


Deadly Heat

by Badkittyaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are being sold or kidnapped and used for sexual exploits and for Alphas pleasures. The Military Survey Corps get roped into the investigation. Levi and Erwin are forced to get one particular Omega, Eren, involved in order to solve the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scared Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in like 8 years. I am shipping Levi and Eren hard, so i decided to give this whole thing a go. I haven't written anything in a long time so I am probably really rough. I hope you all enjoy this and reviews are welcome. I'm also very new to the whole Omega verse concept but really like it.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 1

 

"Levi!" Erwin called back to him as their horses raced through the forest as fast as they could. "Take your squad and flank them."

The five foot three inch man nodded an affirmative. He raised his right fist in the air, signaling his group. He veered off to the left, intending on making a large circle around their intended targets. He spurred his horse as fast as the beast could go as they broke away from the rest of the group.

He didn't bother looking behind him. He already knew his squad was close on his heels. He pulled his hood further over his face, calculating the situation and the best way to approach it. He urged his horse slightly to the right so he didn't get too far away from the main group. Distance was the key here. If he veered too far to the left, he wouldn't have enough time to cut off the intended targets. If he was too close, he would alert them too soon to his presence.

The only thing they knew about the people they were chasing was that there were five Alphas and were transporting a cart of young Omegas. Levi sneered at the thought. He had come from the slums, he was a street rat when he was younger. Erwin was the one who had saved him from that hell hole. Still, it didn't save him from the horrors he had experienced and seen. Human trafficking was the thing he despised the most.

He really didn't care about the reasons behind the Alpha’s choices. He will bring them down for even thinking they could sell anyone. Especially Omegas. He was really getting sick of the opinion of weaker humans being used only for breeding and pleasure. Omegas are people too and deserved to be treated as such.

As their targets came into view through the thick trees, he gave a commanding bark to his squad. He maneuvered his horse to the right, charging straight at the startled criminals. They panicked, turning sharply to the left to evade Levi's squad.

Hanji's squad was there to cut them off. Levi pressed his horse in close so that they couldn't pass through. The leader gave the short man a sneer of irritation. Levi couldn't help but smile sadistically at the man.

"You are all under arrest. I suggest you all come quietly!" Erwin's deep commanding voice came booming behind the entourage.

"I would rather die than surrender to you Survey Corps scum!" The man screamed in pure panicked rage.

The leader growled as he dismounted, blades drawn. Levi unsheathed his own blades as he easily jumped down from his horse. He had barely touched the ground before the man came charging at him. He looked bored as he easily dodged the man's swing. He pivoted on his feet to turn back to his opponent. He went to bring his sword down on him but the man blocked his blow with the blade of his weapon.

Levi was the only man in the whole town who was fully capable of dual wielding. He had met others who also used two swords, but no one had the skill that he did. The man in front of him was not one of those people, so this made the whole fight ridiculously easy for Levi. He brought his other sword up and placed it on the opposite side of his other blade. With a flick of his wrist, the opponent's sword went flying through the air. Before it even hit the ground, Levi had one of his blades at the leader's throat.

"Should I kill you now since you don't want to surrender?" The Corporal asked with false sincerity.

After a short moment, the man slowly raised his hands in defeat. Levi almost felt disappointed by the man's fake bravado. Hanji's squad and the rest of his moved forward, taking the men into custody. The Corporal sheathed his blades and made his way to his Commander's side, who was standing behind the cart.

Levi came to him just as he was pulling aside the curtain to look inside at the captured Omegas. They were blasted by a heavy pungent scent of fear that almost knocked them both onto the back of their heels by the force. Both Alpha's had to force down their strong instincts to protect.

There were ten Omegas altogether, five young boys and girls. Erwin held his hand out to Mike and the man gave him the keys to the cage. He cooed softly, trying to calm the young kids as he slowly opened the cage.

"It's okay. You guys are safe now." He told them reassuringly. "We're going to take you guys somewhere safe and return you to your homes."

They all stayed tense and made no move towards him. Suddenly, the tan boy with wild brown locks inched forward, protecting the rest of the group with his body. He held a hand out behind him as if telling the other kids to wait.

Levi was a little taken aback at the intensity of the bright turquoise eyes that were turned towards the Commander. They were the most stunning color he had ever seen. They fit well with the tan skin and brown hair. They weren't bad at all. He looked slightly older than the rest of the group but not by much.

Levi sniffed the air around the boy subtly. Fear still laced the air but there was also a protectiveness about him. The boy was willing to stand up to every Alpha here if it meant he could stop any harm from coming to the kids in the cart. Levi couldn't help but be impressed by the brat's determination.

"Who are you guys?" He demanded in a steady voice.

"I'm Commander Erwin from the Military Survey Corps." The boy's eyes widened at the introduction. His body seemed to relax a little but he was still on edge. "This is Lance Corporal Levi and Sergeant Mike."

Levi was not prepared for the impact of those bright eyes when they finally turned to him. He felt breathless as they took each other in silently. Those eyes were so bright and big. You could tell that the kid was assessing the situation they were in.

"See aniki, I told you we would be saved!" A red haired girl squealed happily.

She scrambled out of the cart, almost pushing the boy over in the process. He sighed and gave a slight nod to the rest of the kids. They all slowly exited the cage, stretching their stiff limbs.

When the boy finally looked away from Levi, he felt like he could move again. The squad placed the criminals in the now empty cage. Erwin shut the door and locked it up tight, giving Mike the keys once more. The Commander turned his attention back to the kids, looking thoughtful.

"You guys are all from an Omega house." This wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

"Why do you ask?" The boy asked defensively.

"You all seem close. Which tells me you’ve known each other for a while, outside of this incident. So this leads me to believe you all lived together." The boy looked genuinely surprised and nodded slowly. "Can we be graced with your names?" The Commander gave a friendly smile.

"I'm Isabel." The red head perked up, all smiles and green eyes dancing happily. The boy gave a heavy sigh of defeat.

"I'm Eren. This is Armin." He pointed to the blond haired boy that was cowering slightly behind him, clenching tightly to his arm. "This is Marco." He pointed to the boy with freckles littering his cheeks. "This is Sammy and Dezel." He pointed to the younger boys who looked no older than ten years of age. "This is Historia and Petra."

The two blond girls spoke a soft hello in response. The smaller of the two stared at her feet. Her eyes were a bright sky blue and her long hair fell to just past her shoulders. The taller of the two, Petra, held Erwin's gaze with a little more confidence. Her hair was shorter and more of a dirty blond, unlike Historia's platinum blond. Her light brown eyes held a touch of maturity in them.

"These two are Alison and Amy, the twins. We haven't met the younger ones before today, they were kidnapped." Eren hesitated and glanced at Petra. "We were sold." The boy added a little quieter, voice laced with bitterness.

Levi's jaw clenched at the words. Getting kidnapped was bad enough but to be sold, that was heart wrenching. These kids had no value as human beings. They were only a number of paper currency, and that made him irate.

"Do any of you know how to ride a horse?" Levi questioned sharply, drawing all their attention to him. The air laced with a touch of fear once more. They all stared at him petrified. He refrained from rolling his eyes. "Well?"

"Historia and I do." Petra answered softly.

"I'm also skilled on horseback." Marco added quickly.

"Good, you're not all helpless." Levi stated gruffly. "You three grab a horse. Have the younger ones ride with you and the last one can ride on the cart with Hanji and Mike. Farlan!" Levi barked to his subordinate. The tall blond haired man with the lightest blue eyes stepped forward and saluted him.

"Yes, Sir." His voice was stern and respectful but a playfulness danced in his eyes.

"Take her with you."

"Let's go girl." Farlan told Isabel, waving her over to the horse.

"I'll let Armin ride with me. Levi, you can take Eren." Levi's gray eyes locked to Erwin's ice cold eyes as he tried to bite back a growl of irritation.

Erwin just stared back with no hint of what he was thinking. If Levi didn't know the man as well as he did, he would have argued the decision. He knew that there were several reasons behind this.

Armin looked near panicked at the idea. Eren placed himself between the Commander and his best friend. Levi noticed the stance and decided he wanted to see how this was going to play out. He leaned his shoulder against the cart and folded his arms across his chest.

"We can ride a horse!" Eren snapped.

"I'm sure you can." Erwin replied simply. "But I've decided that this is the best arrangement."

"I don't care what you think." The boy bit out. The Commander stared at him quizzically for a long tense moment.

"I don't have time to sit here and argue with you. We have a lot to take care of once we get back to town. You will do as I say or I will make you." Erwin's voice dropped an octave as he pushed his dominance onto the two Omegas.

The effect was instant. Armin whimpered in the most pathetic way. Levi's eyes were on Eren though. The boy was blatantly effected but he was fighting his instincts. This was something most Omegas couldn't do. Not bad. The boy had amazing will power, but there was only so far one could push the Commander and get away with it. Levi decided to step in and reign in the kids.

He grabbed both children by the nape of the neck. He wasn’t sure why, his instincts just told him that this was the quickest way to get submission from both of them. This worked like a charm. Both boys went slack against his hold. He pushed the blond brat towards Erwin who caught the kid easily. Levi dragged Eren off with him, the brat didn't fight back. He stopped next to his horse and let go of the boy.

"Get on." He ordered. Eren stared at the horse, shifting uncomfortably. Levi clicked his tongue in irritation. "You can ride a horse yourself, huh?" He glared at the boy. "Right now preferably." He barked.

"I... don't know how." Eren finally admitted reluctantly, looking wearily at the shorter man.

"You've got to be kidding me." Levi growled. He moved in front of the boy. "Grab the horn on the saddle." He ordered the boy. Eren reached up and placed a hand on the leather. "Now place your left foot in the stirrup." The Corporal told him as he held it in place. The boy lifted his foot up and slipped it into the small space. "Now pull yourself up and kick your leg over to the other side of the horse." Eren's brows drew together in concentration as he did as the shorter man told him.

He was finally able to seat himself on the horse after a bit of a battle. Levi pulled the boy's foot out of the stirrup and replaced it with his own. He easily swung up into the saddle and sank into place behind the boy. He grabbed the reins. His arms brushed against the boy's side and he was surprised that the kid was trembling. He hadn't even noticed. The boy had hidden it well. Levi steered the horse around to make his way to Erwin's side. This was going to be a long ride home.

TBC...


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas are brought to their new temporary home.

Eren didn't know what to think as he sat on the horse. He wasn't quite comfortable sitting on top of such a powerful beast. He also was quite uncomfortable with the Alpha, known as Levi, who was sitting directly behind him. The older man's hard chest pressed tightly against his back. The man was a few inches shorter than him but he was built with muscle. Corporal's shoulders were bulkier than Eren’s.

Levi's scent was strong too. The stronger the scent, the more powerful the Alpha. His scent was intoxicating. Eren tried to breathe shallow breaths through his mouth, the scent was way too overpowering. He was having a very hard time trying to keep his mind on the issue at hand.

He glanced over at Armin to try to distract himself. The blond haired boy was practically sitting in Erwin's lap. His legs were hanging off one side of the horse. Armin was staring up at Erwin and they were talking comfortably with each other. Eren tried to hear what they were saying but couldn't at the distance they were at. Armin suddenly blushed and looked away shyly.

His eyes widened in disbelief. Was he seeing things? He blinked several times as he pinched the back of his hand. Nope, he was definitely not seeing things. What was going on here? Did Armin like the Commander? No, that wasn't possible. His best friend hated Alphas as much as he did, and yet....

"So your Omega house sold you guys?" Levi's deep voice rumbled right next to his ear, making him jump. He tried not to shiver as the warm breath slid over his flesh. He nodded his head to distract himself. "Do you remember where the place is located?" Eren stiffened at the question.

"There are still Omegas who live there." He worried about what would happen to the rest of his adopted family.

"Don't worry, we will relocate them." Levi informed him.

He answered after a long pause as he weighed the words. "I know where it is."

"Good. Omega houses were formed to protect you guys. Not to sell you to the highest bidder." His voice was flat with absolutely no hint of emotion.

Eren felt the urge to turn and look at the man behind him, but refrained the impulse. He had heard stories about the great Lance Corporal Levi. Some of them good, others bad. Everyone who's met him though, stated that the man was extremely intimidating and very antisocial. He had to agree with them.

Isabel's squeal of laughter filled the air around them. He looked back at her curiously. Farlan was talking to her with a lazy smile in place. She hung onto every word he was saying, giggling enthusiastically. Eren rolled his eyes.

He must have been staring longer than he thought because a thin brow on Levi's face lifted at him in inquiry. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. The way the man looked at him was really sexy. He couldn't help but feel attracted towards the shorter man. He snapped his eyes back forward to stare at his hands.

The Corporal clicked his tongue in annoyance. 'Shitty brat.' was muttered in such a low voice that Eren had almost missed it. His feathers instantly ruffled, but he didn't have a death wish. He decided it was in his best interest to keep his derogatory comments to himself.

An hour passed in silence as they continued their long journey. Eren took in the scenery around him because there wasn't much else to do, Levi stayed silent behind him. He felt relief flood through him when the first glimpse of the town came into view.

The town was busy for a late afternoon. A lot of people were out and about, enjoying the nice weather. Some people stopped to look at them as they passed by, but mostly everyone continued on their way, paying no heed. The group came to a stop in front of the Military Police station. Erwin and Levi dismounted.

"Stay put, brat." Corporal ordered him.

Officers came out to help load the prisoners into the building. Erwin stood at the top of the stairs, talking with an older man. They were looking over papers and discussing something serious, if the look on their faces were anything to go by. The Commander frowned as he nodded slowly. He finally responded to the man who nodded to him in understanding.

Eren watched Sammy, Dezel, Allison and Amy get ushered into the building. He tried not to freak out as an impulse to stop them washed over him. He knew that the police were people who could be trusted and would take good care of the kids, but he still felt the need to protect them. The man handed Erwin a small stack of files and then disappeared back inside.

Hange and Mike mounted their horses. Two officers replaced them on the cart and drove it off around the corner. Levi appeared back at Eren's side. Levi hoisted himself back onto the saddle and Eren tried not to relax against him in a sense of security to have him back. He frowned. Where had that come from? What the hell was he thinking?

"Where are we going now?" He asked, trying to distract himself from his disturbing thoughts.

"Survey Corps Headquarters." The answer was delivered in an indifferent manner right next to his ear.

"Oh." He leaned slightly forward, casually trying to pull his head slightly away from the man.

"Why didn't you leave us with the other Omegas?" Armin asked suddenly, drawing Eren's attention to him.

"Because they have homes to go back to, you guys don't." Erwin glanced down at the boy with a small smile.

"So what's going to happen to us now?" Eren demanded.

"I'm sure we can find something for you guys at headquarters, at least until you guys can get on your feet or find your mates." The Commander informed Eren, never looking away from Armin.

"I think I'm going to barf." Eren muttered in disgust.

"You and me both, kid." Levi added.

Eren couldn't help the small smile that threatened to turn into a full blown. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who noticed the strange behavior between bushy eyebrows and his best friend. Plus, he found it as disturbing too.

Another half an hour of riding lead them back out of town. Fifteen minutes later they were greeted with the sight of a huge fortress. The place was very old but still looked well kept. Eren found that he couldn't contain his excitement. He couldn't believe that this place was going to be his new temporary home.

"If you don't sit still, I'm going to dump your ass out of the saddle and you can walk your ass the rest of the way." Levi hissed into his ear, sounding highly agitated. He stilled instantly and the shorter man grunted in approval.

The recruits in the courtyard saluted them as they rode up to the entrance. Erwin instructed them to relax and they all went back to what they were doing. The stable boy came up to them, collecting the reins of the horses from the superiors. Levi waved the man off and headed into the stable himself.

"Okay, we'll take you guys inside and get you situated." Erwin headed to the door and everyone followed suit.

Eren hesitated briefly. He really wanted to follow after Levi but knew he had no right. The man wasn't his Alpha, so why the hell did he feel a strong pull towards him? He forced himself to follow everyone else. He stopped in wonderment when he entered. The place was huge inside and it was surprisingly spotless.

Erwin was standing further in, next to double doors. Eren assumed that, that was where the Mess hall was located. He moved forward to join the rest of them as the Commander continued to talk.

"On this floor there are offices, meeting rooms, the infirmary, and science lab." He informed the group. "This is where most of the squad leaders and superiors spend their time when they are not teaching the recruits." He made his way to the stairs and started to ascend them.

"This floor is the recruit's rooms and where you all will be staying. Girl's rooms are located on the right side of the hall and the boys rooms are on the left. Third floor is for squad leaders and their teams. The very top floor is Levi's personal quarters. As long as you all stay here, you answer to him. He rules this little castle when I'm not here.

"Where do you stay?" Armin inquired, blushing.

"I have my own place, not far from here. I do spend most of my time here, though." He reassured the boy. "There is plenty of space here for all of you." He turned his attention back to everyone. "Hange will be taking you all shopping tomorrow to get some essentials and clothes. She will also bring you some uniforms. They are to be worn everyday unless told differently. That is all, dismissed." They stood there looking confused as Erwin walked off.

"Well, I guess we lucked out." Petra broke the heavy silence.

"No kidding. I was not looking forward to the highest bidder." Historia muttered bitterly.

"Don't let your guard down just yet. We may have gotten out of being sex slaves, but we are still sitting in a den of Alphas." Eren warned them.

"They are not all Alphas, I noticed some Betas too, aniki." Isabel added.

"I think we'll be safe here." Armin tried to reassure Eren.

"Says the boy blushing all over himself. " The green eyed boy tried to tease his best friend without sounding bitter.

"He's a nice guy. He's also very intelligent. I can't help but find him intriguing." Armin defended.

"Just promise me all of you will be careful." Eren pleaded, not knowing if he could protect them, especially if he was faced with the full force of Levi's Alpha side. They all nodded. "Thank you." He breathed in relief.

"We should all bunk together so we can protect each other." Marco spoke up, drawing everyone's attention.

"That's a good idea. You three girls and us guys." Eren said with a firm nod.

"Sounds good to me." Historia answered, relieved.

"Petra, you're the oldest so look out for them when I'm not around." He plead.

"You know I will." She gave him a reassuring smile that immediately put him at easy.

"You're all still here. Perfect!!" Hange called happily from the staircase. They all turned to her as she walked up with an arm full of clothes. "These little gems are for the girls." She held out the stack of clothes in her left arm. The younger girls all grabbed a set. "And these are for you boys." She held out her right arm to them and they grabbed their own set. "They are different sizes so you guys mix and match. Dinner is being served at 6pm. Don't be late or you won't get to eat. Breakfast is at 6am, then off to go shopping. Lunch is at noon. Make sure not to forget." She smiled widely for no apparent reason. "Any questions?"

"I think we are okay for now." Eren glanced at his friends and they nodded.

"Okay. See you at dinner." She headed for the stairs but suddenly stopped. "OH!" She cried out, startling all of them. "I almost forgot." She came back to them with a crazy grin and slightly flushed cheeks. "Have any of you had your first heat yet?"

"I'm the only one." Petra mumbled, looking away embarrassed.

"Aah. How old are you?"

"I'm 20 years old."

"How exciting!!!! I would love to talk with you later about it." She turned her attention to the rest of them. "Are the rest of you under?"

"Yes. Aniki, Marco, and I are all 18." Isabel stated proudly.

"I see. So you guys can go into heat any day now." She looked thoughtful, then a maniacal grin broke across her face. "I can't wait. I would love to study you guys." Eren tried not to look horrified. "Anyway, I know all of this is overwhelming and I'm not going to lie to you guys. You are all outnumbered 1 to 30 on Alphas, but that being said, I have suppressants to help with the heats. If you guys feel it coming on and are too scared to sleep with an Alpha, let me know. I'll give you some." They all felt a flood of relief rush through them. Hange gave them a knowing smile. "I'll see you later." She waved bye to them and actually skipped down the stairs.

"I like her." Isabel said brightly.

"Yeah she's not bad. Really weird, but not bad." Eren agreed. "Okay, let's go get a room then head down to dinner. I'm starving."

"Agreed." They all stated in unison.

Eren made his way down the boys hall with Armin and Marco close behind. There were names by the doors of each room. When he got to a room that had no names, he approached it. He knocked lightly just in case someone was inside. There was no answer. He slowly pushed the door open and entered the room.

The room was actually bigger than he had anticipated. There were two bunk beds pressed against the walls opposite of each other. The room was just as clean as the rest of the fortress. Armin and Marco took the beds on the left, so Eren went to the other.

"This room is really clean." Marco spoke up.

"This whole place is ridiculously clean." Eren added.

"I think it's nice." Armin added with a small smile.

Eren collapsed on to the bottom bunk. He was sore from top to bottom from the ride in the cart, followed by his tense horse ride. He ached everywhere. He forced himself to relax and realized he was more tired than he thought. He heard a giggle and knew it was Armin.

"Don't judge me." He mumbled with a lazy smile.

"I won't. Actually that looks really nice. I think I'll join you." His best friend collapsed on his own bed. Marco climbed up to the top bunk and within five minutes all three boys were snoring peacefully.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this to the first chapter. But for the people who don't know aniki means big brother.


	3. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is reunited with his past. Levi is informed of an investigation that was kept from the Survey Corps. Time to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 5 chapters already hand written and just need to be typed up. This is the reason behind the quick updates. I'm noticing a lot of small mistakes. I have lost contact with all my beta readers from 8 years ago so I really feel like I'm started from scratch all over again. It kind of sucks. Anyway, I am proofreading my own work several times before I post it cuz I'm a little bit a perfectionist when it comes to writing. I hope you all like it.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 3

 

Levi had spent the remainder of the day finishing up all the backed up paperwork left piled on his desk. Someone else had filled in with his training with the recruits, so he had dinner brought to him and was finished by 7 pm. He found himself a little excited at the possibility of being able to go to bed early tonight. That was an occurrence that he was rarely blessed with. 

He set his pen down, stretching in his chair. He felt and heard several bones pop. He had been sitting there for far too long. He stared at the ceiling for several long seconds. He decided that he would have a cup of tea and then call it a night. He pushed away from his desk, gracefully rising to his feet. He left his office closing the door softly behind him.

He slowed his pace once he entered the Mess hall. His eyes took in his surroundings. Everyone was mostly emptied out of the room. He noticed Furlan, Eld and Oluo were sitting at a table in the front. Levi made his tea and joined the three guys. 

"Good evening Captain." Eld greeted respectfully. 

"Evening." Levi mumbled settling into his chair, milking his tea. 

"You came at the perfect time. He were just discussing training theories for tomorrow's group." Furlan told him with a lazy smile.

"Honestly I don't give a shit." The Corporal looked bored as he sipped his coffee. Furlan didn't seem to hear him or just didn't care, which was most likely the last.

"So apparently today the people who stood in for teaching our groups jumped the gun on the training and went into using the 3d maneuvering devices." Levi clicked his tongue. "So we were discussing if we should just continue down that path or put the brakes on it and go back to what we all had originally decided in the first place?" He set his cup down and glared at Furlan. 

The man raised a thin blond eye brow at him silently waiting for a response. Eld was leaning back in his chair staring upwards lost in thought. Oluo was watching his captain silently for a long moment then he pitched into the conversation. 

"I think we should continue with what we originally planned. We planned it for a reason." He stated flippantly.

"That's true, but we were almost done with hand to hand anyway." Eld added, indicating that he was indeed paying attention to the conversation at hand. 

"I have to agree with Eld. Plus the recruits are so excited to finally use the gear, they won't be able to focus properly on anything else. We can always come back to hand to hand combat for a review in the future." Furlan explained. Oluo looked peeved at being ganged up on.

"What do you think Captain?" He demanded hopefully.

"I'm not happy that we are surrounded by incompetent people. I really don't care what any of you do with the training as long as those shit heads get trained, but I see no problem with Furlan's suggestion." Levi took another sip of his tea. 

Furlan's face lit up and he smiled brightly. Eld nodded and Oluo didn't look too happy, but said nothing. Levi finished his tea and rose to his feet. He deposited his cup with the other dirty dishes and headed for the doors.

"Don't forget to take a shit and get to bed." He called over his shoulder on the way out.

He made his way up the stairs to his personal quarters. He entered the door to reveal the pristine room. He instantly relaxed once he was inside. He went to his wardrobe and opened the doors. He pulled out a pair of loose black pants and set them on the dresser next to him. He started to undo the belts along his outfit with expertise and hung them up. He was undressed in a matter of two minutes and now relaxing in his pants. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He made his way to the bed and pulled the blankets back. He climbed in and was asleep before the clock struck eight. He had dreams that night, but didn't remember a single one of them. He had tossed and turned the whole night. 

He woke up early. He didn't feel as rested as he should have for going to bed so early. He forced himself out of bed, heading back into his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and got dressed. He folded his black pants and placed them back on the top self of his wardrobe. He made his way down to the Mess hall for his morning coffee. The clock read twenty minutes until six. He was a little surprised to find Eren alone in the room, nursing his own cup of coffee. The boy looked up at him and those bright turquoise eyes held him captive until Eren looked away blushing.

He gritted his teeth in aggravation at his interest in the damn kid. He made his way to the counter to make his own cup of coffee. He didn't understand what it was about the younger man that held him so captivated. If he was being honest with himself, he really didn't care. All he knew was that it drove him nuts. He made his way to the table that Eren was sitting at. He took his seat at the end. He took a huge drink and tried not to purr out loud as the bitter hot liquid warmed his body and melted away the fatigue in his body. He let his eyes close in appreciation as he savored the taste.

"Good morning Heichou." His eyes snapped open at the boy's soft words. 

He stared at Eren. The younger man wasn't looking in his direction. This giving him a moment to study the kid. He wasn't a bad looking boy. His features were soft and his damn hair always looked slightly out of place. Levi wondered why the appearance didn't bug him as much as it should have. 

"That's a new one." He stated before he could stop himself. 

"Do you not like it?" Eren asked finally looking at him.

"That's not what i said." Levi answered carefully. "No one has called me that before. It's different, but not bad. You know Japanese?" He asked effectively changing the subject. 

"A little. My adopted sister is Asian." The boy informed him.

A few moments of silence spread between them. For the first time it wasn't uncomfortable. Levi took a long drink from his cup. A plate of food was placed in front of the both of them. Eren looked up at the Beta female in surprise. She smiled down on him, placing a finger against her lips and winked at him playfully. He chuckled in response and thanked her politely. 

Levi felt a smirk tug at his lips. He hid it behind the cup he held. He occasionally stole glances at the brat as they ate quietly. People started to trickle into the Mess hall as it came closer to breakfast. Suddenly a loud strong female voice cut through the idle chatter around the room. This startled both Levi and Eren. They both looked up. A girl with shoulder length black hair stood in the middle of the room staring at Eren with a look of utter disbelief dancing in those black eyes. The soldier's name came to mind as he recognized one of his most promising recruits. Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren tripped over himself as he struggled to his feet. He ran to the girl, screaming her name in pure happiness before colliding with her into a huge hug. They clung to each other almost desperately. Levi hadn't realized he was glaring until Mikasa's eyes met his. He picked his coffee back up and took a sip. Why did the display of affection rub him wrong? The two kids separated from one another, but kept their hands firmly on the others arms. 

"I can't believe you're here." Eren told her breathlessly. 

This was the happiest he had been in a long time. He had been separated with Mikasa when he had turned thirteen years old. He felt the tension in his body ease knowing that his sister would be here to help him adjust and protect him. 

"What are you doing here Eren?" She still had a look of disbelief plastered to her gorgeous features. 

"It's a really long story." He answered sheepishly. 

"We have time." She told him firmly.

He laced his fingers with hers and tugged her back over to the table he had been sitting at. He slowed his pace when he got to his spot. He saw the look in Levi's eyes even though his face was devoid of all emotion. He could also feel a slight wave of anger rolling off the man. Faint, but it was there. Eren just didn't understand why. 

"Heichou this is my adopted sister that I was telling you about."

Mikasa and Levi stared at each other for a long moment. It was a classic moment of two Alphas sizing up the other. Levi seemed to be satisfied with some unspoken question and relaxed visibly. He took a sip of his coffee and both kids relaxed too. 

"I'll be right back with food." She told Eren before disappearing. 

"Are you okay Heichou?" Eren asked tentatively as he took his seat. 

Levi looked over at the boy. He nodded once and turned his attention back to his drink. Mikasa came back a minute later. She sat down next to Eren and looked at him expectantly. The young man sighed. He proceeded to tell her the full story of how he came to be at her side. 

"My god Eren." Her voice was full of concern, but the look on her face was one of rage. "Is this true Corporal?" She looked at Levi for confirmation.

"It's as the brat says." 

"Oh Eren." 

“Stop Mikasa. I’m fine. Please don’t worry about it.” Eren reassured her.

“What’s to happen to you now?” She asked, looking worried.

“He will stay here with the rest of the Omegas who were saved. The Commander is going to put them to work. We are going to investigate the Omega House that they originated from and find out who was behind them being sold off.” Levi informed the girl. 

She let out a sigh of relief, relaxing. Levi rose to his feet and left the two alone, going to take care of some things before his training classes started. As soon as he disappeared Mikasa turned to Eren.

“Have you gone into your first heat yet?” She whispered.

“No. Not yet.” Eren pushed his now cold food around on his plate with his fork.

“Do you realize what kind of position this puts you in? This whole place is full of hot blooded Alphas looking for a good rut.” She growled in disgust.

“I’m fully aware of that.” He looked tired. He really didn’t want to get into this with her, but knew that there was no avoiding the subject. “Hange says she has suppressants that will help with the heat when the time comes.”

“Help with it Eren, not take it away.” She added.

“Erwin stated that all of us Omegas are under his protection and he would let no harm come to us.” He informed her, trying to ease her fear.

“He is also an Alpha.” She hissed. “When an Omega goes into heat we all kind of lose are heads Eren. Even me. This is not a good place for you to be.” 

“I can take care of myself Mikasa. I have been for ten years now.” He couldn’t stop the anger from rising in his chest and spilling out of his mouth.

“I know you can. But you can’t fight instinct and when you go into heat you are going to want to give into your urges whether you want to or not.” She told him carefully. “You can’t stop that.” 

“There are Beta’s here too. I want to believe what the Commander has promised us is true.” He looked at her with determination.

“For your sake, I hope you’re right. I won’t be able to protect you when you’re in heat Eren. I will be affected too.”

“I know.” He whispered.

“Where’s Armin?” She asked to change the subject. Eren looked at her feeling grateful.

“He’s here. He was sleeping still when I came down here this morning.”

“Really?” She brightened instantly. 

“We can go see him after breakfast if he doesn’t come down before that.” Eren smiled at his sister.

“I would like that.” She turned her attention to her food. 

Five minutes later she was done and he tried not to laugh at her eagerness. They put their dirty dishes on the the cart outside the kitchen door. He lead the way out of the Mess hall and up the stairs. 

“So why are you here?” Eren asked curiously.

“I don’t know. I just really didn’t know what I was going to do with my life once I was forced out of the orphanage. I didn’t have money or a job, so I figured if I joined here at least everything would be taken care of.” She answered with a shrug.

“Do you like it here?” He looked at her from over his shoulder.

“It isn’t bad. I’ve already made some friends here and the training isn’t as hard as I expected it to be.” They made their way down the boy’s hall.

“Well I’m really glad you were okay. Once dad took me away from Maria, I worried about your well being every day.” Eren told her.

“I heard about what happened. To him. To you in the forest. I was so glad to hear that you survived.” She looked at him with a loving expression.

“Yeah.” He whispered as pain laced through his heart. 

They had made it halfway down the hall when Armin emerged from the bedroom. His blue eyes lit up instantly as soon as he saw them. Eren smiled at the childish joy that danced across his best friend’s features. 

“MIKASA!!!!” Armin yelled, breaking into a run. He wrapped his thin arms around her neck. She wrapped her strong arms around his waist to return the tight hug. Eren laughed at them happily. He was suddenly pulled toward them by one of Armin’s arm. Both of them wrapped him into their strong embrace and they all started laughing, happily as they hugged each other in the middle of the hall. “I can’t believe you are here.” Armin squeaked happily.

“I said the same thing to Eren.” She was laughing. They all pulled away. “I’m so happy we are all together like old times.” She told them affectionately. “I’m also glad you’re safe.” She ruffled Armin’s blond hair. 

“Eren told you what happened?” 

“Yes. All of it. I’m sure you were terrified.” He nodded shyly.

“It was scary, but Eren protected us.” He told her proudly, which lead to Eren blushing. 

“I didn’t do anything.” He mumbled, even though he really liked the way Mikasa looked at him with pride.

“Armin, you should hurry down and have breakfast before they stop serving it.” Eren told him glancing at the clock.

“Okay. Did you guys already eat?” They nodded. 

“I have training with Eld soon, but I will meet up with you guys for lunch.” She informed the boys.

They exchanged goodbyes and Mikasa disappeared back down the stairs leaving the two boys in the hall. Armin looked at him and smiled. He returned the gesture. 

“What are you going to do Eren?” Armin asked curious.

“I don’t know. I thought about familiarizing myself with the layout of the place. I’ll meet up with you in our room in about a hour. I know we are going to town soon with Hange.” 

“Stay out of trouble Eren.” Armin warned him.

“I will. I promise.” Eren huffed and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I see. How long until they go into heat?” Erwin inquired, looking through all the papers on his desk. 

“Honestly, any day now. I don’t know for sure though. Not without examining them.” She suddenly looked excited. She slammed her palms onto the Commander’s desk and leaned over it. “Can I examine them?” She asked hopefully.

“No.” He stated not looking up at her. 

“Aah, no fun.” Hange resumed her prior position. “You are aware that there is a good chance that they will go into heat at the same time right?” Erwin let out a heavy sigh, glancing at her. 

“I’m aware. Let’s just hope that’s not the case with their first heats or we are going to be in utter chaos. How many suppressants do we have?” 

“I few, but I’m going to need a lot more. Since I’m going into town today I plan on picking up more.” 

“Good by then I should have jobs lined up for them. Bring them back here after your excursion.” The door opened and Levi strolled in. “Perfect timing.” 

“Make this quick eyebrows. I have shit to take care of.” The shorter man snapped. 

“Actually you have been relieved of all your duties for the day.” Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin.

“Why?” 

“You will be accompany Hange into town.” Erwin informed him.

“Why the fuck would I want to do that, especially with four eyes here?” He jabbed his thumb in Hange’s direction to emphasize his point. 

“Levi, don’t be mean. You love me so much!!!” She fake pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck hanging off him dramatically. 

“Gross. Get off me shitty glasses.” He pushed her away from him in disgust. She laughed at his discomfort.

“Because I have a mission for you and Mike. I also found out something interesting about Eren Jaeger.” Erwin put the papers down and leaned back in his chair. All eyes turned to him curiously.

“What about the brat?” Levi inquired before he could stop himself. 

“There is a year of his life that isn’t accounted for.” Levi leaned forward, placing his hands on Erwin’s desk looking deep into the man’s ice blue eyes. 

“That’s not possible.” He stated darkly. 

“I agree, but it’s in his file. A year before his father was declared dead and Eren was moved to the Omega House, him and his father had disappeared with no record of them until Grisha’s body along with Eren’s battered body were found in the forest twenty miles outside of town by police.” Levi frowned.

“What the hell were the police doing out there? Isn’t that our job?” 

“Yes, but in the report it states that they were patrolling the area as part of the investigation to find Grisha. That gives them jurisdiction to go. The file just didn’t say what tipped them off to go and check the forest.” Erwin informed him.

“What’s so special about Grisha?” 

“WHAT!?!” Hange yelled in complete disbelief, making everyone cringe. 

“Fuck four eyes, that was my fucking ear drum.” Levi hissed, glaring at her dangerously.

“How do you now know who Dr. Jaeger is?” He continued to glare at her. “Blasphemy!!!” She shrieked.

“God damn it Hange! If you do that one more-” 

“He was the most brilliant scientist that ever lived. He was the the brilliance behind the discoveries about Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Not only that, he was one of the best surgeons in all of Maria, Rose and Sheena!” 

Levi looked at her with murderous intent. Hange was completely in her own world and was oblivious to her impending doom. He absolutely hated when she was like this and there was nothing anyone could do when she was this far gone. He was debating on all the way he could kill her and get away with it.

“When he went missing after his wife’s death it was a big blow to both science and medicine, so it became a priority to find him.” Erwin stated, drawing Levi away from his dark thoughts. 

“Why weren’t we informed?” The Commander gave him a twisted smile. 

“Now you’re asking the right questions. We weren’t informed and with something the detrimental we should have been. I have a feeling there is more about this boy’s past that is being covered up and I want to know what it is. That being said, I want Eren to show you to the Omega House. I want you and Mike to snoop around and then report back here.” 

“Yes sir.” Levi turned to Hange who had finally came down from her bizarre self induced high. “I’ll be ready in half an hour, so go get those brats.” He left the room. 

TBC...


	4. Realistic Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to town turns into a nightmare. Eren has had enough of being walked all over. Levi is more then thrilled to have a new toy.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 4

 

When they arrived into town it was eight in the morning. Hange hadn’t shut up the whole time they traveled. Levi chose to take up the rear of the group, so he didn’t have to listen to he excessive rambling. That is until she became obnoxiously loud. The girls seemed to get along with the four eyes maniac. Armin was the one who kept a steady conversation with the woman. Levi had to admit, the kid was smart.

Marco and Eren rode silently in front of him. He unconsciously kept finding himself studying the brat. The kid seemed really distracted, distant. This made him uneasy. The boy had nothing but smiles all morning long, so what had changed. This had to be the hundredth time now that he had found himself distracted by the kid. He tore his gaze away from Eren. Hange stopped in front of the pharmacy. Levi moved his horse forward until he was next to her. 

“I’m taking Eren with me. I’ll take him shopping after we are done with the mission.” He informed her.

“But Levi-” She started surprised, but he cut her off by waving away her concerns. 

“Worry about the rest of the brats. Let’s go Eren.” 

The boy hesitated for a second, flashing a look at Armin. They looked at each other briefly, then Eren followed after Levi on the horse he had learned to ride just that morning before they had headed out. Mike followed behind him. He could feel his heart race at the thought of staying by the Corporal’s side. 

“So where’s this Omega House brat?” Levi demanded.

“We’re going the right way. We need to make our way to the slums.” 

Eren lead them deeper into the town until they were in the poorer part of society. Levi’s eyes narrowed as he recognized that area. The boy stopped in front of an old three story house. He looked confused at the sign in the yard that read for sale. Levi huffed out his annoyance as he dismounted. 

“Figures.” He grumbled. “House goes up for sale right after the brats are saved. Coincidence?”

“I doubt it.” Mike responded coming to stand next to him. “We might as well go inside and take a look. I doubt we will find anything though.” 

“You stay put brat.” Levi ordered Eren.

“I can help!” Eren called out to him with conviction strong in his tone.

“I doubt that.” The older man retorted flashing him a look of irritation.

“Maybe he should come so we can keep an eye on him.” Mike suggested.

“Suit yourself.” Levi headed for the front door. “Locked.” He stated after testing the door knob. He stood there for a second and then kicked the door in easily. Mike looked indifferent as Eren yelped out in surprise. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Going in.” Levi disappeared inside. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Eren grumbled to himself as he followed. 

“I know what you meant brat. Now take the third floor. I’ll take the second. Mike, checked down here.” 

After several minutes, Levi and Eren met back on the stairs. The upper floors were completely empty. Levi ran a hand through his black hair. Eren watched him out of the corner of his eye as the older man approached him.

“Nothing?” Eren shook his head no. “Figures. This turned out to be a complete waste of time.” 

Mike called from downstairs. They looked at each other in surprise. They descended the stairs. Took them a second to locate the man in one of the empty rooms toward the back of the hall. He was standing in the middle of the room looking deep in thought. Levi was the first to enter and came to stand next to him. 

“What did you find?” Levi asked.

“I think there is a hidden door somewhere.” He explained to the shorter man.

“Well, let’s take a look around.” Levi declared, not even question Mike’s theory. 

They all rummaged around the empty room. Mike and Eren pushed and knocked on the walls but nothing sounded out of place or even looked out of place. Levi stood in the center. It wouldn’t make sense to have a secret door in the walls considering where the room was located. It would make a lot more sense to have a basement. He started tapping the back of his heel against the floor boards. When he got to the far left corner, the floor sounded different. He knelt down and studied the wood surface. 

He noticed a small indent next to the wall. He leaned forward and slipped his finger into the slot. He felt a small nob so he applied pressure to it. The floor released from the rest of the wood with a soft clicking sound. He opened it all the way and looked into the dark hole. He could see the first step of the ladder leading into the darkness. 

“Mike do you have a light?” 

“No.” The reply was to the point.

“Run to the store. Jaeger and I will wait here.” The tall man nodded and disappeared. Eren came to Levi’s side and looked into the hole. He was worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth. The boy’s expression was a mix of fear and confusion. “Did you know this was here?’ 

“No Heichou or I would have pointed it out immediately.” 

“Hmmm.” Levi hummed softly in thought. “I wonder why they would have this. There is a good chance that they didn’t even know this was here, but I doubt that." Silence fell between them for few seconds. “Do you remember what the Omegas look like who ran this house?” Eren frowned.

“It was Betas who ran this place not Omegas. Two male Betas.” Levi looked at him in surprise.

“This whole situation screams illegal.” The older man muttered.

“What do you mean Heichou?” The boy looked at him curiously. 

“Omega Houses are ran by Omegas who are widowed or ones who never found their mates. By law, they are the only ones who are allowed to open a place like this. So the fact that it was ran by Betas means this place was never registered as an official Omega House. The only people who are allowed to ever enter an Omega House is Omegas.”

“That makes no sense. Alphas came to the house all the time.” Levi’s features darkened in rage.

“Are you sure about that brat?”

“Positive. They would be ushered into this room and leave a couple hours later. It was almost a daily occurrence.” 

They held each others gaze for a long moment. Turquoise getting lost in intense grey eyes. Actually being this close, Eren realized they were more silver then grey. The air around them seemed to shift, growing heavy making it difficult for him to breathe. His instincts pressed for him to move closer to this powerful Alpha sitting next to him. He bit his lip as he fought with himself. Levi’s gaze dropped briefly to his lips and his heart fluttered in his chest. His own eyes glanced down at the older man’s thin lips. He wondered what the man would taste like. He had a feeling it would be something like dark chocolate. Bitter laced with a hint of sweetness. Desire flushed his body at the thought. He found himself having a hard time resisting the temptation to find out if his theory was accurate. 

Suddenly Levi’s silver eyes darkened to a steel grey as his nostrils flared. Eren was starting to fill the room with a pungent scent of arousal. It took all his will power to force himself to look away from the boy and shake his head slightly, to clear away the fogginess that had started to creep into his brain. When he turned back to Eren, he had managed to get a hold of his emotions and mask his face once more. 

“Do you remember any Omegas disappearing for short period of times?” His voice was rough and low, giving away the fact that he was still slightly affected. 

This was insane to him. He had plenty of men and women who approached him on a daily basis for sex and he had turned most of them down. Usually the only time he ever took a partner was when his rut hit. This feeling never accompanied any of that. This was new to him. He didn’t like it at all and he really hated the brat for making him feel this way.

“Now that you mention it. The Omegas that were older then eighteen would sometimes vanish, but we were always told that they were gone to parties to mingle with society. Some would come back after a week, but others never showed back up. The Betas said they had found their mates.” Eren muttered, pulling himself out of his trance. He casually took a few steps away from Levi as a vague smell of lust rolled from the Alpha. 

“Did Petra ever go?” 

“Yes, but she was always back that night. Why do you ask Heichou?” Eren looked at the man concerned.

“No reason.” Levi turned his attention to the window and stared outside, deep in thought. 

Mike chose that moment to come back into the room with a lit lantern. He handed it to Levi who nodded his thanks. With the light out in front of him, he slowly descended the stairs. Mike was close on his heels. Eren hesitated, not sure if he wanted to know what was down there. He clenched his hands in determination and stilled his racing heart. He followed after the two older men. Levi paused at the bottom of the stairs. He held up the lantern to better light the dark damp room. There were five steel doors in front of them. At the end was a steel wall and a steel door leading to the other side of the basement. The men shared a knowing look before Levi made his way over to one of the doors. He pushed it open with a heavy creak and peered inside. 

His eyes darkened in rage as he took in the room decorations. The was a queen size bed pushed against one of the walls. Chains were connected to the headboard for restraints. On the opposite wall was chains coming out of it. They were thick sturdy ones. They were meant for one thing. Levi didn't really mind a little bit of bondage but he had a feeling it wasn't consensual. There was a tray next to the chains. There was absolutely nothing on it except for blood smears. 

“What do you smell Mike?” He gritted out.

“It’s exactly what you are thinking.” The quiet voice behind him confirming his need to be irate. “I also smell blood.”

“That’s because this room has traces of it.” Levi growled.

“No I mean a lot of blood.” Levi spun around to study Mike. “A lot of the scent is coming from over there.” The man pointed to the door on the wall. 

Levi felt his stomach turn. The whole basement was set up like a whorehouse. It was obvious that whoever had ran this house had been selling Omegas who were in heat. The thought made him want to vomit. He glared at the door. He wasn’t going to lie. A part of himself just wanted to leave and pretend that he hadn’t discovered this place. He also knew he really didn’t want to see what was behind that door. He took a deep breath to steady his shaken nerves and slowly made his way to the door. He pushed it open. 

He froze at the sight. The betas had made a point to clean up the whole basement besides the chains and beds, but it was obvious they didn’t even bother with this room. The scent of blood and decay hit him square in the chest and he almost doubled of from the stench. The room was straight out of horror stories. There was an operation table in the middle of the room which was covered in old dried blood along with the floor around it. Mike was directly behind him so that meant the footsteps approaching were Eren's. 

"Get him the fuck out of here!" He barked with a thick growl erupting from his chest. 

He could hear the two whispering behind him. He ignored them forcing himself further into the room. The space was set up like a crude operating room. He ran his eyes over everything taking it all in, not missing a simple detail. There were selves on the left side of the wall and they were covered with large glass jars. Bile burned at the back of his throat as he realized he was staring a feti. He quietly turned away but it was too late. The image was already burned into his brain. 

He walked up to the desk on the opposite side of the room. He started opening drawers to see what he could find inside. The bottom drawer had files. He pulled out one and started to leaf through it, glancing over the documents. They confirmed his suspicions. This room had been used to abort all the children the Omegas had conceived while being raped by the Alphas. The girl in this file had the operation done on her three times before the damage was so immense that she was never able to have kids again. 

He sunk against desk as he flipped open another document. He skimmed over that one and his heart bled as he realized this boy had died on the operating table after his first operation. His eyes snapped to the operating table as an uncontrollable rage washed over him. With a roar, he was across the room and slammed his foot into the table. It lifted easily from the ground like it didn't weigh at least fifty pounds and slammed against the wall, leaving a shattered indent in the wall. He really wanted to say that the gesture had made him feel better but it hadn't at all. 

"Were they killing Omegas?" Mike asked from the doorway. 

"Not intentionally. They were aborting the unwanted pregnancies." Mike's face darkened at his harsh words. 

Levi turned back to the desk and started grabbing all the files he found there. Whoever had performed this atrocities were smart enough not to autograph the damn pages. They still had no leads and just a handful of nightmares. He went through the rest of the room grabbing anything else that looked of interest. He headed for the door. Mike stepped back to let him through. They made their way back up to the main floor of the house. 

Eren was waiting for them in the room. His turquoise eyes landed on Levi with a look of worry. Surprisingly, the sight of the boy calmed his rage. His instincts pushed for him to wrap the kid in his arms and comfort him. Instead, he placed a hand on the brat's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Eren seemed to relax slightly by the gesture. 

"We're done here." He ordered him.

"What was down there? Are you okay? I heard a loud crash." 

"Don't worry about it brat." He left the house and shoved the files into the saddle bag on his horse. 

Eren frowned, but snapped his mouth shut. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had smelled blood on the air as soon as Levi had opened the door. The memory of the smell still made him slight nauseous. Being outside in the cool crisp morning air helped calm his nerves. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They all mounted their horses. Levi turned to Eren. 

"We'll stop by the store so you can get what you need then head back to headquarters." He informed him. 

"Yes Heichou." Eren mumbled. 

"You don't have to come Mike. You can head back." 

"Do you want me to take the papers back to the Commander?" 

"No. We won't be long and I need to talk to Erwin myself. I have some theories about this fucked up situation." Mike nodded and rode off, leaving Levi alone with the boy. 

Eren looked over at Levi. The man looked suddenly drained. He had dark circles around his narrow eyes, but Eren realized it didn't really take away from the man's appeal. He felt butterflies swelling in his stomach. He looked away trying to understand what was happening. He had no control over his mind at all or his emotions for that matter. He had felt attraction for people before, but not this strong. The Corporal hasn't been any different with him since they had met, so why was his mind consumed with the older man? He was still trying to figure out what had happened between them in the house when Mike had left. Levi had been different. He had looked at him differently. Something had defiantly passed between them and they had both felt the intensity of that something. Eren just wasn't sure what that something had been. 

"Oi brat, stop daydreaming and let's get this over with." Levi called to him as the Corporal's horse made it's way back to the shopping district. 

Eren pushed his confusion thoughts away and followed after him. They arrived on Market Way about ten minutes late. Levi was drawing a lot of attention from the people around them, but he ignored them all not noticing or not interested. He pulled his horse up next to the shorter man and dismounted. 

"In here brat." Levi ordered. 

"Will you please stop calling me that." Eren snapped suddenly, when his anger snapped at the damn pet name that the Corporal decided to give him. 

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want." Levi retorted. "Now move your skinny ass." He disappeared into the store. 

Eren could feel his anger boil into a festering rage. This right here was why he didn't understand this attraction to the older man and this wasn't the first time Levi had made him feel like this. Every time 'brat' left those thin lips, Eren wanted to punch the shorter man in the throat. He took a moment to reign in his emotions before following after. He found Levi filtering through the bathroom stuff trying to grab everything that the boy would need. Eren quickly started grabbing things that were being tossed casually in his direction. The Corporal didn't look at him even once. Soap, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush. They moved further into the store. 

"What size do you wear?" Eren looked at him dumbly. Levi looked at him in exasperation. "Clothes brat. What size?" 

"Oh... um.... thirty waist. Large shirts." He grabbed a couple pants and shirts, throwing them toward Eren. They smacked him in the face. 

"Hey!" Eren growled.

"Boxer or briefs kid?" The boy glared at him.

"Boxers." 

"Size?"

"Massive Asshole!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

Levi turned to look at him finally. He raised a thin black eyebrow at the him. His mouth twitched slightly like he was trying not to smile. He crossed his arms over his chest as he studied Eren with hard grey eyes. Eren tried not to shift under the intensity of the stare and forced himself to maintain contact refusing to be intimidated by Levi. 

"I wasn't asking about the size of your hole, brat." Levi snapped watching Eren's face flood with color. "Or were you calling me that?" He narrowed his steel eyes on the boy even as he decided that he liked the color on the brat's cute face. 

"Of course not." Eren stuttered as a wave of aggression washed over him. He instantly went into submissive mode and that made him realize what the older man was trying to do. That just pissed him off even more. "You know what," Eren snapped. "I was talking about you." His patience evaporating around him.

"Oh?" Levi watched the boy suddenly curious. He wasn't surprised that the boy was fighting against his Alpha pull.

"Yes!" Eren trembled slightly but ignored it as he continued to glare at him. "I haven't done anything to you and you treat me like trash." 

"Believe me brat, you aren't special. I treat everyone that way." The man looked bored as he stared up at the fuming boy in front of him.

Eren knew his cheeks were flushed. He knew his trembling was growing worse from the anger and restraint. Levi decided to test the extend of the boy's resistance. He blasted the boy with the large amount of his dominating Alpha scent. The younger man almost looked like he was going into to convulsion by the strength behind his quivering. Levi wondered in the kid would shatter to pieces right in front of him. The whimper that left Eren's lips hit him like a freight train. He suddenly couldn't breath and he was instantly hard from the sweetness of it. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at Eren. He was in utter disbelief on his body's reaction to the boy. 

Levi immediately dropped his pull and took a step back from Eren to put more distance between them. That obviously was a very bad choice. Eren was a complete hot mess in front of him. He ached as he imagined throwing the boy against the nearest wall to see if he could draw more erotic whimpers out of the young Omega. Yep, that was most definitely a bad idea. 

The fact that Eren was even standing at this point was what Levi tried to focus on. That alone was a feat worthy of praise. Any other Omega would be withering on the ground ready to rut for the rest of the day, but not Eren. No, the damn kid was glaring daggers at him and breathing like he had just ran a ten mile marathon. Levi cursed silently to himself as his cock throbbed in his pants. Eren pulled his attention back where it needed to be. 

"Don't... fuck....." He panted hard for several seconds. "Do that." He finished weakly. "This is why I hate Alphas." His voice was steadily getting stronger with each word. "They think they can over power us and bend us to their will, like we don't have a will of our own." Eren hissed with so much venom that guilt rushed through Levi.

"Tsk." He turned away. "Just tell me your damn boxer size, you shitty brat." 

"Medium, asshole." Eren spat out.

Levi ignored him. He grabbed the first couple of pairs that he found and stalked to the cashier. Eren followed trying to ignore the man in front of him. He had full control over himself once more, but with Levi around he never knew how long that was going to last. This was nothing new to him. Alphas were constantly trying to dominate him, but they had never had the kind of pull Corporal had. The way his body reacted to Levi's dominance scared him. He really wished he had an experienced Omega around to talk about all this with. He set his stuff on the counter for the lady to ring up. Levi paid her and pushed the bags into the boy's chest. Eren grabbed it before it could fall to the floor. He glared at the smaller man's back. He grounded his teeth as his anger spiked again. He stomped it down and followed the older man outside. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

By the time they got back to headquarters it was lunch time. They handed their reins to the stable boy. Levi lead the way back into the building. Neither one of them said a word to the other. The silence had been thick and awkward the whole way back. Eren was okay with that. He was still curbing his anger and wasn't sure what he would have done if Levi had spoken to him. 

Levi left Eren in the entryway as he went straight for Erwin's office. The files he had found at the house tucked securely against his side. He pushed the door open and stopped short when he saw Armin in the room with the Commander. He was standing next to the man who was sitting leaning down over the desk. Their heads were almost touching as they discussed the paper they were both looking at. Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow at Levi, trying to hide his annoyance. 

"Thank you for knocking." He voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Ive never knocked before." Levi retorted.

"Well please start." That caused the shorter man to glare at him. 

"I have the report Sir." Levi hissed. "I suggest you get rid of the brat so we can discuss this." 

"You can go to lunch Armin. We'll pick up on this after. Thank you for your help." Erwin told the boy gently. 

"Of course sir." Armin bowed slightly and then scurried out of the room without looking at Levi.

"What was that about?" The Corporal demanded as soon as the door clicked shut.

"We were going over some political matters." 

"Why?" Erwin leaned back in his chair not looking too pleased with the interrogation.

"Because the boy is smart. I think he would make for a powerful adviser." 

"Are you sure it's not because you want to stick your cock in him?" 

A deep warning growl exploded from deep inside Erwin. Levi sneered at his long time friend who had issued the challenge. He back down though. That response alone proved that the Commander was indeed interested in the boy. Erwin was always level headed and had more control over his feelings then Levi did.

Erwin seemed to come back to his senses when Levi didn't react to his challenge. He cleared his throat embarrassed. He turned his attention to the papers on his desk. Levi wanted to laugh at the bewildered look on the man's face, but refrained. He moved forward and perched himself on the edge of the Commander's desk.

"Don't be vulgar." Erwin muttered and took the papers Levi held out to him. The Corporal let out a bark of laughter. 

"My bad."

"So what did you find?" Erwin asked changing the subject.

"Nothing. The place was completely abandoned."

"Then what are these?" Erwin pointed at the papers. 

"I'm not sure. Medical records, I think. The place was completely cleared out. If it hadn't been for Mike's excellent sense of smell, I wouldn't have found the trap door leading down to a hidden basement." 

"These were found there?" 

"Yes...." Levi trailed off looking at the wall, as the images came back to him of what he had discovered. "Among other things." He added with disgust. 

"From your reaction I would assume it wasn't good?" Erwin studied his friend closely not liking the way he seemed to zone out. 

"I'm pretty damn sure they were running a whore house in disguised as an Omega House. Plus the place was located in the slums. On top of that, they had a dirty ass medical room down in that nasty basement where they aborted the infants that were conceived." Levi was back in the room with Erwin, but he was now livid. 

This was rare for the shorter man. Levi never showed any emotions. They had seen things that would make normal people want to gorge their own eyes out to just to forget what they have seen. Levi had never shown any kind of reaction to any of it. So why was this normally calm collected man losing his cool over something like this. The thought really intrigued Erwin as he studied Levi.

"This is a lot worse then I had originally thought. Omega trafficking is one thing, but now rape and abortions. Something doesn't add up." Erwin processed the information letting the room fall into a brief silence. "Why did you take Eren with you? I told you to have him show you to the house, not be apart of the mission."

"My original plan was to see how the owners of the house would react to seeing the boy again." Levi moved over to the window behind Erwin. He leaned against the window sill, crossing his arms over his chest. He gazed outside. 

"That was a smart move. Too bad they were already gone. Did Eren say anything to you?" 

"We had a brief conversation. Apparently the Omega House was ran by Betas." 

"Betas? Now isn't that a nice twist. That's not even legal. I will have to look into that." Erwin looked surprised then wrote a note down on a blank piece of paper.

"That's not the kicker. Alphas visited the house almost every single day. He also said that some of the Omegas over eighteen would disappear for short periods of time." 

"I see." Erwin looked thoughtful. "Wasn't one of the Omegas here older the eighteen?"

"Petra, but Eren told me that she would only go missing for an evening. She would return later that evening." Levi informed his Commander.

"I will still have a talk with her. She might be aware of something he wasn't. Was there anything else?" He turned to face Levi. 

"Omega trafficking, rape, and abortions weren't the only things on that list of crimes. Some of those Omega's lost their lives too." The Corporal's voice was void of all emotion, but Erwin say the small moment of Levi's hand clenching. 

"These guys are going to be hurting by the time we're done with them. We might be able to just take them out without actually having to apprehend them."

"That's what I prefer." 

"I have a two jobs for you Levi." This drew the Corporal's attention away from the window. "I want you to inform Eren that he will be assisting with meal prep and cleaning in the kitchen. After that I want you to talk to Hange on what we just discussed and take her back to the house. I want her to run some tests and see if she can pin down some of the Alphas that visited." 

"Sure. I have another idea for that shitty brat though." Erwin raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Really? What might that be?" Levi growled in disdain at the next words he was forced to say.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." He grumbled, almost looking like he was in physical pain. "I'd like him to work as my assistant." 

"I can't believe you said that." The Commander answered with a short laugh. 

"I have a reason for my madness." Levi snapped, getting edgy.

"Please elaborate." Erwin stated, biting back his humor. 

"The brat and I had a moment when we were shopping. He got testy with me so I decided to put him in his place." Levi looked straight at Erwin. "Except that didn't happen." 

"What do you mean?" The man looked at him confused. 

"I mean that shitty brat didn't submit. Don't get me wrong it was blatantly obvious that his instincts were trying to make him, but that fucking kid fought it and won." 

"Did you use your full pull?" Erwin frowned.

"Almost." 

"That's not possible." Erwin looked at Levi perplexed. 

"As of two hours ago, I would have agreed with you completely." They both fell silent. 

"Request granted." Erwin finally spoke up. "I want full reports on this though. I may consider on letting Hange examine just to make sure he is an Omega. But right now I need her focus on the case." 

"Of course." Levi muttered looking back out the window as Erwin leaned back in his chair.

"He resisted your pull." Erwin muttered in wonderment. 

"Every second of it." Levi muttered, the corner of his lip tilting up in a slight smile.

"Well damn." 

TBC....


	5. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is trying to keep himself together. Eren is a hot mess. Two Omegas find a mates and Mikasa gets put in her place.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 5

 

Eren woke up the next day well rested and a little excited. Levi had told him yesterday that he was going to help with assisting the Corporal with anything that needed to be done. He knew he really shouldn't be so happy to spend time with Levi. He was rude and a complete asshole. After yesterday he should have hated him for the shit he had pulled. Instead he was acting like a blushing school girl getting all excited to be near the man. He really was starting to get addicted to the way he felt whenever he was near Levi. 

The man was like a drug that Eren couldn't stop pumping through his veins. He loved the way his heart raced in anticipation whenever the man was in his perimeter. He kept imagining the way Levi would touch him and how it would feel. The taste of those thin hard lips that haunted his dreams last night. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He had to stop thinking about these things or he would be sporting a raging erection all day. 

"Are you okay Eren?" Armin asked looking at his best friend in concern. 

"Yeah." He sat up, grumbling. "Yeah, I'm fine." He started to get ready for the day, putting on the uniform that was required for everyone to wear.

"I barely saw you yesterday." 

"That's because you spent all day with Erwin." Eren retorted. Armin's face went bright red at the Commander's name. 

"I'm working with him now." He explained weakly. 

"I'm sure you are." Eren glanced at his friend and gave a wicked smile. 

"It's not like that." The blond protested, chewing his bottom lip. 

"It might not be, but you want it to be." Eren stated boldly. 

"That's true." He looked at Armin in surprise. He had only been joking. He hadn't expected his best friend to admit to it. "What?" Armin's face went a darker shade of red if that was even possible.

"I was joking Armin."

"I know, but I'm not." Eren's jaw dropped. "You know how Omegas are suppose to know their mates as soon as they see them?"

"Yeah I've heard that, but I didn't actual think it was true." Eren answered carefully. 

"It's true Eren. I knew the moment I laid eyes on Erwin, that he was my mate. I just was too scared to admit it." His best friend whispered looking at his feet. 

"You're sure?" Eren asked in disbelief. 

"Yes. I'm sure." Armin giggled at his baffled expression.

"Well damn." Eren muttered not really knowing what else to say. 

"I know. I'm still a little bewildered myself." 

Eren wondered if Levi was his mate. He reacted strongly to the man's presence whenever he was around, but he wasn't sure if that meant anything besides lust. He react to any Alpha that was throwing their dominance around like they were hot shit. Was Levi just more intense because he actually wanted him? 

"How do you know?" Eren looked up at Armin. 

"That he was my mate?" He nodded. "I don't know. It's like a feeling that calms my nerves and speaks to my soul. I just knew that he was my other half." Eren frowned, trying to figure out if he had ever felt that way with Levi. "Don't worry. You'll know as soon as it happens. It's a feeling that is hard to miss." 

Those words instantly put Eren into a slight depression. The fact that he was even questioning the fact that Levi was his mate must mean that the man wasn't. He had a lot of feelings revolving around the Corporal, but nothing that was earth altering. There was no fireworks. There was no angels singing for joy. There was none of that with Levi. That though made Eren's gut clench and his heart ache. 

He tried to push the thoughts from his mind and focused on getting ready for the day. He made his way down to breakfast and Mikasa was waiting for him. She approached him with a soft smile. He returned it, trying to look as natural as possible even though he was forcing it. He didn't want to tip her off on the mood he was in. She wouldn't leave him alone until he was forced to tell her. 

"Good morning." He was glad he sounded a lot more cheerful then he felt. 

"Good morning Eren. I saved you a spot." 

"Thanks. I'll grab some food, then come join you." She nodded happily and walked to her table. 

He let out a heavy sigh and made his way to the food line. His eyes landed on Levi making him realize that he had been unconsciously seeking the man out. He felt his cheeks start to heat under Levi's grey gaze. He remembered the conversation from this morning and the heat evaporated like it had never existed in the first place. He looked away, focusing on getting some food even though he didn't have an appetite. 

"You look like hell brat." 

He jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice that had haunted his dreams all night. He turned to see Levi standing next to him. He wanted to pretend that the Corporal had even talked to him, but he knew he couldn't do that. He swallowed hard and shrugged. 

"Yeah, well I didn't sleep well." Eren lied. 

A growl filled around Levi as his eyes narrowed into silver slits. He took a step closer to Eren. The pull washed over him and his body caved in on himself. Lust pooled low in his stomach. His body started to tremble as his instincts kicked in. He wanted to submit so badly to Levi he could almost taste it. 

"I don't appreciate being lied to brat." Levi bit out, his voice low and dangerous. 

No one could hear what was being said but they didn't need to. The anger rolling off Levi was so potent that the room stank. Everyone was focused on them in morbid curiosity. Eren couldn't stop the whimper that pushed up through his mouth. He was so embarrassed from having everyone staring at him succumbing to Levi whether he wanted to or not. 

"I'm sorry Heichou." He sounded pathetic and that made him hate himself even more. 

Why did he let Levi make him feel like this when they weren't even mates? Why did his body insist of becoming a trembling mess? He hated this so much. He just wanted it to go away. He just wanted Levi to go away. He wasn't that lucky. The Corporal grabbed him by the arm and yanked him toward the exit. He followed because he was just too tired to fight him. He didn't care enough to stop him. 

"This isn't a free show, you shits. Eat your fucking breakfast then go take a shit." He barked out darkly and everyone immediately looked away. 

They left the Mess hall and into Levi's personal office. The older man tossed him inside, following him in and closing the door behind him. Eren wanted to move further away from him, but his legs felt like they were going to give out at any moment. Levi turned to glare at him. That pathetic whimper surfaced once again from the intensity of his eyes. He didn't even give the effort to fight his instincts yet he didn't collapse into a melting puddle in front of the Alpha. What was wrong with him?

"Now you want to really tell me what's going on?" Levi demanded.

"Not really." That menacing growl that Eren was slowly growing accustom to was filling the room around him. 

Eren's legs finally gave out. The boy crumpled to the floor in a trembling mess. Levi's eyes widened slightly in surprise and some of the anger dissipated. He cautiously moved forward not sure how to approach the kid now that they had just fell into unknown territory. He took a deep breath testing the boy's scent. He didn't smell the heat on the boy so that wasn't the cause of this bizarre behavior. There was fear, confusion and despair laced through his scent. He had never seen the brat like this. His dominant side loved this sight. Loved seeing the Omega submitting to him. His human side felt horrible for being the cause of this distress. 

He knelt next to the boy slowly. He had no clue how to fix this. He had no idea how to handle this. Honestly he wanted to turn on his heel and storm out of the room letting the boy work through all this himself. His instincts wouldn't let him, so he decided just to give into them and let them guide him. He placed his hand softly on the back of Eren's neck. He started massaging the area softly. 

The boy stiffened for a brief moment, then his body melted. The trembling slowly subsided. A soft sigh of contentment was released into the tense office. The thick air around them dissolved at that soft sound and they could both breath again once more. Levi relaxed and moved his hand more confidently along the soft supple flesh under his fingertips. 

"Look brat, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. I get that you have your own private issues, but I will make you clean this whole damn fortress if you mope around all day." Levi broke the silence after several minutes.

Eren couldn't help the smile that curled his lips at Levi's harsh but sincere words. They were so... Levi. He couldn't stop himself from leaning into the hand that was working the tension out of his body with that one small touch. Levi's hand felt as good as Eren had dreamed. The flesh was hardened and calloused liked a soldier's hand should be but he was gentle and almost tender. Eren was a submissive puddle on the ground all because of this Alpha who spent more time pissing him off then anything else. Yet, this felt like this is the place he was meant to be. 

"I'm sorry." He mumble without thinking.

"Why are you sorry, brat?" Levi grunted out.

"Because I lied to you." He whispered.

"Forget it." The older man shrugged.

"I had a conversation with Armin this morning and I kind of took it a little personal." Eren couldn't stop from confiding in the man. "Something that was said really hit me the wrong way because I didn't like the reality." 

"Get use to it brat. Reality usually sucks." The Corporal informed the boy. 

"I know." Eren answered softly.

Levi looked down at the kid as his chest tightened at how defeated the boy sounded. He felt this overwhelming urge to protect Eren from his own thoughts, but he knew that was absolutely ridiculous since that wasn't even possible. On the plus side, the boy was relaxed leaning against his side. He didn't know how he felt about the warmth that flooded his heart. His Alpha pride swelled at the image. 

Levi recoiled, pulling away like he had been burned. He felt panic swell in his chest and he forced himself to breath through it. What the fuck was that just now? Was he losing his mind? He couldn't believe he fell into that warm comfort letting his guard down. This shitty brat was hazardous to his health. The boy looked confused as the heat disappeared from his side. The haze of submission was starting to fade from Eren's eyes as he slowly came back to the situation at hand. Levi didn't care for the disappointment inside himself that rose at the sight. He turned his back not wanting to see what he had worked so hard to achieve disappear right before his eyes. The room was filled with that choking tension again making both of them edgy once more.

"Go eat and meet me in the training yard after you're done." He ordered the boy, dismissing him. 

Hurt swelled in Eren's chest and his eyes burned. He had no clue what just happened but he wished it hadn't. His skin tingled from Levi's touch and he wanted it back. He rose to his feet and stormed out of the room before he made a bigger fool of himself and start sobbing. He slammed the door shut behind his exit. He decided he was going to spend the rest of breakfast in his room. He really had no desire to try to pretend that he was okay when he totally wasn't. He turned to run up the stairs, but stopped short to find Mikasa, Armin, and Isabel standing in front of him. 

"Eren?" His sister asked concerned and that was all it took to turn him into a sniffling child, tears streaming down his face. 

Mikasa face went from concern to anger in a split second. Eren was surprised that she didn't shove past him and flying into Levi's office. Instead she grabbed his arm and ushered him up the stairs with the other two close on her heels. Eren allowed himself to be dragged off to where ever she was taking him as he continued to sob out of anger, frustration, and depression. She pushed him into his bedroom and sat with him on the bed. Isabel sat on the other side of him and both girls wrapped their arms tightly around him in a comforting manner. Armin closed the door quietly and sat down on his bed across from them. Eren cried for several minutes before he had finally got a hold of his spiraling emotions. He hiccuped a couple of times and soon fell silent. The girl's pulled back and looked at him concerned. He gave a weak watery smile, trying to reassure them he was all right. 

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, wiping his face on the back of his sleeve. 

"What did that short shit do to you?" Mikasa growled. 

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my plate right now." He mumbled, looking away from his sister's harsh gaze. 

"Liar." She placed a firm hand on his head to make him turn to look at her as her black eyes glared at him. "I want the truth Eren."

"Armin found his mate." He stated without thinking about what position that would put his best friend in. He just wanted his sister to not badger him anymore. 

"What?" Mikasa's jaw dropped as she turned to face the younger boy. He looked at Eren in disbelief. "Who is this it?"

"Um... do you think this is really the time for this?" Armin tried to tell her looking away guilty. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isabel squealed in delight. "Congratulations." She jumped up and hugged Armin happily. "Who is it? God, please tell me and then I'll share who my mate is."

"You found your mate?!?" Armin and Eren cried out in unison. 

"Yep." She giggled. 

"Who?" Eren demanded feeling angry at the thought of someone touching Isabel in any way.

"Nope. Not until Armin tells me who his mate is?" She answered in a sing song voice. 

"Tell her Armin." Mikasa growled looking extremely irritated. 

"Why do I have too?" He whined looking defeated.

"Because I would like to get back to the subject at hand which is Eren." 

"Fine. It's Commander Erwin." He whispered. 

"WHAT!!!!" Isabel yelled with a huge grin on her face. "Way to go straight to the top!!!!" 

"Isabel you can't choose your mates." Armin corrected her.

"You can't? I choose mine though." She looked confused.

"You didn't choose him. It just feels like that. Your mates are already chosen for you when you are born." Armin explained. 

"That's really cool." Isabel answered in wonder. 

"I wish I had your optimism." Eren mumbled feeling defeated again. "So are you going to tell us who the lucky bastard is?" She squealed giddily.

"Furlan Church!" They all looked confused as they tried to remember who he was.

"Oh, the blond hair guy on Levi's squad with light grey eyes, right?" Mikasa asked suddenly.

"Yep that's my sexy man. The guy I rode with when we came here." She added as an after thought and the light of understanding descended on the boys. 

"Now Eren," Mikasa started but Eren cut her off, placing a hand in the air. 

"Look, I'm okay. I know that it didn't look that way, but I'm fine."

"You are not fine!" Mikasa raised her voice in frustration. "I know you are strong Eren, but it is not healthy to bottle all this up. You need to talk to someone about it."

"I would, but I don't want you to blow a god damn fuse and get yourself killed because you think you can take on Corporal Levi." Eren yelled at her.

"So he did do something to you." She said in a low deadly voice. 

"Mikasa no." Eren tried to calm her down. She rose to her feet with a look of pure murder. "I said no, Mikasa!" He said desperately grabbing her arm. It was like he didn't even have a hold on her as she made her way to the door dragging him with her. "Help me!" He yelled. 

Armin and Isabel both jumped at them and landed on Mikasa. His sister lost her balance and they all went tumbling to the floor. Armin grabbed one arm as Isabel grabbed the other. Eren planted himself directly on top of her back and held her head to the ground. She growled in pure rage and all three Omegas whimpered. Eren fought his instincts and leaned down close to her ear. He snarled at her and she fell quiet in shock. 

"I swear to god Mikasa if you don't try to reign in that god damn Alpha side I will never talked to you again." Eren threatened, about fed up with all this fucking Alpha pride. He was very happy when his sister relaxed under him. He knew that she was thinking straight. "Okay let her go." Eren stated and rose to his feet. 

Mikasa laid there a minute longer then slowly rose to her feet still facing away from them. She was tense. Eren had never seen her so tense. She slowly turned to face him. Her face gave away nothing, but he knew her well. She was startled and uncomfortable. Even Armin was giving him a look that made him a little uneasy. Isabel was completely obvious to what was silently passing between the three of them.

"Why are you going this far for this man?" She inquired quietly. 

"I not sure." She continued to stare at him for what seemed an eternity. 

"What?" Eren looked at her worried. 

"I'm sorry. I have to get ready for my training." Mikasa looked at him one last time then disappeared from the doorway. 

"What the hell just happened?" He demanded completely confused. 

"I'm not quite sure." Armin muttered, still looking at him. 

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I had already handwritten so the updates won't be as quick but I'm very involved in this story development so who knows. Thanks to all you for the kudos. I really appreciate the support and the comments!!!! This chapter was a little shorter then I like, but it was just such a great way to leave it off so here it is.


	6. Playing With Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is forced to talk about his feelings. The Alphas all decided to have one big face off. The Omegas get caught up in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally feel like I'm getting back into the swing of things. This chapter feels a lot smoother then the previous ones. Needless to say I love the way it turned out.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 6

 

The morning was slow and boring. Eren spent the whole time cleaning the public bathroom and showers. He was not happy about it. On top of that Levi wasn't impressed when he was done and made him clean it all over again. Eren wanted to kill him. Instead he bit back his pride and did as the Corporal bid. He hadn't expected the man to be so particular about how the interior shinned like a star. Eren figured as long as there was no grit or grim that would be good enough. Nope. Not for Levi. The damn man was a perfectionist. 

He had finished right before lunch. Thankfully the shorter man said that it was passable and he was able to go eat. He sat with the other Omegas but kept an eye out for his sister. He hadn't seen Mikasa since the morning's incident. He was still confused on why his sister was so freaked out. He hadn't done anything wrong. Armin had looked upset at the time also, but now he was acting as if nothing had happened. 

Maybe his sister was just upset that he had protected Levi. He knew that she didn't care for the way the shorter man interacted with him. He tried not to stress about it. He focused on his food keeping as eye out for her. Lunch ended and she still haven't showed up. He was now worried. He made his way over to the table she always sat at. Jean, Annie, Connie, and Sasha were all laughing and carrying on. They looked up at him when he approached.

"What's up Eren? You look concerned?" Connie spoke up. 

"I was hope you guys knew where Mikasa was. I haven't seen her all day." They group of kids looked at one another and Eren knew instantly that they were aware of where she was. They were also aware of what had happened this morning or they wouldn't be hesitating. What the hell had happened that everyone was acting like he was the enemy? "You know what forget it. I'll find her myself." Eren stated harshly and stormed off. 

He weaved through the people and tables to make it out of the Mess hall. He was heading for the stairs when a strong hand grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him to a stop. He spun around and was surprise to see that Jean was the one to stop him. Eren was fully aware of the fact that the other man didn't really care for him, so it was a little surprising to see the man standing before him. 

"Look it's not that we didn't want to tell you." He explained glancing back at the door they had exited. "Mikasa asked us not to say anything to you."

"Why?" Eren demanded, feeling his heart ache. 

"She said you guys..." Jean hesitated. "Had a fight this morning and she needed some time to think." Eren looked away feeling guilt rise in his chest. "Just give her a little time, dude. She's fine and you are her life. She won't ignore you forever." He nodded slowly.

"Thanks. I appreciate you telling me this." Jean shrugged. 

"I actually have an ulterior motive." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do." He cross his arms over his chest and glared at the other man.

"I wanted to know if you would tell me the guy's name that came here with you. The one with the freckles." He narrowed his eyes at Jean, getting defensive for his friend. 

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Look it's just a name, dude." Jean pressed. Eren was silent for a long minute. The man could want the name for a number of reasons. The fact that Jean was an Alpha also didn't help his cause. "I won't hurt him." The bleach blond haired man stated like he had read Eren's mind. 

"Marco Bott." He relented. 

"Marco." Jean tested the name out with a big smile on his face. Eren knew then that the man had a crush on his Omega friend. "The name suits him. Thanks man. I appreciate it." Jean turned and left Eren standing there.

Eren watched the man leave. He wanted to scream at him to stay away from Marco, but stopped himself. As long as Jean didn't hurt the boy there was no reason for Eren to get involved. He needed to stop being over protective. Everyone here had proven to be decent Alphas. No one had tried to corner them or force them into anything inappropriate. Erwin had not been lying when he had told them that they were all safe within the walls of this fortress. 

"Eren." Levi's voice broke through his thoughts. 

He turned to see the man coming out of his office. He shivered at the sight of him. Levi was moving toward Eren with slow steady steps. The way he moved was smooth and confident like a tiger stalking it's prey. Eren had to swallow hard and try to steady his racing heart. Why did this short asshole of a man have to be so fucking sexy? Eren would forgive him anything as long as Levi gave him any kind of attention. 

"Do you need me, Heichou?" Eren mentally cursed himself as he stumbled over his words. 

"I want you to clean my office this afternoon. I have to go out with Hange on a mission. You should know by now what I expect, so I expect it done that way or I will punish you when I get back. There are also four storage closets that need to be dusted and rearranged. Those are to be done too. If you have any questions or get done early, you report to Furlan." Levi stopped in front of him and stared at him with hard silver eyes.

"I understand, Heichou. But where are you going?" He asked, trying not to shift under the penetrating stare. 

"That is none of your business. Now get to it." Levi snapped and turned to leave. 

Eren wanted to stop him. He wanted to go with him, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Levi had obviously made up his mind. There was also something different about him too. Something that wasn't there this morning. It felt like Levi had placed an invisible barrier between them. Eren felt it like a fist to the stomach. Levi was rejecting him. That thought alone hurt him more then Mikasa ignoring him. He felt like everyone was turning against him. He felt more alone then he had when he was told his father was found dead and he was going to an Omega House. He had friends then to help him through that. This time it was more like everyone was growing away from him. 

Armin had found his mate and so had Isabel. The rest of them were so busy with there own jobs that they had no time to hang out. Mikasa was avoiding him because of something he did, but was not aware of. Levi had rejected him or at least it felt that way. He had no one he could confide in. No one to discuss his fears and worries. He could feel panic swell in his chest. He couldn't breathe. His throat was constricting painfully and his vision was blurring. He wondered how close he was to having one of his famous breakdowns. The last one was when he woke up to find out his father was dead and he was in the hospital recovering from broken bones and malnutrition. 

"Eren?" The voice was so soft that he almost missed it. 

He turned toward the feminine voice. Petra's big brown eyes were staring at him with so much compassion. The panicked eased in his chest and he could breathe again. He felt that damn familiar burn behind his eyes indicating he was on the verge of tears once more. Why was he such a wreck today? He couldn't seem to get control over his emotions. He had never had this problem before and it scared him.

"Petra." The name came out chocked and desperate. 

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. She moved forward and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist. Her free hand laced with his and she held him tightly. This woman was the most caring person he had ever met. She had been there for him in ways that his mother use to be. He tried not to cry. He really did, but having her there just opened the flood gate.

"I think you and me need to have a one on one." She said softly and quietly lead him off. 

She didn't head for the stairs like he had expected. She lead him outside and they made their way to the meadow to the left of the fortress that was covered in wild flowers. Once they were a good distance away she sat down pulling him with her. His tears had stopped falling because he had been so focused on where she was taking him. He looked at her confused and she smiled at him brightly. 

"Ever since I say this field I've been dying to come out here." She laid back and looked up at the blue sky. "It's so pretty out here. The perfect place to cloud watch."

"Cloud watch?" Petra laughed. 

"Have you never just laid back and watch the clouds pass by?" 

"I never really thought about it." He laid down next to her and stared up. After a few seconds he let out a content sigh. "This is nice." He stated softly feeling himself relax.

"This is one of my favorite things to do." She pointed up at a cloud off to the left of where they were resting. "That one looks like a bird." Eren followed the direction where she was pointing and couldn't help but laugh. 

"You're right it does." They did this back and forth for several minutes. The air filled with their laughter. 

"So you want to talk about it?" Petra asked suddenly, turning to look at him. 

"Actually that would be really nice." Eren gave a weak smile. 

"I'm all ears." He collected his thoughts, wondering where to start. He figured the best would be to inform her of Levi since it all connected with him. 

"Um... well I'm finding that I'm sexually attracted to Corporal Levi." He confessed softly. 

"Is he your mate?" She asked carefully.

"I don't think so. Armin was talking about the way he feels about Erwin and it's not the same way I feel about Levi, so I think that it's just an interest not an instinct thing."

"Is he interested too?" She turned on her side to watch him.

"I'm not sure. Part of me wants to say yes, but he is so hard to read that I'm not sure. He's touched me a few times, but they were more for comfort. There was this one time that I thought I smelt lust coming from him but it was gone to quick to be sure." Eren nibbled his bottom lip feeling a little embarrassed. 

"I see. So why don't you just ask him?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"One does not just walk up to someone and be like, 'Do you want to rut around with me?'." She giggled at him.

"I don't see why not. The worst thing he can do is reject you and then you know. Then you can focus on something else." He looked away at her words.

"I think he's already rejected me." She frowned. 

"How is that if you didn't even talk to him about it?" 

He told her about the incident this morning. She listened intently never taking her gaze from his face. When he fell silent, she laid there pondering what he had told him. This is what he loved about Petra. She always listened, processed and then thought about how she would respond. She was always considerate and carefully with the way she handle each individual person. 

"Well, it does sound like he has purposely put some distance between you guys, but I don't think it means that he's rejecting you." She spoke after a long moment. "It sounds more like he might be confused with himself, if not a little scared. Maybe he's not familiar with the feelings that you are forcing him to experience every time you are near." Eren looked at her surprised. He hadn't even thought about that. He just assumed since Levi was older, he would be more confident in his emotions. "I would just continue to be yourself around him and see where it leads. I think you might be pleasantly surprised with the outcome." 

"Maybe. I just don't know how to be myself around him."

"Yeah I can understand. He is really intimidating." She answered with a giggle. 

"Did you hear about Armin and Isabel?" He turned his attention back to the sky.

"Yes. Isabel was all sorts of excited. She apparently even told Furlan and he was happy it was her." Petra gave a small sigh. "I found my too, but I'm not quite sure how to handle the situation. A part of me wants to tell him, but another part is scared. I know nothing about him."

"Who is he?" He sat up and looked down at her. 

"I think his name is Mike." Her expression was sheepish as she moved to sit up too. 

"Really?" He was surprised but not angry. He felt jealousy instead. Everyone was finding there mates. "I think he's nice. He's really quiet but he doesn't seen like a bad guy. Erwin and Levi seem to trust him."

"That's good to know. That puts me a ease a little bit." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I went to Hange this morning. I can feel my heat coming on, so I asked for the suppressants."

"Your heat? But you just had it a month ago. It's not suppose to happen for another two months." He looked worried. 

"I know. I'm wondering if it's happening because I'm so close to my mate." Her voice trembled a little. He reached over and grabbed her hand squeezing it gently. "Hange informed me that it wasn't common, but it not unheard of a heat been triggered when your mate is in close vicinity. She told me that there is a basement under the fortress that was used as a dungeon. Erwin was talking about turning the cells into living quarters so we can be safe and away from everyone when we are heat." 

"Are you thinking about going down there?" 

"Yes. Mike may be my mate but I'm not ready to tie our lives together yet. I barely know him. I know that shouldn't matter since we are destine to be together but it does. I don't want to sleep with someone I don't know. Someone I don't feel comfortable with." She looked like she was on the verge of tears now. 

"I understand Petra." Eren cooed softly, trying to comfort her. "I will stay down there with you if it will ease your mind." 

"I don't know. Let me think about it. I have a few more days before my body goes into full bloom." She pressed her chin into her knees after pulling them to her chest. 

"How do you know?" He asked curious.

"Well, my body grows restless and I get hot flashes occasionally. They grow worse as I get closer until my whole body burns with need. My emotions grow unstable and I can't seem to control them no matter what I do. The worst is my instincts and my scent. I start searching for Alphas that appeal to me. Alphas that make me want to purr and rut against them. My natural scent sweetens and starts drawing attention to me. People start drawing to me, offering their assistance even if it's to open the door so I can leave a room." She glanced at him.

"I... I think... that I might be experiencing some of those symptoms." He stuttered. 

"Which ones?" She unfolded herself and faced him once more.

"My emotions are kind of out of sorts. I can't seem to control them at all. I've also been really restless since this morning." Petra studied him.

"You could be, but you could just be stressed out. A lot has happened recently. I would definitely be extra aware of your body. It's been so long since I've had my first heat so I don't quite remember how it was. I do remember it came quick and it was intense. It was also the longest heat I experienced. My heats usually last four to five days. My first heat lasted eight days and I was miserable. I've never wanted sex so badly." She confided. 

"I can't wait." Eren muttered bitterly. They fell into a comfortable silence. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. "I should head back. I have a lot of cleaning to accomplish before Heichou comes back." Eren muttered breaking the silence.

"Okay." She rose to her feet and dusted her clothes off. "Heichou? Is that a pet name you decided to call him?" Eren looked up from cleaning his own pants.

"I guess. I just thought it up one morning and been calling him that ever since." Petra smiled at him.

"I think it's cute." He quickly headed back to the fortress as his cheeks heated. Her laugh followed him all the way inside. "Do you feel better now?" She asked when they entered. 

"I do. Thank you so much for doing that for me." He told her honestly.

"Hey, anytime Eren. I'm here for you no matter what. " She smiled sincerely reaching for his hand and squeezing it sincerely. 

"Something smells really sweet." A deep voice came from behind, startling them.

Eren and Petra spun around. Mike was standing there looking confused. Eren panicked at the sight of him. He slide his body in front of Petra to protect her, but when Mike looked beyond him and his eyes landed on her something shifted in the air. She whimpered behind Eren. He turned to face her but Mike shoved him aside and caught her as she collapsed. Eren went to charge at him but was caught from behind. 

The arms that latched around his body were like steel bands and he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to break free from them. He opened his mouth to curse at his captor. A husky voice filled his ear and he knew instantly who it was. Levi was the one who had locked him down. He wanted to growl and kick the man but he frozen at the words that were muttered. 

"Stop it Eren. He will hurt you and I don't want to have to explain to Erwin why I had to kill one of our own." Levi bit out. Eren fell limp against the older man. It was the first time Levi had ever used his name. The way he said it made his body flush in pleasure. He swallowed hard as he felt himself harden slightly in his pants. "Mike will not hurt her. I promise." Levi added like he was trying to reassure him. 

Eren's turquoise eyes turned back to Petra. She was clinging to Mike. Her face was buried in his neck. Her scent was filling the whole room and sure enough it smelt like they were in a meadow filled with roses. The fragrance was over powering. All the Alphas were shifting uncomfortable and that's when Eren realized that Levi was fully erect and he could feel his cock throbbing against his ass even through their jeans. 

He bit back a whimper. His body flushed in need and he felt his own cock harden and throb. He couldn't help but move his hips back against Levi. He heard the older man's breath catch against his ear. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. He rubbed against the man again and was met with a husky growl. 

"Stop it you shitty brat. Now is not the time for you to be rutting up on me." Levi's words were harsh, but he was slightly breathless. Eren wanted to cry for joy. The man was not unaffected by him. 

A snarl of warning erupted around them being Eren's attention back to Mike. Levi's grip tightened on him and took a firm step back. Mike looked like he was out for blood and he looked every single Alpha over, daring them to come at him. Petra's whimpering was growing more sever and Eren was fully aware this whole situation was getting quickly out of hand. 

"Levi you have to do something. Mike is blocked in and feels threatened. I don't want to see Petra get hurt." Eren practically begged as the fear for Petra started to sink in. 

Levi stiffened behind him. His grip on Eren only seemed to tightened. Suddenly a vulgar curse broke from the older man. The Corporal spun around and slammed Eren face first into the wall. He gasped in surprised but didn't fight Levi. He knew that all the Alphas were highly volatile in the room even the shorter man. Levi's hard body was flush against his supple body and his hot breath washed over his ear in heavy puffs. 

"Don't fucking move from this spot." Levi snarled in his ear, then the man's presence was gone. 

Eren spun around as Levi moved closer to Mike. The bigger man spun on him with a vicious snarl. Levi froze. He took a deep breath and slowly lowered his head to Mike baring the back of his neck. He trusted Mike and hoped to god the man trusted him or he was going to get his throat torn out. It was several long seconds before Mike moved to Levi. 

The two of them spoke in low tones. Mike kept his body between Levi and Petra the whole time but at least he wasn't threatening him any more. Mike nodded firmly. Levi moved in front of them and looked over each Alpha slowly. Eren frowned as the shorter man stood there for a long moment, doing nothing except staring at the other Alphas. 

The scent that hit him was stronger and more pungent then any he had ever smelt. His whole body gave a hard shudder and clasped to the floor in a hot mess. Every Alpha in the room was snarling but no one moved. Not even Mike, even though it was blatantly obvious that he wanted to attack Levi with everything he had. Eren's trembling grew worse with each ragged pull of air. His mind was foggy and he was having a really hard time concentrating on what was going on. Then it dawned on him. Levi had released his full Alpha pull. The room was filled with the over powering scent of him. 

Eren moaned loudly and curled in on himself. Holy fuck, he had felt Levi's pull before but not like this. This time it was holding nothing back. This was all the power that was locked inside that short stature. The man just wasn't an ordinary Alpha. He was a Ceannaire Alpha. These Alphas were rare, so rare that Eren had never met one and he had seen a lot of Alphas in his day. Not even the king was a Ceannaire Alpha. 

"All of you will leave immediately and go outside to cool off." His voice was a deadly growl, the words rolling off his tongue filled with a heavy warning. But to Eren it sounded like pure sex. The voice left him wrecked. He pressed his sweaty forehead against the cool floor as he wanted to sob with joy. He don't know how he knew. He really didn't care, but there was no doubt in his heart now. This was his mate. Levi was the one he was meant to be with. This powerful stunning beautiful man who was controlling this whole room of Alphas was his. 

"NOW!!!!" Levi barked. Instantly, the room was in motion and everyone was scrambling to get out of there. Even Eren felt the need to leave but his legs wouldn't stop trembling and apparently he wasn't the only one that Levi had affect in this way. Every single Omega was there and ever single one of them was a hot mess on the floor. "Fucking hell!!!" Levi let out a curse and was gone in an instant. 

Mike was also making his way up the stairs with a whimpering Petra in his strong arms. Panic welled in his chest and he tried to get up, but still couldn't move. He couldn't let that man disappear with her. She was vulnerable. There was no way in hell she would be able to protect herself. Eren hated himself. He hated how he couldn't control his instincts. He hated how he couldn't stop trembling. He hated how he couldn't get his legs underneath him and save the woman who felt like a mother to him. 

"Please.... please... don't hurt her." Eren called out weakly. Mike stopped and turned to look down at him. A small reassuring smile broke across his face. 

"I will treat her the way she deserves to be treated." He turned to resume his way up the stairs. That didn't put Eren at ease, in fact it freaked him out even more. "Like a goddess." The three words filled his ears and he went limp against the wall knowing that Petra was probably the safest out of all them now. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceannaire is Irish for Leader.


	7. What the Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi needs some relief. Hange is tripping over herself to get her hands on Eren. Armin reveals a secret and Eren just wants to sleep for an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's is really hard to make a chapter summary without actually spoiling the chapter. Anyway the direction I was going with this story is... well not happening. I came up with this brilliant idea last night at work and decided to run with it. I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

Deadly Heat   
Chapter 7

Levi stumbled into the science lab. Hange looked up in surprise when the door slammed against the wall so hard that it rattled the foundation. He moved forward and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. He hauled her forward so their noses where almost touching. Her eyes widened even more at the lust and anger burning in his dark grey eyes. This man was on the verge of losing his shit and she really hoped that she was not the one he was targeting or she wouldn't live to see tomorrow. 

"Get your ass out to the entryway and take care of those fucking brats." He hissed and shoved her away, making her stumble backwards. 

She didn't even question him. Whatever was going on had Levi a complete wreck. She had never seen the man wound so tight. She was out of the room, before he had even turned around. He forced his legs to move following her out of the room. He couldn't even make it to his office which was two more doors down. Instead he pushed into the meeting room. He shut himself in and locked the door. 

He was working at his pants as he moved to the table. He grabbed his hard throbbing cock as he leaned forward and slammed his other hand down on the surface. A hiss slipped past his lips from the touch of his own hand. He dropped his head as he started to slowly palm his burning flesh. He was already panting and he knew it would take long to get himself off. 

He had made a point to keep away from all Omegas. He didn't like dealing with them, smelling them, or being tempted by them. He had not been ready for the power of the scent. It had been the most delicious thing he had ever smelt. He was so fucking glad that she hadn't been his mate or there would have been no way in hell he would have been able to resist it. He wasn't sure how Mike managed to not mount her right then and there.

He growled as he precum leaked from the tip of his erection. His touch spreading the liquid along his pulsing member making it easier for him to jerk himself off. He bit his lip hard as a moan swelled in his chest as the pleasure crashed over him. God, it felt so damn good. He couldn't stop touching himself if he wanted to. He couldn't even remember the last time he had pleasured himself. Not having Omegas around helped to keep the Alphas ruts few and far in between. Having these fucking kids in the place was turning everyone into full blown animals. 

His mind started to wander as he got lost in the intensity of his pleasure. He pictured Eren walking into the room as he pumped his member. He imagined the blush that he loved so much spread against the boy's tan flesh. He could see the boy move forward and drop down in front of him licking the leaking tip. Levi moaned deep in his throat as his thumb brushed against his slit. What he would give right now to be buried in that brat's mouth. 

Imaginary Eren took over stroking him in a slow steady pace that had Levi trembling in pleasure as his balls tightened. He could feeling a tingling starting in the base of his spine, slowly curling upwards. Imaginary Eren would take the very tip in his mouth and such at it like he was starving for the milk that Levi was so willing to offer him. He would slowly take the whole pulsing length into his hot wet mouth sucking hard. He would reach up and start playing with the tense flesh of his balls as he slowly drove Levi into pleasurable torture. The boy would move back up his flesh until just the tip was in his mouth and dipped his tongue into the slit several times making Levi's toes curl. Imaginary Eren would then take the length all the way into his mouth once more. Corporal shuttered hard as his cock pulsed with the thought. 

Levi threw his head back as he felt the pressure build. He was panting hard now and every other stroke on his weeping cock was accompanied with a deep moan. Imaginary Eren was now deep throating him like a starving whore and was touching every where he could reach. He would grab and squeeze at Levi's ass, pulling him deeper into the hot mouth that was driving Levi crazy. Those beautiful turquoise eyes would flutter open full of lust and need. Levi would look into those intense penetrating eyes. Just the thought had him convulsing hard against his own hand and he was growling deep in his throat. His cock pulsed several times in his tight grip and swelled. 

Cum erupted from the tip of his dick and spread all over the table in thick puddles. Levi's legs were shaking and felt weak as he watched the white substance drip off the tip as the last of his seed was released. He stared at his cum and guilt started to form in his chest at the sight. He had just came to the thought of Eren. He felt so disgusting. He slid his eyes closed as he fought down the feeling. When his breathing leveled out and the lust cleared from his foggy brain, he pushed away from the table and tucked himself back into his pants. 

He pulled off his cravat from around his neck. He cleaned the evidence of his mess and stuffed the material into his pant pocket. He ran a hand through his sweat hair making sure it was in place. He took two more deep steady breaths. He unlocked the door, exiting the room. He made his way out to the entryway and was glad to see no one was out there. He went straight for the stairs, making his way to his room. He needed a shower and a new pair of pants. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hange had managed to help the Omegas get a hold of their haywire instincts. Whatever had happened had put ever one of their instincts in to full mode. The only way that could happen is if Erwin or Levi had unleashed the full extent of their Alpha pull. She felt disappointment that she had missed the experience. The men never unleashed their Alpha sides in fear of someone finding out. 

They were the only two Ceannaire Alphas that she knew of. They were special. She was pretty sure that if the king found out about them he would have them killed. They were a threat to all other Alphas because they were tens time more powerful then regular Alphas. If Levi and Erwin wanted to take over the world there would be absolutely no one to stop them. She shivered at the thought. She hoped that she would be able to see the whole thing because it would be beautiful.

Eren was the last to hand her his tea cup that was mixed with a slight sedative that would calm their Omega side. He looked like hell. Well they all did, but he looked the worst. She wondered why, but decided that she wasn't going to approach him about it in front of the group. Petra hadn't been with the rest of them when she found them. She figured that the poor girl was probably the cause of all this and she was definitely getting fucked into Mike's bed right about now. 

"What happened? Why was I affect by Levi's pull even though my mate is Furlan?" Isabel demanded of Hange. This was the first time she had ever seen the young girl with no smile on her pixie face.   
"Well you aren't mated yet, so any Alpha could over power you." Hange informed her. 

"Not like that. That was different." Armin stated confidently, making Hange smile.

"You're right." She answered knowing that he would be the first to pick up on it or was he.

"He's a Ceannaire Alpha." Eren whispered making Hange squeal happily. 

"You are absolutely right, but how did you know that?" Hange pressed excitedly. 

Eren hesitated for several long minutes. She tilted her head to the side as she watched the war in the boy's turquoise eyes. She was fascinated how his face showed nothing but his eyes were like an open book for all to read. This boy had so much emotion inside him. She had never met anyone full of so much life. Eren was one of a kind and she wanted to study him so badly it hurt. 

"My father was one." He admitted. 

Hange's jaw fell open in utter shock. She hadn't even realized. The possibility hadn't even dawned on her. This changed everything about the man that she had once idolized. Plus the fact that Eren was the offspring of an actual Ceannaire Alpha had her itching to study him. She rushed forward grabbing both his hands in a tight grip. She was trembling from the excitement of this new discovery. 

"You have to let me study you!!!! Please Eren!!!! I will give my kidney to have two hours with you." She plead like her life depended on it. 

"I told you no Hange." The stern voice of the Commander cut through the room from the door. 

"But Erwin." She whined. "He's the offspring of a Ceannaire! Do you know the possibilities, the discoveries!" And she was off. 

Eren stared at the woman almost terrified as she continued on about things that made absolutely no sense. He slowly backed away now that she had released him. He felt a burning gaze on him and turned to see the Commander's ice blue gaze bearing into him. He shivered and looked away. The man moved to his side. His voice was soft unlike his gaze.

"Is this true? What this lunatic says?" Eren nodded slowly, still not making eye contact. "Amazing. I want you to come to my office. We need to talk. The rest of you can have the day off. I know that you are all very shaken up, so get plenty of rest. Armin will you join Eren and I please?" 

"Of course Commander." The boy nodded and moved to his best friend's side. He slipped his hand into Eren and squeezed lightly. Eren glanced up at him and offered a weak smile. The medicine was kicking in and all he really wanted to do now was crawl into bed and sleep for an eternity. "Come let's get this over with so you can get some rest." Armin spoke softly and Eren nodded. 

They made their way out of the science lab and to the Commander's office. Erwin opened the door for the two boy's. Levi was already in the room, freshly showered. Eren and Levi's eyes met and held. His heart skipped a beat and he wanted to rush forward, burying himself in the comfort the man offered. He knew that Levi was his mate, but the older man had no clue and he wouldn't until Eren went in heat or he told him. Levi was the first to break eye contact. He stood up and glanced at Erwin. 

"I'm glad you are here. You might want to have this conversation with us." Levi's gaze narrowed, but he nodded once and went to sit down on the couch against the right wall of Erwin's office. 

Eren forced himself not to go to his mate's side. He let Armin guide him into one of the empty chairs in front of Erwin's desk. The boy sat in the one next to his. Erwin let out a heavy sigh as he sank into his desk chair. He was quiet for a long moment looking each of them over. Eren had a feeling that the man was trying to figure out which subject he wanted to start with first. A lot had happened in the small time the man had been gone to his meeting.

"I can smell that one of the Omegas went into heat." Erwin looked at Levi when he said this. 

"It was Petra." Levi stated. 

"Yeah well she wouldn't have if Mike hadn't came near her." Eren snapped.

"What do you mean?" Erwin asked confused. Just then the door slammed open exposing Hange. Erwin gave a frustrated sound as the woman strolled in and shut the door behind her. "Does no one know how to knock around here?"

"I think you want me to be apart of this conversation so it was very rude of you to leave me behind." Hange faked being angry and then her face broke out into a huge grin when she saw Levi. 

"Don't come near me four eyes or I will make you regret it." The short man warned. 

"I don't have time for this you two." Erwin told them both firmly. "Now go on Eren." He focused back on the boy.

"Petra had her heat a month ago. She wasn't due for her next heat for another two months." Eren spat. 

"Ahh one of those. I see." He turned his attention back to Levi. "You want to explain to me why the whole entryway smells of you dominance pull?" Erwin's voice darkened slightly.

"I didn't really have a choice." Levi snapped. "I was too preoccupied with trying to save the stupid brat from pointless suicide that by the time I could try to regulate, everyone was too far gone including me. I took a fucking chance on Mike not tearing my throat out just to get a handle on the fucking situation." Levi informed him. 

"Do you realize everyone here now knows what you are." Erwin looked livid.

"Well, not exactly." Hange stated thoughtfully. "If everyone was as far gone as Levi states. All they know is that they got scared off. Their brains won't process anything accept that a more powerful Alpha came and won the Omega. They are probably all so involved in a rut that they don't even care what happened. The great thing about instincts. On a happy note all the Betas that are here are the ones that have dedicated their lives to you, so they won't say anything or they already know." Hange explained and the Commander visible relaxed. 

"But the Omegas know." 

"They knew something was different but not what. Eren was the only one who knew for sure." Hange explained. 

Eren shifted uncomfortably. He could feel Levi's gaze searing into him. He wanted to look at the man, but instead looked down at his hands. He played with his nail absently, trying to distract his mind. It wasn't working. His body was already flushing from the attention of Levi. His instincts were telling him, 'now, tell him now. Go to your mate'. He fought it down. He didn't even know if he wanted Levi to know. 

"None of them will tell anyone." Eren's words were out before he could stop them. 

"He's right. We are all very close and we owe so much to you guys. We would never tell anyone about Levi." Armin answered sincerely. 

"So your father was a Ceannaire?" Erwin focused on Eren.

"Yes sir." 

"What?" Levi snapped sounding surprised. He rose from the couch and moved forward. He stared at Eren in disbelief. "Are you lying? Ceannaire Alphas are far and few in between and you're telling me there was three of them in this damn city?" 

"Actually, my family lived in Senna, but yes my father was one. He told me right after my mother had past away." Levi just stared at him and he held his gaze. He could tell that the man was thinking, but he didn't say another word. "I think that's why my father ran away. He told me that there was bad men after him." 

"So there was another one. I wonder how many are really out there." Erwin spoke more to himself then the rest of them. 

"It explained why the man was so brilliant." Hange perked up. "He had the best set of genes. Just like you two." 

"Wait, what?" Armin's gaze snapped to the Commander. 

"Nice going shitty glasses." Levi scoffed.

"Whoops." She gave a lopsided grin. 

"They would have figured it out sooner or later. I am a Ceannaire Alpha too. From what we know though Levi and I are the only ones until now." Erwin informed them.

"Well you still are since my father is dead." Eren whispered. 

"That's true. I'm sorry for your loss." The boy just nodded. 

"Eren I know that I had told Hange that she was not allowed to study you, but the circumstances are a little bit different now. You being an offspring of such a powerful Alpha has risen my curiosity. We would like to find out more about you. There has also been some incidents that have occurred with you that are different then other Omegas. Obviously if you don't want to we won't force you but I think it would be beneficial for us and you if you cooperated with Hange." Eren frowned.

"What do you mean incidents?" Levi glanced at him but quickly looked away. 

"Well you are able to fight your instincts when Omegas can't do that. Especially when it involves other Alphas. This alone is something that has us a little concerned." Erwin explained carefully. 

"That's not the only thing." Armin added. Eren looked at his best friend in surprise but Armin wouldn't look at him. "There was an incident this morning too that has me and even Mikasa a little perturbed." 

"I didn't do anything to her, but stop her from getting killed." Eren defended.

"The fact that you don't realize it is what scares me, Eren." Armin turned to him. "You are not aware of the power you hold." 

"What happened?" Hange leaned forward with that crazy look in her eye. 

"Go take a seat Hange." Erwin ordered. She pouted but did as she was told. Levi leaned against the side of the Commander's desk as he studied the two boys. "Tell us what happened this morning." 

"No." Eren yelled firmly, looking at his best friend in desperation. 

"I wasn't asking you Eren." Erwin stated. 

"I know but the conversation that revolves around the whole thing is not something that I want public." He growled. 

"I won't say anything about that part." Armin reassured his best friend. There was a tense moment between the two boys. Finally Eren looked down at his feet, sighing in defeat. "This morning we found Eren upset so we took him upstairs into our room. Things were said and Mikasa got really upset. She was going to go fix the problem herself, but of course that's not what Eren wanted. So the three of us pinned her to the floor. Eren was sitting on top of her, he leaned down and growled into her ear and that's when Mikasa went completely limp under him. The air was filled with a dominant pull and it wasn't Mikasa's." Armin stated. 

"Are you telling me that Eren dominated Mikasa?!?" Hange squealed jumping up from the couch and rushing over. 

Levi intercepted her and pushed her back toward the couch not bothering to be gentle. He pushed her down and placed his foot in between her legs on the couch cushion. He glared at her and she shrank in on herself. She was a little surprised at the intensity rolling off Levi. She just wasn't sure why he was acting like this. 

"The Commander told you to stay put." He reminded her in a low deadly voice. 

"My bad." She whispered, swallowing hard. 

"Go ahead and answer her question." Erwin told Armin, but his eyes remained locked on Levi. 

"Yes. That's exactly what happened." Armin glanced at Eren, who looked completely spooked. 

"Is that even possible for an Omega to dominant an Alpha." Erwin expression was priceless confusion. 

"No." Hange was the one to answer him. "Unless the Omega is an Alfa Omega." 

"What the fuck is that?" Levi demanded.

"It's the same thing as an Ceannaire Alpha but the Omega form." She squealed again as she looked at Erwin. "Oh god, please say I can study him now."

"Not unless it's okay with Eren." Erwin growled. Hange shrank back and decided now was not the time to press him. It was obvious that this information was detrimental to the situation. "You didn't even realize you had done this?" Eren shook his head slowly.

"Are you sure?" The boy chocked out looking at his best friend. 

"I'm sure Eren. We both know how Mikasa's pull feels and this was nothing like hers. But it was nothing like Levi's either. Your pull was strong in a different way. Levi's is pure male dominating power. Yours was more like a majestic superior pull. You remember when Mike said he was going to treat Petra like his goddess?" Eren nodded slowly. "That's what this is. You are like a goddess to Alphas. They have to respect you even though they can dominant you." 

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Well done Armin." Hange told the boy with respect. Armin blushed at her praise. 

"I don't... This is crazy." Eren whispered, visibly shaken to the core. 

Suddenly a hand was pressing lightly to the back of his neck. The strong fingers were kneading gentle at the tense muscles. He knew instantly that it was Levi and his body relaxed. This is when he realized that the whole room was filling with the scent of his panic. He whimpered out his distress. Levi lifted him easily into his arms. He clung to him, burying his face into the older man's neck. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent that was purely Levi's. That alone seemed to make him submit completely and his eyes closed in bliss. 

"I think the brat has been slammed with enough information." Levi growled as his arms tightened more securely around him. 

"I agree. We will talk more after he has had some sleep." Levi nodded and headed for the door. They were all very quiet for a long moment after the Corporal had taken Eren. Erwin was studying the closed door looking thoughtful. "Do you think they are mates?" He asked finally. 

"Eren would know right from the beginning and he never said anything to me." Armin answered confused. "In fact, I think he's been stressed out because Levi is not his mate." 

"That's not exactly true." Hange claimed the chair Eren had been sitting in. "If Eren indeed is an Alfa Omega, it would take a lot of pull for him to realize who his mate is. He probably would have to go into heat and surrender completely to instinct to know for sure. The reason why Alfa Omegas are called that is because they have Alpha genes mixed in with their Omega genes. He is constantly warring against two different instincts on a daily basis. The heat is the only time the Omega side takes completely control and his Alpha instincts become obsolete. Or should I say take a break, go on vacation. However you want to look at it. BUT, Levi releasing his full Alpha pull this afternoon might have triggered it. This is all speculation though. We don't even know if he is an Alfa Omega and we won't know unless I can run tests on him." 

"I understand and my standing on this is that I want to give you that permission. But I made a promise to these Omegas when they came under our roof that I would protect them. If Eren doesn't want to do this, I will not force him." Erwin looked tired as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Let me talk to him." Armin spoke up. "After he's rested, I will sit down and try to talk him into this. I don't think it will take much though. Eren is a very curious person. If there is a possibility that something is different about him he will want to know the truth." 

"Let's hope so, because if the Omega traffickers knew about him they are going to want him back." Erwin looked straight at Armin. 

"The only thing more powerful and special then a Ceannaire Alpha is an Alfa Omega. They are the top of the food chain and the biggest threat." Hange was also staring at Armin and he suddenly felt like the whole world was resting on his shoulders. "They are also the biggest prize."

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfa is Irish for Alpha. Haha


	8. Hatred For Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have a moment! Hange is the happiest person on the planet. Another Omega goes into heat. Tea time with the King!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an epiphany yesterday while I was driving. This story has a theme song. It's Bad Dog by Neon Hitch. Look it up. It's Purrrrfect!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, spent all night at work writing this chapter. I hope you guys love it as much as I loved writing it. It's a little naughty.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 8 

 

Eren woke the next morning feeling amazing. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept so well. Whatever the stuff was that Hange had put in the tea given him was some good stuff. If he had any dreams, he didn't recall any of it. He turned on to his side and cuddled into his pillow, clinging to the last remnants of sleep until he was force to get up. 

He realized two things at that moment. Levi's heavy musk smell invaded his sensitive nose. The smell was pure sandalwood. The scent made him instantly hard. He moaned and took another deep breath to torture himself. He decided this was his favorite fragrance. The other thing he realized was he was in Levi's bed and it was a hell of a lot softer then the bunk he was forced to sleep in. 

He forced one eye open and slowly took in his surroundings. The room was still dark, but a hint of light was coming through the window. He glanced at the clock. Five in the morning was way too early for him. He turned on to his back fully intending on going back to sleep. His arm brushed against warm flesh. He froze instantly, swallowing hard. He slowly turned his head to face the man he knew was already laying there. 

Levi was sound asleep, facing Eren. His breathing was barely audible through his parted lips. The silky black hair was a mess around his face. Speaking of that face, Eren had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. All the hard lines of stern discipline was gone. The smooth skin was lax, making the man look even younger then he already did. He was at peace and Eren decided that he could wake up to this face every morning. 

He wanted to reach out and touch the man, wondering if his alabaster skin was as soft as it looked. He bit his bottom lip, clenching his hands into fists. He didn't want to ruin this moment by waking the beast. He thought back to what had brought him to this moment. He frowned as he really had to think about it. 

He remembered the conversation that had happened in Erwin's office. How himself had a panic attack at what had been discussed. Even now the thought had him feeling some anxiety in his chest. Could he really be an Alfa Omega? The thought alone was hard to stomach. He didn't want to be different. He didn't want to stand out from the rest of the crowd. He hated being the center of attention. 

He decided that he needed to focus on something else. He let his turquoise eyes rest on Levi's peacefully expression. He recalled how Levi lifted him so easily in to strong arms. He had curled into the embrace and instantly calmed. This was his mate. This man was the one that was destined for him from the very beginning. He couldn't have wished for anyone else. Levi was perfect. He was strong, smart, dedicated and loyal. 

He wondered why he hadn't realized it the instant he met Levi. Armin had been completely right about the feeling one got when meeting the Alpha they were met to spend their life with, but Eren hadn't got that feeling. Not until Levi had dominated every single person in that entryway. Eren knew instantly that the man was his. He studied Levi as he turned the thought around it his mind for several minutes, a goofy grin appearing. He hadn't even realized that silver eyes were staring at him. 

"It's creepy having you space out while looking directly at me brat." Levi yawned. The look that passed over Eren's face was comical as he stuttered embarrassed. "Whatever. How did you sleep?" The older man asked, not making any move to get up. 

"Great. I haven't felt this amazing in a long time." He answered smiling brightly. 

"Good. You were pretty out of it last night. You were asleep in my arms before I made it halfway here." Levi gave him a tiny smirk and he had to force himself not to rub his eyes in disbelief. 

"Yeah, whatever was in that drink that was intense stuff." He tried not fidget as his heart raced from the older man's attention. 

There was an intimacy that had slowly started to close around them. Levi watched him lazy as if laying there was the only thing he planned on doing for the rest of the day. Eren was not complaining. This was what he wanted ever since he met the Corporal. He was content to talk and get to know each other. He worked his bottom lip between his teeth. Levi's flickered downwards and watched the movement with a slightly heated look before bring his focus back on Eren's face.

"She never does anything in moderation. The woman is a brilliant lunatic." Eren chuckled, because it was true. "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday afternoon?"

"Everything is clear until you picked me up and took me out of the room." He tried not to blush, but it was damn near impossible.

"I thought you were going to lose your shit right in the middle of the office. You don't strike me as the type of person who would freak out." Levi rolled onto his back.

"That's because I'm not. In fact, I have no clue what has been going on with me lately. I have been doing things that aren't me." The man glanced at him but didn't say anything. "Petra said it could be because I'm close to my heat, but now I'm starting to wonder if that is true."

"Why?" 

"This whole concept of there being an Alfa Omega has got my mind all tangled up. Maybe everything that is happening to me because of that." Eren was really getting tired of hearing himself sound so weak.

Levi rolled back to face him once more. The movement brought him closer then originally. Eren's eyes widened as the older man stared at him for a long moment. There was only a couple of inches between them now. The air was shifting again like it always did when Levi's mood changed. The man reached out and touched the back of his fingers lightly to Eren's cheek. The charge that went through his body could have lit the whole fortress for a week. He shivered and bit back a moan. He watched the man's silver eyes darken to a steel grey. 

The touch moved along his cheekbone to the indent of his ear. He did moan with the fingers uncurled and sunk into his messy brown hair. He let his eyes close for a moment as he tried to memorize the feeling into his mind. His whole body was warming up to a slow burn. Levi's touch was light but confident, moving his fingers softly over Eren's scalp. The boy found that he would give anything as long as the man never stopped. 

"You're hair is softer then it looks." The voice was deep and husky. 

The sound vibrated through him, making his heart skip a beat. He let his eyes flutter back open and moaned when he realized Levi had closed the distance. Their noses were lightly brushing against each other. He could feel Levi's hot breath against his lips. He let his tongue slid across his lips to moisten them wondering if Levi would close the distance. He wanted the man to kiss him so badly, he could almost taste it. 

Levi watched the tongue ghost over the boy's lips. He growled low in his throat. Eren stiffened at the first initial touch of flesh. He expected Levi to kiss him roughly, but that's not what he got. Instead, Levi's lips brushed lightly on his. The contact caused the sweetest feeling to expand through his stomach, slow like a thick molasses. He couldn't resist the gasp of pleasure as he ached for more. 

Levi took the opportunity to slid that hot tongue into his mouth. The feel made him shudder, a moan coming from deep in this chest. He fell limp against the bed showing no resistance. That burning tongue mapped out every inch of his mouth. He timidly started to kiss his mate back and the response he got from Levi was the sweetest sound in the whole world. He felt the man wrap his arms around his lithe waist and he was pulled forward in a rough jerk until he was flush against Levi's hard body. The kiss went from sweet and exploratory, to hot and intense in an instant. 

Levi may be shorter then him, but the man swallowed him up in his embrace. Heichou's shoulder's were slightly larger then his which caused him to be cradled against the tone flesh. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation, as heat radiated from Levi's flesh. Eren felt desperate with the need to be close to this man. Their chests were bare, yet he wanted more. He wanted this man buried deep inside him until he was screaming his name.   
Eren pulled back slightly to breathe. He only got a deep gulp before Levi was eating at his mouth again like he was starving. Eren tried to stop his hips from jerking against Levi, but his cock was aching by this point and he need some sort of relief. It didn't help his self control when he could feel Levi's own impressive erection pulsing against his thigh through the man's sweats. Eren let his hands come up and lightly press against the hard chest, moaning in appreciation. 

He let his fingertips run over the line of the man's collarbone. Levi stiffened slightly against him, but didn't stop kissing him. He took that as a sign to continue. He continued down the hard edges, hands lightly brushing against the man's tight nipples. Levi shuddered hard against him. Pride swelled in his chest. He had got a reaction from the emotionless man. He was the cause of those hips jerking hard against him. He let his fingers slid over them once more, making Levi moan. The sound went straight to his already straining cock. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but not as much as he waned to touch Levi's.

Levi finally pulled away from his now bruised and red lips. He panted hard for air as the older man slid his lips along the tender flesh of his throat. He tilted his head to the side giving Levi all the room he needed to explore. Teeth sunk into the tender flesh, making him give a loud moan laced with pain. Levi hissed as his thigh applied pressure to the man's neglected erection. Eren bit his lip hard as Levi seemed to lose control for a split second, rubbing his length hard against his thigh a few times before pull back. 

Turquoise clashed with steel grey. Both men were panting hard. Eren's body was trembling hard. Levi had better control over his body, but his face was like an open book. Eren decided it was the sexiest thing he had every seen. The pale cheeks were hinted with a light flush, eyes were dark with lust and need. The look alone had him close to losing his load. He shivered in pleasure when Levi's hand grabbed his chin light. A callused thumb rubbed slowly against his swollen lips. He panted even harder against the appendage, leaning into the touch. 

"I love the scent of your arousal." Oh my god, that voice. Eren thought as he whimpered. "It's my favorite scent." Levi leaned into him to replace his thumb with his lips.

A shrill alarm broke the spell from around both the men. Eren never wanted to hear that sound ever again as he watched the lust slowly evaporate from the Corporal's gaze. Levi pulled away from him and slammed his hand down on his alarm letting out a heavy sigh. Eren sat up confused when the man rolled to sit at the edge of the bed. Levi was back into Captain mode. 

They both sat quietly for a long time. The scent of arousal was fading from the room and their erections had deflated into nothing. Levi rose from the bed and went over to his wardrobe. He grabbed his clothes, disappearing into the bathroom closing the door quietly behind him. Eren tried not to be upset. He had to remember that as much as he wanted to monopolize the man, Levi had responsibilities and duties to up hold. Things had gotten way out of hand. He had not been ready for the intensity of their lust. The need had consumed both of them to the point that neither one of them had been thinking straight. 

He forced himself to crawl out of the bed and start putting on his own uniform. Levi must have taken off him last night. The clothes were folded nicely on the bedside table waiting for him. He was fully dressed by the time Levi had reentered the room. The older man stopped in front of Eren, who tried not to look confused as Levi shifted uncomfortably in front of him. 

"I'm not sorry that I kissed you." He said suddenly. Eren clenched his teeth tightly together, so his jaw won't drop in awe. He had expected the captain to pretend that it hadn't happened. "I am sorry that things moved that fast. It's not my intention to scare you or make you uncomfortable." 

"No." Eren raised his hands almost frantically. "I wanted it just as much as you did. It's fine. No worries." He tried to reassure the other man. Levi watched him for a brief moment, then nodded. He turned away, grabbing his cravat, tying in around his neck. 

"Let's get some breakfast and then we will discuss the conversation from yesterday. You need to decide what you want to do, brat. This isn't going to go away so you need to make a decision?" Levi opened his door and waited patiently for him.

"I know, Heichou." He whispered, leaving the room.

The Mess hall was full by the time they made it down stairs. They got their food and made their way to the table that Levi always sat. His squad was already seated. They all greeted their captain and the boy. Hange bounced out of her chair and migrated to Eren's side. He looked at her sheepishly, already knowing where the direction of this conversation would lead them. 

"How did you sleep?" She asked cheerfully, sitting next to him.

"Fine. Whatever you gave me, knocked me out." She smiled broadly. 

"I'm glad. I made it myself. It's a mix between a narcotic and a anxiety medicine." She placed her left elbow on the table and rested her chin on the open palm. "So have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?" 

"I haven't really, no." She looked disappointed. "But I will let you examine me as long as I get to pick what I feel comfortable with or not." He added. 

The look on her face was one of pure joy. He didn't think he had ever seen anyone look as happy as she did at the moment. She let out a loud cry of happiness, causing everyone to look at her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he stiffened at the contact. He glanced at Levi for help, but the man ignored them both as he sipped on his coffee. 

"I'm so happy. You made the right choice Eren." She told him enthusiastically. "I would love to start right now but I have a few samples from yesterday that I have to run this morning. Can we start after lunch?" 

"Um... I guess I can do that, but it's really up to Heichou." Eren stated carefully. 

"He won't mind." She was answered by a sound of irritation for Levi. "See I told you." She rose to her feet and danced off happily. 

"Don't let her force you into anything you don't want brat." Levi ordered him, drawing his attention.

"I won't." 

"You say that now, but she has a way for being persistent." Eren laughed at the way Levi said that with a look of pain on his face. 

"I'll be carefully." He reassured the shorter man and turned his attention to his food. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Furlan sat in the meeting room going over the papers Levi had given him after breakfast. He frowned at the diagrams and then let out a sigh. He really didn't understand why Levi insisted on the recruits learning these specific techniques for the 3D maneuvering gear. The skill it took just to be able to use the machines was tedious, but to add the twists and spins to it would have all the recruits discouraged. He could only name off a handful of people who would get the hang out it. The rest would fail miserably. 

He set the papers down and worked a hand along the back of his neck. His muscles had been tense since this morning and his body was stiff. He had slept alright last night so he wasn't quite sure why he felt so worn out. He rose from the table and went to the window. He opened it, cool air washing over him. He inhaled deeply and froze. The scent that filled his lungs was the sweetest thing he had ever smelt. His body instantly responded. He moaned as his cock harden and throbbed. 

He swallowed hard as the fog of lust threatened to take over his mind. He wasn't the only one effected. The recruits all looked tense, not focusing at all. That's when he felt a sense of foreboding. He hadn't seen Isabel at all today. She usually had breakfast with him, but she had been absent. He hopped out the window, landing gracefully on the other side. He made his way straight to Levi since he was the first one he laid eyes on. The man was shifting uncomfortable, eyes darting back and forth along the field. 

"You smell it too?" Furlan huffed. 

"Yes, and honestly it's driving me nuts." Levi growled in irritation.

"Do you know who it is?" Levi shook his head slowly. 

A gush of wind from the east washed over them and every Alpha in the vicinity was groaning. Furlan didn't even wait. He was already following the scent, which lead him to the stables. He walked inside and his gaze darkened. Isabel was standing in the stall with one of the horses that she had been saddling. The door was closed but there was three Alphas on the other side trying to get it open. All the tension in the air was stressing out the horses. Furlan felt fear curl around his heart. 

Isabel was small and fragile. She would easily be trampled if the horse decided to lose itself. He moved forward, grabbing two of the Alphas by the shoulders. He thrust them back away from the door. The scent was stronger and sweeter now that he was so close to her. He felt his knees grow weak as his instincts told him to jump the door so he could take her against the wall. The men growled around him. He put his back to the door to glare at them. He bared his teeth, watching them closely. He was ready to tear their throats out if they made a single move toward her. 

"Furlan?" She sounded so weak and helpless behind him. 

Her voice was trembling, but the sound of his name on her lips made his Alpha swell with pride. He crouched low as one of the recruits came at him. He dodged easily and countered with a fist to the man's chin. The recruit stumbled backwards grunting in pain. The sound of a horse hoof hitting the wall made him freeze. He spun around in fear that Isabel was going to get hurt. 

That was a big mistake. All three men came at him and he couldn't respond fast enough, but Levi was suddenly there behind him. Levi moved forward as two of the men swung at Furlan. He pushed his forearm against the recruit's arm on his right causing the man to stumble into the wall as he missed his mark. He blocked the other man with this left arm gaining the same effect as the other one. He then brought his knee up smashing it against the balls of the third guy. The man let out a yelp of pain, collapsing to his knees. Levi smashed his foot against the man's face knocking him out.

He ducked just in time to dodge the other recruit on his right. The man connected, but not to Levi. The man decked the other recruit square in the nose. The man hit the ground out cold. Levi took the man's confusion in stride. He sank a fist into the man's dirty blond hair and forced him to bend at the waist as he brought his knee up and smashed it against the man's face. A sinking crack filled the room as the recruit slumped to the floor. 

Furlan stared at his captain in amazement. The man was the strongest soldier in the whole fortress, watching him in action was hypnotic. Levi made it look like a weird morbid dance as he took down his targets. He was going to thank his captain, but the look on the man's face was not a friendly one. He felt his own hackles rise and he full intended to fight his superior if it meant keeping him away from his mate. 

"Get her the fuck out of there and take her upstairs now." Levi ordered in a hard demanding voice. 

That seemed to snap Furlan out of his blood lust. He spun on his heel, easily unlatched the door now that she wasn't holding it closed. He kept his instincts in check, so he didn't spook the horse anymore then it already was. He held his hand out to Isabel as she whimpered against the wall. She was a complete mess. He could smell her heat. The crotch of her pants were soaked with her juices. He groaned from the scent and sight. 

"You have to come to me, baby. If I go any closer this horse is going to lose it's shit and I don't want to see you hurt." He tried to keep his voice even as waves of need slammed over him like hurricane. Her knees were trembling so badly he was worried she wasn't going to be able to walk. He was surprised when she pushed off the wall, slowly coming to him. "That's it baby, nice and slow." He whispered hotly as his dick dug painfully into the front of his pants. 

Levi was shifting impatiently behind him, but he didn't say a word. The three recruits where knocked out cold, but Levi didn't dare leave. He wasn't sure if they would come too or not. Isabel threw herself into Furlan's arms. Her mouth latched on to his and they kissed, which spiraled out of control instantly, into a messy battle of tongues. Furlan cupped his hands under her ass, easily lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs tightly around his lean waist. Her wet hot heat fit snugly against his pulsing erection, soaking him through the material. They both moaned hotly and Furlan made a beeline for the fortress never once breaking the kiss. 

Levi stood there for longer then he intended too. Her scent had grown ten times stronger when she was in Furlan's arms. He was practically paralyzed until she was in the building. He slumped against the wall, struggling to control his breathing. The three men on the ground were slowly starting to come around. He forced himself into composure. They all looked up at him in confusion. 

"I want everyone of you shit heads running laps around the god damn fortress until you can't stand anymore." Levi barked. 

They all scrambled to their feet, high tailing it out of the stable. He let out a sigh of aggravation. How many times were they going to go through this? He already knew the answer to that. Until everyone of those damn brats found their mates. He just hoped to god that their Alphas were all here or Levi would make it his lifetime goal to find their mates or drive the fucking Omegas out of the building. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. 

He was a wreck, aching with the need to release again. He wondered where Eren was. He frowned. When had he got so attached to the brat? Just yesterday he had done everything to get the kid out of his sight. Now he was throbbing to be buried inside him. He growled as he started pacing the stable. He needed to get a hold of himself. He had no idea what had changed in him, but the thought of being with Eren didn't terrify him the way it use too. In fact, it was much too appealing. 

Fuck it, he thought making his way to the door. He was going to find that little shit head and fuck him into the nearest hard surface. He stormed outside, heading for the fortress. He opened the front door, immediately cursing as he came face to face with Erwin. Just his luck. He tried not to growl at the man. His commander stared at him with a smug look. 

"I'll take it another went in heat and you got pulled into it again?" The smile that threatened to spread on the Commander's face just pissed him off more. "Who was it?"

"Isabel." Levi tried not to sound so mad, he really did. 

"Who was her mate?" Levi sneered. 

"Furlan."

"That makes both Furlan and Mike out of commission." Erwin seemed to sober. "Since Mike is preoccupied I will need you to accompany me today. I have a meeting with the King and I want you there." 

"Oh goodie. Tea time with the King. My favorite past time." Levi stated bitterly.

"Believe me I'm not thrilled about it either, but it's involving the Omega Trafficking." Levi perked up at that. 

"Who's all going to be there?" 

"Us and the heads of the other military branch's." He thought for a moment. 

"You aren't planning on bring Eren?" His eye's narrowed on the tall blond man. 

"No. Not until we are for sure exactly what he is and what the kidnappers want with him." He nodded, figuring the Commander felt the same way about the situation as he did.

"When do you want to leave?" 

"In ten minutes. I have to grab my documents. Did Eren decided what he was going to do?" Erwin inquired.

"Hange is going to check him out this afternoon." 

"Good. That's damn good." 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceannaire- Leader   
> Alfa- Alpha


	9. The Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange is on the brink of a scientific orgasm. Levi learns Eren's little secret. The two fight while the storm rages outside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! They make me want to try to produce the best story I can so you all aren't disappointed. After taking such a long break from writing and coming back to this makes me all warma nd fuzy inside. LOL. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I added something a little special. Thanks for all the warm support.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 9

 

Eren walked into the science lab after lunch. The door already stood open, so he made his way inside. Hange was talking to herself as she stood over her science equipment. She added some blue liquid to the substance that was boiling inside the beaker. Suddenly the substance went up in smoke with a big bang. Hange let out a cry as she jumped back. Eren rushed forward but stopped short when Hange's insane laughter filled the room. He wondered if he really wanted this woman to examine him when it was painfully obvious that the woman was off her rocker. 

She turned to face him. Her face was covered in soot from the small explosion. She smiled happily when she saw him. He tried not to look terrified as he forced himself to return her smile. She pushed her glasses on top her head, wiping her face clean with the towel she had. She tossed it somewhere to the side, coming over to him. 

"I'm so glad you were here. I was worried you decided to not show up." She stalked around him, looking him over like he was a rare animal. "There are so many things I want do, I just don't know where to start." 

"Um... can you calm down. You're really freaking me out." Hange paused.

"Sorry. I ramble when I'm excited." She moved over to her desk, patting the chair next to it. "Take a seat. I want to take a sample of your blood." 

Eren moved to the indicated spot. He rolled up his sleeve, while watching Hange rummage around. She pulled a needle out, grabbing some alcholo pads and gauze. She picked up his arm, wrapping a cloth around his bicep. She moved the needle to his flesh, focusing on the vein that stood out the most. He tried not to pull away looking everywhere, but at Hange. Needles were not exactly his best friend. He had a phobia of them ever since he was little. He just wasn't sure why. His father was a Doctor so it wouldn't surprise him if that had something to do with it. Hange slipped the tip into his flesh, making him flinch. 

"That's it." She pulled away from him as she released the cloth. 

" What do you plan on doing with the blood?" Eren looked at her curiously. 

"I'm going to test it. I want to see what your blood will reveal. Obviously you are an Omega, but I want to see if there are traces of Alpha DNA in your cells too. I'm not sure if you are an Alfa Omega, but I'm hoping that you are. This could be a huge discovery for the mankind." She went to her equipment. 

Eren watched her place a droplet of his blood onto a glass slab. She placed it under her microscope, leaning down to peer into the eye piece. He watched her silently as she examined the substance. She made all kind of interesting noises. He tilted his head when a smile spread across her lips. He wondered what she had find anything that would shed light on the situation. She stood back, looking thoughtful. 

"I want to try something, but it might be a little uncomfortable for you." Eren tried not to shutter as he had a bad feeling formed in his chest. 

"And what would that be?" 

"I want to put your instincts to the test. I want to have an Alpha use their full pull on you, to see how long you can resist." She looked almost desperate for him to agree to her bizarre idea. 

"Who do you want to use?" He asked carefully.

"Anyone you want! As long as it's an Alpha I don't care who it is." He chewed his bottom lip. 

Honestly he wanted Levi, but the man had left earlier that day. He tried to think of anyone else that he could trust. The only person was Mikasa, but he still hadn't seen her since the earlier incident. He doubted that she would want to help him, but she was the only one that he would allow to do this. He couldn't put his safety into any other Alpha's hand in this place. He didn't know any of them very well. They could easy abuse that kind of power. 

"If you can get Mikasa to agree to it then I will be do it, but only her." Eren informed her. 

Hange squealed in excitement. She was out the door before he could even blink. He sat there awkwardly. Was he suppose to stay there? That woman was so caught up in her own world that she was oblivious to everything around her. He decided to sit put. His mind started to wander as he stared out the window. The clear sky had darkened since this morning. The clouds looked dark and angry, a nasty storm rolling in. He hoped that Erwin and Levi made it home safely, especially Levi. 

The man had admitted that he didn't regret kissing Eren this morning. Eren wondered if that meant that they were together or not. He did have to admit that the harsh tension that had been between them seemed to be resolved. Every time they interacted, the vibe between them had been pleasant. Levi still called him brat, but Eren found that it didn't bug him as much as it had before. Plus the way that Levi said the word was more enduring now then degrading. 

Eren realized that he missed him. He had only been gone for a couple hours, but it felt like an eternity. Rain started lightly falling along the window sill. He rose to his feet and closed the wood shutters. He lit a couple of candles before closing the last two windows. The lantern burned brightly next to Hange's work station. He grew curious as he looked over all the various devices. He knew some of the equipment. Beakers, test tubes, droppers, scales, but a lot of it he hadn't seen a day in his life. 

"I found her!!!" Hange called, waltzing back into the room. 

He spun around, making eye contact with his sister. She stared back at him. He found that he didn't know what to say to her. It was hard to gauge if she was mad at him or upset. Was she scared of him because he was able to dominant her? There was so many fears running through his mind yet he couldn't figure out how to form words. He was glad when didn't have too.

"Hange told me that she wanted my help. She informed me that you might be an Alfa Omega." Mikasa never broke eye contact with him. 

"I'm sorry." Eren blurted out. 

"Don't be. I could have handled that situation a little better. You just.... startled me. The strength behind your pull was powerful. It left me breathless." She confessed. 

"I still can't believe it happened. Did I seriously dominant you?" Eren looked at her, feeling unsteady. 

She looked away. At that point he knew it was true. He still couldn't remember exactly what he had done. He was so desperate for her not to confront Levi in fear of her getting hurt. That was the only thought in his head, which made him willing to do anything. Armin had confirmed that it had happened, so he knew that it had to be true. The truth was just really hard to stomach. 

"This is why we are doing this little experiment. I want to see if you actually can use a dominant pull." Hange added.

"So how do you want to do this?" Mikasa inquired moving to stand by her brother, lightly ruffling his hair. 

"I will have you activate your pull and direct it on Eren." Hange pointed at him. "You will resist it as best as you can. I don't want you to retaliate. I just want you to resist at first." She explained to them. 

"Okay." Mikasa nodded, glancing at Eren. "Are you ready?" 

"As ready as I'm going to be." He told her reluctantly.

"Good. Mikasa I want you to stand here and I will slowly have you approach Eren while I take notes." His sister moved to stand next to the older woman. "Awesome. Now go ahead, do your worst."

Eren swallowed hard, bracing himself. Several seconds passed, making him squirm in anticipation. Mikasa was staring at him, but he felt nothing from her. He was starting to wonder if something was wrong when it hit him. He was caught by surprise as a whimper left his parted lips. He felt the familiar presence of her pull. His instincts kicked in, making him want to submit to his sister. 

He clenched his teeth, narrowing his eyes. He willed himself to stay strong where he stood. She had a strong pull, almost as strong as Levi's when they had been in the store. The only difference was there was no arousal laced with this pull. This was purely to dominate. Eren found that it was easier to resist when there was no undertone of her trying to get him in bed. He was confident with his resistance toward her. Hange scribbled frantically in her notebook. 

"Take two steps closer to him." She ordered Mikasa.

The girl did so, the pull stronger now. Eren bit his bottom lip as his body started to tremble slightly. He felt frustration grow, trying to stop from reacting. She took another two steps closer. Eren found the closer she came the more his body reacted whether he wanted it to or not. He was so distressed over the constant strain that he was going through. A sudden urge rose in him to fight back to make it stop. He pushed it down, remembering what Hange had told him. 

After several more steps, Mikasa was only a foot from him. His whole body was a mess. He wanted to shove her away, but he was too weak from trying to stay on his feet. His sister also looked concerned as she watched him. Hange wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. A whimper exploded from Eren. His knees almost gave out. His patience snapped. He couldn't do this any longer. Any more of this, he was going to be on the floor, a complete withering mess. 

He pushed back against the pull. He watched his sister's eyes widen at the feel. Hange noticed the shift too. She looked up, but didn't say a word. He gritted his teeth in determination. He pushed harder trying to mentally push his sister away from him. She didn't move, which frustrated him even more. 

Mikasa watched him struggle with himself. She could feel his pull, but it wasn't as strong as before. He was growing tired, she could see it in the way he was slowly sagging. She wanted to withdrawal to give him a break. She hated seeing him like this. Eren was the strongest Omega she knew, seeing him like this damn near broke her heart. Then it hit her. The whole incident had revolved around Levi. Eren had been trying to protect two people he had cared about. That's why he went to the extend that he had to stop her. She decided to test her theory. 

"Armin told me you never came back to the room last night." His eyes widened at her statement. "Where did you sleep?" She demanded, growling. He shuttered, a small pathetic cry leaving him. "Did you stay with Levi?" His eyes narrowed. "I swear to god if you did, I will kill him." She hissed. 

The reaction was almost instant. She felt the anger rise in him. His turquoise eyes igniting with defiance. His pull slammed up against her own brutally. She was forced to stumble backwards a couple of steps from the intensity. A growl erupted from his lips, the sound sending a small tremor of fear down her spine. This was completely different then before. This was not the same pull. This was viscous, maybe even murderous. This pull scared her.

"You will stay the hell away from my mate." Eren snarled as he stepped toward her. 

The words left her bewildered. Was Levi seriously his mate? When had this happened? Each step her brother took toward her, his pull slammed into hers. She was forced each time to stumble backwards until she was pressed firmly against the wall on the opposite side of the room. She did the only thing she could do to diffuse the situation. She dropped her Alpha pull, tilting her head downwards to expose the back of her neck in a submissive gesture. 

The room was tense. No one dare moved until Eren took a step back, his pull fading away. Mikasa glanced up. The panic on her brother's face tugged painfully at her heart. He knew now exactly what was going. He was aware of it this time. He looked so terrified and fragile. She went to reach for him but something else caught her attention. She snapped her head to the right. Levi and Erwin stood in the doorway staring at them. Erwin looked on with morbid curiosity, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It was the look on Levi's face that worried her though. 

The man's face was completely open, every single emotion displayed on his face for everyone to see. There was fear, anger, pride, but the one that surprised her the most was the panic. She realized this is why Eren had acted the way he had after he pulled back from her. He knew before she did that Levi had entered the room. That meant the man had heard the words that Eren had snarled at her. Levi knew that the boy was his mate. 

"Heichou?" Eren whispered brokenly. 

Levi's eyes narrowed. He hesitated in the doorway. She thought for a second that the shorter man was going to go to Eren. Levi didn't, instead he ran. He shoved past Erwin, disappearing into the hall. Her brother burst into action, giving chase. The Commander stepped out the way to let him by. They all stood there for a long second. 

"I don't know what I should be more surprised about. The strength of that pull or the fact that the kid is Levi's chosen one." Erwin stated finally.

"Wasn't that absolutely amazing!!" Hange asked breathlessly. "He is definitely an Alfa Omega. There is no doubt now. That pull was magnificent. Absolutely stunning."

"It was something else." The Commander answered in agreement. "I want a full report on what happened here Hange."

"With pleasure." She responded, enthusiastically.

"I don't like the way Corporal responded to Eren." Mikasa stated, drawing Erwin's attention. 

"Don't worry. He was caught off guard. He would never hurt the boy." He reassured her.

"I doubt he could if he wanted to." Mikasa looked proud. 

"You are probably right. Even I wanted to submit to the boy and his pull wasn't even directed at me." Erwin looked thoughtful. "All the doors this could open."

"I won't allow you to use Eren as a tool." Mikasa hissed venomously. 

"Relax. I would never put the boy in harm's way and I would never force him to do anything that he wouldn't want. It has become my own personal goal to protect the boy even if it costs me my life. He is a very special gem in this world. He needs to be cherished and protected." Mikasa stared at him for a long moment as she decided if his words were true. She nodded finally, turning to leave. Erwin's commanding voice stopped her. "This is between Eren and Levi. Don't get in the middle of it." 

"I won't as long as he doesn't hurt him." She stated flatly, then walked off. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Levi had already vanished when Eren got into the hall. He was surprised how quickly the man had vanished. He checked the Corporal's office but it was empty. The only way Levi would have disappeared that fast is if he took off at full speed. Was he really that spooked at the thought of Eren being his mate? That thought hurt more then he cared to admit. He decided that he was going to check Levi's room. He stopped short of the stairs when he noticed Armin coming in from outside. The boy was soaked. 

"Hey Eren, are you okay? You look really upset." Armin inquired with a tilt of his head. 

"Did you happen to see Levi out there?" Eren asked desperately.

"Yeah, he almost knocked me off my feet. He was running for the forest off to the left of the fortress." Armin had barely finished his sentence before Eren was flying past him into the raging storm

Armin was yelling after him, but he ignored him. This hadn't been how he expected to tell Levi that they were mates. He was slightly surprised by the way that the man had responded. He knew that he would be upset, but he hadn't expected him to take off in a panic. He kicked up mud as he tried to catch his mate's scent, but the rain was coming down to hard for him to catch anything. This would be like trying to find a needle in the haystack. There was no way he could tell which direction Levi had headed. 

That's when he spotted footsteps in the mud. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. He was full sprinting into the forest following his mate's footsteps. It took a couple minutes before he found Levi leaning against a tree, panting out of breath. Those hard grey eyes snapped to him, a look of irritation plain on the man's face. Eren slowed down until he was standing a couple feet in front of the shorter man.

"Are you crazy coming out here in this shit storm?" Levi snapped angrily.

"I could say the same thing about you, Heichou." Eren retorted, water dripping off his soaked bangs. 

"Don't be a smart ass." Levi grumbled looking away guilty. The minutes that past between them were painfully tense. Eren didn't know what to say or how to approach the man. Levi had acted differently from what he had originally anticipated. He was at a lose on how to approach this tender situation. "Why didn't you say anything from the beginning?" Levi demanded.

"I didn't know until yesterday." He explained to the older man.

"Bull shit. Omega's know as soon as they see their mates." Levi growled as the anger swelled in his chest. 

"Well I didn't. In fact I was so fucking upset about it because I thought you weren't my fucking mate and I wanted you to be." Eren yelled feeling his own anger rise at the defensive state of the man before him.

Levi's eyes widened slightly, caught off guard. He hadn't expected the confession from the boy. Eren held eye contact with the smaller man taking a step toward him. The surprise faded with the movement. Levi's body tensed as he moved closer. They were both soaking wet. They trees were protecting the from the worst of the storm, but they were in the middle on a monsoon. 

"Don't come near me." Levi hissed out. 

"Why?" Eren growled. " Why do you fight me off every corner we turn? I thought we got past that this morning." Levi gritted his teeth at the reminder.

"I not going to lie to you and tell you that I don't want you because we both know I do. But I had figured we were both out to warm the others bed. I wasn't expecting to be your mate." Levi stated firmly. "I have too many responsibilities that require my attention. I don't have time to take on a child as a mate." The words were like a dagger in his heart, slicing through the arteries with each passing moment.

"Well you don't really have a choice in the matter now do you?" Eren spat angrily. "You can't fight this. This is destiny and as soon as I go into heat you will have no choice but to be with me."

"Fuck." Levi ran a shaky hand through his soaking wet hair at the boy's words. Eren never once looked away from Levi. He knew that the man felt cornered, but neither of them had a choice in this. Levi needed to accept it, whether he liked it or not. Eren had just hoped that the captain would have been as ecstatic as he had felt when he found out. "Look I'm just a little overwhelmed by all this right now. I can't even think straight. I really do like you and out of all the god damn Omegas you aren't the worst one to have for a mate, but I really not mate material brat. All I know is fighting." Levi tried not to growl the words.

"I think you should let me be the judge of that." Eren stated firmly.

He didn't give Levi a chance to react. He closed the distance between them sealing his lips firmly against Levi's. He took advantage of the man's surprise, slipping his tongue inside the mouth he had been dying to taste again since this morning. He pushed Levi firmly against the oak tree behind him so he wouldn't be able to fight against Eren's hold. The boy wasn't stupid. Levi was stronger then him, so the only way he would have a chance of pinning the shorter man down would be to use his whole body. He didn't plan on letting the man get away until he understood what affect they had on each other. 

Levi was unresponsive for several moments as Eren mapped out his mouth. He wasn't going to lie. He really enjoyed being the one who was in control of the kiss. Levi's teeth sunk into his bottom lip, breaking the flesh. He reeled back with a hiss of pain, blood filled his mouth. He glared down at the man. The silver eyes that he loved so much were lit with anger. He swallowed hard wondering if this was going to end badly for him. Had he pushed Levi too far. 

Levi placed his palms on his shoulder's, gave a firm push causing him to stumble backwards. He hadn't even got his footing before the man had flipped them around, pinning him against the oak. His turquoise eyes widened as he stared down at Levi. The air was spiraling with Levi's anger and both of their lust. 

"You are ten years too young to be dominating me." Levi growled, before his lips smashed against Eren's once more. 

This time Levi had full control of the kiss. A whimper erupted from Eren, his knees giving out. He was thankful for the tree behind him or he would have melted into the mud under their feet. The man ate at his mouth in desperation, but he didn't care. He was just as desperate. He had wanted this all day. He didn't even care that they were both uncomfortably soaked and their mouth's were swapping rain water between erratic tongues. 

He curled his arms around Levi's neck, tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. His body shuttered hard, when the man's knee nestled snugly in between his legs. His erection throbbed against Levi's thigh, making him buck his hips against him for some sort of relief. He moaned, Levi growled. The man pulled back, licking his lips as if savoring the taste. It took Eren's lustful mind a second to catch up to what was happening. He felt the man's hands moving along his chest, making him want to tear his clothes off just so he could feel those strong calloused hands on his flesh. 

"I want to fucking hate you. I want to write you off and forget that you ever existed. That you ever made me feel this way." Levi whispered hotly in his ear making him shiver. The words were harsh but the man's tone was pure needful sex. "But my Alpha wants to rip your clothes to shreds and bury my throbbing cock into your hot quivering hole." He punctuated the statement with a sharp nip to Eren's ear and three hard thrust of the man's heated erection against his thigh. 

He cried out as he convulsed hard. He was so hard up for this. He didn't care what Levi did to him as long as he did exactly what he had explained. He bit his bottom lip as he felt strong fingers working expertly at his pants. He moved his own thigh against Levi's neglected cock. There was that amazing sound that he loved so much. The groan was deep, husky, dripping with pure debauchery. 

"You're not allowed to touch me." Levi ordered harshly. 

Eren had fully intended to tell the man off, until Levi dropped to his knees in the mud without a care in the world. The man was focused on one thing, which happened to be the boy's throbbing leaking erection that was inches away from his thin lips. Eren's eyes widened as he realized where this was heading. He felt his heart slam into his chest as he felt the tension swell in his stomach. He thought he was going to cum at that moment. 

The whole scene was just way too much for him to process. Levi was in the mud like he wasn't some kind of clean fanatic. He was soaking wet, with his black hair plastered to his forehead slightly angled. He was staring at the boy's cock like he hadn't eaten in a decade. The scene was one Eren would remember for the rest of his life. 

His mind exploded into several shades of bright colors. All thoughts scattering to the edge of oblivion as soon as that hot mouth wrapped around the tip of his weeping length. He threw his head back as pleasure slammed into him. His cry echoed around him ringing loudly in his ears. He didn't care how needful he sounded, because the way Levi was licking and sucking at the tip of his dick was downright sinful. 

He latched his hands onto Levi's shoulder's, panting hard as the man worked his length. That tongue licked down the underside until it reached the base. There was a small nip at the skin, making him groan in painful pleasure. That amazing tongue worked it's way back up, dipping into the tip collecting the precum that had gathered there. Levi's mouth fitted around his dick, slowly sliding down the pulsing erection. The pace was extricating, making Eren wrecked.

"God... please." Eren whimpered, pathetically. 

Levi hummed in acknowledgement. The vibration went straight to his balls, making them tightened painfully. He felt the man reach up, slowly rolling the tight flesh. He cried out, jerking his hips deeper into Levi's mouth. He hummed appreciative for two reasons. One, Levi had no gag reflex and second, the man didn't stop him. He gave another testing jerk. Levi moaned in encouragement. That was all that Eren needed. He tilted his head to the side so he could watch himself fuck Levi's mouth. It was the most amazing view he had ever seen. Levi kept his steel grey eyes on Eren as he relaxed his throat. The man took the desperate thrusts with ease. Eren groaned, letting his eyes fall closed.

He felt it in the base of his spine. His release was slowly creeping upwards. He couldn't help the scream that erupted from his panting lips, when Levi applied suction against his hot trembling length. He almost sobbed when his orgasm slammed into the back of his head like a sledgehammer. His cock jerked twice in warning before his was emptying his hot seed into Levi's greedy mouth. The man swallowed every drop of his salty cum. He grinned lazily as his knees gave out completely. He crumbled in front of this mate. Levi watched him closely for a long moment before a smug grin tilted his lips. The man tucked his sensitive member back into his pants. 

"We're both fucking disgusting." Levi grumbled. 

"I didn't force you on your knees." Eren mumbled feeling sleep curl around him, now that his body was exhausted from his mind blowing release. 

"Don't fall asleep brat. We need to get out of this storm or we are both going to be sick." Levi warned the boy, even though he looked at him almost lovingly. The sight made Eren's breath catch, but the look was gone before he could be for sure. "Can you walk?" 

"If I have to." Eren pouted. "Give me a second to catch my breath." Levi hummed, suddenly lifting Eren easily in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Eren cried out as heat swelled into his cooling cheeks. 

"You're not dumb brat." Levi muttered as he made his way back toward the fortress. 

"I could have walked." Eren muttered, but Levi ignored him. 

He buried his face in Levi's damp neck, letting his eyes close. He knew his face was red, because he could feel the heat radiating off them. He inhaled deeply, sandalwood filling his senses. This made him relax, closing his eyes resting fully into Levi's strong arms. Levi was still unsure with the situation. He could sense it, but what had just passed between them seemed to eased the anxiety. Eren knew for at least this moment they were okay. 

"Oi brat, I told you not to fall asleep. If you do I will leave you out here." Eren laughed at the words and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

TBC....


	10. Hanging at the Local Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot thickens. The kids have some down time while they can. Another Omega goes in Heat and the Pub goes wild!

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 10

 

There meeting place was always the same. In the Slums where all the criminals hung out. He hated it. Honestly he hadn't wanted this job in the first place, but it was the only way for him to get what he wanted. He turned down an alleyway between the pub and the rundown inn. The older man was already waiting for him. 

"What did you find out?" The man demanded in a low voice so he wasn't overheard. Which was stupid because the place seemed eerily quiet. Then again it was three in the morning. 

"You were right. Eren Jaeger was one of the Omegas brought back to the fortress." He informed his boss. 

"Son of a bitch." The old man spat, looking like he had ate something sour. "My client is going to be livid when he hears this. He paid good money for that Omega." 

"There is no way you are going to be able to get your hands on him unless you want to alert Erwin of what you do in your free time sir." He stated to his boss.

"I fucking know that you little shit." If looks could kill, he would have been dead instantly. "Tell me you have something else that is better news."

"Actually, I do and you may not believe it. I'm still trying to figure out if I had experienced it." The man raised an eyebrow at that. "I think that mister Lance Corporal Levi is a Ceannaire Alpha." His boss paled at the words.

"Are you positive?" The man whispered.

"I want to say yes because I've never felt a pull quite like that one, but I was also desperate to blow my load." He shrugged. "One of the Omegas went into heat and sent everyone into a rut. Levi had to control the situation before it got out of hand. Well he did and the only explanation for it is that he's a Ceannaire. Because if he wasn't we all wouldn't have responded like that." The old man stared over his shoulder lost in thought. 

He wondered if the man was having a heart attack. He didn't speak or even move. He was completely frozen in place as white as a sheet. Slowly color stared to bleed into those cheeks and the man started to smile wickedly. He raised his eye brows upwards in silent question. His boss let out a bark of laughter and suddenly seemed really giddy. 

"This is brilliant. You my boy just gave me valuable information that could solve all my problems. I can get Eren back and get rid of one of my biggest nuisances." The old man laughed again, making him question his boss' sanity.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as guilt rose in his chest. 

"I'm going to do nothing but my job. I'm going to inform the king just what happened and make him aware of the threat to his throne." 

"But there is no threat to his throne." He retorted almost to quickly. He bit back his next response. "So you are going to lie to the king just to get Eren back?"

"I'm not lying. If what you say is true, then all I have to do is mention Ceannaire Alpha and the king will flip his shit. I'll just sit back and wait patiently until everyone is too busy trying to protect Levi to even keep tabs on the Omegas. That's where you come into to play, my dear boy. When I tell you to, I want you to kidnap Eren and bring him back here to me." His boss informed him with a malicious smile.

"You're kidding me, right?" He whispered all the color draining from his face. "You told me all I was going to be doing was feed you information. You never said I actually had to get my hands dirty." He hissed at the old man as his heart hammered in his chest. 

"You don't really have a choice now, do you?" His boss threatened. 

He wanted to kill the man. He wondered if all of this was really worth what the man had promised him after all of this was said and done. He clenched his hands tightly as he glared at the older man. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he really didn't have a choice in this matter. If he didn't do it, the man would surely take him out of the equation. He couldn't risk that, but on the other hand he felt like he belonged with the Survey Corps. He had people who relied and trusted him. Now, not only was he going to betray them and leave. He was going to kidnap one of the Omegas. He felt sick to the point that he thought he was going to puke all over his boss' shoes.

"You know how to get in touch with me." He bit out, before he turned on his heel and stormed out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Come on Eren! Everyone invited us and I think we should go. We've been stuck in this fortress since we got here. Historia and Armin are coming too." Marco begged with big brown puppy eyes. 

Eren could never say no to them and Marco knew this little fun fact. He nodded, making the boy's face break into a huge smile. Marco grabbed his hand, pulling him out the room and down the stairs. Everyone was waiting in the lobby for them. Mikasa came to him as soon as she saw him. 

"You're coming too?" He asked, feeling grateful.

"Yes. Every week the superiors give us the afternoon off to do whatever we want. So we all head down to the local pub for a little relaxing." Mikasa explained.

"And drinking!" Jean added with a smile. 

"Sounds... fun." Eren said, hesitantly. 

"You don't have to drink, but you should have some dinner with us at least." Armin came over with a pleading look. 

"Is it just the recruits?" Marco inquired. 

"Some of them. Later some of the superiors show up but not many." Jean told him with a lazy smile. 

The man had moved forward to join Eren's group. He was really casual about it, but Eren knew that he was trying to get close to Marco. The freckled man flushed, shyly looking down at his feet. Eren tried not to roll his eyes. Sasha bounced up to them with a small loaf of bread hanging out of her mouth. She spoke but it came out a jumbled mess of sounds. Jean reached over, pulling the food from her mouth. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full. We don't speak pig." Jean teased, making her pout.

"Connie says the horses are saddled." Jean shoved the bread back into her mouth.

"Good. I'm ready for a brew." He stated. 

Everyone left the building. Sure enough half the stables was saddled and waiting in the courtyard. Connie was laughing as Annie knocked Reiner flat on his butt. Eren had to admit it was quite a feat for the woman since he was such a big man. She had made it look so easy. Bertholdt helped the blond man up as he mumbled something about crazy women. 

Mikasa moved over to Annie. They spoke softly to each other. The blond girl glanced at Eren then nodded to his sister. He wondered what had been said but decided not to press it. Annie and Mikasa seemed to be really close. Eren had noticed that the two girls seemed to spend a lot of training together. Everyone mounted the horses, heading for the road leading back into town. Eren hesitated, glancing back at the building. He hadn't really seen Levi at all. The man had gave him a list of things to take care of that morning. That was the last time he had seen him. 

"Come on Eren!" Armin called from a hundred feet in front of him. He lightly pressed his heel into the horse, starting to make his way to his best friend's side. 

The sun was starting to set, painting the sky a fiery orange. He had to admit it was beautiful with the trees standing in front. The scene made for a beautiful picture. The air was fresh, with a slight breeze. His brown hair danced around his face as they rode in silence. He felt weird when Levi wasn't by his side. Like a piece of himself was missing. He tried to ignore it. He was here to spend time with his friends. He needed to not focus on his mate. 

"The local Pub in town is a popular spot for all the Survey Corps." Jean was telling Marco. 

"I heard once a year the superiors get together for a four day drinking spree." Sasha added. "They always go there."

"The bartender told me that it gets crazy. As each day passes the captains get even drunker then the previous day." Connie confessed. 

"I heard Captain Levi can laugh." Sasha added on a whisper, looking around cautiously like the man was lurking near by and would kill her if he overheard.

"I'll believe it when I hear it." Annie stated flatly. 

"Come on you guys, the man is human too. He has emotions." Jean stated. 

They all fell silent for a long moment. Everyone passing looks between one another. They all started laughing at the same time. Eren could feel his hackles rise at the fact that they were having fun at the expense of his mate, but he pushed it down. He felt special that everyone saw Levi like this, but he knew better. He knew a side of the man that everyone else wasn't aware of. 

"I'm going to have a steak, potatoes, broccoli, and maybe a salad. Some bread, fries, and a big piece of pie." Sasha was practically drooling as she listed off all the items she planned on eating. 

"Is she aware that she's making a mess of her shirt?" Marco inquired softly. Jean laughed.

"She doesn't care. If she isn't eating there is something seriously wrong with her." 

"We get it Sasha, you are going to eat the Pub out of business." Connie chuckled, making her stick her tongue out at him. 

"Where's Historia?" Eren asked Armin suddenly, realizing the girl was no where to be seen. 

"Oh. She was going to come, but said that she wasn't quite ready to brave the world yet after everything that happened." Armin answered, glancing over at him. "She said that she wanted to have a little alone time since everyone was gone or preoccupied." Eren cringed at the last word.

Isabel and Petra had both gone into heat. Eren had not seen or heard from them since. He didn't even know if they were okay. The third floor was off limits to all of them. Eren knew that Petra would be okay. Something about Mike's confidence and gentleness had put him at ease. Isabel was an entirely different matter. He hadn't even got a chance to talk to Furlan, so he knew nothing about the man. Eren hadn't even realized that Isabel that gone into heat. That made him feel guilty. He had promised everyone that he would protect them, yet he had failed her. 

"Stop." Armin told Eren firmly. He looked at his best friend in surprise. "I know what you're thinking. It's written all over your face." He looked away sheepishly. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. 

"The girl's are safe. They are all with their mates and the men would sooner hurt themselves then cause any kind of pain to their Omegas." Armin soothed. 

"I know. I guess it's just a habit now trying to protect you guys." Eren sighed heavily, focusing on the road in front of him. 

"I know, but I think you have bigger problems to be focusing on then everyone else love life." He knew his friend was right. 

He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was an Alfa Omega. He had never heard that they even existed. His father had spoke of Ceannaire Alphas because his father believed that he had a right to know what he was. He nibbled his bottom lip. This was a nervous reaction he had developed at a young age. He would do it when he was lost in thought or embarassed. Most the time he wasn't even aware of the fact that he was doing it. Some people chewed their nails. He would gnaw a hole in his lip.

"Yay the pub! Food here I come!" Sasha yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. 

"Shh Sasha." Connie hissed at the girl. "You're causing a scene." Her smile was lopsided, but she continued to bounce excitedly in her saddle. 

They all tied up the horses and made their way inside. The bartender waved to all of them in greeting as they entered. Eren relaxed instantly. The atmosphere in the little Pub was very.... homely was the only word that came to mind. They all took a seat at one of the bigger tables. Jean held a chair out for Marco, pushing him in when he took a seat. Like a real gentleman. Eren was impressed and found it really didn't bug him seeing the two of them together. Marco really did deserve to be happy. 

"Does everyone know what they want?" Sasha asked excitedly.

"Relax pig girl." Jean chuckled. "Some of us haven't been here before. Give them a moment to look over the menu." 

"I'm going to get beers. Who wants what?" Reiner offered. 

They exchanged orders as the Omegas went over the menu. Eren decided that he wanted to go with his favorite cheese burger steak. He set the menu aside. He frowned when Reiner put a beer down in front of him. He glanced up at the big muscular blond man. 

"I didn't order this." He told him, but the man ignored him. 

"One drink won't kill you man." Jean took a huge gulp of his and sighed happily. "It's on me." 

Eren really didn't want it. His father had let him have a sip once when he was younger. He didn't care for the taste of the bitter liquid, but he didn't want to be rude. He decided if he drank it quickly then he wouldn't have to deal with the taste of it for long. That turned out to be a very bad idea. By the time the waitress had showed up to take their orders, he was burning up and feeling very fuzzy inside. His stomach had a comfortable warmth spreading through it. He was a little giggly too, but he refrained from laughing at nothing and looking like an idiot. 

Armin gave the waitress both their orders which he was grateful for because he was having a hard time focusing on anything that wasn't the warmth spreading deliciously through his body. When Jean got up to go get a second round for everybody, Eren found himself nodding his head yes. Armin was the one that firmly told Jean no, he was done and to get him some water. He pouted at his best friend, but didn't complain. 

The recruits were on to their third beer by the time the food was brought out. Like they had stated, it was mouth watering good. Eren was happy to be giving something other then the same grub they had at the base. Everyone was laughing loudly and carrying on as they ate. Eren decided that he was having a good time. Marco was also loosen up a lot too. He was on his second beer and Eren had never seen the man smile as much as he was. It was a nice sight to see. Armin was engaged in a heated discussion with Annie. 

Eren slipped away to find the bathroom. The breather was nice and gave him an opportunity to study his surrounds. There was several people in the Pub now, making him realize they must have came in after their large group. Some of them were soldiers. He noticed a few from the Military police. The rest were just regular civilians. He found the restrooms toward the back of the building. He slipped inside. The room was nicer then he had expected. Usually places like this were rundown and disgusting. He was the only one in the room, but that didn't last long. 

A man slipped into the room and took the spot next to him. The guy was taller then him and a little on the thin side. He had short coarse looking brown hair falling down to the bottom of his ears, that was covered up with a bowler hat. There was a shadow of a light beard that dusted his jawline. Eren looked away as he finished tucking himself back in. He froze at the sound of the man's deep voice. 

"You smell really good. You're an Omega, but you smell different then most." Eren looked up at the man startled. The man's deep blue eyes stared at him. They were piercing, making him slightly uncomfortable. "I like your smell a lot." The man finished with a purr, that made Eren's skin crawl. 

He didn't stick around after that. He moved to the door, swiftly exiting the room. He made it halfway back to the table, glancing over his shoulder. He was relieved to see the man had not followed him. He took his seat next to Armin. Jean pushed another beer at him and he took it grateful. He took a huge swallow, glancing at the bathroom once more. The man had exited the room. They made eye contact briefly. The man gave him a seductive smile and made his way out of the pub. Eren found that he could relax once more now that the man was gone. He turned his attention back to the group taking another small sip. He decided this time he was going to be a little smarter and not chug the beer. 

Sasha was giggle uncontrollably as Connie was telling a story about when she got in trouble for having food on the training ground. Jean piped in with a snide remark which in turn had Sasha glaring at him. He laughed, casually putting an arm on the back of Marco's chair. Eren watched the brunette's face go beet red. Marco shifted uncomfortable. That's when Eren realized something. His friend had been flushed before Jean had placed an arm on his chair. 

In fact, Marco was panting lightly as he fiddled with the edge of the table. Eren leaned forward, calling Marco's name quietly. The boy looked up at him. The light brown eyes were barely visible because the pupils had dilated almost completely. A slight tremor slid through his body. Marco bit his lip hard as he fought back a whimper. That's when the smell overpowered the room making everyone freeze. 

The whole Pub went deathly silent. Eren's instincts kicked in, making him want to jump to his feet to protect his friend. Armin placed a firm hand on Eren's. He turned angry turquoise eyes on the blond, but Armin slowly shook his head. 

"No one is aware of what you are and you need to keep it that way." Armin hissed in his ear. He swallowed hard. Of course his best friend was right. 

A whimper from Marco brought his attention back to the freckled boy. The smell was thick like melted sugar, almost to the point that he could taste it on his tongue. A growl rose from Jean, making Eren tense up. The sound was so threatening and dark. He wanted to jump between them, but knew that was a very bad idea. The rest of the Alphas at the table were panting and forcing themselves to move away as they tried to control their instincts. 

"You're my mate." The words were low, but they all heard them clear as day. Marco managed a small nod accompanied with a small moan. Jean moved closer to the boy as if drawn by an imaginary reel. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered as he reached out to touch the freckled boy. 

 

"Um... Jean." Armin cooed softly, not wanting to set the Alpha off, but also trying to draw his attention. Jean didn't look at him but made a small sound in the back of his throat in acknowledgment. "You might want to get Marco out of here before every Alpha in this building loses control." Those words seemed to get the man in gear.

Jean had been reaching to touch Marco, but instead slid the man easily into his arms, bridal style. He confidently made his way to the door. Whenever someone made a move to stop them, Jean would snarl at them. The sound was strong and powerful which caught everyone off guard considering how laid back the man was. Eren rose to his feet to follow them. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to his friend. Armin hesitated to let him go, but then decided that it should be okay. 

That's what he thought until Marco had exited the building. All the Alpha's that weren't a part of the Survey Corps made a beeline for Eren and Armin. The blond realized too late that they were the only Omegas in the Pub and they were now the target for all those pent up hormones that had just surfaced. He shot a panicked look at Mikasa. She gritted her teeth realizing the situation. She was still struggling with her own instincts. She would be out of commission for at least five minutes. A lot could happen in that time. Armin rushed at Eren fully intending to run them both out the door. 

He wasn't so lucky. Two big Alpha men stepped in their way, blocking their escape. Armin looked around frantically as the rest of the Alphas started closing in from all directions. If Eren decided to use his Alfa Omega pull on a group this big, his best friend would alert everyone that he was not normal. On top of that, they didn't know how far his pull reached. Hange hadn't gotten around to testing that theory. Armin needed to diffuse this situation before it got any worse then it already was. He had no clue how though. Sometimes he really hated being an Omega.

"That's enough!" The voice that cut through the air was demanding and required respect. 

Armin felt relief flood through him at the sound. It was his mate. Erwin stood in the now open doorway of the Pub with a livid Levi by his side. All the Alphas turned to stare at the two men in surprise as their pull washed over the room. With Levi and Erwin's pull combined it was mind blowing powerful. Erwin's was a heavy pull that demanded respect and obedience. Where Levi's pull was darker, more on the violent side, but had just as much effect as the Commander's. 

All the Alphas stepped back slowly. Levi stalked forward, wrapping his iron grip around Eren's bicep. He dragged the boy off, but Armin wasn't sure where too. He wasn't worried as long as Eren was with Levi. His attention was fixated on the Commander. The man was still watching the Alphas very closely until they all seemed to come back to their senses. They slowly broke away from the circle that had formed, making their way back to their tables. Erwin finally looked at Armin and the boy almost fell into a submissive heap in front of the taller man. 

The concern in those ice blue eyes had his heart racing. He wanted to breathe, but it was hard as the handsome man made his way slowly to Armin's side. The Commander reached out, touching his cheek softly. Armin wanted to lean into the touch so badly. He wanted to throw himself into Erwin's arms where he knew he would be safe, but he didn't. 

"Are you okay?" The tall blond asked him softly. He swallowed hard, nodding his head. Erwin let out a long breath and the tension in his body with it. "I almost panicked when I saw you surrounded." He confessed. Armin frowned. 

"Why?" He whispered, stepping closer to the man before him. 

"I don't know. You looked so fragile, so scared. I just needed to protect you." Erwin's fingers moved from his cheek to the side of his neck. Armin shivered at the feel of them on his skin. This was something that he had never experienced before. He wanted more of it. Erwin's big hand cupped the side of his neck, burning his flesh. He gritted his teeth so he wouldn't moan like a whore. He could feel his cock start to harden in his pants from the way that hand seemed to play the response from his body like a piano. "I think I should get you home." Erwin stated, pulling him forward with said hand. 

"I think that would be a good idea." Armin agreed softly. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literately busted out three chapters last night at work. Two of them will be posted this morning and the last one after I get some sleep. I need to proofread it then I'll post it for all your enjoyment.


	11. Heat's On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has had about enough of Levi's hot and cold attitude. He's ready to put the man in his place, but he's burning up. What the hell is going on with his emotions? Why can he not seem to get a handle on them and what the hell is that smell? Oh yeah, it's him. Well shit.

Deadly Heat   
Chapter 11

 

Eren stared at the back of Levi's military cut black hair. He had been ecstatic when Levi's pull had washed around him like a security blanket. His body had instantly relaxed. He had felt safe, that is until Levi wrapped a bruising grip around his arm. The man had glanced at him briefly. Those silver eyes were storming with rage. He flinched, following the shorter man willingly not wanting to upset his mate more then he already was. 

Levi pushed open the emergency exit that was toward the back of the Pub. The door lead them into a dark alleyway. Eren shivered as the night air washed over his flushed body. Levi didn't slow his pace though as he lead them further down the dark aisle. He suddenly stopped, pushing Eren against the wall. He started running his hands along Eren's body to make sure he wasn't injured. Eren's cock went from soft to throbbing by the time Levi's hands made it to his waistband. 

He bit his lip, trying not to make a sound. He may have responded sexually, but Levi touch was gentle and searching. The man was genuinely concerned for his well being. He could tell by how those hard angry eyes softened in relief when he saw that Eren was unhurt. This made Eren's heart swell. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Levi's thin hard lips. The kiss wasn't meant to be sexual, it was a simple meeting of lips to express how grateful he was for Levi's attentiveness. Corporal's mouth softened under his. He pulled back to look at his mate. 

"I wish you wouldn't have left without me." Levi stated softly, looking directly into his face.

"I almost didn't." Eren admitted offering a small smile. 

"I prefer if you didn't leave the fortress without me." Levi looked away. 

Eren couldn't see the man's face, but the way Levi shifted his body made him wonder in the shorter man was blushing in embarrassment at his previous statement. The thought made Eren's heart pound frantically in his chest. He leaned forward, nestling his nose in the his mate's neck. 

"If that's what you want." Eren nibbled lightly.

Levi shuddered hard against him. He couldn't help but smile in pride. He nibbled a little more, but got a growl instead this time. Levi stepped back, playfully glaring at him. He gave a goofy grin in response, winking at him. Levi sighed heavily, leaning forward to brush his lips across Eren's once more. This kiss was deeper then the last one. He parted his lips to allow Levi access to his mouth. Their tongues met in a lazy dance, neither one of them trying to establish dominance. Levi pulled back after a couple of seconds, leaning his forehead against Eren's.

"I'm glad that you are okay." He admitted, sounding slightly out of breath. "When I smelt Marco's heat I almost panicked. I'm really proud of you for having some self control. I expected to walk into the Pub bursting with your pull." He paused for a second like he was remembering something that made him sick to his stomach. "But the way you looked I almost wished I had."

"I had been close." Eren stated looking away guiltily. "If you had waited a second longer I would have. The thought of anyone else touching me that isn't you makes my skin crawl." 

Eren felt his cheeks flush. He forced himself to continue to stare deep in Levi's eyes. What he had just confessed was serious to him. He wanted the man to know that he wasn't just saying that because it sounded good. He wanted his mate to fully understand that Eren belonged completely to him and no one else. He was surprised when Levi tore his gaze away. The man cleared his throat awkwardly, taking a step back. Eren felt the movement like a huge slap in the face, but he tried to play it cool. He could feel the pain well in his chest, making his emotions run haywire. 

He wanted to scream at Levi. He wanted to push him into the wall and pour his heart out to the man. Make him listen to his confession, forcing him to accept it. He clenched his hands into fists as his body trembled from the restraint of controlling his urges. Tension had filled the air around them. The progress that Eren had worked so hard for seemed to melt away, leaving them back to square one. 

"I'd like to take you back to the fortress, but I won't stop you if you want to go be with the rest of the group." How nice of him, Eren thought bitterly. 

"I think I've had enough drama for one night." He muttered as he pushed past Levi, making his way to the front of the pub. 

He had to squint his eyes a little as they adjusted to the lit street. He made his way to his horse's side, untying the reins from the railing. He quickly mounted, turning his horse in the direction of the fortress. Movement caught the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to across the street and froze on the horse. The man that had been in the Pub earlier was standing against one of the buildings with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Eren frowned when he realized the man wasn't staring at him. He had his full attention of Levi. 

The man just watched the Corporal. His face was devoid of any emotion, giving away nothing of his thoughts. Eren found he couldn't even read the older man's eyes. Something about the man seemed familiar, but he just couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He knew that he had never met the man before tonight, yet there was something. Suddenly, those dark blue eyes met his and that seductive smile was falling back into place. 

"What are you looking at brat?" Levi inquired following his gaze, but the man had slipped into the alley way between the buildings before Levi could see him. 

"Nothing." Eren muttered, turning his attention back to the journey home. 

He could feel Levi's burning gaze on him the whole time, but he tried to ignore it. Seeing the older man from the Pub again had helped to draw his attention from his anger, but he was still upset. He wanted Levi to be as desperate for him as he felt for the the man, but that didn't seem like it was going to be the case. This was frustrating. He was almost aching to go into heat so that there was no way Levi could resist him. 

The whole ride was a silent affair. By the time they got back to headquarters Eren was exhausted from his emotion battle. He dismounted his horse. He headed to the stable to put the horse in for the night, but Levi stopped him. He glared at the shorter man, tiredly. 

"Let the stable hand take care of it. I want to talk to you before you head to bed." Levi told him, leaving no room for arguing. 

He sighed heavily, following the man into the fortress. They headed toward the stairs when a loud moan caught both their attention. They looked at each other. Eren's curiosity got the better of him. Before Levi could stop him he headed toward the hallway. He turned the corner and froze. He had never thought he would find his best friend in a compromising position. Yet here he was pinned between the wall and Erwin. He was absorbed in a hot messy kiss. Armin had his lean legs wrapped tightly around the taller blond's thick waist. Erwin had his hand tightly around Armin's leaking length, pumping him in time to the frantic kiss. 

Eren's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was watching. The sight was hot. He wasn't one to lie to himself. His cock even twitched to life as Armin let out another long moan. Levi stopped next to him, curious why Eren looked like a deer caught in headlights. His own silver eyes widened slightly at the display before them. 

"My god, really Eyebrows?" He snapped, glaring at the two of them. 

Eren looked at Levi in disbelief. A yelp from Armin brought attention to his sudden distress. Erwin, on the other hand, looked at Levi calmly. He did move his body slightly to protect Armin from anymore embarrassment. Eren looked away feeling his face a flaming red. 

"I wasn't expecting anyone back this early." Erwin stated with a shrug. 

"At least take it behind closed doors, so we aren't scarred by your nasty foreplay." Levi retorted, feeling a small twitch on his lips. 

"My bad. I shall do that. I was just too involved to think about it before this." Erwin gave a charming smile that had Eren awkwardly clearing his throat. 

"Obviously." Levi bit out.

He grabbed Eren's hand, dragging the boy off to the stairs. Eren let him as he tried to get the image out of his head. He hadn't expected Armin to be so daring. He didn't think he would ever get that image out of his head. Levi didn't say anything as they made the long trek up the stairs. For once Eren was grateful for it. He was still trying to connect the dots in his mind to get his brain to start functioning correctly. 

Levi opened his door. He escorted Eren inside, closing them in together. Eren couldn't see a thing, but Levi maneuvered through the dark with little difficulty. He turned on the lantern that was sitting on the desk. Eren stood there lost on what he should do so instead he opt for watching Levi take off all his belts and cravat. He set them aside, then pulling his shirt free from his pants. Eren nibbled at his bottom lip as he realized just how delicious the man looked. He had a feeling that the man could dress in a skirt and a tight tank top and still get Eren's gears going. 

"You're staring brat." Levi's voice expressed the humor that wasn't on his face. Eren looked down at his feet, giving a small embarrassed chuckle. 

"Yeah, well do you blame me Heichou?" He muttered. 

Levi glanced at him, there was a slight smile tilting the corner of his lips. Eren's breath caught at the sight of it. It may have not been a full smile but damn it looked good on Levi. His face had softened. His silver eyes dancing slightly with mirth, the sight was simply breath taking. It made Eren wonder if his heart would be able to handle seeing a full blown smile on the man's face. 

"Sit brat." Levi ordered him as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Eren glanced at the bed. He really wanted to crawl back into it. Last night he had stayed in his own room, wishing he was in the large bed in front of him. He had slept like crap. He had debated several times through the night about sneaking in and crawling in with Levi. He just didn't have a death wish. He decided to go take a seat on the couch that was against the wall in front of Levi's desk. He shifted nervously as he patiently waited for the Corporal to emerge. When he did, he took a spot next to Eren. 

"We need to talk about this whole mate thing, brat." Levi muttered. "It's obvious that we have two different outlook on this and I would like to get it cleared up before you go into heat." Eren's heart sank.

"Do we have too?" Eren whispered, feeling incredibly insecure all the sudden. 

"Yes. Everyone has gone into heat has except for you. Which means you're next." Levi refused to look at him. The man was sitting forward on the edge of the sofa. He had his elbows resting on his knees. His hands dangling limp between them. Eren swallowed. He already knew what was coming from the reaction Levi gave him earlier. "I will be here to help you through it. That is what is required of an Alpha mate. I will also help support you and the child if that is the result of your heat. But I do not plan on sealing the mating rite between us." And there it was. He had expected it, but the blow wasn't any softer. "I have responsibilities to the Survey Corps. This is where I belong. I owe my life to Erwin. I swore my loyalty to him and that will never change. I don't think it's fair to you to have to feel that you are constantly competing with that."

"I swear to god we already had this discussion." Eren stated.

"We had part of this discussion before you threw yourself at me." Levi retorted. 

"I like I told you before instead of letting me be the one to make that decision you're going to make it for me." Eren tried not to sound bitter but it didn't work. The bitterness and resentment dripped from his voice like poison. "You are sorely mistaken if you think all I want is a sperm donor and a sugar daddy. I'm not going to take a mate who is just in it for the sex and then leaves me when it's all over." Eren snapped, feeling his anger start to bubble up. 

"It's not like that brat." Levi looked at him then. The emotion in his eyes were unreadable, but the tone of his voice was soothing if not slightly desperate. "You mean something to me. Obviously, or I wouldn't have wanted you even before I was aware that you were my mate." 

"Just not enough for you to stick around." Eren hissed. 

"Damn it Jaeger. Stop it. I don't want to fight about this. I just want to talk things over so we can come to a mutual agreement." Levi growled in warning. 

"There is no mutual agreement here, Heichou. You want to stick your cock in me for a good time and I want a fucking mate. How are we going to come to an understanding on that." Eren shot back, rising from the couch. 

He started pacing the floor in his frustration. Levi watched him with a narrow gaze. Neither one of them said anything for a long moment. Eren was ready to leave. The anger and pain swirling in his chest was almost too much for him to handle. He wasn't used to the intensity of these feelings. They were so overwhelming, he couldn't focus on anything. Levi gave a heavy sigh as he leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. Eren shot him a dirty look. He had to swallow at how the shirt stretched across Levi's chiseled chest giving Eren's imagination a run for it's money. This man was not fair. Even in the heat of his anger, he still wanted to jump in Levi's lap, panting like a bitch in heat. Wait, that's what got him into this mess with the man in the first place. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling bitterly. 

"What's so funny brat?" Levi asked tiredly.

"Us. This. You. Even though I want to kick your face in. You sitting there like that still makes me want to roll over. I hate this. Why did it have to be you?" Eren asked, weakly. 

"I keep asking the same damn question, kid." Ouch, that hurt. Eren thought bitterly, but he had just said the same thing. 

"You know what would make this better." Eren whispered as he froze in the middle of the room, staring at Levi's bed. The note in Eren's voice caused Levi to drag his attention back to the boy. Eren was silent for a few seconds. The next words that left his mouth almost sent himself in to a panic. "I should leave. As long as I'm not here neither of us will have to deal with this." Eren stated, devoid of any emotion. 

Levi was up off the couch in the blink of an eye. He spun Eren around to face him. He gripped the boy's chin dragging him down so their faces were millimeters apart. The anger that blazed in those now dark grey eyes could have scorched Eren's soul without him even going to hell. The reaction Levi gave was not the one he had expect. He expected the man to jump on board to the idea of getting rid of him. 

"You aren't going anywhere, brat." Levi snarled. "I will not have any other Alpha place their filthy hands on you." Eren's heart fluttered at the words mixed in with the blatant show of possession coming from his mate. 

"You can't stake claim over me Heichou, but not seal the deal." Eren whispered hotly. 

"I just did brat." Levi bit out, making Eren shudder as Levi's pull filled the room. 

"Stop it Levi." Eren stated, weakly. "Don't use your pull on me like this." Levi flashed a wolfish grin. 

"Why not?" He tilted his head slightly. "Isn't that what you want? For me to dominate you and rut you in my bed, brat." Eren whimpered. 

"I don't want the Alpha you." He pressed, shakily. "I want you Levi." 

"God damn it. Were you not listening to a thing I was saying you little shit. I told you that the only thing I have to offer is the Alpha part of me." Levi growled, looking a little off balance by Eren's words. 

"That's not true. You just aren't willing to give me the part of you that is human." Eren retorted, making Levi even more pissed at the boy for being right. 

Levi's pull grew stronger as his grip tightened painfully on Eren's chin. The boy whimpered as he tried to pull back. He couldn't because the man was stronger then him. He could feel his body start to tremble from the need to submit to the pull that was constantly battering his body. He looked so hurt when he let his eyes land on the dark grey ones bearing into him. Levi knew how he hated this pointless dominance that the man was putting him through. He knew that Levi was only doing it because he was angry, but it still hurt. 

"I told you to stop." Eren gritted out, releasing all his anger and frustration. 

He felt his pull slam into Levi, knocking the man back. The grip on his chin disappeared as Levi's yelp of surprise filled the room. Eren was stunned that he had been able to one up the Corporal. He watched the man wearily as anger festered around Levi. He watched Levi clench his teeth. He knew that being caught off guard was something that his mate was not used too. He wondered how Levi was going to handle this situation. 

He got his answer when Levi's full pull washed over him in a hot rush. His body went from a hot mess to a complete wreck in a blink of his eye. He collapsed on the bed in a withering mess as a small cry left his weak body. Holy shit, that pull. Eren couldn't even think about resisting when he felt this hot, this needful. His body responded as the call demanded of him. His cock was rock hard, leaking like a fountain. He panted against the duvet as tears swelled in his eyes. 

He rubbed his hips against the bed, moaning at the slight relief of pressure on his weeping length. Levi visibly took a deep breath of his aroused scent. His eyes shifted from the angry dark grey to the steel grey that signified his lust. Eren whimpered again as Levi slammed his pull into him once more. He almost lost his load in his pants as another cry tore from his tight chest. He worked at the blanket under his hands as he tried to fight his instincts. It was an epic battle and he was losing. The pull of Ceannaire Alpha was like nothing Eren had come up against. His instincts were in over drive and his body wanted this man so badly. His body didn't care how it got Levi, but Eren did. He didn't want their first time to be angry sex. He didn't want these feelings to be mixed into the physical part of their relationship, because he had a feeling it would destroy them slowly. 

He panted hard, feeling sweat beading on his forehead. Levi was coming toward him with a predatory gait that stated that he was going to take Eren and it was going to be fucking mind blowing. Eren almost gave in. It took everything inside him to draw forth his pull. He felt it swell in his chest, like a slow burn of power. He let it grow until it felt like he needed to scream at the top of his lungs. He let it lose, hitting Levi with all of it. 

The man stumbled backwards. The pull forced his knees out from under him, forcing him to kneel on the ground. Eren shivered on the bed from the unresolved arousal as he started at Levi trembling on the ground. The man was frozen on his hands and knees. Neither of them said anything. It was like time stood still. Slowly, Levi rose just his head until silver eyes met watery turquoise. 

Eren had been terrified on what he would find there once Levi looked at him. What he saw was not what he expected. There was regret and sadness, but what took his breath away was the reverence. Levi looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the room. The tears released, spilled over, making Eren sob hard. The pain that washed over Levi's expression was heart wrenching. 

"Please don't cry, brat." Levi's voice was hoarse and deep like he had spent the last fifteen minutes screaming at the top of his lungs. Eren cried even harder at the sound. "Jesus. I'm sorry." Levi whispered, brokenly. 

Eren realized two things at that exact moment. He loved Levi with all his pathetic heart and it could only be this man for him. No one else could make him feel the way Levi did, whether it was good or bad. The other thing was his pants were soaked. Not the front of his pants from his straining throbbing erection. The back of his pants were drenched as his self lubrication kicked in. His eyes snapped to Levi's just as the realization slammed over the older man. Eren wanted to curse his luck. Now was not the time that he needed to go into heat. There was so much left unresolved between the two of them. This is what he had been dreading, since they started this argument. 

The scent bloomed through the room so thickly that even Eren could taste it on his tongue. The sweetness was like a thick chocolate cheesecake. Levi's moan was pure sex as he stared at the boy. Eren shivered as his body blossomed at the sound. He felt another rush of wetness between his legs. He knew if Levi moved any closer to him, he would lose what sense he had left and that wasn't much as the flame in his body soared. He whimpered again as Levi responded to the next rush of desire that slammed into Eren. 

"Oh fuck." Levi panted. The man let out a whimper as the scent filled his nostrils. "So sweet. Damn Eren, smell so fucking good." His voice was thick with need.

"I... shit... I.... can't..." Eren stuttered, stumbling to his feet, going for the door as fast as his weak body could take him. 

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very happy with this chapter. I think it turned out really well. I have to say that Levi is obeisant but it fits so well with what I have planned for later chapters, so bear with him. He gets so much better. I'm not going to lie. I like to make my characters suffer a little bit before I give them a happy ending. I'm cruel I know, but you are all still reading so I must be doing something right. Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this or not. Also I like to take request to challenge my writing abilities so let me know if there is a plot or couple that you would like me to write about.


	12. Mind Blown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns what happens to an Omega in Heat. Eren's resolve crumbles and all he want's is a little release.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 12

 

Levi's heart slammed against his chest so hard he thought it was going to burst through. He forced himself to move to the door as fast as he could. He wrapped a shaky hand around Eren's wrist. The boy's flesh was hot to the touch. He could smell Eren's heat like he had shoved his face into a scent dispenser. The sweetness was so overwhelmingly close to him. He just wanted to bury his face in that sweet ass. He wanted to clean up the wet mess it was making all over the boy only so he could be the cause of the next mess. He groaned as his body shuttered hard at the thought. His cock twitched, pulsing hard against his pants. He wanted to release the aching erection so badly, it hurt. 

He forced his attention back on to the frantic boy in front of him. Eren's face was a nice shade of pink. Levi really did enjoy seeing the boy like this. Eren's eyes were so dilated that there was only a small sliver of that beautiful turquoise that Levi loved so much. The boy's breaths were coming out in hot puffs of air, ruffling Levi's bangs against his sweaty forehead. He needed to get the fuck out of his room before he ripped Eren's clothes off, buried his cock in that tight wet ass. 

"Listen." Levi hated how winded and weak he sounded. Desperate was the perfect word for him at this moment. "I... want you to... hold on. This room is the...." Shit, the scent got stronger. Eren shuttered hard, whimpering. "Is the safest place in this whole building. Your.... your scent.... It's damn near impossible to resist it." Levi groaned as he forced the boy back on the bed. 

Stepping away from the boy was the hardest thing he had ever done in his whole life. The pain was excruciating as his body warred with his instincts. He almost doubled over from it. He needed to leave now. Eren had made it perfectly clear where he stood on them sleeping together. He would show the boy that he could resist his own fucking urges even if it killed him. 

"Just stay here, please." Levi whimpered as he slumped against the door. That thick scent slamming against him, teasing him with the promise of something unforgettable. "I have to get the fuck out of here." 

He still wasn't sure how he was able to make it out of the door, let alone shut it behind him. He panted hard, his whole body trembling like a leaf in the wind. He realized that the thin piece of wood that stood between them was not enough to protect Eren from his raging lust. He gritted his teeth, took two deep breaths through his mouth. He launched himself away from the door, letting the momentum take him down the stairs. 

His feet falter on the third step to the second floor. He felt his instincts kick in when he saw Erwin standing there with lust written all over his face. Levi bit back a growl as he studied his best friend. The man gave a long shaky breath. Levi sympathized with him, completely understanding what he was going through.

"Jesus, is that Eren?" Erwin's voice was gruff like he hadn't used it in decades. 

"That would be him." Levi responded slowly.

"That's not a fucking heat. It's a god damn war starter." Erwin bit out as his body shuttered as another wave of heat washed over them. "My god it's like he's standing right next to me." Erwin panted out. 

"You have... no idea." Levi moaned, sinking against the railing.

"Levi you need to quell this heat. If the recur its take one sniff of this we are going to have a god damn blood bath. They don't have the kind of restraint that we do." Erwin ordered the snarling man before him.

The thought of anyone getting near Eren damn near turned him murderous. He couldn't stop his Alpha side from taking the passenger seat, fighting him for the driver side. Erwin raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject of other Alphas. He wasn't stupid. He knew Levi well enough to know the man was capable of killing and not regretting it. Hange was making her way up the stairs to them, with a look of wonder on her face. 

"He refused me." Levi whispered softly after he managed to rein in his Alpha. 

"What?" Erwin paled visibly. "You can't let him, Levi. I'm serious about this. You don't have an option in this." 

"I could try to give him some suppressants. It's too late for them to hold the heat at bay, but it may make it more tolerable for you guys and him, especially." Hange offered, suddenly looking concerned which made Levi nervous. 

"What do you mean by especially him?" Hange looked surprised for a moment. 

"Levi, if an Omega doesn't gain release during their heat it causes them pain. A lot of it. They need the release of serotonin and an Alpha's seed to help soothe the heat for a sort period of time. If they don't get that they continue to wither in pain as their body grows feverish. That's why the suppressants were created in the first place to help protect Omegas from that fate until they found their mates." Levi's color drained from his face at the information. 

"I wasn't aware of that." He chocked out.

"It's because you've never had an attachment to an Omega the way you have with Eren." Hange reassured him.

"If he doesn't want you now, it won't take him very long to change his mind." Erwin growled, as he sagged against the post. The chocolaty scent teased their senses as their bodies charged to the swell of the heat pouring from Levi's room. 

"Give him the suppressant at least until he does want me." Levi panted out weakly. 

"I don't think I can." Hange stated breathlessly, making Levi frown. "I can't believe I'm saying this, because I thought there would never be a day like this one, but..." She looked almost pained as a tremor went through her. Dread spread through Levi's chest as his Alpha snarled for release. 

"You're affected too, aren't you shitty glasses?" She nodded weakly. 

"To the point that I'm going into a rut. Beta's don't go into ruts ever." She emphasized. "Levi you have to go to him. If you don't, Erwin is right. You are going to have a blood bath and it's not just the recruits you are going to have to worry about. If it's this strong, I would not doubt for a second that the whole town is aware of it." Hange confessed looking worried. 

"Which means everyone is going to be aware that there is an Alfa Omega somewhere in the vicinity." Erwin stated firmly. 

Levi was up the stairs in an instant. He pushed the door open. He was thrown back against the wall at the intensity of the heat. The smell rolling off Eren immense waves. The groans and moans downstairs were the only thing that got him moving through the thickness of the air. No one was allowed to see Eren like this. No one was allowed to smell him, touch him. The boy was his. Levi planned on fucking the boy so thoroughly that even Eren would doubt who he belonged too. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The heat was something that Eren couldn't even explain. His body was on fire. At some point of his mindless whimpering, he had managed to get his clothes off. He had kicked of the blankets from the bed, laying forgotten on the floor. He couldn't think. All he could do was feel and god, it hurt. His body was screaming at him. He needed some sort of release as he worked his aching cock in his sweaty palm, but it didn't help with the pressure in his spine. 

He wanted to be filled. No, he needed it. He insides were twitching hard as he sobbed with pain. He knew when Levi had entered the room. The man's arousal swam around his foggy senses. He blindly reached toward the direction of that delicious scent. He ached to feel his mate next to him, around him, inside him. He cried harder as his ass shuttered. 

"Levi, please." He practically wailed. 

Suddenly his body was being lifted into strong arms. He whimpered, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck. His mouth found the man's. Levi tongue was burning as it slipped past his lips. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips against Levi. His cock rubbed against the Corporal's clothed length. The sensation sent his mind into overdrive. Levi growled low in his throat, deepening the kiss to the point that Eren was seeing stars. His hips moved without reserve against the man holding him. 

Levi's strong hands traveled down his bare back making him shiver at the feel. They were strong, confident, making Eren's juices leak freely. He felt the fingers dig into the soft flesh of his ass. He bucked hard against Levi in encouragement. He was desperate to get the man closer to the part that was begging to be probed. Levi panted hard against his open mouth, occasionally flicking his tongue against Eren's even though the kiss had fallen still. Levi slipped two fingers past the tight ring of flesh, causing Eren to scream out as pleasure crashed over his mind. 

He came instantly. His cock pulsed hard, covering Levi's shirt with hot sticky seed as his ass milked at the fingers buried deep inside him. The self lubricant leaking out from around the man's probing digits, making Levi's hand drenched. Eren was a wreck in Levi's arms as he slowly started to come back to his senses now that he had some form of release. 

"Fuck Eren, you got me completely fagged out of my mind." Levi hissed as he worked his fingers even deeper inside the boy. 

"Please Levi.... I need you inside me." Eren panted against his lips. 

"Not yet." The man whispered hoarsely. "I have other plans." Levi laid Eren on to his back and knelt over the boy. They stared at each other. Eren convulsing around Levi's fingers as he searched for that place that would make him instantly hard again. Eren's scream filled the room as his prostate was found by those long firm fingers. "There it is." Levi moaned hotly against Eren's ear. 

"Again." Eren shivered as those fingers brushed that spot again making his cock harden once more. 

Levi moved down the boy's body, taking the twitching cock into his mouth. Eren's hands sank into his hair as he bucked his hips slightly. Levi set a steady pace with his mouth and fingers in sync. He worked the boy into another frenzied mess. The Alpha side of him purred loudly in pride to feel his mate completely at his mercy. Eren's whole body was flushed that delicious pink color. His small little nipples hard, aching for attention. Levi took mercy on them, reaching up with his free hand to flick them softly. 

Eren cried out the sound going straight to Levi's neglected aching cock. He pulled back, making Eren whimper at the lose of that hot mouth. Levi flicked his fingers over that small bundle of nerves deep inside the boy, making Eren's disappointment turn into a needy moan. He smiled at the look of pure pleasure on his mate's flushed face. 

"I want you to undress me, Eren." Levi purred at the boy in a husky tone. 

Eren shuddered from the sound. He sat up, moaning as those fingers were pushed deeper inside him. He made quick work of the buttons on the white blouse, pushing the offending material off the older man. His breath caught at the sight of the chiseled hard flesh. Yes, he had seen it before, but every time left him breathless. He moved his hands tentatively over the flesh, wanting to explore every crevice now that the lantern bathed the room in a faint eerie glow. Levi caught one of his wandering hands.

"Another time, Eren." He snapped because of his pent up lust. "Get my pants off." Eren nodded, swallowing hard. 

His fingers were trembling, making it harder for him to undo the man's belt and buttons. He pushed at the waistband of Levi's pants and boxers. The man raised his body up to help Eren get the white pants over the curve of his hips and tight lean ass. Eren's touch lingered on the flesh before falling to Levi's hard muscular thighs, pulling the pants and boxers completely off. He swallowed hard as he stared at Levi's impressive length. 

The cock was long and thick. It stood proudly away from Levi's body making Eren's mouth water in anticipation. That hard pulsing cock was finally going to be buried deep inside his body. He reached out to touch Levi cautiously. The length was hot to the touch. The skin pulled taunt over the pulsing erection. Eren wrapped his thin fingers around it making Levi shuttered hard against him. 

He glanced up at Levi's face, curiously. The man's eyes were stilted. The blue barely visible from how dilated they were with lust. There was faint coloring on the top part of his cheeks. His lips were slightly open as he panted hard. Eren's body convulsed again from the look. He clenched around those fingers still working his ass relentlessly. He leaned forward engaging Levi in a sloppy wet open mouth kiss. Their tongues met in a hot frenzy. Levi placed his free hand behind Eren's head, tilting it so he could work the boy's mouth harder. Neither one of them closed their eyes. Instead they stared at one another with unreserved desire. The connection between them was undeniable. Eren could feel his pleasure building just by watch Levi watch him. It was a overwhelming feeling that he was convinced he could get addicted too. 

Eren could feeling their saliva slip past their lips, but neither of them seemed to care as the kiss pushed further out of control. Levi bit at the tip of his tongue, making him yelp into the shorter man's mouth. His eyes snapped back up to met Levi's. That was his undoing. He was coming again against the man's fingers as the tongue caught his muffled scream. His cock covered both their chests with his pleasure. Levi slowly pulled away licking away the string of saliva that linked their lips together. 

"Lick it off." Levi ordered as he slipped his fingers from the boy's drenched heat. 

It took a second for Eren's post orgasmic mind to catch up with Levi's demanding order. He swallowed hard as he realized that the man wanted him to lick his cum off his chest. He leaned down tentatively, running his tongue just below Levi's nipple. The first taste of his seed was bitter. He didn't really care for the taste of it. Levi let out a low moan at the feel of his burning tongue. He glanced up and shivered at the hot look in the man's grey eyes as they watched Eren. Suddenly the taste of his cum was the least of his concerns. He would do anything for Levi to keep that cock twitching, ass throbbing look on the man's face. 

His eyes widened slightly when Levi slipped the fingers that had worked his ass into his mouth, thoroughly cleaning them of the juices they were soaked with. Eren gave a wrecked moan as his cock twitched back to life. Jesus, that had to be the sexiest thing he had seen Levi do yet. They both cleaned up the messes Eren had made. Eren could feel the heat start to rise once again in his body. His ass twitched several time, making him whimper. Levi's growl filled the air along with the sweet smell that blossomed around them. Eren pulled away trembling. 

"Heichou, It's happening again." He whispered. 

"I want you to get on top of me with your ass facing me." Levi stated with a straight face. 

Eren had no clue how Levi was able too, because he could feel heat burning in his cheeks just by the order. Levi laid down, helping guide Eren's body to the position he wanted. The boy was now staring at Levi's impressive flushed length. He licked his lips as he used one hand to grab the base of the leaking erection. His other hand, cupped the tight flesh of the man's balls. He slowly worked them in the palm of his hand, liking the way they seemed to grow tighter. He leaned down running his tongue over the tip of the mushroom head gathering a tongue full of the man's precum. 

"Shit.... Eren." Levi growled bucking his hips slightly, making the head slip past his lips. 

He convulsed at his name, feeling liquid fall past the entrance of his ass. Ever since Levi had crawled on the bed with him, the man had used nothing but his name. The way Levi said it, had his toes curling in pleasure. God, he loved the way that deep voice formed his name like a dark sin. He decided to reward Levi by taking the full length of that impressive cock into his mouth. The felt the hands tightening on his waist, alerting him that the move had affected Levi more then he let on. 

He was so distracted by pleasing Levi, that he wasn't aware of the man's motive until it was too late. Levi's mouth latched on to the trembling wet mess of his ass. The action caused him to cry out around the cock in his mouth. The answering moan Eren got from Levi left him eager for more. He pressed his ass closer to Levi's face. The man sucked and licked at his flesh like he was famished. Eren had never felt anything so amazing. He already knew that Levi was very skilled with that hot tongue, but to have the man use that talent on something other then his mouth had his mind blown. 

He whimpered as he felt the burning flesh work past the ring of his anus and into his dripping, convulsing, mess of an ass. He squirmed against Levi which earned him a firm smack to his backside. He cried out as he pleasurable pain coursed through his shaking body. 

Levi growled as his mouth was greeted with a mouthful of Eren's delicious juices. He swallowed it down greedily. Eren withered on top of him, thrusting his hips back and forth eagerly against him. Levi really didn't mind, even after Eren's sweltering mouth had abandoned his aching length. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to be buried in the enticing heat that he was recently eating out. 

"Please... oh god, please Levi." Eren kept begging above him. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to pull back. 

"Please what, brat?" He demanded darkly.

"Please Levi.... I need... I need you." Eren plead, almost sobbing by this point and hell if Levi didn't love every second of it.

"What do you need, Eren?" The boy moaned loudly.

"Your cock... I want you cock so badly!" Eren stated breathlessly.

"Good boy." Levi growled approvingly. "I want you to show me how much you want my cock, Eren. I want you to ride me." 

Eren didn't say anything, but Levi got the answer he wanted when the boy turned to face him with a flaming face. Levi couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips as he took in Eren's appearance. The boy was damn cute when he was like this. Levi couldn't get enough of making Eren a complete mess. The boy tentatively raised his hips over Levi. Eren wasn't sure how he could even be self conscious as his body flushed again, pushing forth that delicious smell. 

"We can stop at anytime, Eren." Levi forced out, even as his cock twitched painfully in protest from the scent swim around in his foggy mind. 

"No we can't." Eren responded, breathless. he reached below himself, wrapping a hand around Levi's dripping cock. "I have to have you inside me now." The boy whispered then slipped himself slowly down Levi's thick length until he was fully seated with Levi's pulsing heat buried ball deep inside him. 

They both groaned. Levi forced himself not to move as he waited for the boy to adjust to his dick. He could feel sweat start to bead at his hairline from his effort. Eren's eyes were closed as his jaw was clenched tightly. A small tear slipped past the closed lids. Levi frowned, reaching up slowly wiping the tear away with his thumb. Those brilliant green eyes slid open, staring down at him. Something in his heart moved at the sight of the small loving smile that Eren gave him. He swallowed hard feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He placed his hands firmly on the boy's hips. 

"Are you ready?" Levi asked softly. 

"Yes." Eren breathed. 

Levi gave a small buck of his hips, watching Eren closely. The boy's eyes widened slightly. He pulled back as he lifted Eren off his hips slightly. He pushed him down as he thrust up. Eren's voice broke as the tip of his cock brushed against the side of those bundle of nerves. He angled his hips so that his next thrust would hit the prostate directly. He slammed back inside. 

"Levi!!!!" Eren shouted as pleasure assaulted his entire body. 

The boy fell limp against him. He flipped them over so he was on top. He placed a hand under Eren's right thigh, forcing him to raise his leg. He pulled out so just the tip was inside the boy's quivering hole. He watched the shudder travel through the boy. 

"You're mine Eren." Levi declared. The boy whimpered trying to get Levi to go deeper. "You hear me, brat." He hissed. 

"Yes, Heichou. I'm yours." 

Levi slammed his hot length back into Eren. The boy screamed as he continued to brutalize the sensitive bundle of nerves. He could feel his control slipping as Eren withered underneath him, staring at him with glossy turquoise eyes. The boy's body accepted him no matter how rough he was. The heat convulsing around his cock deliciously. He moaned when Eren held his hands out for him. 

He obliged the silent plea in the boy's eyes, leaning down toward him. Their lips met in a hot sloppy kiss as he worked the boy's body under his. Their tongues danced together, making Levi give up all pretense of being in control of the pace of his thrusts. He continued to tear into Eren's ass with abandon. His body trembling just as badly as the boy wrapped tightly around him. He could feel the juices leaking out around his throbbing cock, soaking the bed and his balls. That was his undoing. He wrapped his hand tightly around the boy's throbbing length and they both fell over the edge of release. 

"Levi, oh god, I'm coming." Eren sobbed uncontrollably. 

"Do it Eren." Levi bit out as his own cock jerking hard. 

He filled the boy with his seed as he was covered in the Eren's own release. That deliciously tight ass milked every single drop from him. He gave one last shudder before falling on to Eren, engaging him in a long lazy kiss. Eren moaned weakly into his mouth. It's was the sweetest sound that did wonders to his ego. They separated still panting. Levi slowly pulled out of the boy, groaning at the loss of that incredible heat. Eren whimpered, cracking his eyes open to watch Levi. 

He debated on making the boy move, so he could change the sheets. He knew that they would just get dirty again, but they were soaked with all their juices. He cringed at the thought. There was no way he could sleep with them like this. He felt relief flood through him as Eren voiced his own disgust. Levi slid off the side of the bed and went to the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer, pulling out fresh sheets. Eren had already emptied the bed and was stripping off the soiled linens. They both replaced them with new ones. Levi watched his semen slid down the inside of Eren's thigh. The sight made his cock twitch. 

"I think you are going to need a shower, brat." Levi told the brown haired boy. 

"That sounds heavenly." Eren purred moving to his side. "Are you going to join me?" 

"You bet that tight ass I am." Levi growled kissing the boy possessively. 

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The long await heat sex scene. I hope it added up to everyone's expectations. They have five more days of this shit to go. No that does not mean I'm writing five chapters straight of smut. I'm not that damn creative even though I wish I was. Review, tell me what you think and I'm going to map out the next major event so hopefully I can wrap this fic up in the near future.


	13. Troubled Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's heat has passed. Levi is taken away. Erwin is bent on figuring out what is going on. Eren is having a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!!!! Without all your love and input on my work it probably wouldn't have made it to this many chapters. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! Second I have figured it out. I had an epiphany last night as I was writing these chapters. I know exactly how to get to the ending of this fic. Everything fell into place in my crazy mind and I'm so very exciting. Shit is hitting the fan and it's going to be one big cluster fuck. I'm so very excited so happy reading.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 13

 

The next five days were pure bliss. They did nothing but sleep and have sex. Thankfully food was brought up to them or they would have starved. Besides that, they saw no one. It was just the two of them. Eren had loved every moment of it. Levi always rose to the occasion whenever he needed him. Afterwards when the heat was quelled, Levi would take care of him without complaint. He was always gentle to the point that Eren wondered if it was really Levi who was there with him. 

After four days Eren was so exhausted and worn out. Levi would clean him and feed him. He would draw a bath for Eren, carrying him into the bathroom letting him soak for as long as he needed too. After he was done, Levi would take him back to the freshly made bed. They would both slide in, cuddle close, falling asleep in each others arms. Even though he knew Levi was also burnt out, the man would always make sure Eren was well cared for. It melted the boy's heart, making him fall further in love with Levi. 

The morning of the six day, Eren woke feeling more like himself. That burning coal in his stomach was gone, letting him breath easily once again. Even though that was a relief, he still had may problems he had to deal with and the biggest one was laying asleep next to him. He studied Levi's peaceful face, making his heart clench painfully. They had figured out nothing before the heat started. Their relationship was still a complete mess and he really didn't know how to fix that. He hadn't wanted this to be based on sex, yet here they were. 

He debated on leaving, just grabbing all his clothes and vanishing so he didn't have to deal with the aftermath of his untimely heat. That would give him time to think over the last five days. Try to figure out how to fix this. That is if it could be fixed. He nibbled his bottom lip, deciding that he wasn't going to run. They were adults and mates. They needed to work through this. Suddenly groggy silver eyes were staring at him. He looked away blushing even though he was on the verge of a panic. Here it comes, he thought, I'm so not ready for this.

"How long have you been up?" Levi asked in a sleepy drawl.

"Not long." He cringed at the sound of his own scratchy voice. 

"How's your body?" Levi sat up, placing his pillow against the headboard so he could lean against it. 

"Better then I expected. I'm not hurting, just a little sore." Eren glanced at Levi cautiously. 

Levi frowned at the look on the boy's face. Eren had been so open and expressive that last five days. Seeing him close up like this, upset Levi. Eren sat up. He went to move out of the bed, but was stopped by Corporal's hard grip on his forearm. He looked up in surprise and Levi smiled softly. This instantly sent his heart racing. Levi gave a firm tug, making Eren lose his balance. He fell into the man's hard chest. He gave a startled sound trying to pull away, but strong arms wrapped around him securing him in place. He glanced up at Levi and was met by soft lips on his. That was all it was, a touch of flesh, but it relaxed him. 

"Don't do that." Levi stated softly. 

"Do what?" Eren mumbled, their lips brushing against one another with every soft word spoken. 

"You know what, brat." Levi growled, kissing him firmly before pulling back completely.

"Well what do you expect?" Eren huffed even though his insides were feeling extremely fuzzy from the show of affection from the older man. 

Levi gave a heavy sigh, running his hand through his midnight sleep tossed hair. God damn that's hello sexy, Eren thought trying to stop himself from purring out loud. Levi's silver eyes locked on to his turquoise eyes. Eren could tell by the seriousness of his expression that they were going to head back into the territory of their original fight. He found that he really didn't want that. He liked the comfortable atmosphere they were in right now and didn't want to ruin that. 

"Listen, I've had five days to think about this when I wasn't pounding that delicious ass of yours." Levi told him flashing him a smoldering look. Eren squirmed under the look as his heart jumped slightly in anticipation. "I know what I said before hand and I still believe that to be the case. But..." He looked away. Eren smiled. He couldn't help it as he saw the small flush of color darken Levi's cheeks. He was getting what he wanted. Plus the man was blushing and it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "I might be willing to give this stupid relationship thing a try." He muttered. 

"Really?" Eren tried to contain his excitement but it was too much and he was smiling like a kid. 

"Yes, brat." Levi snapped playfully, glaring at the boy. 

"Oh my god, thank you so much." Eren cried in joy, wrapping his arms tightly around Levi. 

"Oi, relax." Levi growled, but didn't push him away. 

"What changed your mind?" Eren mumbled, into the man's warm neck that he had his nose buried in. 

There was a long moment of silence between them. Eren wondered if Levi was going to answer him or just ignore the question. He wouldn't push for an answer, but he really wanted to know exactly where their relationship stood. The only way he could do that was if Levi opened up to him, but he knew that the man wasn't exactly the type of person to talk about his feelings. 

"These last five days..." He paused and Eren could feel the man swallow hard. He wanted to pull away to see the look on Levi's face, but he didn't. He knew how hard this was for him. "Having you in my arms, in my bed... Has been nice. I decided it might not be such a bad idea to have you here waiting for me each night." Levi finished on a whisper. 

Eren bit his lip hard as tears welled up in his eyes. Oh god, who would have thought his damn uncontrollable heat would bring the two of them closer together. He thanked the gods, trying to pull away so he could kiss the man he loved. He frowned as a strong hand rested on the back of his head, holding him firmly in place. He wanted to protest, but he relaxed into Levi's embrace instead. 

'I love you' was sitting on the tip of his tongue, but he decided that now was not the right time. Levi had just made a huge confession and that was obviously too much for the man who was stiff against him. He smiled happily. One battle was won, but not the war. They still had a long way to go, but he was going to savor the taste of this one victory for as long as he could. Which wasn't very long as a loud, firm knock sounded on Levi's door. 

"Go away." Levi growled. 

"We have a situation Levi. I need you to let me in." Erwin's hard voice answered, leaving no room for argument.

Eren pulled away at the sound. His heart hammering at the firm look on Levi's face. He knew he was right about needing to be worried about the interruption. Something bad was going on. Levi pushed him away gently, rising from the bed. He went to his wardrobe. He quickly got dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. Eren scrambled off the bed, putting his own clothes on. Levi glanced at him to make sure he was dressed before he opened the door. 

Eren's eyes widened when all of Levi's squad, Hange and Mike came in behind Erwin. Levi frowned but didn't protest as he shut them into the room that still lingered of Eren's heat. The looks on everyone's face was grim. Eren could feel dread settle in his heart, this was not right. Something serious was about to happen. He wanted to go to Levi, but forced himself to stand firm. The last thing the man needed was an over emotional Omega hanging on him.

"What is this about?" Levi demanded, looking weary.

"The Royal guard is here to take you into custody." Erwin stated, devoid of any emotion. He was in his Commander mode.

"Why?" Levi asked darkly.

"Apparently the King is aware that you are a Ceannaire Alpha and has proclaimed that you are a threat to the kingdom." Erwin explained.

"That's insane!!!" Eren cried out in disbelief. 

"Quiet, brat." Levi ordered, silencing Eren. Levi and Erwin studied each other silently. Eren had the feeling that there was some form of communication happening between them. "Did they say how they got this information?"

"No. They refuse to give out details until it is decided if you are to have a trial or just be hanged."

Eren's knees gave out, causing him to collapse on the floor. Levi's gaze landed on him. He knew he was crying but their was nothing he could do to stop it. Levi had just agreed to make this mess of a relationship work between them and now this. Levi's eyes softened sadly at the sight of his mate, until he focused another hard look on the commander.

"I will be down in a moment." He stated. 

"We will do everything in our power to get you out of this." Furlan growled angerly.

"You can start with finding the traitor in this fucking building." Levi snapped, losing his composure for a moment before regaining it. "Tell them I'm coming." He said once more to Erwin. 

Erwin nodded slowly. He motioned for everyone to follow him. Everyone said something to Levi softly as they passed, but he didn't respond. He stared at the floor with a bitter look on his face. When the door closed silently, the tension was thick enough to cut through with a knife. Eren continued to cry softly on the floor as he stared at his mate. Levi refused to look at him for a good thirty seconds, but when that gaze fell on Eren once more the boy felt his heart shatter. 

Levi looked worried. The man had always been confident, brave, a pillar of support for everyone in this whole place. Now he looked like he was on the verge of freaking out. That alone terrified Eren. He wanted to be strong for Levi. He wanted to comfort his mate, but he was so scared he was going to lose the man for good. 

"Eren." Levi whispered softly, making his way to the boy's side. 

He knelt down in front of Eren who immediately wrapped desperate arms around his neck. They held each other for a long moment until Levi pulled away. He placed a light kiss on the boy's tear soaked lips, not caring how disgusting it was. Eren let a sob out, at the feel. Levi cooed softly at the boy running a comforting hand along the messy brown locks. 

"It's going to be okay." Levi told him.

"How can you be so sure." Eren chocked out. 

"Because Erwin won't let anything happen to me without a fight. You might be surprised, but the man has a lot of friends in high places and so do I. We've been in service with the King for a very long time. He is not unreasonable." Levi explained gently. 

"But they are taking you away." Eren sobbed gripping tightly to Levi's arms. 

"Yes and you are going to just have to get over it brat. There is nothing we can do, but I will come back to you." Levi replied firmly, forcing Eren to look at him. Their eyes held. Levi hated seeing the boy like this. He didn't know how to deal with the emotional part of Eren's personality. He just didn't do emotions period. "I promise I will come back." He ran a thumb on the boy's bottom lip, wiping away the tears and snot gathered there. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep Heichou." Eren whispered painfully.

Levi's eyes hardened as he stared down at his mate. He wanted to retaliate at him, but he couldn't. He knew the boy was right. He had no clue how this was going to turn out and it wasn't fair for him to give Eren empty promises. He kissed the boy once more on the lips, then rose to his feet. He went to the door. He stopped after he opened it, looking over his shoulder. 

"Don't go anywhere out of this building without Erwin, Hange or Mike. I trust them to protect you." Levi ordered before disappearing out the door, closing it softly behind him.

He paused when he heard Eren's broken sob through the door. His heart clenched painfully, causing him to tighten his hands into fists. He let his eyes drift shut as the boy's sobs continued to fill his ears. Everything inside him screamed to go back into the room, sweep the boy up into his protective arms, kiss away the tears until Eren was laughing and smiling once more. He hardened his heart, cutting off his emotions. When he opened his eyes once more he was the hardened soldier that he had conditioned himself to be. But in his heart he swore on Eren's tears that he would find the traitor. Who ever it was would regret the day they were born when Levi got through with them. 

Armin was standing next to Mikasa as Levi came to the second floor. They immediately looked up from the whispered conversation they were having. Levi made eye contact with the young blond boy who stared at him with troubled blue eyes. He came to a stop next to them. He could see the Royal Guard waiting for him in the lobby over the railing. He ground his teeth as anger boiled in his gut.

"Go to him." He told them not taking his eyes off the men in the entryway. "He needs your support." Both kids ran past him in a hurry. 

That put his mind at ease. Eren may be hurting but at least he had friends to support him. He made his way down the stairs staring at Dot Pixis. The man was tall with a bald head. His beady golden eyes held fast to Levi's hard gaze. The man was the top ranking commander in the Garrison unit which was the King's personal guard. They had known each other since Levi had joined the Survey Corps. The man was one of Erwin's personal adviser and friends. The man was also a good judge of character. 

Levi didn't stop until they were standing face to face. The tension was palpable in the room, but nobody moved. Erwin was standing of to the left of them with the rest of the Survey Corp officers. They said nothing even though Levi knew they wanted too. Pixis studied him for a long moment, then smiled brightly. The man was a brilliant man and had a great prowess for war, but he was also a drunken lunatic. 

"I never really thought that the day would come that I would be arresting one of our strongest officers." He said lightly as if they were joking about Erwin's busy caterpillar eyebrows.

"You wouldn't have to if it wasn't for the paranoia of your King." Levi stated.

"He's your King too." Pixis added. 

"Yes he is and I have served him loyally since I was twenty one years old." Levi retorted, narrowing his gaze. 

"That you have." The man laughed, patting Levi on the shoulder casually. "Levi Ackerman you are under arrest for treason against the Throne. You are to come with us immediately to be detained. If you resist we have authority to kill you where you stand." Pixis said lightly as if they were discussing the weather.

Two men stepped forward, placing shackles around his wrists. He let them. He was not stupid enough to put up a fight, even though he was confident that he could have killed them all if he really wanted too. Erwin stepped forward, drawing Pixis' attention. 

"I would like to accompany you to the capital." Pixis nodded.

"Of course. You will both ride in my carriage." 

"But sir-" One of the officer's started, but Pixis cut him off with a stern look.

"Levi may be a prisoner now, but he is still a high ranking officer who deserves some respect." Pixis stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

"Yes sir." The man mumbled, stepping back to his place. 

"Shall we gentleman?" The old man turned his attention back to the two in front of him. 

Both men nodded silently, following the crazy man out to his carriage. Pixis entered first followed by Levi, then Erwin. They settled in as the driver shut the door. The old man pulled a flask out of his pocket, taking a large chug from it. He offered it to the men sitting in front of him, but they politely declined. The carriage started moving. Pixis smile faded when they left the courtyard. 

"You really got yourself into a mess this time Levi." The old man told him sadly.

"Do you know how the King came about this information?" Erwin asked looking worried. 

"I'm not sure. All I know is the King got a letter. He then proceeded to call for a meeting with his political advisers. This morning I was given orders to apprehend Levi. What I would like to know is why you exposed yourself when you knew the King would have a heart attack." Pixis asked confused. 

"I didn't really have a choice at the time." Levi muttered, bitterly.

"What happened?" 

Erwin proceeded to tell the commander about the Omega trafficking and how they ended up with the kids in their possession. He explained how half of them were due to go into their first heats and the outcome of that. Pixis listened intently, taking another swig of his flask. When Erwin was done with his story the old man looked thoughtful.

"So you have a rat in your ranks." The man stated confidently. 

"It seems so, because the Survey Corps were the only ones around when Levi used his pull." Pixis laughed.

"Well hot damn this is going to be really hard to fight. Who would have thought that you were a Ceannaire Alpha." Levi sneered at the man's mirth. 

"Do you have any idea how we can approach this and win?" Erwin asked hopefully. 

"Well it helps that you are Levi's commanding officer and have a lot of respect from the higher ups. You will definitely be able to demand a trial and they will grant it to you. But considering the topic at hand and the fact that Levi has a few powerful enemies, this is not going to go smoothly." Pixis admitted. "Darius Zackly has already been assigned to Levi's case which is good since the man in aware of his accomplishments, but he is also very dedicated to the safety of the kingdom." Erwin nodded in understanding. 

"So I have to prove I'm not a threat to the kingdom." Levi voiced what they were all thinking. "Which is damn near impossible." 

"We'll find a way Levi." Erwin told him reassuringly. 

"Then you will have my respect, because I'm honestly at a loss on how to prove that one." Levi huffed in irritation. 

"I already have your respect." Erwin joked trying to lighten the mood, causing Levi to sneer at him. 

"You've known what he was all along." Pixis wasn't asking, it was a statement. 

Erwin hesitated. He could get in a lot of trouble if he agreed to that. Levi knew they could lock him up for treason too, but Pixis had always been very picky about what details he came forth with. This is why Levi had always respected the man. He did his job differently then any other officer, which made him one of the best. 

"Yes. That is one of the reason I recruited Levi in the first place." Erwin admitted. 

"I don't blame you. Having a Ceannarie Alpha on board a military outfit is very useful." Pixis studied Levi for a second. "You might be able to use that if you can get around the fact that you were aware of what he is." Erwin thought about it. 

"I might be able too, but there are still a lot of arguments against that point, on top of the King's paranoia." 

"That is very true, but you have to think of as many positives as you can because there are a shit load of negatives to keeping him around." Pixis stated brutally and they both knew he was right. 

"Are you aware of the Jaeger situation?" Erwin asked suddenly.

"You mean about Grisha?" Pixis asked taken back.

"Yes." 

"I'm aware that he was found dead a while back. A true lose to our society." Pixis took another drink.

"Were you aware that the man was also a Ceannaire Alpha?" Pixis looked curious.

"I wasn't aware of that. How did you get this information and is it legit?" Erwin nodded confidently. 

"His son told us." Pixis eyes narrowed suddenly. 

"You know where Eren Jaeger is?" Erwin and Levi looked at each other.

"You didn't?" Levi asked before Erwin could say anything.

"No, we've been looking for the boy since his father was found. The King was going to take the kid into royal custody and find him a good Alpha out of respect for his deceased father and all he did for the country." Pixis informed them.

"Why in the world would the King go to that extend?" Erwin asked suspiciously. 

Pixis fell silent as he studied the two of them. Levi and Erwin were fully aware that the man knew, but was debating if they needed to know. Levi started to think that there was a lot more to Eren's past that they were not aware of. He just couldn't figure it out. He knew that the father was a Ceannaire Alpha, but the King had not. Levi felt his anger rise in his chest. This was his mate that was being discussed and he had a right to know everything about the boy. He was about ready to jump across the carriage to beat it out of Pixis. 

"Eren's mother was of Royal descent. She was the King's sister." Levi chocked.

"You telling me that Eren is royalty?" Pixis smiled wickedly and nodded looking pleased with himself that he had caught Levi off guard. 

"Yes technically, but Carla had dismissed her title when she married Grisha. Her father pretty much disowned her, because she eloped with the man that she was meant to be mated too instead of marrying the one her father had picked out for her. The only thing that stopped her father from killing Grisha was King Fritz. He told his father to let her do as she wanted. That he had the next in line for the throne and that Grisha was a great doctor so the woman was in good hands. That seemed to soothe the previous king's anger." Pixis explained, making Levi frown.

"Why would the previous King really care what his daughter did if he already had a predecessor?" Pixis smiled broadly.

"This is why I always enjoy having conversations with you two. You always read between the lines." The old man said, looking pleased. Levi glanced at Erwin, who looked to be deep in thought. "Carla was an Alfa Omega." Both men stared at Pixis in utter disbelief which made the man laugh. 

"How is that possible?" Erwin whispered.

"Let me tell you a romantic love story between two different people from different backgrounds." The old man relaxed back against the cushions. Levi didn't want the long version. He just wanted the facts, but he knew that he wouldn't get that from Pixis. The man always took round about ways to communicate his point. "Once upon a time there was a princess with a very interesting gene. Everybody was at a loss on how it was formed or where it even came from. All they knew was several ancestors from their bloodline had this same gene, but only a few because it was very rare.

"One day the King heard that there was a man who was making shocking break thorough in the study of biology of the human race. The King offered the man a large sum of money to study his daughter and figure out what was so very special about her. The man took the job willingly, excited at a new aspect of the culture to dive into. They spent every day together as the man ran tests and studied her DNA make up to figure out what was so special about this gene. He realized that it was genetic. He also realized he had fallen in love with the princess and they eloped together."

"But the Queen wasn't an Alfa Omega." Erwin stated confidently. 

"You're right. She wasn't. In fact, it was King Fritz great great great great Grandfather's brother who was the last Alfa Omega." Pixis answered with a gleam in his beady eyes. "That's what we all want to know. King Fritz was surprised also when his sister revealed this tid-bit to him. Now that I know that Grisha was a Ceannaire Alpha, I'm confident that's why the Alfa Omega showed up in Eren." 

"That would make sense. Two very powerful beings mating to make another powerful being." Erwin stated in wonderment. 

"How many people know what Eren is?" Levi demanded in a hard voice. 

"Well the Royal family and the advisers. I know because I'm very close to the King. Now you two, but that is all." Levi glanced at Erwin, who gave a slight incline of his head. "You still didn't answer my previous question about where Eren is?" Pixis pressed. 

"He's back at Survey Corps headquarters." Levi stated. 

"Where did you find him? Why didn't you inform the king?" The old man asked curiously. Erwin frowned. 

"He was among the kidnapped Omegas that we rescued. He had been sold by a couple of Beta who had set up a illegal Omega House. They were using it to whore out young Omegas in heat to Alphas." Erwin explained. Pixis' face hardened at the information. 

"How did he come to be there?" Erwin smiled cunningly. 

"See that's the kicker. I think you and I have a dinner date tomorrow night at the Survey Corps fortress." Pixis nodded in understanding. "Now for the more pressing matter at hand. I think I just figured out how to get Levi out of this whole mess." Erwin let out a bark of laughter, causing both men to look at him like he had lost his mind.

"And how might that be?" Levi's eyes narrowed in irritation. 

"Eren is Levi's mate." Erwin stated proudly. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is done too. Just need to proofread it and edit it. Then it will be posted.


	14. Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren puts his foot down and decides to fight for his mate. Erwin calls a meeting and reveals his thoughts. The rat is found out and the squad is out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was halfway through editing this god damn chapter and my ferrets decided they wanted to tease the dog which ended up with my laptop unplugged and my progress lost. Needless to say you are all very lucky I decided to re edit this damn chapter before crashing. I'm so tired and debating on cooking animal stew. I'm totally kidding I love my animals too much. But they really did upset me. Haha. Anyway, here is the chapter I hope you all like my wonderful plot twists. (I'm so not done yet) *evil laughter*

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 14

 

Eren hadn't slept at all since they had taken Levi the previous day. He also refused to eat, let alone leave his mate's room. Mikasa and Armin stayed with him the whole time. Occasionally, the other Omegas would come in to check on him. None of them stayed for long. Except for Petra. She literally ran Armin and Mikasa out of the room, telling them to go get something to eat. 

She never said anything to him. She just laid down next to him, wrapping him up in that warm loving embrace that he loved so much. This sent him into another round of tears. She held him for the whole twenty minutes until he fell into a silent empty mess. He knew she wouldn't judge him or press him for details. He had already seen the beautiful design on her collarbone from under her shirt. She had fully mated to Mike, so she knew better then anyone else what he was going through. Granted he wasn't completely mated with Levi, but they were still connected. Not having him near was killing Eren on the inside.

They stayed like that for a long time until Mikasa and Armin came back. Petra sat up to greet them. They started talking but he didn't hear a word that was being said until he heard Levi's name. He sat up immediately drawn to the conversation. He turned his full attention on to his two childhood friends. They glanced at him casually at him.

"They have released that Levi will have a trial at the end of the week. Erwin said that he has new information that will most likely get Levi off the hook, but he is not sure until he researches some things." Armin informed him.

"What new information?" Eren let out a shaky breath. 

"I'm not sure. You will have to ask him directly. He's been really busy since yesterday, so I haven't been able to see him. He did inform me that Commander Pixis is coming for a dinner meeting tonight. He wanted me to tell you that he would like you to join them if you are feeling up to it." Eren processed this information. 

"Isn't Pixis the Commander of the Royal Guard?" Armin nodded. "He's the one that arrested Levi." 

"Yes." Mikasa was the one to answer him. 

"Then I will join them." Eren stated firmly. 

"Don't do anything stupid Eren. It could reflected badly on Levi." His sister warned. 

"I won't. I just want to be aware of what is happening with Heichou." He reassured her. She nodded, relieved. 

Eren rose from the bed, making his way to the door. He decided that he had moped around long enough. If Erwin was going to allow him to be apart of trying to protect Levi he was going to be strong and do anything in his power to save his mate. He made his way down to his room. He grabbed fresh clothes and went straight to the showers. 

He was done by noon, so he decided that he would go downstairs to try to eat something. He hadn't eaten since the last night of his heat when Levi had fed him. His heart ached at the memory. God, he really missed the man. He forced it out of his mind, walking into the Mess hall. Everyone froze as he entered. He tried not to look uncomfortable under all the prying eyes, but it was hard when eyes of pity and curiosity stared at him. 

"It's rude to stare. Eat or get the hell out of here." Mike barked as he rose from his seat to glare at the recruits. 

They all went back to what they were doing. Eren had never been more thankful in his whole entire life. Isabel was suddenly beside him, placing a comforting hand in his. She smiled up at him and he smiled back weakly. He noticed the mating mark on her neck. It was a small bird tattoo that fit her. She was always so carefree and happy. 

"Come sit with us aniki." He nodded, allowing her to drag him to the table that Mike had risen from. 

The man had taken his seat once more. Petra sat next to him, smiling up at Eren. Isabel bounced off to be with Furlan. He kissed her cheek, making her giggle. He had a matching bird on the side of his neck. Eren wanted to turn on his heel and storm out of the room. He really didn't want to be at this table with his Omega friend's and their mates. He swallowed down his hurt and jealous, taking a place next to Petra. 

"Are you okay Eren?" She asked concerned. "You look like you are going to be sick." 

"I'm fine." He forced out, not looking at her. 

"You're here!" Hange sang happily, placing a tray of food down in front of him. She plopped down in the seat next to him. "I'm so glad you decided to grace us with your presence." 

"Thank you for the food." He muttered but didn't touch it. 

"Erwin is in high spirit's today." Hange informed Eren with a comforting smile. "For his best friend being in prison, he is bouncing around like a kid, humming to himself. That's a good sign." She patted Eren on the shoulder when he looked up at her. 

She winked playfully at him. Eren felt some of his bad mood drift away. Levi trusted these people with his life. He knew they had his back no matter what, so there was no reason that Eren shouldn't trust them either. He smiled at Hange gratefully. He turned his attention to the food she had given him, suddenly famished. It didn't take him long to clean the plate. He looked up to notice that everyone else at the table seemed to be in a better mood too. He hadn't realized that everyone had been so worried about him. He felt guilt rise in his chest, but also happiness. This was his family. These people cared about him. They wanted to make sure he was okay. That thought made his heart melt. 

"I'm sorry I worried you guys." He said suddenly, causing the whole table to stop and look at him. He turned away feeling embarrassed. "I really do appreciate you guys looking out for me." He added softly. 

"Eren we love you." Petra stated happily, wrapping him up in a big hug. 

"Yeah we won't let anything happen to your mate." Isabel stated enthusiastically. 

"Of course we won't. Corporal Levi is what keeps this place running smoothly. Without him, this fortress would fall to pieces." Oluo scoffed. 

"Levi is strong Eren. He won't let this drag him down. Have faith in him." Furlan told the boy, offering him a confident smile. 

"I know. I just.... I will do everything in my power to help. I will not see him killed because the King is prejudice." Eren stated bitterly. 

"Believe me, we all won't stand for it." Erwin stated, coming over to them. 

"Good afternoon Commander." Mike greeted with a slight head bow. 

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry to disrupt your lively fun, but I was wondering if you and Hange would accompany me for a moment?" Eren looked confused, but nodded his consent. "Mike you might want to join us. I have a mission for you." 

They all rose from the table, following the Commander out of the Mess hall. Eren frowned as they headed into the meeting room instead of the man's office. Everyone took a seat, so he took one as well. Erwin went to the front of the table. He moved some papers around as everyone waited silently for him to speak. The door opened behind them revealing Furlan, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther. 

"We have a right to know this too." Furlan stated, seriously. Erwin studied the four of them, then nodded his consent. They all took their seats. 

"So I've come across several different things that have caught my attention that seem off. Plus, in light of our current situation I've been given information that is crucial to getting Levi out of the position that he is in." Erwin looked up. He placed his elbows on the table in front of him. He linked his fingers together and stared over his hands at everyone. "First, I was giving a report when we first brought the Omegas here. It was given to me by Nile Dok, the Chief of the Military Police. At the time I didn't think anything about it because it seemed completely irrelevant, but now I'm not so sure." 

"What do you mean?" Hange asked confused. 

"First off he tried to get me to leave all the Omegas in his custody. After a heavy discussion on where they would go, he reluctantly let me keep the ones that didn't have anywhere. He also gave me a profile on all of them except one profile was fake. Or it was real, but no one else was aware of it contents." Erwin explained. 

"That makes no sense. Why would the Chief do that?" Furlan asked.

"Why indeed." Erwin answered. "This is where you come into play Mike. I want you to do dirty work and see what you can find out about Nile's free time activities."

"You are going to spy on a government official?" Gunther asked incredulously.

"Exactly." Erwin pulled the file out. 

"What's in that document that would lead you to taking such drastic measures? Who's file is it?" Eld pressed. 

"It's Eren's." That caught the boy's attention. 

"My file, but you already told me what was in it and it's all true." Eren stated confused. 

"You're right, but the thing is no one else was aware of what was in this. Everyone else thought you were still missing and was extremely surprised to hear that you were with us." Eren frowned. 

"Who is everyone else?" Erwin studied the boy for a long moment. 

"Your family." Eren looked even more confused. 

"The only family I have is Mikasa and Armin." 

"Actually you have more family. I'm not surprised that your parents didn't tell you about them. They probably did it for your own sake, because they knew someone was after you." Erwin explained. 

"After me, but why?" Eren looked worried as he stared at the man in front of him. 

"Do you know much about your mother's family?" Erwin asked, changing the subject. This irritated Eren, but he decided to humor the commander. He knew the man would not withhold information from him as long as he was truthful. He shook his head. "You're mother and father met because he was asked to study her." Erwin explained. "Her father wanted to know more about the Alfa Omega and that's what she was." Eren's heart slammed against his chest at the confession. 

"How... How do you know this?" He whispered. 

"Because your mother is the sister of King Fritz and Pixis is really close to the King." Erwin told the boy softly. 

"My mother was royalty and an Alfa Omega?" He asked in utter disbelief. 

"Apparently so." 

"Wait, that means that Eren is royalty." Hange stated with that insane look of excitement on her face. 

"I'm royalty?" Eren whispered in disbelief.

"I think the poor boy's in shock." Furlan chuckled, leaning back in his chair until the first two legs were off the floor and he was balancing it on the back two. 

"Well maybe this will help you come to terms with it. You are the key to us saving Levi." Erwin told Eren. 

Eren's turquoise eyes widened as he slowly absorbed the information giving to him. He could save Levi because he was royalty? He felt his heart swell in hope at that aspect. He couldn't help the smile that slowly started to form on his lips. He looked at Erwin with determination. 

"What do I have to do?" Erwin smiled. 

"You will have to meet with the King to prove who you are and then you will have to claim Levi as your own. I have a feeling the King had a soft spot for your mother. He went as far as to protect her from their father so I want to believe, he won't do anything to Levi if he learns that you are mated." Eren frowned. 

"But we aren't mated." Erwin looked shocked. 

"You spent the whole heat together." 

"Yes we did, but Levi didn't mate me. We are actually on different sides of the fence on this subject. He doesn't think he's worthy to be my mate. I'm completely on board with it." Erwin's expression darkened at this news. 

"You seriously didn't seal the bond?" He asked in disbelief. Eren shook his head. Erwin let out an anger growl as he ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Why didn't he say anything?" Erwin muttered irritated. "This changes everything." He stated looking older then he was. "I was counting on you two being mated. Now that you aren't, killing him won't affect you the way I wanted it too." 

"You mean won't kill me." Eren muttered. 

"Exactly. If they do off with his head the King can always find you someone else." Erwin spat. "Damn him for being such a pain in my ass." Eren wanted to laugh, because he had to agrue with the commander. Levi really was a pain in everyone's ass. 

"So now what are we going to do?" Mike pressed, trying to get Erwin back on track. 

"There is not much I can do, but to continue with my plan. I just hope that maybe King Fritz is a little more sentimental then his father was and will take to heart Eren's feelings on the matter. That's the only thing I can do. We have nothing else to go on." They all nodded grimly. 

"I will do everything in my power to convince the King, Commander." Eren told him firmly. 

"I'm counting on it." Erwin focused back on the file. 

"Now that we got that taken care. Eren you can be dismissed or stay, which ever you choose." 

"I'll stay." Erwin focused back on the rest of the group.

"Back to how they found out that Levi was an Ceannaire Alpha. We have a spy somewhere in our ranks and I want him found. I know that the Military Police have some kind of involvement in all this I'm just not sure what it is. So we need to figure out two things. Who we can link with the police and who we can link with the council. Pixis told me that the only people who he was aware of what Eren is, is the council, the King and Pixis himself. I already know Nile Dok is aware of what Eren is or he won't have given me a report that he did not give to the Royal Guard. He obviously banked on a chance that this would never come up in any conversations. That leaves me with the conclusion that someone had informed him of what Eren is. So it must have been someone who is on the council." Erwin finished.

"Why won't he just give the file over to the Royal guard though?" Eld asked looking perplexed. 

"It's because he didn't want the King aware of where Eren was. After they reported Grisha dead the King had planned to take Eren in and take care of him. Well, that's not what had been planned for the boy by the people who found him. Which is how I know that Nile is involved in all this. He was the one that released Eren into the custody of the two Beta's who were running the Omega House. He also didn't report that Eren had been found to the King. Instead he said that they hadn't located the boy. Then when I found the Omegas, He informed me that he would write a report to the King so I didn't need to worry about it. He never made that report. Well that's not true. He did. He just never mentioned Eren's name when he wrote it." Erwin explained. 

"Which is obviously deliberate. Which means that he knows that Eren is an Alfa Omega." Furlan finished. 

"Exactly. But now the question comes into play. Is he working alone or for someone? How did he learn about Eren in the first place? Was Grisha murdered by Nile? Was Levi thrown into prison, so that it would be easier to get Eren back?" Erwin laid everything out on the table that he was thinking so everyone was up to speed with the events. 

"Holy shit." Oluo muttered in disbelief. 

"Who would have thought that Nile could be that knaving?" Eld muttered bitterly. 

"Wait you think Levi was put away to cause an opening for them to get Eren back?" Mike highlighted curiously.

"Honestly yes. I think that Levi being out of the picture was planned. Whoever did this, wants to get Eren back and they knew that Levi is always here, except for the rare occasions that he accompanies me to meetings or local parties. I'm usually never here. So I think all of this is a diversion. Eren was most likely sold at a very hefty price, which means whoever bought him is probably pissed that Nile has not delivered or whoever he works for. Which puts them in a compromising position because they technically reneged on the deal." 

"This is why you are the Commander." Furlan stated with a laugh.

"Actually I can't take credit for this one. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Levi was the one that told me, before they locked him up. After I thought about it, I think he's right." Erwin explained.

Hange laughed at that. Not just a slight laugh. It was a full blown belly laugh that practically had her in tears by the time she was done. Everyone stared at her. She wiped under her eyes as she apologized for the out burst, waving her hands in dismissal.

"Sorry, but leave it to paranoid Levi to think that someone is trying to take away his love interest. Not saying that he's wrong. I just think that Levi is a little more attached then he lets on." She explained, still giggling. 

"This isn't a for sure thing though. So Eren really could be safe and Levi is just over thinking it." Gunther piped in. 

"Yes, but I believe it is better to be safe then sorry." Erwin told them. "I'm meeting with Pixis tonight. Then in six days Levi's court hearing will be held. I will be leaving the day before to meet with the King. Eren you will be accompanying me. Pixis has already informed the King that you are here and the King has demanded to see you." 

"I understand." Eren nodded in confirmation even though he felt his anxiety rise at the thought of seeing the most powerful man in the country who was supposedly his Uncle. 

"I hope to see some results before then." Erwin looked directly at Mike. 

"I will sniff out the information you are looking for." Suddenly a hesitant knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Erwin called. 

Everyone was surprised to see that it was Marco, behind him was his new mate Jean. The freckled boy apologized for interrupting them. He pushed Jean forward. The two toned haired boy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Marco glared at him and he swallowed hard. He hesitantly looked at the commander. He cleared his throat several times until Marco elbowed him in the gut. 

"I.... um... I have to tell you something really important." Jean said softly. He pulled a letter out of his pocket, staring at it with a bitter look. Eren frowned when he noticed how badly Jean's hand was shaking. "I got this in the mail today." He started, cleared his throat before continuing once more. "I have been working undercover for Nile Dok as an Intel spy. He has been trying to gather information to get you out of the Survey Corps. He told me if I wanted a job with the Military Police I had to do this. At first I was okay with it, because it was just Intel, but that changed when you guys brought the Omegas back with you." Jean broke off. The room was deathly silent. No one dared breathe at the boy's suddenly confession. "I was told that Nile would get a hold of me to kidnap Eren once Levi was out of the picture and you were preoccupied. This letter is telling me when your next meeting is and that I'm to bring Eren to him then." Jean finished weakly.

"You're the fucking asshole that sold our captain out!" Furlan snarled jumping up from his chair. The rest of the squad rose from their seats with the intent to kill. 

"Wait." Erwin ordered firmly. Everyone glared at him like he had lost his mind. Erwin held his hand out to Jean. The boy gave him the letter. He opened it, reading it silently. "Why are you coming clean?" Erwin asked, looking up at the boy.

"Because I really didn't want to do it in the first place. I also.... like it here sir. But most of all I love Marco and don't want to do anything that would hurt him. I know if I took Eren that I would regret it for the rest of my life and I can't live with that." Jean glanced at Marco.

Eren swallowed hard. He wanted to kill Jean. He wanted to rip the man's head off and send it to Nile's office, but he know he couldn't. Just like Jean, he didn't want to hurt Marco. It was painfully obvious how much his freckled friend cared for Jean. He gritted his teeth, staring down at his clenched fists. Erwin stood slowly, making his way to Jean. The boy looked like he was going to piss himself. Impressively, he held his ground. 

"What was Nile holding against you?" Erwin demanded. 

"Nothing, but blackmail. I know that if I didn't follow his orders, he would peg me for some crime that I was involved in vicariously." Jean told him honestly. 

"I see." They stared at each other for a long moment. "Would you testify against Nile Dok if it came down to that?"

"I wouldn't hesitate, sir." Erwin smiled, patting the boy on the shoulder. 

"That response is the one thing that saved you from getting skinned alive." Erwin informed Jean. "You will have to suffer consequences for your actions, you understand that right?" 

"I do sir. I will accept any punishment you see fit." Jean answered firmly. 

"That's good. Everyone of these officers will punish you the way they see deem appropriate except for killing you. Do you accept?" Jean swallowed hard, nodding slowly. 

"Levi means a lot to everyone in this room, that being said you have managed to piss off the wrong people. But if you go through with this, it will all be forgiven. When Levi gets back he will make the final decision if you stay here or not." Erwin explained. 

"Yes sir." Jean whispered. 

"This being said we now know for sure that Nile had a hand in all this. We also know now that Eren is indeed a target. You all know what you are to do." Erwin declared with authority. 

"Yes sir." They all rose to their feet making their way to the exit, passing a sneer at Jean on the way out. 

"Hange you stay. I need to talk Science with you." She smiled brightly. 

"You know how to make a girl happy." She purred, settling herself on top of the table looking smug. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to write another if not two more chapters tonight at work. Thank you all for keeping up to date with my craziness known as Deadly Heat. <3


	15. Fairytale Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets a little playtime. Eren's reality turns upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my night at work was interesting to say the least plus I'm getting sick. SO that being said I can not guarantee the quality of these two chapters but here they are.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 15

 

"Oh my god!!!" She yelled, flipping through the stack of papers. "How did you get these?" She had the biggest grin on her face, practically salivating all over herself. 

"Like I said Grisha was asked to study Carla, so the King had the files stored in his office." Erwin answered, trying not to laugh at Hange's ecstatic expression. 

"But why would he give these to you? These are like top secret documents." Hange looked at Erwin skeptically.

"He didn't give them to me. He gave them to Pixis. Because Pixis had a scientist that could learn more about Eren." Understanding shown brightly in Hange's dark brown eyes.

"Ahh, I get it. Sneaky, sneaky." She giggled. "So you want me to go through Grisha's work and figure out how Eren came to be an Alfa Omega if the gene is so rare." 

"Yes." Erwin answered but tilted his head to the side. "But my main objective is if Levi and Eren will also produce either an Alfa Omega or a Ceannaire Alpha." 

"Why? Not that I'm complaining. I would like to know that too, but you have a reason for this." Hange stated, curiously.

"I want to use the information for the court battle if this is true, because I think the King would be a little more willing to let Levi live if there was one of these special breeds in line for the throne." Erwin explained. 

"That is very interesting point." Hange looked at Erwin thoughtfully. "You weren't a byproduct of this though."

"You're right. My mother and father were not special. I think the Ceannaire gene just happened to form in my DNA. As for Levi, I don't know anything about his family and neither does he. The only person he has alive that he's aware of is his Uncle and they do not associate with one another now that Levi isn't running the Slums." Erwin told her. 

"Hmm. So you don't have to have two special parent's to be one of these special breeds. What makes you think that these two special breeds mating would cause one to show?" Hange looked eager to know the answer.

"Well the last descendant in the royal bloodline to be an Alfa Omega was the King's great great great great grandfather's brother. That's a long line of people to go through before it reappeared again. But the mother mate's a Ceannaire Alpha..." 

"And Eren was born." Hange squealed. "I think you are on to something Commander. You're so smart." She pinched his cheek, making him roll his eyes.

"Do you think you can prove this fact before Levi's trial?" Hange sobered at those words.

"That's a tall order. This is the first time I've ever heard such a thing. I would have to read through all these documents. Maybe run some tests on Eren and not having either of his parent's around to run separate tests will be really hard. I can do what I can, but I can't promise you anything." 

Erwin sighed heavily, staring at his hands. He had hoped that she would just have the answer for him, but he wasn't stupid. He knew she would need time and mostly likely resources. They just didn't have it. He wanted solid proof to get Levi out of this, but maybe just the possibility, would give the King a moment to consider. Erwin rose to his feet. 

"Do what you can and report back to me the night before I leave with whatever you have gathered." Erwin ordered.

"Of course." She rushed out of the room with the documents pressed firmly to her chest like they were the most precious things in the world. 

Erwin glanced at the clock. He had a hour before Pixis would be showing up. He really wanted to just crawl into bed and sleep for a day. He knew that wasn't going to happen, so he made his way to his office. Armin was coming down the stairs when he passed the lobby. He greeted the small boy with a charming smile which in turn caused the young blond to blush profusely. He chuckled to himself. The boy wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was the sweetest thing that Erwin had ever seen. The boy was a breath of fresh air in his brutal life. 

"It's been a while." Erwin told Armin softly as the blond approached him.

"It has. You've been so busy. You look tired." Armin looked at him with concerned blue eyes. 

"I am." Erwin admitted.

"You know I'm more then willing to help with anything you need help with." The boy pressed. This is another reason why he was so attached to the kid. Armin was the most caring, observant person. He was always the first to jump up to help anyone in need. "Please." Armin whispered softly, placing a light hand on Erwin's arm.

"I'm heading to my office. You are more then welcome to accompany me." Armin smiled, nodding enthusiastically. 

Erwin lead the way, opening the door for the small boy. They both disappeared inside and he closed them in. Armin waited in the middle of the room for Erwin. The older man went to the couch, motioning for him to follow. When the boy went to sit next to him. He placed his hands on the boy's waist, pulling him down into his lap so the boy was straddling him. The blush that lit Armin's face was extremely attractive. 

"S.. sir." Armin stuttered, looking away embarrassed.

"Is this not okay?" Erwin's voice had dropped an octave to a sexy purr. 

"That's not it... I just... this isn't really the time." The boy wiggled deliciously on top of him, making him bite the inside of his lip as his cock jumped to life. 

"I personally think that there is always time for cuddling." Erwin teased the boy, which caused the color to darken in his cheeks. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now, but haven't been able to find the time." Erwin stated, idly running his thumbs along the rim of the boy's clothed hip bones. 

"What would you like to know sir?" Armin whispered softly, glancing up at him. 

"Am I your mate?" Erwin asked bluntly. 

The boy's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates as he stared at the older man. Erwin knew then that he had been right. Armin's eyes were always on him when they were in the same room together. The boy was hyper aware whenever Erwin entered an location that the boy occupied. Armin had also been extremely shy around everyone, but took to him almost instantly. He had a suspicion, but now he knew. For some reason this made him extremely happy. 

He knew that he was attracted to the kid. His body had pointed that out to him on several occasion, this time being one of them. He never took it farther then light touches with Armin, because if he had been wrong he didn't want the boy to feel torn between him and his supposed mate. The fact that Erwin was his mate, changed the whole dynamic of their relationship. 

"I... well... you see.... I'm..." Armin tumbled over his words almost frantically as the flush crept down the boy's neck. Erwin's chuckle stopped Armin short, making the boy look up at him from under long blond eyelashes.

"It's okay." Erwin whispered softly. "You already gave me my answer." He leaned forward brushing his lips lightly to Armin's.

He was surprised when the boy deepened the kiss. He parted his lips, letting Armin's hesitant tongue into his mouth. He kissed the boy back slowly, letting him lead them in the pace that was most comfortable for the kid. Armin's moan filled the air around them. He couldn't stop his hands from clenching those hips a little tighter, pulling the boy flush against his chest. 

The boy squirmed on top of him making Erwin's cock twitch in response. The boy's erection brushed against his chest, causing Erwin to smile into the kiss. He pulled back, looking at Armin. That tongue slipped out to gather the saliva that had been left behind by the kiss. He couldn't help but follow the movement with his eyes. Armin's face was beet red and his blue eyes fully dilated from pleasure. Erwin decided that this look was ten times sexier then the blush of embarrassment. He leaned forward, taking the boy's ear lobe in his mouth to nibble at it lightly. Armin shuffled in his lap again causing friction for both their neglected cocks. Their moans of pleasure danced around them, drawing the fire higher in their bodies.

"You remind me of a kitten." Erwin muttered in the boy's ear. "A hot little sex kitten." Armin shuttered at the words, making Erwin chuckle once more. "Do you want to be my kitten Armin?" 

"Please." Came the broken moan. 

The things that sound did to his already straining cock was addictive. He thrust up hard, his length nestled between the boy's clothed ass cheeks. Armin groaned, grinding down on the length. Erwin tried not to laugh in victory. Whatever reserves the boy had a moment ago were completely gone now. He could tell Armin was on board with getting fucked into the couch. 

He moved his hands to the bottom of the young blond's shirt, pulling it loose from the pants. He slipped his large hands inside to brush against the supple warm skin underneath. The nipples were tight pebbles under his questing fingers. He worked them gently with the pads. The action left Armin clenching at his shoulders, panting hard in his ear. He loved every second of it. 

What he didn't love was the god damn knock that sounded on his door. He growled deep in his throat. Armin looked startled, trying to caught his fog induced mind up to reality. Erwin seriously debated on ignoring whoever was there, continuing to make the boy on his lap into a hot mess. He decided that would probably not be the smartest thing to do considering the situation they were in. 

"Tonight." Erwin whispered before catching Armin's lips in a hot steamy kiss, before pulling away. 

The sound of loss that Armin released when he pulled away, made him just about throw common sense out the window. He forced himself to set the boy aside. He went to his desk, sitting behind it so he could conceal his raging erection that was more then a little obvious in his tented white pants. He let his Commander face fall into place.

"Come in." Armin had already tucked his shirt into his pants, but the boy still looked as if he just got done with a heavy make out session. Erwin liked the look on him, making a mental note to cause that look again. Eren walked in. He glanced at Armin, which caused him to freeze. A blush started to spread along his cheeks when he realized what he had just interrupted. Erwin hide a smile behind his linked fingers in front of his face. The boy was a little bit of an air head at times, but he was not stupid. "What can I do for you Eren?" Erwin inquired, drawing his attention away from Armin. 

"I... Uh..." Eren stumbled over the words trying to get his mind to catch up to the conversation. "Wanted to know what time the dinner was?" 

Erwin glanced at the clock, frowning when he realized it was later then he had thought. He hadn't thought that him and Armin were getting so hot for that long. He had twenty minutes before Pixis was due to show up. He took a deep breath, letting his body relax the rest of the way. He rose to his feet, making his way around the desk. 

"Armin would you care to join us for dinner?" The boy looked up in surprise.

"Would that be okay?" Erwin smiled gently.

"Of course."

He escorted both young men to the private dinning hall to the left of the Mess hall. The room had already been set, awaiting them. He held the chair out next to his for Armin to take a seat. Eren slid into the spot next to his best friend. Erwin took his place at the head of the table. He placed the napkin in his lap. Both boy's did the same hesitantly. It was obvious that neither one of them had ever been taught noble table manners. 

"Pixis is here for two things." He explained. "I want him to go over the file I had received for you Eren and he is representing the King for an audience with you. He is a very eccentric man so please don't take to heart the things he says." Eren nodded slowly. 

"Have I ever met him before?" Erwin shook his head.

"I'm not sure. He never said other wise if you had." 

"I've heard of Pixis once before. They say he is a great war hero." Armin added. 

"He is. He has been in service with the King and the previous King for many years. He was my commander when I first joined the military." Erwin nodded, briefly flashing the boy a smile. 

"The man is very trusted by the King I see, but what do you and Levi feel about him?" Eren demanded.

"We both trust his judgement. He is a very good friend of mine. He also helped train Levi when the man first joined the Survey Corps." This surprised Eren, he hadn't even considered that Levi actually required training at all. 

"I see, so they have a bond." Eren muttered, thankful.

"I'm not sure if it is a bond, but Levi definitely respects the man and vice versa." Erwin informed him. 

The door opened to reveal Furlan who was followed in by a tall bald man with beady gold eyes. Eren studied the man silently. It was obvious that he was very old. He was also military trained. He stood straight with his arms clasped behind his back. He had a mustache that twitched occasionally. A nervous twitch? Eren wondered. Erwin rose from his seat, greeting the man with a firm friendly handshake. Furlan excused himself as Pixis took his seat. 

"It's been a long time since I've been here for anything but business." Pixis drawled, pulling a flask from his coat pocket. A drinker, that explained the twitch. Eren tilted his head as the man turned his focus to him. Those beady eyes were a little unnerving but Eren didn't feel that it was unfriendly just different. "You have grown." The man said softly, his eyes softening slightly. 

"I'm sorry." Eren stated cautiously. "I'm afraid I do not remember you." 

"You wouldn't. You were only two when your mother finally introduced you to her brother and I." Pixis answered with a smile, taking a swig of his flask. 

Hearing the man confirm what Erwin had told him earlier, made his heart race. So this was all real. He wasn't just locked into some crazy dream where his mate was in prison and he was some royal offspring. He didn't know if he should be pleased or severely sick to his stomach. He looked down at his hands. 

"Here is the file on Eren I was telling you about." Erwin piped in, drawing Pixis attention. 

The old man took the file, flipping it open. He was silent for a long time as he filtered through the contents. He finally set it aside, leaning back in his chair. He thoughtfully twiddled the edge of his mustache. He glanced again at Eren. 

"Are you aware of what is in this file?" Pixis inquired.

"Yes sir." Eren responded, then Pixis turned his attention to Eren's best friend. "And who might you be?" 

"This is my mate Armin." Erwin interjected before either boy could answer. They both stared at him in surprise. Eren couldn't believe that Erwin just blurted it out without even thinking about it. The two of them hadn't even completely the mating ritual and the commander had already accepted Armin as his own. Fuck, that hurt. Eren thought bitterly. "He is here because I asked him to be here plus he is Eren's best friend." Erwin explained. 

"I see. Are you aware of what is in this file?" Pixis asked Armin.

"Yes, sir." Armin replied firmly.

"They are both aware of the situation?" Pixis directed at Erwin. 

"Eren is." 

"Good. This makes things less complicated and saves me from talking to much." The man drank from his flask, then laughed. "Who am I kidding. I love talking." Pixis turned back to Erwin. "This file is correct?"

"Eren says it is." Erwin answered

"Well this is not the file I received. So it makes me wonder why we got two different files."

"Nile Dok had a part in the Omega Trafficking." Erwin stated bluntly.

"That's quite the accusation. Do you have proof of his involvement?" 

"I have the rat that exposed Levi's secret. He came clean and is willing to testify against Nile. Also I have this letter on where they were suppose to meet when Eren was apprehended." Erwin gave Pixis the letter. 

"There is no name on this. This is not proof." 

"It is if someone meets him there and takes him into custody." Erwin gave Pixis a knowing look.

"Through like always." Pixis stated with a bark of laughter. "So you are going to have the rat take Eren to Nile and then you will arrest him when they make the exchange."

"Exactly. Jean has agreed to do it. Eren?" The browned haired boy looked startled for a second, then nodded.

"I'm in." He replied with conviction. "Anything to take down the guy who put Levi behind bars." 

Pixis smiled with pride at him. "It's true then, you and Levi?" 

"Yes he is my mate, but we are not mated." Eren replied.

"Why not? I thought you said he was?" Pixis added, glancing at Erwin. 

"I thought they were." Erwin answered bitterly. "Apparently Levi thought it was irrelevant to specify the truth of their relationship when we were discussing it." 

"This could change the out come of things." Pixis added. 

"I'm aware of that. This is why I'm banking everything on Eren's discussion with the King." Pixis laughed. 

"That's not like you to leave anything for chance." 

"Yeah well I'm a little back into a corner at the moment." Erwin muttered looking less then thrilled. 

"Eren, how do you plan on approaching the King?" Pixis inquired studying the boy.

"I.... I'm not sure. I don't know anything about him. Even though he is my Uncle, he's a complete stranger to me." Eren answered honestly.

"How do you feel about Levi?" Eren's gaze hardened.

"I love him with all my heart and I would do anything to save him." Eren growled. 

"Even offer yourself as an exchange?" Pixis pressed without a change in his lax face. 

Eren hesitated at the question. He glanced at Erwin, but the man gave nothing away, he just stared at Pixis silently. Eren glanced back at the old man debating on how to answer. Would he be willing to sacrifice their whole mating in order to save the man? He knew he would if it came down to it, but the thought still ripped at his heart. He wanted to be with Levi for more then just one heat. He wanted to spend his life with the man. He hated the fact that he had to be put in this situation to make such life altering choices. 

"Yes. Without hesitation." Eren added softly, but held the man's gaze firmly. 

"That's very brave of you. You strike me as the type of person to let your feelings rule over your mind, but maybe I was wrong." Pixis stated relieved. "I bring this up because now that you are not mated it changes a lot in this case. You may have to sacrifice your happiness and his, to save him. But I can't guarantee that will work either. Anyway you look at it, Levi is a Ceannaire Alpha and a threat."

"I may have something else that could change the King's mind though." Erwin cut in, drawing Pixis' attention once more.

"Does this have to do with the documents I gave you regarding Eren's mother?" Pixis inquired, causing Erwin to nod in clarification.

"What documents?" Eren cut in.

"They were files on the research that your father was conducting on your mother. I gave them to Hange to look over." Erwin explained to him. 

"How will those files save Levi?" Erwin proceeded to explain what he had told Hange earlier. 

"Wait you think that I am an Alfa Omega, because my mother was one and my father was a Ceannaire Alpha?" He asked, trying to wrap his head around the concept. 

"Exactly. I think if you and Levi were to conceive an offspring it would either be one of those two things." 

Eren looked away thoughtful. Could that be possible? Eren didn't like this new piece of information at all. If this was true their kids would be living in fear for the rest of their lives because of what they were. Eren didn't know if he could live with that. He didn't want to bring something so special into this world only to have them fear for their lives constantly. Erwin seemed to realize the thought process that the boy was on.

"This being the case Eren, this could lead to a Ceannaire Alpha or Alfa Omega as the future King or Queen of the country and that alone might make the King reconsider harming Levi." Erwin explained softly. 

"You think so?" Eren asked curious. He hadn't even thought of the fact that his offspring would be royalty. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was. "Do you think that the King would take one of my children and put them on the throne over one of his?" 

"Actually," Pixis interjected looking thoughtful. "Erwin you are on to something, and yes Eren the King might actually consider it because he doesn't have an offspring. He is sterile. He was looking for you after we found out your father died because he was hoping that you would be the next in line for the throne." Pixis added with a huge smile. 

"What?!?" Eren jumped to his feet in utter disbelief staring at the older man.

Even Armin and Ewrin looked caught off guard by this new turn of events. Eren's mind was spinning. Him becoming King? Was that even possible? He had to be dreaming? Life never turned out like some kind of crazy fairy tale. He suddenly realized that he was going into hardcore panic mode. Not the minor ones that he had experienced all his life. This one was the same as when he found out that the cancer had won against his mother. He was hyperventilating, his vision dimming around the edges. 

He could make out a blurry outline of Armin yelling at him, but he couldn't hear a word the boy was saying. He knew that his body was starting to shut down. He tried to reach out to grab a hold of the table or at least he thought he had. His vision darkened even more. His world felt like it was tilting. The last thought that crossed his mind before the darkness crashed over him was please let him wake up from this nightmare.

 

TBC....


	16. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission accomplished. Jean's history. Eren wakes up to early. Ten hours till departure. Hange is a good distraction. Picnic time in the meadow.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 16

 

After the embarrassment of Eren's panic attack. He finally seemed to get a hold of himself after two days of stewing over the confession. He was still upset that he hadn't woken up to find that he was still warm in bed with Levi after a long five days of continuous sex and all this chaos was just some horrible nightmare, but he got over it. Erwin was making preparations for the mission that was to take place later that evening. Marco had been insistent that he take part in it, but Erwin managed to coax him out of the idea. He promised the freckled boy that he would bring Jean back to him safely. 

Marco wasn't the only Omega having a fit over the whole plan. Petra was growling angrily at Mike. She was fuming that they even considered putting Eren in this much danger. Mike tried to reassure her that it would be okay. That he would protect Eren, but Petra wasn't having any of it. Eren had to step in to calm her down, saying that he had to do it to protect his own mate. She still wasn't thrilled, but she didn't argue about it anymore. 

Mikasa was getting a debriefing from Furlan on the whole mission. She had been the only one they weren't able to calm. She raged, threatening to tear down the whole building if she didn't get to go to make sure Eren would be safe. Erwin agreed to it, because he had faith in Mikasa's skill. Armin fretted over both Eren and Erwin. He wanted to go also, but knew better then to press the issue. 

Eren was pulling the black cloak over his shoulders, buttoning it when Jean stopped next to him. He paused, looking up at the two toned haired boy. Jean avoided eye contact with him, staring at his shifting feet. Eren almost felt sorry for the boy. He had bruises everywhere. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Whatever Levi's squad put him through left the boy a mess. 

"I want you to know that I didn't realize what Nile would do when I told him about Levi. When he informed me of his plan, I felt sick to my stomach." Jean told him softly.

"Yet you didn't say anything to warn anyone." Eren retorted bitterly. 

"I'm sorry." Jean whispered brokenly. "I regret it so much and wished with every fiber of my being that I could take it back." Eren's chest hurt, because he believed him. He didn't want too. He wanted to hate him so fucking much. Yet, he couldn't. Jean had went through hell this last week with no complaints. He had made a point to make sure Marco was smiling even when the boy was hurting because his mate was hurting. Eren couldn't hate someone who cared that much, went through that much, just to repent. "I promise I will do everything in my power to help save Levi." Jean finally looked at Eren and the conviction in his eyes was a surprise.

"I believe you." Eren answered, surprising himself by placing a comforting hand on the taller boy's shoulder. 

Jean gave a weak smile. Eren turned his attention back to getting ready. Erwin walked over to them with handcuffs and a scrap of linen. Eren looked up at the tall blond. He wasn't going to lie. He was nervous, but he wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Plus, all of Levi's squad, Erwin and Mike were going to be there, so he knew he would be safe. Especially with his sister watching over him. 

"Are you guys comfortable with how this is going to go?" Erwin asked placing the cuffs on Eren's wrist. 

"Yes, we know our roles." Jean responded confidently. 

"How you holding up Eren?" Erwin asked the boy concerned. 

"Don't worry about me, sir. I will be fine." Erwin nodded, tying the blindfold over Eren's head, obscuring his vision. 

"Okay Jean, this all rides on your shoulders. It's up to you whether we can pull with off or not." 

"I won't let you down, sir." Jean retorted with conviction. 

"I hope not." Erwin muttered as he walked off. 

Jean assisted Eren with getting on to the horse they were going to use. Eren scooted as far as he could forward. A second later, Jean settled behind him. Eren stiffened. This felt really weird. The only person he had ever ridden in the same saddle with was Levi. Being next to another Alpha this close, made him really uncomfortable, especially when Jean's arms wrapped around him to grab the reins. 

"Are you ready?" Jean asked, oblivious to Eren's internal struggle. 

"Let's do this." Eren mumbled. 

"Keep your hood up." Jean stated, pulling Eren's cloak over his head. 

Jean nudged the horse forward. The movement sent Eren leaning back against the other boy. He immediately wanted off the horse. His whole being was screaming at him to demand for another horse, but he knew if Jean brought two horses Nile would be suspicious.

"Relax Eren. I love Marco. You love Levi." Jean stated, reading Eren's body language. "I swear on Marco's heart that I will not harm you." 

Jean couldn't afford to have Eren freak out on him because of the situation. He needed to focus on how to take Nile down without alerting him of the Survey Corps presences. He needed to keep Eren's head in the game, so he didn't have to stress about the brown haired boy. Eren relaxed at his words. Jean felt a wave of relief wash over him. He continued down the dark forest path heading toward town. 

Neither of them said anything for a long time. Jean didn't know what to say. He felt so horrible for the ways things turned out. He wondered if it would have helped if he had immediately came forward, telling them about Nile's plans or if the outcome would have been the same. He shook his head to clear it. What's done is done. He just needed to focus on the here and now. He would do anything he could to bring the Omega traffickers down and save Levi. 

"Why did you want to join the Military Police so badly?" Eren asked suddenly. 

"My father. He was apart of the force back in his younger days until he was seriously injured on the job. He pushed for me to follow in his foot steps, so I kind of felt like I didn't have a choice in the matter." Jean explained. 

"Why didn't you just go there instead of jumping through these hoops to get the position? Why do dirty work?" Eren asked confused.

"I tried to. Nile Dok shut me down immediately. I didn't understand why until I overheard my father discussing what happened with my mother when I told him the Military Police wouldn't take me. Come to find out Dok use to be under my father. They didn't get along very well, in fact Nile hated my father. That's when I realized that my father was the reason why Dok refused me. The next day I went back in to talk with Nile and that's how all this came about. At the time I was willing to do anything just to get the position, so my dad would be proud of me. Now I can't even begin to understand why it was so important." Jean confessed feeling sick to his stomach at the reasons behind him being in this position. "It was young ambitions for all the wrong reasons." He muttered. 

"Your father sounds like he was strict." Eren pressed curious.

"He wasn't really strict. He was just set in his ways. If it wasn't done the way he liked, I got in trouble. It was black or white no in between." Jean explained, causing Eren to scrunch up his face in disdain.

"Strict." He stated again. "My father was nothing like that. He always let me voice my opinion and then we would discuss it. If he accepted my reasons for that decision then I would be free to do as I like, but if he didn't then I would be punished." 

"Your father sounds like a good man." Eren paused at his words.

"He was." The boy whispered.

The streets were almost completely empty except for the occasional loiter. Jean knew it wouldn't stay that way as they got closer to the Slums. It was nine at night, which was when the Slums became lively. All the drunks and hoodlums came out to run the streets. It was risk for Nile to do this so early, but Jean was aware that was the only window that Nile thought he had. 

Jean saw the familiar bar sign. He let out a shaky breath as he leaned down next to Eren's ear, looking casual. Eren stiffened, but didn't pull away. He had to give the boy credit. He was brave. Jean had always thought Omegas were fragile pathetic beings that were used as breeding tools. He had been sorely mistaken. This was all thanks to being exposed to Eren's group. And Marco. Marco was all Jean could think about. He never thought he would ever fall in love with someone as much as he had for that boy. 

"We're here." He whispered, feeling Eren tap lightly on his hand in acknowledgement. 

Jean stopped the horse in front of the bar, sliding out of the saddle. He glanced around but didn't see anything unusual then any other time. He reached up wrapping his arms around Eren's waist to help the boy dismount. He immediately let go when Eren's feet touched the ground. He placed a firm hand on the smaller man's arm through his cloak, leading him to the side of the building. They disappeared down the alleyway. 

Jean slowed as he came to the spot he always met with Nile. The man was not there yet. This made him uneasy. Nile was always there before him. He glanced around. He hoped that Nile hadn't some how found out about Erwin's involvement in this. He carefully leaned Eren against the wall, so both hands were free. He wanted to be able to move freely if he was going to have to fight for both of their escape. 

A shadow caught his eye, but it was coming from the opposite side he had entered from. His body tensed as he watched the figure approach. He didn't relax until the hood dropped to reveal Nile's face. The man glanced at him before pulling back Eren's hood to get a look at the boy's face. The smile that appeared on his boss' face was vile, making Jean want to punch him in the throat. 

"I honestly didn't think you would go through with it. Very well done Jean." Nile answered proudly. "Your place as a squad captain is secure. After Levi's trial I was send in a transfer for you." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir? So soon with everything going on?" Jean asked looking confused. 

"Maybe you're right." Nile answered, thoughtfully. "We'll be in touch." 

"What do you plan on doing with Eren?" Jean pressed wanting to get some information from the man.

"It's really none of your business, but I plan on giving him to his rightful owner. The man that bought him is very unhappy that the boy got away." Nile revealed. 

"Who bought him?" Nile frowned at Jean, making him wonder if he might have asked to much.

"It's best if we leave it at this. There is no reason for you to know about the buyer." Nile declared.

The older man grabbed a hold of Eren. It took all of Jean's self control not to stop them. Nile turned back the way he came. He tried not to let out a sound of relief when he saw the shadow of Erwin appear at the end of the alley. He was slammed from behind, by a brick house. He knew it was Mike because the man had been wailing on him for the past three days. He let out a chocked cry of pain, hitting the ground hard with Mike on top of him. 

Nile looked spooked out of his mind when he realized he was surrounded. Eren was pulled away from the man by his sister who had dropped in from above with the 3d maneuvering gear. She pulled the blindfold off Eren. Jean continued to struggle against Mike with all the strength. He knew that the man was going to overpower him, but Erwin had said to make it believable so he did just that. He couldn't help the smile that crept on his face when he heard the grunt of pain from behind him. He had been able to land a solid kick to Mike's shin, when the man had raised him to his feet.

"Nile Dok you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping." Erwin stated, slowly moving toward the Chief of police. 

"I'm impressed Erwin. I wasn't expecting you here, but I'm pretty sure how you found out." Nile passed a seething look at Jean. They exchanged looks, but Jean tried to look as terrified as he could. It must have worked because Nile seemed to hesitate. "But I wasn't kidnapping anyone. I was taking the kid from Jean before he ran off with him." Nile retorted. 

Erwin laughed which was followed by everyone's laughter, except for Jean. He was so pissed that he was thinking up different escape routes out of Mike's hold so that he could slaughter the fucker in front of him. He had been right that Nile would turn things around to make him look like the culprit. He was so glad that he had came clean and would be able to see this man incarcerated. 

"I think you need to work on some better lies before your case gets presented to the courts." Erwin told the older man.

"You were suppose to be at a meeting." Nile hissed. 

"You're right, but something important came up so I had to reschedule." Erwin answered, flashing a shit eating grin at dark haired man. "Furlan if you would please." 

"With pleasure." The blond growled. 

He slammed Nile against the side of the brick building, making the man yelp in pain. He forced the arms behind Nile's back, placing the shackles on the wrist as tight as they would go. He grabbed the back of the man's cloak, shoving him forward. Impressively, Nile stayed on his feet, but Furlan kicked him in the ass hard with his boot just for good measure. 

"Onward pig." Furlan yelled, forcing the man forward. 

"You will regret this." Nile spat venomously at Erwin as he passed. 

"We shall see." Erwin muttered watching them disappear. 

"Good job." Mike released Jean, as he spoke. "I hope you enjoyed the kick to the shin, because you might regret that later too." 

"I can't wait." Jean muttered, dusting himself off. "Are you okay?" He asked Eren, glancing at the boy.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Eren answered with a weary smile. 

"You both were exceptional. I'm very pleased with how all this worked out." Erwin stated.

"What happens now?" Eren asked the taller man.

"Tomorrow evening we will head to Senna to meet with the King. The following day will be Levi's trial." Erwin informed the boy. 

"Will I get to see Levi tomorrow?" Eren asked hopeful. 

"I promise I will see what I can do." Erwin told him. "For now let's head back to headquarters." 

"I'm more then happy with that idea." Eren followed them out of the dark alleyway. No one was aware of the shadow that moved away from the window in the inn above them as they all headed back. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Eren woke early the next morning. He buried his face in Levi's pillows frowning as he realized the scent of his mate was fading away, being replaced by his own. He moaned rolling on to his back to glance at the clock. Five in the morning. That meant he would have to wait a whole ten hours before they even left to go to Senna. 

He rose from the bed making his way into the bathroom. He took a long shower, running out all the hot water. He reluctantly shut it off and got out. He proceeded to get dressed, making his way down to the Mess hall. The room was completely silent except for the occasional noises from the kitchen. He made a cup of coffee taking it to the seat that Levi normally occupied. 

That's where everyone found him when they came down for breakfast. The conversation was sparse as they all focused on eating. The squad leaders left earlier then everyone else to get ready for the day. Hange entered as they were leaving. She greeted everyone were her normal cheerful expression. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" She asked Eren, sitting down next to him. 

"I slept okay." He answered her, before finishing off his coffee. 

"Good. Are you ready for your trip to Senna?" She inquired.

"More then ready." He tried not to sound excited. 

"I finished my research. I couldn't prove anything but I have detailed theories so hopefully that will be enough. That being said Erwin left for Senna this morning to meet up with Pixis first. He asked me and Levi's squad to escort you this afternoon." Eren looked away, disappointment swelling in his chest. 

"I know you would have rather left this morning, but Erwin was going on business. You would have just been in the way Eren." Hange informed him. 

"I know." He whispered, placing his cup on his empty dish. 

"Anyway I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me? I have some theories I would like to test out." She asked excitedly.

His initial response was to turn her down. He really didn't feel like being used as a guinea pig today, but what would he spend the day doing. He decided it would at least help make the time go faster. He nodded his consent, making her go into crazy scientist mode. He only heard about half of what she was saying, following her out of the room. 

The morning flew by like Eren had predicted it would. Hange may be a little off her rocker, but she was fun to be around. It was already past noon when she decided to let him off the hook. They made their way to get food, but stopped short when they noticed everyone outside the door of the Mess hall. Armin looked over at him, smiling brightly.

"We were wondering where you were." His best friend called, coming over to him. 

"Connie managed to talk the kitchen staff into preparing us all sacked lunches so we can have a picnic." Eren laughed. 

"Come eat with us!" Sasha called to him before stuffing an apple in her mouth. 

"I'm in." Eren answered, making the group cheer. 

He followed them out the door. They made their way to the meadow of flowers that Eren had cloud watched with Petra in. Historia spread out a blanket for everyone to sit on. Eren sat down next to her, ruffling her soft platinum blond hair. She giggled pushing his hand away, then went to straightening her the locks. 

"I haven't seen you around." She looked away blushing. 

"I've been around. You're the one that's always in and out." Eren couldn't argue with that. 

"So what have you been doing?" He pressed. 

"Well I've been helping out with the medical treatments and spending a lot of time riding the horses." She answered smiling brightly.

"That's good. You were always efficient with first aid." A tall dark haired girl sat down next to Historia. She had dark hard eyes accented with cheeks full of freckles. Eren looked at Historia surprised. She blushed. "Eren, Ymir. Ymir this is the boy I was telling you about that is like a brother to me." 

"You don't look like much." The tall girl looked him over slowly, making his hackles rise. 

"It's nice to meet you." He muttered trying to stay friendly. 

"Sure. Whatevs." She answered, dismissing him. 

He decided that he really didn't care for the girl. She was rude, self centered and outspoken, but the way she interacted with Historia was different. He shrugged it off, turning his attention back to the rest of the group. Everyone was taking turns throwing grapes at Sasha, while she tried to catch them in her mouth. Eren laughed as one hit her in the eye, bouncing away. She pouted, muttering about food being wasted. She picked it up, popping it into her mouth. She munched away happily. 

Eren wondered how Levi would have reacted to that display. He probably would have lost his shit. The thought caused Eren to smile sadly. He turned his attention up to the sky. There wasn't a single cloud filling the empty blue space. The bright sun was warm bathing down on them. It really was a beautiful day. Eren wondered if he could ever get Levi to cloud watch with him. He doubted it, but the thought warmed his heart. 

"Eren!" Sasha screamed his name.

"What?" He asked startled, looking at the girl. 

"I was like saying your name for twenty minutes." She teased.

"Exaggeration." Connie retorted. 

"Is not." Sasha snapped back, playfully sticking out her tongue. "Anyway I heard a rumor that Nile Dok was trying to kidnap you." 

"What? Seriously?" Bertolt looked over at Eren in disbelief.

"Yeah. Something like that." Eren muttered, rubbing at the back of his head. 

"Does that mean he was running the Omega trafficking?" Reiner looked over curiously. 

"He had a hand in it, but I think he answered to someone else." Jean spoke up. 

"How do you know?" Reiner asked suspiciously. 

"He overheard Erwin and I talking about it." Eren stated covering for him. 

"That's crazy." Sasha spoke with a mouth full of carrots. 

"Eww. Swallow first pig girl." Jean retorted, playfully. 

"Is it true that you and Levi are mates?" Ymir demanded suddenly. 

Everyone froze to look at her. Eren was taken back by the question. The only people who knew that Levi was his mate was the higher up and the Omegas. So how did Ymir know? Sasha spun to look at him for confirmation. Eren wondered if he should deny it. Everyone had been hushed about it. No one told him not to keep it a secret, but they weren't exactly talking about it either. Plus Eren knew how Levi felt on the matter which was unsteady at best. He knew that he couldn't lie about it though. 

"We are, but how did you know? It wasn't like we broadcasted it." Ymir smiled wickedly.

"I have my ways." She answered, turning away. 

"Oh my god, how unlucky are you." Sasha whispered flabbergasted.

"That's got to suck." Connie added, causing Eren to sigh heavily.

"This image you have of Levi, is a lot worse the he really is." Connie and Sasha exchanged looks, then started laughing. 

"Maybe the image you have of him, is a lot nicer then he really is." Sasha teased. 

"I doubt that." Eren muttered, nibbling at a slice of apple. 

"It's okay Eren we know you can't choose who your mate is." Sasha teased. 

"Enough you two. There is a time and place for these things. Now is not the time. You both are more then aware of where Levi is." Jean snapped. They both fell silent immediately. "Don't mind them. Their brains only work half the time." 

"It's okay. I know that Levi is a little rough around the edges." Eren replied with a shrug. "But that's what makes him Levi and I love that about him." Everyone fell silent staring at him. "What?" Eren asked confused, causing them all to burst into laughter. 

"You're such a sap." Jean teased, causing Eren to blush profusely. 

 

TBC....


	17. Stifling Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been like dying to write this chapter since I figure out the whole direction of this story. I'M SO DAMN EXCITED!!!! So excited that I like have to post this shit right freaken now lol. Anyway, I would like to know your guys feed back on this chappy!!!! So review! And much love to everyone who has done so already. You are all what make this story tick!!!!

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 17

 

Eren was practically tearing at his skin in anticipation. Furlan and the rest of the squad was bringing the horses around so that they could start their journey. Hange was just as excited bouncing around the courtyard. He could sympathize with her. He would be just as enthusiastic if he wasn't so focused on what he would say to Levi when he finally saw him. Armin stood next to him silently, but it was obvious that the boy was worrying about something.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked his blond friend to distract himself from his nerve wracking thoughts. 

"I don't know." Armin said softly, shuffling his feet a little bit. "I... something just feels.... off." 

"What do you mean?" He asked looking concerned. 

"I'm not sure. Just promise me you will be careful." Armin pressed, making Eren smile reassuringly.

"I'm with Hange and Levi's squad. Nothing bad is going to happen to me." Armin nodded slowly, but still looked worried. 

"We're all set Eren." Furlan called from the horse he sat upon. 

"Okay." Eren hugged his best friend tightly. "I'll be back in a few days with Levi." Armin nodded.

"Good luck." 

Eren walked over to the horse that was next to Hange. She handed him the reins when he mounted. They all urged their horses toward the forest path. Eren glanced back at the Omegas watching them. He waved goodbye as they did the same. He knew the journey would take a few hours, but he wish they could just be there now. Hange had pressed to use the carriage, but Eren refused. He knew it would take longer if they did. He told her that he was comfortable enough riding and it would be faster. Furlan and Eld lead the group. Everyone was in high spirits, making Eren smile. He wasn't the only one who was eager to see Levi again. 

The sun was just starting to set giving them about an hour left of light. It would be around eight when they arrived in Senna. Dinner with the King was scheduled for nine. Eren cringed at the thought. He still hadn't worked out how he was going to approach the man. He wish he wasn't so anxious, but he really had no idea how he was suppose to act in front of royalty. He never expected to meet the King.

"Relax Eren." Hange cut through his thoughts. "The King is just another man. Just be yourself and everything will be fine." 

"That's easy for you to say." Eren muttered. "My mate's life is on the line here." 

"Don't burden all the responsibility. Yes, you are a huge factor to helping Levi, but the man has been apart of the Military for a long time. He knows a lot of people and has a lot going for him." Hange explained with an easy smile. "A lot of people care about the man and don't want to see this for him."

"Levi has a good heart."Furlan added from in front of them. "He may not show it, but people aren't stupid." 

"Exactly." Hange giggled. "Furlan would know. He's known him the longest." Eren looked surprised at this information.

"Really?" He asked curious, causing Furlan to laugh. 

"Yep. That punk and I use to run the Slums together. We were quite the team. We owned the place and no one dared mess with us." Furlan joked. "We both joined with the Survey Corps at the same time." 

"Why aren't you a captain then?" Eren looked confused.

"I chose not to be. When we first joined, I told Levi the only way I would come too is if I stayed by his side. He informed Erwin and that was that. We were on the same squad until he made Corporal. After that he hand picked his squad." Furlan waved to the rest of the group. 

"Wow, that's amazing. I wouldn't have even thought." Eren said in wonder.

"So if you want to know any juicy details about Levi's criminal life, I'm your man." Furlan teased.

"Levi will kill you." Oluo piped up, making a face of displeasure.

"He doesn't need to know, right Eren?" Furlan winked at him, causing him to flush but smile stupidly. 

He decided Furlan wasn't all bad. The man was really friendly. He treated Isabel like a princess and he had a bit of a sense of humor, which was a breath of fresh air. Eld glanced at the two of them shaking his head, chuckling softly.

"You may have history with the captain but one of these days you are going to push your luck too far and he will kill you." Furlan let out a bark of amusement. 

"Nah, the man's as soft as a kitten on the inside." Furlan joked. 

"I don't that. He kicks puppies just for the fun of it." Gunther added. 

"Oluo is the one that kicks puppies for fun." Furlan retorted glancing at said man. 

"Ha ha very funny asshole." Oluo muttered, almost looking like he was on the verge of losing his temper. 

"Relax man, I'm just flicking you shit." Furlan moved his horse over to Oluo, patting his back. The man shrugged off his touch. 

"Whatever. I'm sick of you targeting me." Oluo huffed.

"You make it so easy though." Furlan laughed. 

"Enough Furlan, before Oluo pops a blood vessel." Gunther stated, giving the blond a look. 

"My bad." 

They made it to town with no more picking on Oluo. They took a road to the left that headed up to the north part of town. Hange was talking to Gunther about her recent research. He answered accordingly, but looked bored out of his mind. Furlan had moved his horse next to Eren and they rode in compatible silence. They made it to a huge arch way made of bricks. The symbol of the kingdom engraved at the very top. They slowly passed through. When they got to the other side it opened up to a huge valley. Eren's eyes widened in wonder, causing Furlan to smile. 

"I'll race you to the north forest." He called, before kicking his horse into gear and galloped away laughing.

Everyone else followed suit. Eren couldn't help but smile as the warm breeze washed over him. His horse was eating up the distance with it's long legs, making Eren feel like he was free. He felt like there was nothing holding him back and he could continue forever. He had never experienced such a heavy rush in his whole life. He wondered if this is why Historia spent so much time riding, because the feeling was addictive. 

It didn't take them long to make it to the forest. Furlan pulled back on the reins, slowing the horse to a steady walk as they entered the dense trees. He glanced around keeping his senses alert. He glanced back at the boy. Eren was wearing a huge grin, which made him happy. Eren had been so down lately. Everyone could tell no matter how hard the kid tried to be strong. It was a nice change to see a real smile.

"You've gotten better at riding." Furlan told him, impressed.

"I think I just needed a little time to grow comfortable on a horse. It doesn't frighten me the way it did before." The boy answered honestly. 

"That's good, since it's the main source of transportation." Furlan raised an eyebrow. "It would suck if you couldn't handle a simple animal. You would never go anywhere." Eren gave him a cocky smile.

"Don't underestimate me. I did after all get Levi in bed." Furlan laughed hard at that. 

"Too much information. He may be my best friend but I don't need to know about his sexual exploits." Furlan retorted making Eren chuckle. 

"I would like to know about them." Hange cut in with an insane smile. "I was convinced that Levi was asexual so it's a nice change to know he actually knows how to use his lower extremities." Everyone looked at her in disgust.

"Absolutely not." Eren muttered going red. "You have enough things to entertain you. You don't need to know anything about that aspect of my mate's life." Hange laughed in amusement. 

"Next subject please before I get an image of the two of them burned into my mind." Gunther muttered. 

"Aww, you guys are no fun." Hange fake pouted. 

"I'm sorry it wasn't in my job description to entertain you." Furlan flashed her a cock grin. 

"What about your sex life Furlan, you want to let me in on how it is to be with an Omega female?" Hange pressed, he glanced at her with a wicked smile.

"So fucking amazing that you'll just never know." He retorted smoothly. 

"Har har, you are such a comedian." Hange snapped, but her smile never faltered. 

"I try." Furlan answered flippantly. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Furlan found his mind wandering back to Isabel. He was not happy to be apart from her, but he had a job to do and she understood that. He couldn't help the smile that crept on to his lips at the memory of their parting. He had been pressing repeated kissing along her neck. She giggled, playful pushing him away. He was so worried about her being alone, but she had laughed him off. She had told him that she wasn't a complete dependent and she would be fine without him for a few days. He felt his heart race. She was perfect for him, not too clingy but still loving. 

"EREN!" Hange's yell broke him from his thoughts and he spun around in the saddle in time to see Eren hit the dirt, out cold. 

Hange was next to him in a second. Furlan and everyone else dismounted forming a tight circle around the two of them, facing out toward the silent trees. Furlan glanced at the two of them, concerned. Hange was pulling a dart away from Eren's neck. She frowned looking a little worried.

"What happened?" Furlan demanded in a hard tone. 

"I think it's a tranquilizer." She answered, looking up and around.

The guys pulled their swords from their sheathes, scanning the scenery. Furlan thought they would be safe now that Nile was behind bars. Obviously, they had been sorely mistaken. Nothing moved around them and that made his nerve grind hard. The longer they waited for the impending attack the more likely they were going to be caught off guard.

"Hange take Eren with you and make a break for the kingdom." Gunther ordered.

"No!" Eld answered firmly.

"They are probably hoping that's what we will do, which will make it easier to obtain Eren." Furlan growled lowly. "We will stay together. We are stronger that way." Gunther nodded in understanding. 

"I should have had Mike come with us." Hange cursed. "His nose would be very convenient right now."

"Whatever happens Hange, you stay with Eren and defend him with your life. Levi will kill us if anything happens to the boy." Eld ordered looking at her.

The woman didn't have a chance to respond as they were ambushed from above. Furlan broke into action instantly stopping two of the men from cutting him and Eld down where they stood. They were outnumbered fifteen to four, but they had all been hand picked by Levi for a reason. 

Furlan rushed forward at two of the men. He easily parried their attacks. He threw his right sword up, rushing to grab his knife from his leg holster. He planted it into the man's gut, twisting. He quickly pulled back, placing the handle sideways in his mouth as he spun away from the other man's attack. He latched on to the handle of his sword before it hit the ground, bringing the blade around to cut the other man's head clean off his shoulders. 

He turned his attention to Oluo. He cried out as his teammate was attacked from behind. He was too late though. Oluo went down hard, out cold. He rushed forward, able to stop the sword that was going for Oluo's heart. He kicked out, knocking the assailant backwards, causing him to lose his balance. 

Furlan hissed in pain as an attack from his left managed to slice through his arm, before he could dodge. He slammed his shoulder into the said attacker and they both went down hard. The guy he had kicked came at him and he knew he wouldn't be able to protect himself as he struggled with the man under him. Thankfully, Eld was there to stop the attack, but that left him wide open for a back attack. Furlan spit his knife out punched the man under him four times in the face until he went limp under him.

He jumped up to help Eld, but the man was already on the ground bleeding profusely from the wound on his side. Furlan felt panic well in his chest. He forced himself to pushed it down as three more men rushed him. He took a fighting stance, snatching up his swords that lay next to him on the ground. Suddenly, two loud shots rang out around the forest, causing everyone to freeze. Furlan quickly glanced around. His squad was completely defeated. On top of that, Hange was held tightly in a newcomer's arms with a pistol pressed tightly to her forehead. 

Furlan's eyes widened in recognition, staring at the man in front of him. The man was a lean tall man. He wore a long trench coat with a bowler heart covering his shoulder length brown coarse hair. His blue eyes bore a confidence of a man who has killed many. He was older with small wrinkles setting in that chiseled face. The older man came Furlan a cocky grin. Two of the man's accomplices were raising Eren off the ground and getting him secured on to one of the forgotten horses. Furlan quickly ran through his options. Trying to figure the easiest way out of this predicament. He wasn't sure if he could save both Hange and Eren. 

"You're good Furlan, but not as good as me." That drawl caused his stomach to turn. He had thought he would never hear that voice again and would have been happier for it. "How long has it been? Ten, thirteen years?" The man with the bowler hat asked. 

"Not long enough." He spat. 

"Come on now boy, you use to work with me. Is that anyway to treat your old boss?" The man chided

"You're right. I should be shoving my dagger through your black heart." Furlan snarled with hate, causing the man to laugh. 

"Still got spunk, I see. Ah ah, don't move or I will put a bullet through her lovely head. If you stay put until they get Eren out of here, you all get to keep your lives and I get my prize." Furlan froze in fear for Hange.

"Why do you want Eren?" Furlan demanded.

"Because I paid really good money for the Omega. He is mine and I plan on claiming him." The older man responded. 

Furlan felt his body go cold. If this man took Eren it would be impossible to track them. The man was a notorious criminal that had managed to evade the military even back when Levi and Furlan got busted for drug peddling. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Hange made a tiny movement for the pouch on her side. Furlan noticed it. He turned his focus back on the man holding her captive. He needed to distract him.

"You won't get away with this." He snapped at him.

"What makes you think that I haven't already." The older guy chuckled.

"Eren belongs to Levi and he will track you down to get the boy back." Furlan stated with hard blue eyes. The man tilted his head curiously with a look of amusement.

"So the boy belongs to Levi? Is Eren his mate?" The man pressed.

"Yes, they are and Levi with skin you alive if you lay one finger on him." Furlan growled.

"Well that's quite an interesting development. Who would have thought that the boy that I own is the Corporal's sex toy. Oh well, It won't be much longer until Levi loses his head." The man laughed out loud.

Hange took the opportunity to turn on him bringing one of her syringes at his neck. He snarled, letting go of her so that he could grab the arm coming at him. He twisted her arm harshly behind her back, causing her to cry out in pain. He slammed the butt of his pistol down on her temple. She crumpled to the ground at his feet. Furlan dashed forward while his attention was drawn to the struggle. He almost made it to the man, but not quite. The older guy brought his pistol up, shooting Furlan in the thigh. He fell to the ground with a groan of pain. 

"I already told you," The man stated darkly. "You will never be as good as me." Furlan wanted to yell at him in frustration. 

"Sir, we are ready." One of the guys called from Eren's side. 

"Good. Let's get out of here. Back to base." The older man ordered, just as Furlan started to lose consciousness.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Erwin rounded the corner of the building where the stables were kept. His expression hard as he took in his subordinates. They were all severely injured from various wounds from the battle they had just endured. Furlan's face scrunched up in pain when he saw him. He looked away guiltily causing Erwin's heart to pound. 

"What happened?" He demanded. 

"We were ambushed on the way here. They took Eren." Eld informed him. 

"Who was it?" Erwin hissed angrily.

"I don't know sir." Eld stated, sadly, which caused Furlan to look up.

"It was Kenny Ackerman sir." He whispered so low that Erwin almost missed it. 

His face lost all color at this information. He stared at Furlan in disbelief. The blond man looked away once more. He tried not to lose his composure. He had to think, but he was having a hard time coping with this new found fact. If this was true Eren was in some serious danger. He was a legend for invading their clenches for decades now. Ever since he went rogue after murdering the last King.

"Why would Kenny want Eren?" Erwin demanded in frustrated disbelief.

"He was the buyer Nile was talking about sir." Furlan spat with disgust. 

"Fuck." Erwin hissed. 

"Exactly." Furlan muttered. 

"Go see the medics." He ordered them as he turned on his heel making his way for the castle. 

The only person that had a chance of finding Kenny was Levi. The man couldn't do that when he was locked behind bars. Erwin needed an audience with the King like yesterday. He stormed through the doors, making his way down the red carpet. He got to the throne room, going to push thee doors open. The guards rushed forward, trying to stop him. He shoved them aside, storming into the large room. 

The King and council members looked up in surprise at the disruption. He didn't stop his steady confident stride until he was standing in front of the King. The man frowned at him in concern from the sudden approach to his throne. Erwin dropped to his knee in respect for the man, staring at the ground. 

"We have another hour before our dinner appointment." The King stated. 

"I know your Highness but I have crucial news that we need to discuss." Erwin stated still bowing. 

"Everyone is dismissed. We will continue this discussion in the morning before the trial." The King ordered.

Everyone slowly left the room except for Pixis. He approached the throne and took his place at the King's side. His look was hard. His beady eyes glaring down at Erwin. The King waited for the Throne room doors to click shut before he turned his attention to Erwin.

"Now what did you want to discuss?" Fritz asked the tall blond. 

"My subordinates have arrived who were escorting Eren." Erwin started.

"Were?" Pixis asked curious.

"On the way here, they were ambushed and Eren was kidnapped." The King's face hardened as he rose to his feet in anger.

"WHAT!?!" He shouted in outrage. 

"I'm sorry your Highness. My squad did everything in their power to protect the boy. They are worse for wear in the infirmary as we speak." Erwin tried to explain, watching the rage spiral around the King. 

"Who was it?" The King snapped.

"Kenny Ackerman." Erwin stated in an emotionless voice.

The room fell into a deathly silence as the King stared at him. Pixis looked on thoughtfully, twirling the edge of his mustache. Erwin waited patiently but as the seconds continued with no response from the King he started to worry. Was the man in shock? Was he on the verge of ordering the whole army after this notorious criminal? What was going through his mind.

"Kenny is Levi's Uncle, is he not?" The King inquired softly.

"That is correct your Highness." Pixis was the one to answer.

"He's the one we have been searching for who killed my father?" 

"Yes, your highness." Erwin watched the King sink back down into his chair, looking defeated.

"Why would he want Eren?" Fritz whispered.

"We are not sure your Highness, but I do know that he was the buyer of the boy from Nile's Omega trafficking." Erwin stated.

"Nile was part of the Omega trafficking?" The King choked out in surprise. 

"Yes, your Highness. We hadn't gotten around to discussing that yet. That was the issue I mention right before the meeting." Pixis reminded him. 

"Dear fucking god." Fritz breathed out. He ran a hand through his greying hair. "Do you realize that it will be damn near impossible to get my nephew back now?"

"Hear me out, I have a good idea on how we can apprehend this man." Erwin urged. The king looked at him with restrained eagerness. "Eren and Levi are mates. They have been together, so they have a connection. Granted it's not as strong as it would be if they were fully bonded, but it should be enough for him to track the boy, plus he knows how his Uncle works. He might have an idea of where Kenny took Eren." The King frowned. 

"This is true your Highness. I know how you feel about the situation with Levi, but the man isn't going to run. He has too much Pride for that. If there is a chance that he can find your nephew, you should let him." Pixis looked at the King diplomatically. 

"Is this true that they are really mates?" The King asked, still a little taken back by the news. 

"Yes. The boy has confirmed it himself, your Highness." Pixis nodded firmly. 

"By god." Fritz muttered glancing at Erwin. 

There was a long pause as the King thought. Pixis and Erwin exchanged a quick look, waiting for Fritz's verdict. They knew that the King didn't have much time. The longer they waited, the harder it would be to track Kenny down. Plus, they had no clue what the fate of Eren was. The King finally cleared his throat. He rose to his feet. 

"I will release Levi. If he brings my nephew back safely I will consider excusing all charges held against him and his name will be cleared." He stated in a hard voice. 

"Thank you, your highness." Erwin bowed low with respect. 

"Come I will escort you down to the dungeons to get your soldier." The King stated, moving down the long carpet to the door. Both men followed closely. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Levi laid on the hard cold cot, staring at the ceiling. He had spent the last five days like this or sleeping. His dreams had been filled with Eren. He would sleep as much as his body would allow just to be with the boy even if it was in his subconscious. He had a lot of time to think over the long days. The fact that he missed Eren so much helped him make his final decision. He would stay by Eren's side. He wanted to see if he could be a good mate for the boy. That is if he came out of this with his head still attached. 

He had seen Erwin earlier that day. The man was always efficient, finding all kinds of different arguments for Levi's case. He was thankful for serving such a dedicated friend. He sat up groaning as his stiff muscles protest from the sudden use after hours of none. He worked his head back and forth on his shoulders. The cracking of strained muscles felt delicious, helping to loosen the tension. 

Erwin had told him that Eren was going to be there tonight. He also said that he would try to get the boy down to see him. Levi was still surprised at how his heart jumped in his chest at the thought of seeing those hypnotic turquoise eyes again. Maybe even feeling those soft luscious lips under his once more. He moaned as his cock twitched at the thought. He decided that thinking of Eren at the moment was not such a good idea. 

He looked out the small barred window. The clouds were rolling in making the barely lit sky, dark in dreary. A heavy storm was brewing. Levi hoped that Eren was already here safely or he was going to be caught up in a downpour. That thought brought back the memory of the night in the storm when Levi had pinned the young boy to the oak tree and had his way with him. So much for not getting an erection, he moaned to himself as he pressed his palm against the stiff member. 

He froze at the sound of footsteps. He moved his hand to his side as he tilted his head to listen carefully. He was surprised when the King stopped in front of his cell along with Erwin and Pixis. All three of their faces were set with hard lines. The guards unlocked his cell door, letting the three of them inside. Levi narrowed his eyes as a bad feeling started to grow in the pit of his stomach. His erection demolished, he slowly rose to his feet staring up at the King.

"Levi Ackerman, you are hereby released from custody on the order to pursue your Uncle Kenny Ackerman who has just kidnapped my nephew and your mate. Do you accept this term?" The King stated firmly. 

Anger exploded through out his whole body as his mind narrowed in on those words. Eren had been kidnapped! His uncle had taken Eren! Why after all these god damn years would his uncle waltz back into the light from the shadows to take the one fucking thing that Levi gave a damn about. A loud echoing growl of malice filled the room as his vision dimmed to one of red. He could feel his thin lips pull back to expose his teeth, clenching his hands in tight fist. His nails digging into the flesh of his palms until blood dripped from his knuckles. 

"His head will be on a fucking platter by the end of the weekend." Levi snarled as rage exploded through ever pore of his being. 

His pull released through the room with a mighty roar, making the King take a step back in sudden fear. The guards rushed forward to detain Levi, but both Erwin and Pixis blocked the cell door. Levi didn't bother to rein in his pull. He knew that this wasn't helping his cause when it came to the King's paranoia of him, but he was going to make a point to the man right here and now. He gave a deadly growl, falling down on one knee, bowing low at the King's feet even as his pull threatened to overtake everyone in the room. 

"Your Highness I dedicate my entire life to you. I will do everything in my power to protect you and you kin." Levi stated in a low serious voice. "Even if it costs me my life. I'm yours to command." Levi raised his head, his blue eyes glowing with rage. "I will save Eren and I will take the boy as my mate for he is meant for me." The King swallowed hard.

"I accept your oath." He whispered, trying not to tremble under the incredible pull. 

Levi rose to his feet, bringing his pull under control. The King let out a long breath, grateful to be able to breath once more. The King in turned inclined his head to Levi. The shorter man frowned, looking slightly taken back. 

"I welcome you to the family. Please bring my beloved sister's son back to me." The King whispered with reverence. 

"On my life." Levi answered, brushing past the King. 

Erwin and Pixis let him pass. They all made their way out the dungeon, confidently eating up the stairs that lead to the courtyard. Everyone scurried out of their way, when they past. Levi's rage was still apparent, but now he was filled with determination. He would not rest until his mark was firmly secured on the boy's chest. His mark of the wings of freedom.

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hell, major plot twist. I was like so freaken proud of myself for this one. *Does Happy Dance* I would like to know if anyone had maybe seen this one coming. I like to know what my readers are thinking when they read my work. It makes me all warm and gooey inside lol. TMI I know. :P


	18. Connection Established

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to give a huge shout out to Taymeho for editing my lovely story! She is making it run all nice and smoothly and fixing all my great mistakes so I can just focus on writing. *hugs* This chapter is short. I'm sorry for that. I'm still really sick so I'm just happy to get it done. So here you guys go. I hope you enjoy.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 18

 

Eren came to slowly. His head was pounding like it’d been hit over with a sledge hammer. He felt nauseous, his vision was blurry, he couldn't really see straight and his body felt weird. Really weird. Something wasn't right, he felt hot all over. Not the same kind of burning he had felt when he was in his heat, though. This was different. His mind couldn't stay focused on one thing.

He tried to make out the room he was in. It was dark with only one candle burning in the corner on a desk. He was lying on a bed, but other than that there wasn't much in the area he occupied. He moaned in agony as he tried to sit up, which caused the room to spin around him. This small action left him panting hard, clenching his arms around himself.

A door opened to reveal a tall lean figure, but he couldn't make out much with the way his vision was swimming. Laughter filled the room, making him frown. Why was the man laughing? What was so funny? He honestly didn't find anything humorous about the situation he was in.

"I see the drug is working nicely." That voice sounded so familiar.

He had heard it once before, but his mind was so foggy that he couldn't recall from where. Now he knew why his mind and body weren't working. He had been drugged, but why? He saw no reason for that. He hadn't done anything to these people. The bed shifted and he realized the man was sitting next to him. He tried to move away but another wave of dizziness hit him, making him groan.

"Take it easy Omega. I'm not going to hurt you as long as you cooperate." The man told him softly. He brushed some of his hair from his forehead, making him cringe at the contact.

"What do you want from me?" Eren croaked out.

"You are going to become my mate, little one." The man purred, making his stomach turn.

"I already have a mate." He retorted, squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

"Yes, but you and Levi aren't bonded so that means you are still fair game." The man knew he was Levi's mate, yet he still did this?

"Who are you?" Eren forced out, opening his eyes once more.

His vision had cleared a little from before and he tried not to sigh in relief. He looked at the man sitting next to him, realizing it was the man from the pub. He felt shock rocket straight through his body. Why would he be here with this man? Did this man actually kidnap him? What happened to Hange and Levi's squad?

"My name is Kenny. I was the buyer you were promised to." Eren stopped breathing at that statement.

So this was the man that had paid a high sum for him. He felt sick as he took in this older man. He wrapped his arms even tighter around himself. He would not give this man what he wanted. He belonged to Levi and no one else. This man would have to kill him before he ever got what he wanted.

"You will never get away with this." Eren hissed in fury. The man laughed at him. "Levi will come for me."

"Levi is locked behind bars, young one." Kenny watched the boy closely.

"If you think that will stop him, you are underestimating him."

"Believe me kid, I'm know full well what Levi is capable of. He is, after all, my nephew." The man revealed, making Eren's eyes widen in disbelief.

"That can't be..."

"Believe it, kid." Kenny leaned back on the bed, resting against the wall, making himself comfortable.

"I will never give you my body willingly." Eren bit out.

"You've already had your first heat, so you're useless to me until your next one." That made Eren frown. Kenny smiled, deciding to offer an explanation.

"I only want your child. Honestly, you mean nothing to me."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't because you don't realize how special you really are. I don't think any of those damn bigots know how much value you hold. I'm a Ceannaire Alpha, just like Levi. It was bred into the family. That's why the Ackerman's are hated so much and were prosecuted back in the day. We know the secret behind the special types of Alphas and Omegas. We've kept the secret hidden because we wanted to become the most powerful clan around. The only thing is, we couldn't because we couldn't find enough Alfa Omegas to breed with the clan. Unfortunately, your kind are extremely rare and don't pop up in the gene pool very often. It took a lot of research and digging to find out that your bloodline in particular is one of the only lines that have produced more than one Alfa Omega, ever.

"That being said, finding one of your kind is damn near impossible. So the ones we did find, we bred as many times as we could to make more of the special types of Alpha or Omega. The crazy thing is we've never been able to conceive an Alfa Omega. They were always Ceannaire Alphas. Levi was the last one born before the female died. I haven't found one since. Until a little noble pig informed me of a rare find and that's how I got my hands on you." He explained, lighting a cigarette he pulled from his pocket.

"That makes no sense. If that's all you want, then why not leave me alone when you heard I was Levi's mate? He's an Ackerman too." The man sneered at him.

"He is no Ackerman. He is a traitorous dog. He was my last hope of overthrowing the King and then he ran off to be the man's strongest mutt. He's dead to me. Anyway, if you guys had a kid, I couldn't get my hands on it. Not without some difficulty. So it's just easier to take you and have my own kid." Kenny took a deep drag. "After you give me what I want, you can go back to your precious mate or whatever you want to do. Until then, you are stuck here until I can breed you."

Eren wanted to launch himself across the bed and strangle the man to death. He didn't dare move though. His head was still feeling woozy and his body was throbbing. He had a feeling if he tried anything he would be on the floor in pain, lying in his own vomit. So instead, he glared daggers at Kenny.

"You will have a fight of a lifetime on your hands when that time comes." Kenny chuckled.

"I look forward to it. But until I'm done with you, you will stay drugged."

"Why? What's the point in that?" Eren demanded.

"So you can't concentrate enough to use that little convenient pull on me. I heard that it can even bring my kind to their knees, and I can't afford you to give that a test run. So you will be stuck drugged out of your mind until you are pregnant. Then I will keep you chained for the rest until the baby is born. Don't want my child to be retarded because of your drug intake." He rose to his feet but stopped after he opened the door. He flashed a wicked smile at Eren. "Oh, I almost forgot. The withdrawal from that drug, I heard, is a killer. I heard a lot of people kill themselves because they can't handle the intensity of it." He laughed, leaving a pale Eren sitting frozen on the bed.

He made his way to is office to have a drink as he went through his papers. One of his soldiers ran up to him. He glared at him, not in the mood to deal with any of their petty complaints. The man held out a letter to him. He took it, tearing it open to read it's contents. He couldn't help the smile that split his lips.

"I want the whole place on high alert. We may be having company in the near future and I want them to feel welcomed." Kenny tossed the letter in the garbage as he sank into his chair behind his desk, kicking his feet up on top. "Come Levi. Show me what the Military has made of you." Kenny muttered, blowing out a long line of smoke before putting his smoke out in the ashtray on his desk.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Levi stood on the top branch of a huge oak tree by the camp his group had set up. He scanned the area. He kept his focus on reaching out for Eren. The boy had yet to react to his mind's pull. He must not be close enough to the boy for him to feel it. That was the only thing he could think of when he got no response. Alpha's had two kinds of pull. The dominant pull that everyone was aware of, it was a body pull that demanded everyone within a certain perimeter to submit. This was the only pull that Levi knew how to use. Or the only one he thought he had. That is until Erwin informed him of the pull between mates.

Apparently a mated pair had a special kind of pull that only the two of them could feel. It was a communication link that was established when fluids were exchanged. Luckily, since Eren and Levi had had sex through Eren's heat, they had established that link. Though not as strongly as it would have been if they had bonded. Levi tried not to hate himself for being so reserved. If he would have just done what Eren had wanted, he would know where the boy was right now. He reached out again, pressing harder but still nothing.

He sat down on the branch, letting out a heavy sigh. It had been so long since he had ran with his uncle's group, he didn't even have the first clue to where the man's base was. He was confident that the man had abandoned all his old ones when Levi had betrayed him. The man would be stupid to go to those ones, knowing Levi would find him immediately. He had sent some of the superiors to look into them anyway just for good measure.

"Pick up on anything?" Farlan asked, approaching Levi, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing." Levi muttered.

"Which direction do you want to head in the morning?" Levi was quiet for a long moment.

"Probably to the east. I have a feeling that the man is probably as far away from the kingdom, now that he has what he came for.” Farlan nodded.

“Do you remember that story that Kenny used to tell us, about that barmaid in Karanese?” Levi frowned and looked at the blond.

“What about it?” Farlan laughed at Levi’s confusion.

“Of course you wouldn’t remember because you never cared to rut, but Kenny use to say every time he stayed there she would warm his bed every night.” Levi looked disgusted.

“Does this have a point?”

“It’s the one place Kenny went to get away from everything and we have never been there.” Farlan pointed out. Levi pondered that for a long moment.

“It’s worth a try.” Levi finally nodded and rose to his feet, still staring at the setting sun.

Eren had been gone for a day now. Levi hated that he hadn’t found him. He hated how the boy was alone, scared, in an unfamiliar place with no one to help him. He clenched his hands in anger. He needed to find the boy quietly before anything happened to him. Levi had a feeling about what his uncle wanted Eren for. If he was right, then he hoped the boy would at least be safe until Levi got there.

“You aren’t going to stay, are you?” Farlan spoke up. Levi didn’t bother looking at him.

“While we are all sleeping, anything could be happening to Eren.” Levi stated.

“I’m going with you.” Farlan stated, leaving no room for argument. “If anyone has the capacity to help you take down your uncle, it’s me.” Levi nodded.

“I’ll leave on first watch.” He stated, then jumped off the branch using the 3D maneuvering gear to descend the large oak.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Eren could feel the drug starting to wear off. His body wasn’t feeling as hot as before and his mind was starting to clear. He tried sitting up once more. The room lunged from side to side but he managed to stay upright. Now trying not to dry heave all over himself was a challenge. His mouth hung open as he panted hard, saliva overflowing his mouth. He forced himself to swallow it down. It took a full minute for his body to relax and he breathed deeply, thankful he wasn’t going to puke all over himself.

He rose to his feet with a hand placed on the wall to keep him steady. Lucky for him, Kenny figured there was no way he was going to be able to escape so the man left his door unlock, giving him free rein of his captivity. The first time the drug had started to fade, he had taken a quick tour around the huge cabin. He tried to get familiar with his surroundings. How many rooms the place had, the windows and their locations, especially where all the doors leading to his freedom were located. He had managed to map it all out in his mind before Kenny found him.

The man was a brute. Eren hated him. He had tried to get away from Kenny when he had pulled out a syringe, full of the yellow substance Kenny kept pumping through his system to keep him out of it. Of course, the man tackled him to the ground, no so gently, and dug that damn needle into his neck. The drug was quick working. Almost immediately causing Eren to moan as the rush of euphoria washed over him, making him squirm under the bastard who sat on top of him.

Eren shuddered at the memory, forcing it from his mind. He made his way slowly to the door, pushing it open. The hall was silent. He glanced at the window across from him, it was nighttime now. He groaned. He was starting to lose track of the days because of his sedation. He made his way to the left, he knew the kitchen was in that direction. It was the only place he hadn’t been to yet so he had made the deduction. He was hoping for a back door that lead out to the back of the building.

If there was one, he was going to use it and make a run for it. He couldn’t take another dose of that damn drug. He had a feeling that next time he wouldn’t be able to, even if it was wearing off. His body was already feeling strung out and tight. He saw a door to his right. He stopped next to it and listened closely, he heard nothing on the other side. He slowly pushed it open, peeking inside.

Nothing. He pushed it open enough to be able to slip his lithe body through. The room was lit by one candle, it was almost completely gone and a wax pile had formed around the base. It had been burning for a while now. That put him at ease. He slowly moved across the room. His heart sped up when he noticed a door. He made his way to it quickly, testing the doorknob. It opened quietly, letting in a rush of cool evening breeze. He was so happy he could have cried.

Instead, he slipped outside and shut the door quietly behind him. That’s when he felt it, it was strong. Like some kind of drill working to get inside of his brain. He dropped down to kneel on the back step as he held his throbbing head in the palm of his hands, trying not to groan. He fought against it until he felt a brush of something familiar. Something that he missed. He reached out for it almost desperately.

Levi. It had to be Levi. The pull felt way too comforting to be anyone else but him. The feeling washed through his whole mind, making him want to whimper in relief. He bit his bottom lip hard. He mentally called out to his mate, but nothing came back in reply except for an intense rush of that pull in his mind. He shivered. He may not be able to communicate with his mate, but they were both now aware of each other's presence.

His body started moving on it’s own, heading for the direction that the pull felt strongest. Each time he moved closer, the feeling warmed his mind even more and he knew he was going in the correct direction. He felt tears of relief slide down his cheeks as he moved quickly through the dark. He needed to be with Levi, now. He needs to feel the man’s body against his own to know that he was safe.

“Going somewhere, kid?” A harsh voice sounded in his ear.

He tensed in realization. He went to get away but Kenny wrapped a tight arm around his waist, pulling his feet off the ground. He started kicking and screaming wildly. He had to get away. He needed to get to Levi. He pushed his panic toward his mate in his mind. He felt the needle sinking into his neck and he screamed in outrage. He was able to push out one more distress call before his body flooded with heat and he fell limp against Kenny.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“I got him.” Levi growled as he spurred his horse faster.

“Do you know how far?” Farlan asked eagerly as he kept pace with his captain.

“No. The connection was lost.” Levi gritted out.

“How is that possible? Once you establish it you shouldn’t be able to lose it.” Farlan stated, looking concerned.

“Unless my uncle is fucking smart enough to keep the kid drugged to keep him from using his pull.” Levi spat angrily.

“Which he is.” Farlan stated darkly. “You know the general direction, right?”

“Yes, and I think you were right, Farlan. We are going to run straight into Karanese.” Levi answered.

“If that’s the case, we should be there by sunrise.” Levi nodded.

“As soon as we get there I want you to look for that damn barmaid while I scout the city. Kenny is going to be somewhere in the heart of the city or on the outskirts. I will figure out which locations look suspicious. You have permission to use any means necessary to get that woman to tell us what she knows of my uncle. “ Levi stated, throwing a hard look at Farlan.

The man nodded slowly, swallowing hard. Whatever had passed between Eren and Levi must have been harsh if Levi was giving him permission to torture an innocent woman, just to get the location of his uncle. He pushed it from his mind. He didn’t want to dwell on it too much. He had failed Levi once already and got his mate captured. He will do anything he can this time to get to Eren.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Levi’s hard expression never eased on that handsome face. True to Farlan’s word, they arrived in Karanese by the first rays of morning. They slowed their horses as they entered the quiet city. Levi glanced around, taking in every detail. Farlan moved away from his captain to dismount in front of the inn.

“Should we meet up back here in a few hours?” Farlan inquired.

“Yes. I’m going deeper into the city.” Levi stated and left his partner standing alone.

Farlan gave a huge sigh. He tied up his horse, making sure the reins were secure before going into the inn. He offered his charming smile to the woman behind the desk. She blushed, offering her own smile. ‘Caught her,’ he thought as he sauntered over to get the information he required. Of course, she gave him all of that and even more.

 

TBC....


	19. Hell To Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. A huge Thanks to Taymeho for editing this!!! Hope you all enjoy

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 19

 

Levi cursed his luck. He wasn't able to pick up on anything as he scouted the town. He got no response each time he reached out to Eren, and that scared him. His mate had been so terrified before their link was broken. He swore on his life that if Kenny harmed Eren, he would cut his heart out. He would kill anyone who tried to hurt his mate, even if they were family.

He made his way back slowly to the inn where he was suppose to meet up with Farlan. He was starting to feel discouraged from his lack of progress and hoped Farlan had, had better luck than he had. He dismounted, tying his horse up next to Farlan's. He slowly made his way into the building.

Farlan greeted him in the lobby. They took a seat in the far back corner of the inn. Levi slipped his cloak off his shoulders, making himself comfortable. The waitress walked up to them, offering them something to drink. They both ordered a beer and she went off to retrieve them.

"What did you find out?" Levi asked, watching his friend.

"The lady works at a pub on the east side of town, called Titan's Teeth. She's apparently the owner of the little establishment. The innkeeper says that's the only woman that matched the description of what I remember Kenny saying that she looked like. The girl said the pub opens at five tonight." This made Levi sneer. "I know that you aren't happy about it, but we have to wait. We don't have a choice in the matter, unless you found something."

"No. I have a feeling the place isn't in town. I'm starting to worry that he's not even here." Levi muttered as the waitress placed their beers down and scurried away.

"Well then the only option we have is to wait." Farlan took a large gulp, sighing in pleasure as the bitter liquid settled in his stomach with a comforting warmth.

"I don't like this." Levi muttered. "I don't like how I can't get in touch with Eren again. I hate how I have no clue how to track down my uncle. I hate how I couldn't protect the brat." Levi growled.

"We have a lead, Levi. We just have to be patent." Farlan was a little surprised by his captain. This wasn't like Levi to not have control of himself. Usually he was laid back. The one that was telling everyone else to relax. They needed to locate the boy soon before Levi lost his mind. "Maybe we should get a room and try to catch some shut eye?"

"You can. I'm going to look around some more." Farlan sighed, ‘Well it was worth a try.’ He thought to himself as he finished his beer.

Levi drained his own, digging into his pocket for some money. He left it on the table before getting up and leaving. Farlan followed the shorter man outside. They both untied their horses, taking their places in the saddle. Farlan glanced over at his stoic companion.

"Where to?"

"I want to check out the forest around the city." Levi stated, moving his horse down the street.

They moved slowly through the small town. Levi scanned the area in silence until his eyes fell on two men who were loading their horses with bags of supplies. He scanned over each of the guys, taking in their attire. He veered his horse down a side street, down the opposite direction of the two men. Farlan followed, already aware of what caught his leader's attention. They pulled the horses up short and dismounted.

Levi moved to the corner of the building, studying the men. That was a lot of preserves they were storing. They were either making a long journey or stocking up a hide out. Levi was betting on the latter. The men weren't wearing 3d Maneuvering gear, but Levi could see the leather straps peeking out from under their dark cloaks, which usually indicated that they indeed used the equipment.

"Do you want to follow them?" Farlan whispered.

Levi debated silently. He could be wrong about these two guys and find that he ended up wasting precious time. But if he was right, these two would lead them straight to where Eren was being held captive. He decided that there was only one course of action to take so they didn't lose time.

"You stay here and follow the barmaid lead. I'll tail them."

"But..." Farlan started, but Levi cut him off.

"We don't even know if these guys have anything to do with the kidnapping. We could be losing precious time if we both follow them. You stay here. I will come for you if I find out anything."

"Is that an order, Sir?" Farlan bit out, causing Levi to look at him.

"No." Levi stated. They stared hard at each other for a few moments, then Farlan broke into laughter.

"I trust you. Just be careful." Farlan answered.

Levi gave a hint of a smile, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He grabbed the handles to his 3d gear, springing into action. He landed on the rooftop, crouching low to the shingles. He kept his eyes glued to the two men as they made their way out of town. Levi followed silently on the rooftops until they came to the border where the town met the forest. Levi disappeared into the tall tree tops, unnoticed by the two below.

The men bantered back and forth the whole time but revealed nothing of importance to Levi. He was starting to wonder if maybe he had assumed wrong. He stopped short when he landed on the branch of the last oak tree before it opened up into a small clearing. He got ready to veer off to the other side of the clearing that followed the main road, but stopped short when the men veered to the right, off the path.

His eyes narrowed as he crouched low to survey the area. It was obvious that there was some foliage damaged, but it could have been easily missed if you didn't know what to look for. That alone confirmed his suspicions about the two. He jumped off the branch and veered to the right, following the oblivious men.

They headed down this path for a good hour before the trees opened up again into a large clearing. Levi landed on a well hidden branch. He surveyed the area. The cabin was bigger than a normal one, it was almost as big as the houses in Senna. He could make out about ten guards outside the building, but he knew that didn't mean there weren't more. Knowing his uncle, the whole place was probably swarming with them.

He watched the way each guard patrolled the area. He noticed that the security seemed pretty tight for just a normal hideout. He wasn't doubting for a second that his uncle hadn't been informed that they were coming. His eyes narrowed as the front door opened and his uncle came strolling out, with his ridiculous hat on and a cigarette in hand. Levi forced himself to take deep, steady breaths to calm the rising anger. He couldn't afford to alert them of his presence until he had formed a solid plan of attack.

He knew he needed to go back to inform Farlan of what he had found. He just didn't realize how hard it would be to get himself to leave, now that he knew where Eren was. He sat there for a whole five minutes as he warred with himself. With a vivid curse leaving his lips, he turned away from the cabin and made his way back to town.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Night had fallen again as Eren stared lifelessly out the window from the couch he was laying across. He hadn't moved from the spot since Kenny had placed him there last night. The drug was thrumming deliciously through his body, but not as strongly as before. He knew it was starting to fade, but his body didn't have the energy to move.

When Kenny made his way back into the room with another syringe full of that damn liquid, Eren was practically whimpering for it. He reached out to the man who laughed in humor at the display. He leaned down next to the boy. Eren grasped lightly at the hand holding his new addiction.

"Relax. I'll give it to you." Kenny purred, forcing the hand away from his.

He placed the needle against the boy's neck, letting the tip break the flesh. He froze before he could push the syringe in. He tilted his head curiously, listening for something that Eren was not aware of. The boy whimpered again as the man pulled away without administering the drug. He felt something vaguely pushing at his mind, but he was too weak to even try to acknowledge it.

The man placed the syringe on the table next to the couch when he rose to his feet. Eren's unfocused eyes followed the outline of Kenny as the man made his way to the door, opening it. Voices filled his foggy mind. He tried to focus on the words being spoken, even as they caused a splitting headache to form in his temples.

"Sir, I just got a report from the scouting squad and they insist that everything is fine. Nothing seems out of place." The subordinate tried to explain to Kenny.

"And I'm telling you to look harder. I always trust my feeling and it's telling me that Levi is close. I want his ass found, now." Kenny growled out.

Eren's heart slammed against his chest at the name of his lover. His mind slowly started to clear, even as his head throbbed painfully. He knew that if he acted like the drug was clearing, Kenny would not hesitate to drug him again. So he forced a moan out as he squirmed on the couch like he was feeling good. He was picking at straws but he hoped that if he acted like the drug was still in effect, that Kenny would maybe wait to dose him. If he could get in contact with Levi, maybe even get some kind of bearing on his own body, he could help to bring Kenny down. And to be safe in his mate's arms before the night was over with.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. When he opened them once more, the blurry room slowly started to come into focus. He was alone. He let out a sigh of relief. There was a push at his mind again. He tried to relax and let his mate in. When that familiar pull washed over his mind he couldn't help but shiver.

Relief followed the pull and Eren knew it was Levi's relief. Tears started to form in his eyes as he pressed his own pull forward with as much love as he could muster. The response was instant. His mind filled with pride and strength. He tried to force his body off the couch but his limbs were too heavy to move, plus he was starting to feel sick to his stomach. His eyes landed on the syringe that was sitting on the table. His whole being screamed for him to grab it and plunge it into his body, but he fought the urge down.

He forced his head to turn to the window that was above the couch. He needed to get it opened. Maybe if Levi noticed it was opening, he would investigate and find Eren. It took all his strength and a dry heave session, but he was able to get his body up the back of the couch. Now he just needed to force his unresponsive muscles to move so that he could get the window open. He was trembling like a leaf by the time he got it open. His now boneless body slid back onto the couch and he laid there, panting profusely. He pressed his pull forward. He was rewarded with Levi's comforting one.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Did you get him?" Farlan whispered close to Levi's ear.

The man nodded firmly as he soaked up the love radiating through his mind. Eren's pull was weak, extremely weak, but at least it was there. Levi couldn't even describe the relief that was flowing through him to just feel anything from the boy. He let his eyes watch the patterns of the guard’s movements.

"We should probably aim to take out the guards up top, working our way down." Levi nodded in agreement.

"We need to be as quiet as possible. We also need to watch our backs. My uncle most likely has scouts around the area that could ambush us." Levi gave a meaningful look behind them and Farlan nodded in understanding.

"I'll take care of the guards outside. You find a way to get inside the place and get Eren." Farlan told his leader.

"Sounds good." Levi murmured and they both jumped down.

They latched onto the side of the house with their gear. They spiraled through the air at their unexpecting victims. They took them out quickly, landing silently on the rooftop. Farlan nodded at Levi, disappearing once more into the darkness. Levi moved low on the roof to get to the edge of the building. He peeked over the ledge, noticing a man below him. He sheathed his swords and pulled a dagger from the pouch on his lower back.

Silently, he jumped down, landing directly on the man. His strong hand wrapped around the man's open mouth, muffling the cry of surprise. He let the sharp blade of his dagger slice through the man's neck like butter. A grunting sound erupted from the man, followed by some weak struggling before he slowly fell limp against Levi. He let his grip fall away from the dead man as he scanned the area.

He stayed close to the cabin's walls as he moved around the building. He heard two men talking up ahead. He wasn't close enough to the corner to stop them. He knew if they rounded it, they would see him and all their hard work would be for nothing. He glanced up, noticing an open window. ‘How convenient,’ he thought with a sneer. It was most likely a trap. He didn't really have an option though.

He placed his hands on the sill, easily lifting his body until he could jump inside. He managed to jump clear over the couch that was pressed against the wall under the window, but not without noticing the lifeless body on it. He landed silently on crouched feet. He slowly pivoted toward the furniture with his knife up in case he was attacked.

His steel grey eyes widened as he realized he was staring at dim turquoise ones. His heart slammed hard against his chest as his features softened. He breathed out the boy's name as he silently moved forward. Eren weakly reached for him and he pulled the boy into a tight embrace. Eren went limp against him as a soft sob exploded against his chest.

"Shhh, I'm here, brat." Levi whispered, softly stroking the boy's brown locks.

"Levi..." The boy choked out before another sob wracked his broken body.

"I'm getting you out of here, kid. Just be strong for me." Levi ordered but still didn't let go of his mate.

It felt so good to have Eren against him once more. He hadn't realized how much his body craved this until he had it. He let his eyes close for a split moment as he soaked up the boy's presence. Memorizing every bit of the feelings that bled through his cold heart, making it beat once more. He placed a light kiss on Eren's temple as the sobs slowly died down to a faint sniffle.

"Are you okay now?" He asked softly.

"I think so." Eren croaked out, weakly trying to sit up.

Levi's eyes narrowed at the movement. "Did Kenny say what drug he was giving you?" Eren looked surprised.

"How did you know he was drugging me?" Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You can tell by just looking at you, brat." Levi stated flatly.

"No he didn't, but there is a syringe on the table." Levi turned his attention to it.

He picked up the syringe. He pulled out a container from his back pocket and placed it inside. He snapped it closed, putting it away. He helped Eren sit up. The boy's eyes were dilated and unfocused. Levi knew there was no way they were going to get Eren out of here using their gear. Levi needed the boy's head in the game if he was going to give him the 3d gear he was wearing. He cursed, thinking. He needed to get a horse. Which meant he was going to have to face his uncle before he could get Eren to safety.

Eren moaned, shaking his head a little trying to clear it. Levi kissed him softly then stood up. He peeked out the open window. It was all clear. Maybe he could get them to the safety of the forest before anyone noticed them. It was a big risk, but right now he was willing to do anything to get Eren out of there.

"Well, what do we have here?" Levi froze at the sound of the voice he hadn't heard in years.

He glanced over his shoulder, jumping into action as soon as he saw his uncle. He flipped backwards, just as a shot rang out. The bullet lodged into the wall right where Levi had previously been standing. Eren let out a cry of fear, but Levi tried to not focus on the boy. His uncle went through all this trouble for Eren, so Levi was convinced that Kenny wouldn't hurt the boy. So the only thing Levi needed to put all his effort toward was defeating his uncle. It wasn't going to be easy though if the bastard insisted on using his fucking guns.

"Still quick on your feet I see." Kenny chuckled, flashing Levi his trademark evil grin.

"Still trying to make my life hell." Levi shot back dispassionately.

"Believe me, I wasn't aware that Eren was your mate until I kidnapped him. I would have made other arrangements if I had known before I dropped 100k on the boy." Kenny answered flippantly.

Levi tried not to snarl at the man. He needed to keep his anger in check if he was going to be able to out fight his uncle. The man was like a machine and one of the most wanted criminal in the kingdom. Kenny tilted his head to the side as he studied Levi.

"As much as I do enjoy family reunions, I'm actually in need of you to disappear. I really wish you would have just stayed in jail, then I wouldn't have to kill you. But since you are here, I can't very well let you walk away." Kenny raised his guns, pointing them both at Levi.

Levi growled in annoyance. He cut the leash on his Alpha that was snarling at the back of his mind. His dominance pull rushed around the room in a thick overpowering smell. Kenny stumbled back in surprise his eyes widening in slight fear. Then a laugh filtered from the man's mouth, making the pull swell more from Levi's growing anger.

"Well, hot fucking damn that's quite the pull you've got there." The man stated as his hands shook hard enough for his guns to slip from the quivering fingers. "I didn't realize you had been able to master your Ceannaire Alpha abilities. I wasn't even sure that you were aware you even had them. The only thing is..." Kenny flashed a malicious grin at his nephew. "My pull is a lot stronger and far more superior than yours." The man wasn't lying as an evil, dark, malicious pull settled over the room.

Levi gasped out as the air around him suddenly became too thick to breath in. He felt his knees buckle, forcing him to the floor. He shuddered as he tried to push against his uncle's pull but it was too much. He let his eyes close as he focused on his own power. If he couldn't overpower his uncle, he at least needed to create a barrier around himself so he could be protected from the intensity.

Eren was whimpering uncontrollably as Kenny's pull started to seep into his weak body. He was in so much pain. This pull was nothing like any of the ones he had ever felt. This one was pure evil. This one was murderous with the intent to kill, and it was directed at Levi. Eren forced the pain down as he tried to focus on what was happening. It killed him to see such a strong, proud person like Levi cowering on the floor in pain, unable to fight back.

He whimpered again as he was able to push himself forward on the couch. The movement drew Levi's attention to him, but not Kenny's. Kenny was too focused on picking up his guns and aiming at Levi once more. Eren felt himself start to panic but he forced it down. If Levi could stay strong through this then so could he. Eren gritted his teeth as he held Levi's eyes with his own. He let his pull swell in his mind, trying to push the waves toward Levi.

His mate's eyes widened slightly then narrowed in understanding. They both held each other's gaze as they took comfort and strength from one another. Eren focused what little energy he had left in his weak body. He let it fester in his chest as the strength of his pull grew. Levi gave a slight incline of his head and Eren acknowledged it by letting his pull free. The cry of surprise and submission that filled his ears was magical. He didn't have a chance to enjoy it though because he knew if he broke his concentration, his weak body would collapse under Levi's pull.

Kenny hit the ground hard as Eren's pull slammed into the side of his body, he was breathless from the intensity of it. He had been the target of an Alfa Omega pull before but it had never been this strong. His wide blue eyes slammed shut as pain sliced through him when his nephew's pull hit him from the front. He grabbed his head as agony washed over him. Levi jumped to his feet, launching himself over the table with one hand on the top of it. His feet slammed into his uncle's face, sending him backwards. He tucked his body when it hit the ground and used the momentum to roll backwards and onto his feet.

He grabbed both his uncle’s guns off the ground and shoved them into the band of his pants. He could hear Eren panting in exertion but he pushed it away. He had one goal on his mind right now and it was beating the shit out of his uncle. He stalked forward. The man tried to get to his feet, but Levi stomped on the man's knee cap with a quick move. A resounding crack filled the room, followed by Kenny's wail of pain. Levi grabbed a fist full of the messy hair that had been covered by the stupid bowler hat that Levi hated. He tipped his uncle's head back and landed three solid hits in the man's face, efficiently busting Kenny's nose. Blood gushed out everywhere.

This didn't stop Levi though. He placed his foot on his uncle's crotch, applying his full body weight onto that foot as he brought his opposite knee up and nailed the man three more times in the face. He stepped back, bringing the foot that had stepped on Kenny, up to deliver one more solid hit to the face. The man fell to the floor out cold, blood pooling under him. Levi stared down at him emotionless.

Eren let out a small cry. This brought Levi out of his trance. He glance back at the boy and his heart sank at the terrified look. He wondered if he had scared Eren with his sudden brutal show of violence. The boy looked so fragile curled against the side of the couch, but he had helped him take down his uncle. Even though Eren's body was on the verge of falling to pieces, the boy had helped saved them both. Levi couldn't help the flood of pride from welling up in his chest. And love. Fuck he loved this stupid brat so much it hurt.

He went to Eren's side, taking the boy into his arms. Eren wrapped himself up in the embrace like it was his lifeline, making Levi's Alpha purr in pleasure. The boy buried his face into his warm neck and he placed a hand on the back of the boy's head to hold him in place.

"Tell me it's over now." Eren said against his flesh.

Levi's eyes landed on his uncle's battered limp body. "It's over." Levi whispered, holding his mate tightly.

This is how Farlan found the pair when he entered the room fifteen minutes later.

 

TBC....


	20. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is on a roll tonight. Adore her. Here's the next edited installment

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 20

 

Eren had passed out from exhaustion in Levi's arms. Farlan had informed his captain that most of the men were tied up outside, except for the few that had fled as soon as Levi and Eren had made their pull known. Levi lifted Eren into his arms, heading outside. Farlan tied up Kenny, hauling him out to be with the rest of the group.

Levi had sent out a carrier pigeon earlier that day and knew that Erwin would be there soon with back up. He needed to get Eren back to town soon. The boy was going to wake up in a world of hurt without that drug in his system. Farlan made his way back into the cabin to see if there was any kind of evidence they could use that would tell them about the Omega trafficking.

Levi went into the stable, leaving Farlan to his own devices. He laid Eren down in some hay as the boy slept peacefully and went to saddle one of the horses. He had just finished strapping the saddle on when he heard horses approaching outside the stable. He glanced at Eren, the boy still slept so he left him and slipped outside.

"I see you caught him." Erwin stated as Levi emerged.

"Yes, and it took everything I had not to fucking kill him." Levi hissed.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't because we still need to figure out who is behind all this." Erwin motioned for Mike to round up the trash.

"Is Hange here?" Levi asked, looking around.

"She is. She went inside with the rest of your squad." Levi pulled out the syringe he had taken earlier.

"Eren is in really bad shape, he was drugged. I'm not sure what Kenny was giving him but I would like Hange to figure it out and see if she can counter the withdrawals." Erwin took the syringe with a frown.

"Where is he?"

"In the barn, sleeping. I'm going to take him back into town. As soon as he is better I will bring him home." Levi stated firmly, making Erwin nod in understanding.

"I will take Kenny and his band of misfits back to the base."

"Don't do anything with Kenny until I get back." Levi ordered with a dark look. "I will interrogate him myself."

Erwin nodded, even though he knew what that meant. Levi was only used for interrogation if no one else could get the criminal to break. It's because Levi's methods were unorthodox. Levi turned, making his way back into the stable. Erwin followed him. Levi mounted the horse as Erwin picked Eren up, then handed the boy to his friend. He took his cloak off, draping it over the sleeping boy.

"We are going to sweep the house and then we’ll be back in town. Mikasa is at the inn waiting for you guys. She almost took my head off when I wouldn't let her come, so make sure you get back to show her that Eren is okay." Levi nodded. "I will send a message to the King. You just focus on Eren."

"You don't have to tell me that." Levi stated, urging the horse forward.

As soon as he was out of the stable he pushed the horse into a canter. He held Eren close to his chest so as not to jar the boy’s already battered body too much. It only took about twenty minutes for him to make it into town. The streets were starting to clear out, it had to be close to midnight. Mikasa was standing outside the inn when he arrived. Her face hardened when she saw Eren out cold in his arms.

"He's okay. He just needs rest." Levi reassured her.

She reached up, taking her brother into her arms so Levi could dismount. He took the boy back after he was back on solid ground and they both made their way inside. Mikasa lead them to one of the rooms that the Commander had rented out for them. Levi gently laid Eren down on the bed. The boy moaned softly, stirring but didn't wake up. Mikasa didn't move from the side of the bed as she stared down at her brother.

"You aren't helping him that way." Levi stated, slipping his jacket off. He hung it on the back of the chair by the desk.

"What do you need?" She asked, forcing her eyes away from Eren.

"I'm going to need water, extra towels, food for when he wakes up and fresh clothes. When Hange gets back, I will need to talk to her." Levi answered her while he took his boots off.

"Okay." She whispered, taking one more look at Eren then silently left the room.

Levi made his way over to the bed, placing a gentle hand on his lover's forehead. The boy wasn't running a fever so that was a good sign. He moved to the bathroom and started the shower. He needed one really badly. He had remnants of his uncle's blood dried on his boots, clothes and skin. It was disgusting. He turned it to hot, placing his hand under the spray to make sure it was the right temperature. He moaned in pleasure as the hot water washed over his flesh.

"Levi." Eren's weak voice called from the bedroom.

He turned to the open door. Eren was trying to sit up, his beautiful turquoise eyes locked on Levi. The man made his way out of the bathroom to the boy's side. He sat down, wrapping an arm around Eren's waist so he could help support him.

"How do you feel, brat?" Levi inquired, studying the boy.

"Weak." Came the soft response.

"I'm getting into the shower, do you want to join me?" He asked Eren, brushing some of the boy's hair back from his forehead.

"Please." Eren whined. Levi raised an eyebrow.

He helped the boy off the bed and into the bathroom. He let Eren sit on the toilet lid. He gently helped the boy get out of his filthy clothes. As soon as they laid on the ground forgotten, he took his own off then guided the boy into the shower. Eren moaned in bliss when the hot water washed over both of their bodies.

Levi had to agree, it felt amazing. He propped the boy against the wall and used his strong body to keep Eren in place. He reached up, slowly running his hands through the soft brown locks to get them nice and wet. He grabbed some soap, lathering up his hands. He thoroughly washed the boy's hair and then his own.

"That felt nice." Eren mumbled, resting his head against Levi's shoulder.

"Don't get used to it, brat. I'm not your personal servant." Levi retorted but planted a small kiss on the boy's temple anyway. He reached for the soap once more and forced Eren back against the wall, even though the boy protested. "You can rest after your dirty ass is clean." Levi replied.

"I'm not that dirty." Eren answered with a pout.

"Shows what you know, brat." Levi ran the soap all over the lithe body in front of his. Eren had lost weight. Levi grinded his teeth in irritation. He knew that the boy must not have been taking care of himself properly when he was gone. "Did you eat?"

"Eat?" Eren asked looking confused. "Today?"

"No, while I was gone?" Levi sighed in frustration.

"A little." Eren muttered. "I don't remember the last time I ate. Maybe before I got kidnapped." Eren spaced out as he thought about it. Levi latched a firm hand on his chin, making him look at him.

"You will eat something when we get out of here, Jaeger." He stated firmly.

"Yes, Heichou." Eren whispered, looking away blushing.

Levi finished washing the boy and quickly did the same to his own dirty body. Eren was watching him silently. He tried to ignore those mesmerizing eyes as he finished his shower routine but it was hard. What he really wanted to do was flip the boy around and bury himself in that tight ass, but knew that the boy was in no shape to be fucked into the wall.

"Levi." Eren said softly, his teeth chattering hard.

He looked up concerned, realizing the body against his was suddenly shivering hard. He placed the soap down, gathering Eren in his arms. The boy was burning up. His whole body was on fire, even though it was trembling like it was freezing.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Eren choked out.

Levi pulled him away from the wall, turning his body toward the spray of water just as the boy started dry heaving. He helped Eren sink to the bottom of the tub as the boy emptied out all the acid in his stomach. He held him firmly from behind until Eren stopped puking. He shut the water off and turned Eren in his arms. He lifted him up easily, carefully getting out of the tub. He sat the boy down on the toilet once more and dried him off.

"I'm.... so sorry.... Heichou." Eren forced out through chattering teeth.

"Shh, brat. Just focus on not up chucking all over me." Levi told him softly.

A knock sounded on the bathroom door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and threw one over Eren's lap before opening the door. He was greeted with Mikasa's startled face. She looked away, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She held out clothes and towels.

"I got the things you needed, Captain."

"Thank you." Levi took the stuff, placing them on the counter. "Is Hange back yet?"

"No sir." Eren made a choked sound behind him. He glanced over to see the boy dry heaving into the tub once more. He cringed in disgust.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, trying to push past Levi. He pressed her back out of the room, giving her a hard look.

"I've got this under control. You wait for Hange and send her up when she gets here." Mikasa sneered at him. "Relax, I'll take good care of him." Levi retaliated. She huffed and stormed out of the room.

Levi sighed heavily and turned his attention back to Eren. He placed a hand on the boy's scalding forehead, wiping away the sweat soaked bangs. Eren made a pathetic sound between a whine and a groan, turning into Levi's touch. He forced the boy back onto the toilet. He dressed him in boxers then lifted him into his arms, taking him back to the bed.

"I just want to die." Eren moaned, curling in on himself as soon as he hit the bed.

Levi didn't answer. He got himself dressed in his own boxers and pants, cringing at having to put on dirty clothes. He pushed his hair from his face, going back into the bathroom. He grabbed the basin on the dresser on his way in and filled it with cool water. He grabbed a wash cloth, making his way back to Eren's side.

He spent the next two hours trying to drop the temperature of Eren's burning body as the boy thrashed around deliriously. His hatred grew with each passing second for Kenny as he watched his lover suffer intense withdrawals from the unknown drug. He was relieved when a knock sounded on his door. He rose from the bed to answer it.

Hange and Erwin slipped inside and he closed them in. Hange had already taken Levi's spot next to Eren to examine him, so he went to stand next to the Commander who was now leaning against the wall, watching. Neither one of them said anything for a long time, just focusing on Hange as she analyzed Eren.

"Did you find anything?" Levi finally asked, focusing on his friend, not wanting to watch Eren in pain any longer.

"Not much. Only a letter that was in the trash. Someone of nobility had warned Kenny that you had been released, but they didn't sign it."

"So we know now it has to be someone on the council. They were the only ones who were informed that I was let go." He pondered that as he stared at his feet.

"Exactly. We will hopefully know more once we interrogate Kenny." Erwin answered, studying Levi. "You look strung out."

"Do you blame me?" Levi asked with a scoff.

"Maybe you should go to my room and get some sleep. Let someone else watch over him for a bit." Erwin suggested.

"No."

"There is nothing you can do for him, Levi, that any of us couldn't do for him. He's so delirious right now, he doesn't even realize who is here with him and who isn't." Erwin tried to persuade the shorter man.

"I'm not leaving his side, Erwin. Nothing you say will change that." Levi growled in a heated tone.

"I understand." Erwin sighed, turning his attention back to Hange.

"I can give him something that will maybe counter the drug. It's obviously another type of drug but along the same lines as the one he was given. It will at least allow him to rest easy for tonight. But I don't want to give him too much in fear that he gets dependent on that one instead." Hange offered.

Levi stared at Eren as he thought about his choices. "How much more of this does he have to go through before he has made it out of the woods?" Levi demanded.

"I'm not sure. If he was just starting to grow dependent on it, it could be just a few days. From the dosage that Kenny was giving him in the syringe that you gave Erwin, it wasn't very much. So I'm guessing Eren should start feeling more like himself by tomorrow evening hopefully. I'm not a doctor though so don't hold me to that." Hange explained.

"Give him a little bit. Not too much though." Levi decided.

Hange pulled out her bag, rummaging through it. She pulled out a small bottle and an empty syringe. She filled it to point twenty five milliliters and injected it into Eren's arm. Five minutes later the boy slowly relaxed into the rumpled bed sheets, breathing soundly. Levi let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized how strung out he was until his body relaxed at Eren's limp form.

"He should sleep well for a few hours. Do you want me to come back in and check on him?" Hange inquired.

"I'll come get you in the morning." Levi moved to the other side of the bed, sitting next to his sleeping mate.

"Okay, well try to get some rest while he is sleeping, Levi." Hange told him, gathering her things.

Erwin and her left silently. Levi stood, stripping his pants. He slid in next to Eren, pulling the blanket up over both of them. He wrapped his right arm under the boy, dragging him tightly into his body. Eren unconsciously snuggled into him and he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. He held the boy tightly, letting his eyes close and sleep claim him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Eren woke feeling safe and warm. Sandalwood filled his nose and he hummed contently deep in his throat. He opened his eyes to find silver ones staring down at him. He couldn't stop himself from leaning up, lightly kissing the lips that were inches away from his. Levi's lips parted and their tongues met in a lazy dance. He moaned loudly, lifting his hands to thread through the man's soft black hair. Levi was the one to break the kiss after a few bliss filled seconds.

"How are you doing?" He asked, groggily.

"Better." Eren muttered with a lazy smile.

"Good. Now get your ass up and brush your teeth brat, your breath stinks." Levi grumbled, pushing the boy away.

Eren chuckled, which turned into a groan as his weak body protested at him trying to sit up. Levi helped him sit on the edge of the bed. He offered an apologetic smile. Levi just ruffled his hair and rose from the bed to get dressed. Eren slowly rose to his feet. He was happy when his legs didn't give out from under him. He slowly made his way into the bathroom.

Two toothbrushes and a small tube of toothpaste lay next to the sink. He smiled, knowing Levi either brought them with him or went out and got them when he was asleep. He quickly brushed his teeth and relieved himself before exiting the bathroom. He greeted Hange when he came out to find her waiting for him.

"Where's Levi?"

"He went to the store to get himself some clothes and soup for you. How are you feeling?" She asked curiously.

"Achey." He sat on the end of the bed.

"Did you wake at all last night?" He frowned at her question.

"I don't think so. I did have some really weird dreams. Or were they dreams? God, and my body... I thought I was going to die." He muttered, wrapping his arms around himself at the memory.

She thrust a thermometer in his mouth and he looked at her in surprise. She smiled but said nothing as she grabbed her notepad to jot something down. The device beeped at them. She pulled it out, glancing at the numbers. She smiled brightly.

"Well no fever this morning. That's a good sign, but you are probably not over this mess quite yet. I insist that you and Levi stay here one more night and head back tomorrow. The rest of us are leaving soon to take the prisoners back, plus Erwin has to make a report to the King." Hange explained.

"I see. I'm glad you are all safe." Eren offered a relieved smile, making Hange laugh.

"We should be saying that to you." She ruffled his hair. "You know, Levi was a wreck the whole time you were gone. He left his squad against Erwin's orders because he couldn't rest until he found you." Hange confided in him.

"You have a big mouth, shitty glasses." Levi growled from the doorway. Eren felt a flush at her words. He smiled at Levi. The man's eyes softened but his hard expression remained. Hange laughed, patting Levi on the back. He shrugged her off, setting his bag next to Eren. "There's hot soup in there. Eat it all, brat." Levi ordered.

Eren opened the bag, rummaging through it until he found the soup. He took it to the table, sitting to eat it. Hange made her way to the door with Levi close behind. They stepped into the hallway. Eren debated on getting up to go see what they were talking about but decided that if he really needed to know, Levi would probably tell him.

He got halfway through the soup before his stomach started turning. He placed the spoon down as he stared at the table. His mouth started to water profusely. He looked up when Levi entered the room. Levi's eyes hardened.

"Bathroom, now." Levi snapped.

Eren launched himself out of the chair and barely made it through the door before he was vomiting in the sink. Levi came around the corner and groaned. Eren tried to make a sound of apology but ended up puking up more soup. He continued until all the soup had been removed from his stomach. He weakly sank to the floor.

Levi leaned over his body, turning on the faucet to run the vomit down the sink. The man knelt down next to him, handing him a wet wash cloth. He took it grateful, cleaning off his face. Levi kissed his forehead softly after he was done. He offered him a watery smile.

"I'm so sorry, Heichou."

"Shut up, brat. This isn't your fault and if you apologize one more time I'm going to tear your tongue out." Levi threatened playfully. "We are almost over it. Just be strong for a little longer."

"Okay." Eren muttered, leaning back against the wall.

"You're covered in sweat again and the room reeks of soiled food." Levi grumbled, trying to contain his look of disgust as he went to open the window to air out the room. "Do you want to take a bath?"

"I don't know." Eren murmured as he could feel the chills coming on again. Levi glanced over at his response and frowned.

"The fever again?" Eren nodded weakly. "Bath it is." Levi stated, coming back to the bathroom.

He stepped over Eren and started the bathtub. He plugged it when the water had reached the temperature he was satisfied with. He pulled Eren's clothes off, lifting him up to place his trembling body into the hot water. Eren groaned.

"Shh. Just for a little bit. The quickest way to get over a fever is to sweat it out." Levi told him softly. He grabbed the washcloth from the counter and started to clean Eren. "Just bear with it."

"I hate this so much." Eren chattered.

Levi didn't answer him. He tried to focus on the man's gentle hands washing away the sweat from his body, but the chills were getting worse. He was so cold. Even though the water was sweltering he couldn't soak that heat up into his bones. He wrapped his arms around himself, starting to rock back and forth slowly. Levi ran a comforting hand through his hair, he leaned into the touch.

He tried to focus on Levi but he couldn't. His eyes were heavy and he couldn't fight to keep them open. He reached out blindingly, giving a sigh of relief when his mate's strong hand latched onto his. He pulled the hand forward until he could feel the man's flesh on his lips. He snuggled into the hand.

"I love you." He murmured before falling unconscious into an uneasy sleep.

 

TBC....

 


	21. Completion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the idea for this chapter from one of my favorite writers of all times. I love working with her because she challenges me to be a better writer. Check her out!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/stinathewicked

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 21

 

Levi sat on the window sill, staring out at the full moon. The night was warm. Eren had fallen back asleep earlier that evening into a peaceful slumber. Levi wished he could join him, but he was feeling restless. He brought his right leg up and rested it on the sill. He leaned his head back.

He wanted to go home soon so that he could finish what he started with Kenny, but he wouldn't until Eren was completely healthy. He still couldn't believe that his uncle had been Eren's buyer. His stomach turned at the thought of his mate sleeping with the man. He was lucky that that hadn't been the case. He wouldn't have been able to control himself if it was. Kenny would've probably been buried six feet under.

A sound from the bed caught his attention. He turned his head slightly to see Eren staring at him. The boy offered a small smile, sitting up. Levi watched the boy rise from the bed, making his way to Levi's side.

"Are you okay, Heichou?" Levi pulled the boy into his arms.

"I'm fine." Levi stated as Eren leaned into him.

"Can you not sleep?" Eren rested his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Levi changed the subject, looking down at the boy against him.

"Better. It's nice to feel normal again."

They sat like that for a long moment, neither one of them speaking. Levi shifted and Eren leaned up so the man could turn to face him. He looked at him concerned. Levi had small bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked a little pale too, but it could just be the lighting.

"We will leave in the morning so get plenty of sleep brat." Levi ordered.

"Will you lay with me?" Eren asked softly.

Levi nodded, rising to his feet. Eren lead the way back to the bed, then they both crawled in. Eren curled up into Levi's arms, resting his head on the man's chest. The Corporal stared up at the ceiling as Eren stared at him. He could feel the boy's eyes on him but ignored him as he let his mind wander.

"Kenny told me your mother died." Levi looked down at Eren.

"Yes, she died in childbirth." He clarified.

"What about your father?"

"He was never around. He was running the gang with Kenny and then got in too deep and got himself killed." Levi turned so he was looking at the boy. "How much did Kenny tell you?"

Eren told Levi everything Kenny had told him, about how Levi's bloodline had been searching for Alfa Omegas to breed so that they would produce strong offspring. He also told him why Kenny had wanted him specifically. By the end of it Levi looked really upset.

"You didn't know any of this about your family?" Eren asked, worried.

"No. I knew what I was and what Kenny was, but I didn't know much about my own parents. I had no idea that my mother was an Alfa Omega. So, Kenny said he wanted to use me to overthrow the King?"

"Yes. He called you a traitor because you joined Erwin. He told me that he wanted a child so that he could have the power he needed." Levi's eyes darkened with anger. "I don't understand why he didn't just do the job himself. He's a Ceannaire Alpha."

"Because he knows that if he tried that there would be me to stop him. He wanted it to be a guaranteed victory. The only way to do that is to makes sure you have enough power to ensure that. Plus, the fact that you are a special Alfa Omega, he was probably hoping that you would produce another one. Then no one could stop him." Levi murmured darkly.

"All of this is so confusing." Eren sighed heavily, rubbing his temple in frustration.

"That's because your brain can only handle so much before it explodes, brat." Levi teased. Eren glared playfully at him.

"Very funny." Then a smile broke out on his face.

"I'm so glad you came for me. How did you get out?"

"The King let me out." Levi reached up, grabbing a piece of Eren's brown hair, playing with it idly.

"Why, when he was so terrified of you?"

"Because he was more scared of losing you than he was of me." Levi murmured, making Eren look surprised. "So was I." The last words were barely audible.

Eren could see a small flush on Levi's cheeks. His heart rate picked up rapidly. He grabbed the hand next to his head, making it fall still. He searched Levi's grey eyes for something that would clarify the man's feelings. Levi held his gaze, not once looking away.

"I love you so much." Eren whispered, softly waiting for Levi to turn away from him.

Instead, the man leaned forward, bringing their lips together in a slow, lingering kiss. Eren's breath caught at the feeling. Levi hadn't pulled away. He hadn't pushed Eren away. He was accepting Eren's feelings for him. That alone made his heart soar. He deepened the kiss, asking for entrance by running his tongue along the man's bottom lip.

Levi parted them and met Eren's tongue halfway. They moved together in a sensual dance as the temperature between their bodies started to rise with their growing arousal. Levi's hand tightened in Eren's as the other sank into his hair, pulling him closer. He moaned as he submitted to Levi's dominance.

Levi noticed Eren's change in demeanor. He slowly guided the boy onto his back, bringing his body over him. He slowly pulled away from the steamy kiss so he could stare down at the kid. Eren was panting from lack of air, face flushed, and lips moist from their saliva. Levi felt desire spiral around his body like a serpent.

"If we do this, we are going to do it the right way this time." Levi told him softly.

Eren's beautiful eyes widened as he realized what Levi was talking about. His bottom lip started to quiver. He reached a shaky hand up to cup Levi's cheek. The man leaned into the touch, purring in the back of his throat.

"Are you sure?" Eren let out on a shaky breath.

"Yes. I will not let this happen again." Levi stated firmly.

Eren's eyes overflowed with tears, letting out a choked sob. Levi rolled his eyes but pulled the boy close. Eren clung to him, burying his face in the man's neck.

"You're such a brat." Levi murmured, kissing the boy's ear softly.

"I'm just so happy." Eren sobbed in joy.

Levi hummed while leaning back, placing both hands on either side of the boy's weeping face. Eren offered him a watery smile, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. This caused Levi's nose to scrunch in disgust. He pushed away from the boy.

"Go wash your face, brat." Eren laughed at his reaction but got up to do as he demanded.

Levi watched the boy saunter into the bathroom. He couldn't take his eyes off the way the boy's hips swayed provocatively, making Levi's mouth salivate for a taste of the boy's supple flesh. He didn't realize he had moved until he was standing directly behind Eren as the boy bent over the sink, washing his face.

Levi wrapped an arm around the boy's chest, his hand latching onto the flesh under Eren's chin. A startled sound left the boy as wide eyes met his in the mirror when he tilted the boy's head up. He licked a long line along Eren's pulse, nipping lightly just under the ear. Eren made a choked sound, squirming deliciously against him.

"I realize since you are not in your heat, we are going to need lube and we have some right here." Levi purred in a deep, husky voice in Eren's ear, followed by a harsh nibble.

Eren's body went completely limp against him in full submission, making his Alpha howl in victory. He tilted the boy's head back so their lips smashed together, teeth clashing as tongues frantically ate at one another. Levi's other hand slipped around the boy's front to palm the growing erection through Eren's slightly damp boxers. This caused Eren to whimper in need, which only fueled Levi's growing desire to rut the boy fast and hard.

He deepened the kiss, mapping out all the hidden pleasures of the boy's mouth. He slipped his hand inside the other’s boxers to fondle the tight sac that was nestled between those long, lean legs. He could feel his own length throbbing painfully in his shorts.

Eren must've known his need because the boy pressed his tight ass back against Levi's pulsing cock and grounded hard. Making Levi curse under his breath as he broke the kiss. He decided that they were wearing far too many clothes. He needed to rectify that situation immediately.

He pulled away, spinning the boy to face him. Pride swelled in his chest at the lustful dazed look on Eren's face. Fuck, Levi didn't know when or why it happened, but he couldn't imagine not having this little shit in his arms. He tore the shirt over Eren's head as this growing desire seemed to consume his entire mind. If he didn't get inside Eren in the next five minutes he felt like he would surely die.

The boy struggled to help him in his eagerness but he was having a hard time keeping up to the sudden, rough, almost desperate pace that Levi had established. Which really wasn't deterring Levi in the least. He didn't need the boy's cooperation, he just needed his submission. Which of course Eren was giving freely.

"Heichou..." Eren moaned out at the feel of Levi's strong, callused hands sliding against his hips, pushing the boxers down to the boy's feet.

"Fuck, Eren." Levi growled, nipping at the boy's bottom lip in a show of sudden need.

Eren moaned, leaning into the touch. Even as the pain made him cringe. But his cock was on board with it, leaking precum out of the tip, making a wet trail down the underside of the length. Levi felt his own body shudder in pure adulterated bliss when Eren's arousal danced along his senses. Fuck, that smell was absolutely intoxicating.

He latched a hard grip along the boy's weeping cock, stroking it deliberately with slow, agonizing pulls. Eren's body jerked hard before trembling in unrelieved tension. Levi leaned forward, taking the boy's wet lips in a soul searing kiss that left them both panting for air.

"Turn around." Levi hissed, his patience starting to dissolve from the continuous sound of the boy's lust.

Eren struggled to do so, his legs were having a hard time functioning. Levi's eyes stared into Eren's beautiful turquoise ones through the mirror that's hanging above the sink. Eren's face flushed a deep red but held eye contact with the man, even though he was embarrassed beyond words to be caught in this position.

"Lean down so your ass is up." Levi ordered in a thick voice.

Eren let out a completely wrecked sound, doing as he demanded. His cock twitched hard and for a split second Levi lost his control. He latched hard onto Eren's hips, slamming the boy's ass against his aching cock. He pushed the boy's pert cheeks together and proceeded to dry hump him until a small pool of his precum gathered on the boy's lower back, glistening like sin in the light.

Levi let out a low groan, staring at it. He forced himself back under control, pulling away from his mate. Eren was a complete hot mess in front of him. Levi was afraid the boy wouldn't be able to stay on his feet for much longer.

"You better stay standing Eren, because if you fall I will finish myself with my hand, all over your face then go to bed." Levi stated bluntly.

"Oh fucking god, Levi." Eren groaned out, thrusting his ass backwards to feel the man.

Levi invaded the move, knowing if his cock got too close to that trembling ass again he was going to be taking his lover dry. And he didn't want to cause either one of them that kind of pain. He leaned around the boy to turn on the faucet. Eren looked at him confused but he ignored the boy.

He picked up the bar of soap, wetting it down before turning off the sink. Eren's eyes widened as it dawned on him just exactly what kind of lubricant Levi had been referring to earlier. He stared at the man like a deer caught in headlights. Levi gave him a devious smile as he disappeared back behind the boy.

He used the hand that's not holding the soap to spread Eren's ass cheeks apart so he could see the quivering tight ring of flesh. He felt Eren tense up under his hand but ignored it for the moment. He took the bar of soap, placing it at the top of Eren's crack before dragging it down the small line to the hole Levi was aching to penetrate.

"Heichou...?" Eren whined, trying to shift away.

"Don't." Levi muttered. Eren froze, biting his lip as they stared at each other for a long moment in the mirror. Slowly taking a deep breath, Eren's body started to relax, showing Levi that he submitted to what the older man had planned. "Good boy." Levi purred in praise as he slowly pressed the corner of the soap bar into Eren's tight heat.

The boy squeaked at the sudden burning pain. Levi kept his gaze locked on the boy's face to watch his reactions. He knew this was going to hurt to an extent but he didn't want the boy to be in excruciating pain. He wanted them both to enjoy what he had in store for them. More of the soap slipped in until the boy was almost stretched to the full girth of the bar. He was panting hard with the exertion of staying on his feet while trying to breath through the burning stretch.

"I've got to get you nice and clean Eren so I can make sure your ass is filled with my dirty mess alone." Levi almost snarled as he watched the boy's greedy hole start to swallow the rest of the bar of soap.

Eren let out a wrecked cry at those words, shuttering hard. His ass jerking backwards, swallowing the last of the soap. Levi gritted his teeth hard, trying not to blow his load from just watching Eren take the rest of the bar on his own accord. Fucking shit, Eren was going to be the death of him. He shoved three fingers deep into that quivering hole, pushing the bar of soap around while it slowly started to dissolve and break apart under the spasming muscles and heat.

Levi licked his dry lips as the soapy liquid with chunks of the bar fell out of the boy's hole every time he moved the fingers out, only to shove them in deeper. Oh god, that was a sight that would stay with him for the rest of his life. He looked up at the mirror. Eren's head was bowed as the boy was panting hard against the arms his face was pressed against. His movements were uncoordinated and choppy as the boy pressed back against his questing digits.

He curled his fingers up, pressing hard against that magical bundle of nerves deep in the boy's ass, getting the reaction he was looking for and much more. Eren's head shot up, turquoise eyes wide as he screamed Levi's name. His body shuddered hard three times, followed by a long broken moan as Eren spilled his release all over the edge of the sink and floor.

Levi had to grab the base of his own cock hard to stop himself from coming with the boy. The sight was the hottest, sexiest, cock teasing sight he had ever seen. He knew he was at his fucking limit. He had to be inside Eren, now. He slipped his fingers free of the tight heat, brushing against those nerves one last time as he did so. Eren gave a small cry in response to the movement.

Levi leaned over the boy's bent back so he could reach Eren's ear. "You dirty brat, coming from just my fingers and a bar of soap." Levi hissed as he lined his cock up to the puckered entrance, teasing the boy by rubbing the tip against the flushed flesh.

"Wouldn't that make me a clean brat?" Eren retaliated, panting hard.

Levi growled low in his throat, snapping his hips forward hard, bottoming out in Eren's hot, tight, messy ass. The cry that broke from Eren's lips was well worth the agony that Levi was feeling, as he fought off his orgasm that was threatening to take over him. He hated the fact that the boy got him so fucking desperate that he couldn't even fuck him properly without needing to blow his load.

"Oh god, Eren." He panted out as he leaned against the boy's back, his whole body tight.

"Levi...move....god, move now..." Eren whined, squirming under him seductively.

"Fucking hell..." Levi panted, snapping his hips forward, causing the boy to squeal under him. "Give me a second Eren or we won't be going any further." He hated admitting it, but he needed to get Eren to stop rutting against him for a minute so he could calm down.

"But, Heichou..." Eren pushed his delicious ass against him once again, flexing the walls tightly against his pulsing, aching cock.

He lost it. He yanked the boy's head back with a tight fist in those soft brown locks, slamming his hips with complete abandon into the wet heat that was his cock's prison. He had more room to move now that he had Eren flush against his chest. He leaned them both forward and with his free hand, he shattered the mirror in front of them. The glass spider webbed cracked on the right side, little pieces falling into the sink.

Eren looked shocked at him through the now shattered mirror. Levi ignored him as he grabbed a piece of the glass in the sink. He let go of Eren's hair, moving his arm around to the front of the boy. He dug the piece of glass into his own flesh until a thin red line of liquid erupt from the paleness of his skin. He held his arm out in front of Eren's face.

"Drink." He grounded out as he felt his orgasm creeping up his spine.

Eren got a look of understanding on his face, greedily latching onto the arm in front of him. As soon as the hot, slick tongue dipped into the wound, Levi lost his grip on his control. He felt his orgasm start to take hold of him and he had to drop his head on the boy's shoulder as his legs started to tremble. He brought the glass shard to Eren's neck, barely able to make a cut deep enough to draw blood before he latched onto it, sucking in the coppery liquid desperately.

As soon as the blood laced his mouth, something happened to his body. The strength of his orgasm intensified and he was coming even harder. Eren was mewling like a kitten against his arms as his own cum was soaking the sink in front of him. That's when Levi realized in his lust blown mind that both of them were locked in multiple orgasms. Levi growled as the pleasure escalated again to another high and he was emptying even more of his load deep in the boy's hungry ass.

His eyes fell to Eren's chest as he saw the beginnings of their mating mark start to burn into the sweaty, tan flesh. His own chest aching from his matching mating mark. His Alpha pride swelled along with another mind blowing orgasm. After three intense waves of release, both boys started to sink to the floor in a boneless heap. Levi held a quivering Eren tightly to his chest. Both of them panting like they had ran a marathon.

"You are mine." Levi murmured into the boy's ear as exhaustion started to creep around the edges of his post orgasmic mind.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Eren breathed out, both of them falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So It has been brought to my attention that maybe I wasn't clear on the bonding process or I just left it open to much for the imagination so I plan on clearing this up. HOPEFULLY so the bonding process is an exchanging of blood between to mates. They infuse their blood together to make a chemical reaction that results in the mating mark or marriage mark that binds their life forces together. Each pair has a special Mark that appears in special places that are usually dealing with the Alpha's past in some way or another but not limited too. As in if the Omega's feelings are stronger and more sentimental then they Alpha's their Mark will appear instead. Like for Levi it's the wings of freedom and it's on both of their chests over their hearts. BUT for Isabel and Farlan it is a bird that is special to Isabel and appears on their neck. I hope to god that clears up some of your guys questions. If I have to I will pull the chapter down and rewrite the whole thing to make it more understandable or add a section in future chapters where Hange explains the process. I'm sorry for the confusion.


	22. Good To Be Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluffy goodness. Almost to the end of this fic. It has been a journey and I've loved every moment of it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 22

 

Eren woke up, finding himself lying all curled up tight in Levi's warm arms. He frowned. He didn't remember leaving the bathroom floor. Levi must have moved them while he was passed out. He buried his nose into Levi's neck, breathing deeply. His heart skipped a beat when not only the man's scent filled his senses, but also his own scent. Levi was his mate. They were fully bonded. Nothing was going to separate them now, not even death.

"Your breath is horrid." Levi muttered but sleepily buried his face into the boy's messy hair.

Eren giggled, kissing the flesh against his lips. "You smell delicious."

"Hmm... So do you." Levi breathed deeply, running his hand down the boy's back lazily until he rested them on the slim hips against his own. "What time is it?"

Eren peeked over his lover's shoulder to look at the clock. His eyes widened when he realized that is was past ten in the morning. Neither one of them ever slept in this late. He moved away from Levi to stretch.

"It's late." Levi frowned, turning to look at the time.

"Great. We are behind schedule." Levi muttered, forcing himself to roll away from Eren to get out of bed.

Eren watched the way those tight muscles moved while Levi walked around the bed naked to go to the bathroom. Eren made a sound of disappointment when the Corporal shut himself into the room. He decided he should get dressed.

He rose from the bed to go get his clothes. He cringed as his lower back protested but he wasn't as sore as he expected to be. His face heated as he remembered what happened last night. He immediately reached back, feeling at his ass to see if he was still leaking soap. He frowned. He slipped a finger inside, wincing a little. His ass was clean. In fact, he felt really clean. 

He felt himself heat up even more, knowing that Levi must have cleaned him while he was passed out. He couldn't even begin to explain the embarrassment he felt at that thought. He quickly pulled on his clothes and tried to smooth down his hair. The bathroom door opened, revealing a still naked Levi. Eren's eyes moved over that delicious body once more until he realized Levi had stopped moving. He looked up at him, looking guilty for staring. He was met with amused grey eyes.

"Like what you see?" Levi asked playfully.

"Yes." Eren breathed out, even though he felt another blush coming on.

"Let's get home first so I can take you in my bed, where you belong." Levi stated, making sure to brush against the boy as he reached for his clothes. Eren groaned, leaning into the older man. "Go get ready, brat." Levi ordered.

Eren did so and they managed to leave within thirty minutes. They went to the lobby to have something light to eat. After they were done the boys loaded up the horses, making their way back to headquarters. Levi pressed to move fast, and they did until Eren was starting to feel nausea take hold once more. Not as bad as it had been, but enough to make him feel under the weather.

Levi slowed their pace, keeping his horse close to Eren's. This caused them to not make it back until well after dinner. Levi helped Eren dismount. The boy leaned into him, feeling a little woozy. The older man allowed it as the stable hand took the horses. He led the boy into the fortress, only to be greeted by Hange and Erwin.

"I'm glad you made it back safely." Erwin greeted with a smile.

"It was long." Levi retorted, glancing at Hange. "Eren is feeling nauseous. Do you have anything for it?" Hange looked thoughtful.

"Has he puked today?"

"I'm right here." Eren retorted, looking irritated. "No, I haven't thrown up."

"Sorry. I can give you something. Do you want to come with me or have me bring it up?"

"I'll go with you." Eren muttered, pulling away from Levi.

They both headed out of the lobby to go to Hange's lab. Levi watched them until they were out of sight. That's when he realized that Erwin was studying him quietly. He gave a look of frustration at the man. Erwin offered him a small smile.

"I see you are completely bonded now. I can smell it all over both of you."

"So, what of it?" Levi demanded, looking away from his commander.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you did it. You needed someone like Eren. He's good for you."

"No one asked for your opinion, eyebrows." Levi muttered, even as he agreed with the man. "Where is my uncle?"

"He's in the dungeon in the basement. But you're not going to integrate him tonight, are you?" He threw him a hard look.

He wanted to. He wanted to torture Kenny until the man was screaming for mercy, but not tonight. Tonight he had promised to be with Eren. He was also tired from their journey. He would deal with his scum of an uncle in the morning, when he had all day to put the man in his place.

"Has he said anything?"

"No, he just looks at us smugly whenever we bring him food. He doesn't speak at all." Erwin informed Levi.

"I see. We'll deal with it in the morning. I'm going to get something to eat, I'm starving." Levi muttered, leaving the room to enter the mess hall.

He made his way into the kitchen. The cook was in the room prepping meals for tomorrow. Levi greeted him as he made his way to the fridge. He rummaged through it, pulling out leftovers for him and Eren to share. The cook offered to heat it for him and he allowed it. 

"Heichou?" Eren's voice reached him before the boy appeared.

"How do you feel?" Levi asked, moving to his side.

"Better. Hange said that the medicine should kick in, in about twenty minutes from now. Are you getting food?"

"For both of us. You need to eat when you feel better." Levi ordered as the cook brought him the tray of food. "Thank you." Levi took it and made his way back to the mess hall.

Eren trailed behind but was surprised when Levi kept walking instead of taking a seat. He followed the man up the stairs all the way to his room. They went inside quietly, Eren shutting them in. Levi placed the tray on his desk and started stripping off his coat. Eren moved to the couch, relaxing against the cushions.

"So what do you guys plan on doing now?" Eren inquired, watching every move Levi made.

"We’ll have to interrogate Kenny and try to figure out which noble was running the trafficking. Then this will all be done with." Levi took his shirt off, pulling on a black tank top in it's place.

"What if he doesn't tell you anything?" Eren had a feeling that Kenny wouldn't expose anything.

"He will." Levi murmured, pulling his pants off to replace them with loose black pajama pants.

"Are you sure?" Eren didn't look convinced.

"Yes, because I'm going to make him." Levi stated darkly. He moved back to the desk to grab the food, bring it with him to the couch. "Do you think you can eat some of this, brat?"

Eren took the tray. He took a bit and slowly chewed. He swallowed the small bite and was happy when his stomach didn't turn in revulsion. He ate a couple more small bites then set the fork down. Levi had leaned back into the couch, his head tipped back with his eyes closed.

"How are you going to make him talk?" Eren asked, trying not to be worried.

"Don't worry about it. This is nothing you need to concern yourself with." Levi told him without moving from his spot.

Eren debated on pressing the issue while taking a few more bites. Levi wasn't talkative, but he wasn't exactly in a bad mood. Eren had a feeling if he didn't leave the subject alone though, it would put his lover in a bad mood.

"I'm done, Heichou." Levi sat up and took the tray from Eren.

"Are you sure you've had enough?" Eren nodded.

"I'm going to run down to my room real quick and tell everyone I'm back. I also need some more clothes."

"That would be a good idea. Everyone has been really worried about you." Eren leaned forward, kissing Levi on the cheek, which he scowled at but didn't pull away. "Just go brat and be back soon."

Eren left Levi's room, making his way down the stairs. He went to his room that he shared with Marco and Armin. When he opened the door, Armin looked up surprised which turned into a look of relief. The boy got off his bed and wrapped Eren up in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you are back." He mumbled. "And safe."

"Thanks to Levi." Eren answered with a blush.

"I was so worried about you. When they told me that you were kidnapped, I thought I would never see you again." Armin pulled away to look up at him.

"I'm okay. There's no need to worry now." Eren ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You smell like Levi." He blushed, looking shyly at his feet.

"It might be because we are fully bonded now." Armin's big blue eyes widened in excitement.

"I want to see the mark." Eren lifted the bottom of his shirt to his chin.

Armin looked at the black mark of wings over his left pectoral. A smile broke on his face as he reached up to touch it lightly. Eren nibbled on his bottom lip as he watched the skinny fingers run along the lines of his mating mark.

"It's beautiful." His blond haired friend whispered in wonder. "Who would have thought that Levi's mark would have been something like this?"

"Yeah, I like it a lot." Eren mumbled as Armin pulled away. Eren moved to his trunk, lifting the lid to get his clothes out of it. "Where is Marco?"

"He's with Jean right now. They've been spending a lot of time together. Does Levi know yet that he was the rat?"

"If he does, he hasn't said anything to me about it." Eren slowly got undressed so that he could get in his lounging clothes.

"What do you think he's going to do with Jean?" He shrugged, not sure what his mate would do.

"I won't let him get rid of Jean. Marco needs him." Armin frowned, not really convinced.

"Do you really think that Levi will listen to you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I want to believe that since Levi knows what it's like to have a bonded mate now, that he won't step between the two." Eren answered, shrugging.

"I hope you're right." Armin sank down on his bed. "Are you staying with Levi from now on?" Armin inquired, feeling an odd sense of loneliness.

"My place is by his side." Eren looked up at the blond haired boy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just kind of feel that we are all falling away from each other, now that most of us have found our mates." Eren frowned at the statement.

"You have your mate too."

"I know but I can't mate him yet until after my first heat, and I still have at least six months before that happens." Armin pouted, which Eren thought was really cute.

"That doesn't mean you can't stay by his side though."

"I know and I do stay with him, when he's here." Armin wrung his hands together. "I just feel like he's so busy that he's never around."

"A lot has been going on, Armin." Eren started.

"I know. I'm really trying not to complain. I just wish I could spend some more time alone with him."

"Well, he's down stairs, most likely in his office. Go talk to him about it." Eren encouraged, sitting down on his old bed to study his friend.

"But what if I'm being a nuisance?"

"I doubt that, Armin. Just go talk to him. The worst he’ll tell you is that it's a bad time." The boy seemed to think it over then rose to his feet.

"You're right." He made his way to the door with Eren following him. "Wish me luck." Eren smiled.

They split ways at the stairs, Armin descending them while Eren headed back up to Levi's personal quarters. Levi was behind his desk, looking through some papers when he reentered the room. He frowned, going to the desk and looking down at him.

"What are you doing, Heichou?"

"What does it look like, brat?" Levi retorted, not bothering to look at him.

"You just got back, Levi. If I'm tired, I know you are." Eren pressed.

"I've been gone for way too long. All of my responsibilities have been piling up. I need to start on them." Levi set a small stack to the side of the desk.

Eren sighed in frustration. He rounded the desk and forced Levi's chair back a little bit. The man looked at him with a slight glare. Eren ignored it, crawling into the man's lap. Levi raised an eyebrow at the boy's boldness.

"What are you doing, Jaeger?" Levi asked in a low voice.

"Seducing you." Eren murmured as he leaned forward to nibble on the man's ear.

Levi stiffened as a rush of pleasure slid down his spine. He placed his hands lightly on the boy's hips. Eren's arousal started to rise as the boy slowly ground his growing erection against Levi's hard stomach. The smell hit Levi's nose and he knew he wasn't getting anymore work done tonight.

He moved his hands under the boy's shirt to run along the supple flesh. Eren shuddered against him when his fingers flicked softly over the tight nipples. Eren released a loud moan. The boy's hands jumped into action, moving away from his shoulders down to his waist. He chuckled as the boy fumbled with the waistband but it quickly turned into a groan when his lover's hand wrapped around his growing erection.

Levi tipped his head back against his chair, letting his eyes close as the boy worked his length. The pleasure was starting to swirl in his stomach, making him shiver. Eren's thumb swept over his leaking tip, spreading his precum over the head.

"I want you in my mouth." Eren purred, sliding off his lap to rest in between his legs.

He opened his eyes, tilting his head so he could watch the boy lap greedily at his now throbbing cock. Eren's bright eyes held his gaze as the boy let the length slip deep into his mouth. Levi let a moan rip from his throat, his hips jerking deeper into the hot, tight heat against his will. He couldn't help it. Eren looked so delectable between his legs, sucking hard on his dick. The boy's pupils were blown with lust.

He could feel Eren's tongue dip into the the slit on the tip to collect the precum out of the small hole. He gritted his teeth as that skilled tongue slowly moved down the underside of his dick, against the throbbing vein until Eren's nose was buried into his trimmed pubic hairs. His lips slipped apart in a silent scream as the boy's throat flexed around him. He could feel his breath pushing out in short bursts as he tried to control his growing desire to fuck that sexy mouth.

Levi reached out, slipping his fingers into the dark brown locks of the boy's untamed hair. Eren groaned, the sound vibrating through his dick, making his testicles tighten in pleasure. He moved his foot to nestle in between Eren's legs, applying some light pressure on the hard length he found there. Eren whimpered, making Levi's alpha stir to life. Possessiveness swelled in his chest. He snapped his hips forward a few times, making the boy take his pulsing cock deeper before he forced the boy away.

"Heichou?" Eren looked at him in confusion.

"Let's move this to the bed, Eren." Levi purred, running his thumb along his lover's swollen, red bottom lip.

Eren took the finger into his mouth, sucking on it the way he had just sucked Levi's dick. Levi's eyes darkened with lust, his pupils dilating in pleasure. He pulled the boy up off the ground and back into his lap. He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips, eating at the soft mouth under his.

"Wrap your legs around me." He mumbled against the boy's panting flesh. He rose to his feet, carrying Eren to the bed. He laid the boy down, following him so he was laying on top of him. The kiss slowed to a lazy sensual meeting of lips. He nibbled softly on that bottom lip, then soothed it over with his hot tongue. Eren shivered against him, thrusting his hips up in need. "So eager." Levi muttered, reaching between them to push his hand under the waistband of his pants.

He wrapped his hand along the hot leaking length. This dragged a moan from his lover. He worked it slowly, spreading the liquid over the burning flesh to make it sticky. He pulled back to look at his flushed mate panting underneath him. He gave a small smile, using his free hand to run up the boy's torso, dragging the bottom of the shirt with him.

"Take it off." Levi purred. Eren didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled the material over his head, letting it fall somewhere off the bed to the left. "I love this look on you." Levi leaned down to work a nipple into his mouth, biting carefully.

"Oh god...." Eren panted out, threading his hands through Levi's black hair. "Too much." The boy whimpered as his cock twitched hard from the overstimulation of his body.

"Suck it up." Levi ordered, moving to the next nipple to work that one into a hard, red mess.

Eren's hips jerked against his hand as the boy kept muttering nonsense against the hand he held tightly to his mouth, occasionally biting on the flesh between his thumb and pointer finger. The hand on his cock tightened slightly each time it moved down his length, only to let up on the pressure as it moved back up to the head. Eren groaned, realizing that Levi was teasing him and doing a damn good job at it.

"Please... Levi, I need.... ah hell." Eren shuddered as the man grabbed his balls, rolling them together in the palm of his hand. "Just stop teasing."

"Then tell me what you want." Levi purred, moving up Eren's body to whisper in his ear.

Eren grabbed the man's head so they were forced to look into eachother's eyes. "I want you deep inside me. I want you to take me hard and fast. I want you to fill me with your cum and make me yours." Eren murmured before giving Levi a deep mind blowing kiss that was all tongue and saliva.

Levi worked the boy's pants down over his hips. Eren helped him get them off the rest of the way, pushing them off the bottom of the mattress. Levi broke the kiss, pushing the boy's legs up so that his knees were pressed tight against his chest. Levi laid down, burying his face in the boy's ass so that he could lavish the quivering hole in front of him.

"Heichou!" Eren whined, pressing back against his face. His senses filling with the musky scent that was purely Eren. "More."

Levi’s tongue fucked his lover as he worked his hand over that length once more. He loved the way that Eren moved against him in sporadic jerks of his hips as his lust consumed his mind. He moved his free hand up to the entrance, pushing a finger in beside his questing tongue. He felt Eren flinch in pain but soon relaxed to take more of Levi into his hot body.

Eren was completely lost to Levi's touch. His mind was blown into oblivion and all he could focus on was the trembling of his limbs as the pleasure slowly started to build. He pressed his hand to his mouth once more to muffle the sounds escaping his lips. He wrapped his other arm around his legs to hold them firmly in place so Levi had plenty of space to move.

Another finger entered his body but it didn't hurt as much as the first one. Levi pulled away from his ass to sit up and look down at him. He stared at him with a look of need. The man gave him a smoldering look in those grey eyes. Eren knew the man was close to his own limit by the way Levi's cock twitched, precum coating the length as the liquid moved down pulsing veins.

"I'm ready." Eren forced out around the fist he had shoved in his mouth.

Levi removed his fingers in favor of discarding his shirt. He threw it off the bed and reached down to push his pants down his hips enough to fully expose the neglected cock. Eren went to reach forward, letting his legs fall to either side of the man in front of him. Levi caught his hand before he touched the other’s dick.

Levi kissed the fingers gently as he moved forward. He wrapped his other hand to grab himself. He quickly pushed into Eren's tight heat, watching his lover closely. Eren cringed as he was stretched completely, feeling a burn as Levi pressed the rest of the way in. Levi leaned forward, kissing Eren in apology. He refrained from moving his hips as his tongue pressed past the quivering lips. Eren moaned, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, pulling the man closer.

Their tongues slid over one another in a needy dance, swapping saliva. Levi groaned into the kiss when Eren pressed his ass closer to his lover, asking for more. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's supple body, pulling him up into his lap. Eren pulled away from the kiss, looking down at his lover.

"Want me to ride you?" He whispered seductively.

"That would be why you are now on top." Levi stated, even though a small smile lingered at the corner of his lips.

Eren rose up the length buried in him until just the tip was still inside his aching hole, causing Levi to hiss. The man's beautiful eyes slid closed. Eren slammed himself down hard onto Levi and both of them threw their heads back, letting out cries of pleasure.

"Shit Eren, don't hurt yourself." Levi panted out, looking at his lover with hooded eyes.

"I'm okay." Eren groaned out, rising again only to push back down, loving the way Levi filled him completely. "I just want to make you feel good." He brushed his lips lightly against Levi's.

"I always feel good with you." Levi whispered, licking at the flesh against his. He leaned back, giving Eren a heated look. "Now give me a show." And Eren did just that.

He moved his body at a steady pace, adding a small body roll to his movements. Levi bit his lip as his cock twitched at the sight. The boy was amazing. His body was lean with next to no fat. He had a slight hourglass curve to his succulent hips. And that ass. The boy had an ass that was too delicious not to be buried in. Levi found that now that he had given up any reserve to being with Eren, he was having a hard time keeping his hands off that tight bubble of a nice piece of flesh.

He moaned as the walls squeezed his cock snugly. The boy's movements were starting to be less timed to the perfect rhythm from earlier. Levi knew he was coming up on his orgasm. He raised an eyebrow, leaning up once more to be face to face with Eren.

"You like it when I watch?" He purred, latching on to those fantastic hips.

"Your gaze is so hot, it's making my body lose control." Eren panted out weakly.

Levi flipped the boy under him so Eren was on his back. He growled low in his throat as he took over, being in charge of their movements. "Damn you for working me up this much." He gritted out as he slammed in and out of the limp body under him. Eren's voice kept cracking from the loudness of his screams bouncing off the walls in the room.

"Heichou... Please... so close." Eren whined.

"Come for me Eren. Show me exactly how I affect that sexy body of yours." Levi purred into the boy's ear.

Eren's threw his head back as his body spasmed hard from the man's demand. The things that Levi did to him. His whole body was on ultra drive, pleasure slamming in the back of his head as his orgasm swelled in his stomach. Levi tilted his hips, purposely hitting that bundle of nerves buried deep inside.

"LEVI!" Eren screamed, his body jerked once as his seed erupted from his quaking cock, coating both of their chests in the sticky, white, hot mess.

Levi's moan vibrated between their bodies as he snapped his hips forward three times, going deeper with each movement, then fell still. His beautiful face taunt as his release slammed over him like a wrecking ball. Eren held the man tight, moaning as he felt the rush of warmth in his core from Levi.

They both laid there like that for a long time, just holding each other tight. Slowly their breathing evened out until silence filled the room around them. Levi nestled the underside of his chin, making him shiver in pleasure. He laid a small kiss on the man's forehead.

"Shower, then bed." He croaked out, his voice hoarse from crying out so much.

"Sounds perfect." Levi grunted. It took another ten minutes before either of them moved.

 

TBC...


	23. The Price To Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING. Very very angry Levi. Could be possible triggers for some people. Please read with caution and please review. It's been a long time since I've written a scene like this so it would be nice to know how I did.

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 23

 

Levi let Eren stay in bed the next morning. He made his way down to the mess hall, grabbing a cup of coffee. He made his way out of the room, stopping by Erwin's office. The room was empty. Levi figured the man probably went home to sleep in his own bed. He took a sip of his coffee as he leaned against the wall. He debated on what to do.

Honestly, he wanted to go down to the basement, drag his uncle into the interrogation room and lay into him, but he didn't. He knew if Erwin got here to find him already jumping in to torture his uncle, he would be pissed. He really didn't want to deal with that at the moment. He took another drink, freezing when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked over the rim of his cup to see Mike. He relaxed, taking a drink then lowering the cup.

"You look like you slept really well last night. In fact, this is the most relaxed I've ever seen you in all these years." Mike stated, leaning against the wall next to him.

He didn't answer but he agreed. He woke up this morning feeling like he had slept a decade away. His body was relaxed, his senses alert. He felt like he could take on the world and conquer it. Of course, he would never voice that out loud. He hid a small smile behind his cup. He supposed he had the brat to thank for feeling this way.

"Do you plan on integrating your uncle today?"

"Yes. By the end of the day we will be arresting ourselves a noble." Levi muttered darkly.

"How is Eren feeling?"

"Better. He's sleeping like a drooling baby at the moment." Levi glanced at Mike. "I suppose that question was your mate asking." Mike shrugged.

"She's been dying to see him. She's been so worried. She's pulling her hair out and being testy. Honestly, she's driving me nuts."

"Good luck." Levi muttered.

"Good luck with what?" Erwin inquired, walking up to them.

"Mike's mate is losing her shit over Eren." Erwin glanced at the taller man next to Levi.

"It's not that bad." The man looked away feeling guilty.

"What are you two doing standing outside my office?" Erwin asked curiously.

"What are you doing here so damn early?" Levi retorted, eyes narrowing then widening when a faint blush touched the commander's cheek.

"I stayed here last night." Erwin mumbled, walking into his room.

Levi's jaw dropped as he translated that to mean, Erwin got laid. Most likely by Armin. That made Levi want to run upstairs just to makes sure the small boy was still breathing. He followed his long time friend into the office, followed by Mike.

"You didn't break him, did you?" Levi demanded. Erwin looked up from his desk innocently.

"Break who?" Levi rolled his eyes, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Erwin.

"You know who, Armin." Levi declared, pointing a finger at the commander.

"I didn't hurt the boy. Everything we did, he wanted it. Believe me." Erwin flashed that award winning smile that Levi hated so much.

"Tsk, I'm sure." He took another drink of his coffee, finishing it off. "Do I get to work on my uncle now?" He questioned, placing his empty cup down on the desk.

"About that," Erwin looked hesitant. Levi already knew he wasn't going to like the direction this conversation was headed. "I was hoping that you would allow Mike or I, maybe even Hange try to get him to talk before you crack him." Levi's eyes darkened in rage but he kept it in check.

"You going to tell me that if your mate got kidnapped and drugged, that you would let someone else do the dirty work and not take revenge for your mate?" Levi pushed out through gritted teeth. "What if it was Armin?" That got the reaction he was looking for when Erwin sneered at the thought of it.

"You're right. That was thoughtless of me. I'm sorry, Levi." Erwin leaned back in his chair, resting his elbows on the arms and linking his fingers together in front of him. "Can you please refrain from killing him though? He is one of the most wanted criminals in the kingdom and he needs to be brought to justice the proper way." Levi glared at his friend.

"I can't make any promises." He snapped, rising to his feet, storming out of the room.

Erwin gave a sigh, glancing at Mike. "Will you sit in with him to make sure he doesn't end his uncle's life?" The tall man nodded his head in understanding. "I have a meeting with the replacement of Dok. Afterwards, I will be down to join you guys." Mike nodded.

"Do you want Hange to be there?" Mike inquired.

"Yes, she can stop the bleeding when Levi goes too far." Erwin rose from his seat to open the window behind him.

"You think he will go too far?"

"I know he will. This is his mate we are talking about. Plus now they are bonded. Levi is going to be hell bent on murdering his uncle in exchange for the shit the boy went through. Hange didn't even know if the boy was going to make it through the withdrawals, they were so bad." Mike cringed.

Erwin didn't know how long he sat there against the window sill, watching the sunrise from the horizon. The day was going to be another beautiful one. He jumped a little when a small hand slipped into his. He looked down to see Armin's bright, blue eyes staring up at him.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked concerned, making him smile.

"I am now." He murmured, pulling the boy in for a deep kiss.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Eren made his way down the stairs. He had went to his room to change but Armin hadn't been there. He decided to try the Mess hall. It was two hours until lunch so he doubted anyone would be there and he was right. He decided to give up and go check on his lover. Levi wasn't in his office, so he made his way outside to check the training yard.

The reaction was almost instant when the recruits realized he was there. Everyone walked up to him, talking all at once. He blushed at the attention, trying to answer all the questions getting thrown at him. He felt happiness swell in his chest at all his friend's concern and relief.

"Hey! Give him some breathing room!" Jean yelled, drawing all their attention. Eren gave a sigh of relief. "Glad to see you back, dude." Jean told him with a small smile.

"I'm so glad to be back." Eren stated happily.

"When we heard you were kidnapped the whole place blew up in an uproar." Sasha stated eagerly.

"I thought Mikasa was going to kill anyone who stepped in her way. She had a horse saddled in record time and took off for the capital like a bat out of hell. " Connie explained as the dark haired girl glared at him. This caused Eren to laugh.

"That sounds like you." Eren told his sister, squeezing her hand.

"Are you okay now? We heard that you had a rough time." Bertolt asked, looking at Eren concerned.

"I'm fine. My body is still a little weak and my appetite is shot to hell from the drug. But I feel normal again so I want to think that's a good thing." Eren answered, shrugging.

"You were drugged?" Sasha looked horrified, causing Eren to frown.

"I thought you guys knew that since you knew that I had been kidnapped."

"We were informed that you had been abducted, but not what was done to you." Annie informed Eren, bringing him up to date.

"I see." Eren looked back at Sasha. "I was drugged to keep me complacent, but that was all."

"Well it's good that nothing worse than that happened. I can't believe you were drugged. Did you go through withdrawals?" Connie asked, studying him.

"I went through utter hell." Eren spat, remembering how badly he wanted to die.

"You smell like Levi." Ymir stated from behind him. He turned to face her and was surprised to see Historia hanging onto her arm.

"That's because we're bonded." He stated confidently.

"WHAT!?!" Connie and Sasha cried in unison, causing everyone to flinch.

"I still can't believe shorty was your mate." Mikasa grumbled, looking displeased.

"You are serious about being mated with him?" Sasha asked, looking him over, trying to find the mating mark.

Eren rolled his eyes. "It's hidden under my clothes."

"Aw, I wanted to see it." Sasha pouted.

"Where under your clothing?" Jean asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Stop being a pervert." Marco retorted, slapping his lover on the arm.

Eren let out a sigh and lifted his shirt to expose his chest. Sasha let out a cry of glee, leaning forward to study it. She frowned. "It's the Survey Corps symbol." She almost sounded disappointed.

"Well Levi's life does revolve around the military. I'm not surprised that this was his mark." Annie added, looking nonchalant.

"That's true. What is it like being mated to him?" Sasha pressed.

"I love him." Eren whispered, feeling heat flood his cheeks.

"I'm glad he brought you back to us or else I would have killed him." Came the voice of the woman that Eren had been dying to see.

"Petra." He breathed, throwing himself into her open waiting arms. She hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you. Mike wouldn't tell me anything except that you had been found and Levi was taking care of you. It looks like he did a good job." She answered, pulling away to look him over.

"He did." Eren nodded firmly. "And now we are bonded because of it."

"I’m really happy to hear that." Petra smiled sweetly, ruffling his hair gently.

"Speaking of that, have you guys seen him?" Eren asked confused.

"Nope. We haven't seen him, Mike, or Erwin at all this morning." Connie said as he thought about it.

"Now that you mention it, that's true. It's usually not hard to find any of them. They could be down in the basement with the criminals." Reiner added.

A chill ran down Eren's spine at those words for some reason. He tried to reach his mind out to touch Levi's. As soon as he connected with his lover, the connection was snapped apart by Levi, effectively blocking Eren out of his mind. For some reason that pissed him off.

"You're right." Eren growled. "That's probably exactly where he is."

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked, confused by Eren's sudden shift in mood.

"Just fine. I'll sit with you guys for lunch." He turned on his heels and disappeared back into the fortress.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Levi stood over his uncle with a look of pure disgust. Of course the man wasn't talking and that just fueled his anger even more. Trying to protect the noble wasn't why he wasn't talking. He was doing it to get under Levi's skin. And it was working.

He moved away from his uncle to go to the table that had all his tools laid out for him. Mike leaned against the wall, observing silently while Hange sat on the edge of the table, playing with his tongs. He placed an apron on, tying it behind his back with a secure knot. He ran his eyes over the many devices, deciding which he wanted to start with.

"It makes me proud to know that you haven't softened too much by being with the King's dogs." Kenny joked. Levi flashed him a look but didn't respond. "So just how are you going to torture me, Levi?" Kenny taunted the boy. "Are you going to burn my eyes out with a hot poker? Or are you going to cut me open with a dull knife?" Kenny laughed. "No matter what you come up with, I've had worse."

Levi picked the branch cutter off the table, holding it up in a show of examining it. Kenny's laughed died down as he studied the tool. Levi turned to him with a dark look on his face. He slowly approached his uncle, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Tell me which you'd like to lose first," Levi asked nonchalantly. "Your toes or your fingers?" Kenny's eyes narrowed as he glared at his nephew.

"You wouldn't dare." He answered in a low voice.

"Shows how much you know." Levi retorted. Mike moved from the wall to come to Levi's side. "I think we will start with your fingers, so you can never use your pain in the ass guns ever again." Mike placed a firm hand on Kenny's tied wrist so the man couldn't move it.

"God damnit, Levi." Kenny hissed, struggling against the chair he was tied to.

"If you dare clench your hands, I'll just saw off your wrists." Levi informed the man in a deadly low voice. Kenny's eyes dilated in fear and anger as Levi placed the man's pointer finger in between the blades. "Feel like talking now?" Levi asked. Kenny just spat in his face. He sneered and slammed the handles together.

The man let out a scream of agony as the finger fell from the hand it had been attached to, landing forgotten on the dirty cement floor. Blood poured from the wound where the finger had once been. Levi watched it pool below by the foot of the chair. He smiled darkly as he went to the next finger, squeezing the handles so the blades bit into the flesh but didn't cut through.

"So you are human after all, uncle. I was worried there for a minute, thinking that you wouldn't bleed like the rest of us." Kenny glared at him as he tried to steady his breathing against the pain.

"Fuck you, Levi. I made you. I raised you from a young lad and this is how you repay me?" Kenny growled.

"You almost destroyed me." Levi retorted. "You almost turned me into a psychopath."

"It would have been better than being a leashed dog." Kenny snapped.

Levi snapped his hand together, cutting off another finger. The scream was music to his ears. He watched his uncle's head fall forward, chin resting against the harsh rise and fall of his chest as the pain consumed him. Levi placed the blades against the next finger.

"You should have left Eren alone when you realized that he was mine." Levi whispered low in his uncle's ear. "You should have counted your losses and moved on with your life. Now I'm going to make you regret ever touching my mate." Levi cut the other finger off, followed by the pinkie just to prove his point.

Blood was pouring from the man's hand, drenching the floor. Levi's apron and face was littered from the spray of the man's blood as he had chopped off the fingers. Kenny's body was going into shock from the amount of pain and blood he was losing.

"Water." Levi demanded. Hange moved over give him a small bucket of water. He dumped it on his uncle's head, which caused the man to jerk and look up at him with hatred. "Don't want you to pass out before the real fun begins." Levi sneered. "Do you feel like giving me the name of the noble yet?" Levi pressed.

"Why? It won't stop you from torturing me." Kenny panted out with hatred. 

Levi thought about it, hand on his hip. "You're wrong. I will stop if you tell me." He stated finally. Kenny looked at him in disbelief. "What, don't believe me?" Levi faked looking offended. "Well I guess I'll just move on to the other hand." Mike moved to the other side of Kenny to hold down the other wrist.

Levi leaned forward, glanced at his uncle. He smiled at the man while cutting the finger off at the base. Kenny's hoarse cry echoed through the room. Levi leaned forward to grab the man's hair, yanking his head backwards so they were staring at each other.

"Don't you dare pass out yet or it will be twice as bad." Levi hissed.

"Enough." Kenny choked out as his eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head.

"Who is running the Omega trafficking?" Levi demanded. Kenny's pale lips moved several times but no words came out.

Levi threw the man's head back and marched over to the table. He placed the branch cutter down and picked up a device that looked a lot like a salad scooper, with two spoon-like ends. He marched back over to his uncle, tipping the man's head back once more. He used his right hand to force the man's left eye open as he brought the device down in front of it. Kenny let out a choked sound as he tried to struggle against Levi.

"Feel like telling me now?" Levi pressed the metal against the eyelid.

"Lord...." Kenny huffed out in panic and pain. "Balto." Levi's features hardened to ice at the name.

"That pig." He hissed.

He shoved the instrument into his uncle's eye, scooping it out and throwing it down onto the floor. He moved to the other one, ignoring the man's screams of pain and words begging for mercy. He brought the device down to the eye that was left but Mike caught his arm. He snapped his deadly eyes in the man's direction.

"He told us. That's enough." Mike stated.

"It's enough when I'm done with him." Levi informed him, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"We need him alive, Levi." Mike informed him in a low warning voice.

The two of them held each other's gaze for a long moment. Levi shook Mike's hand off. He ripped the man's eye from the socket, then moved away from his uncle. Hange stood there staring at him concerned. He ignored her, slamming the device on the table with the bloody eye still in it.

"Clean him up." Was all Levi said before storming out of the torture chamber.

 

TBC...


	24. All Comes To A Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. This chapter made me happy, but sad at the same time. Happy, cuz it turned out really well but sad, cuz now all that is left is the Epilogue. *cries* Thank you everyone for following me on this amazing journey and falling in love with Ereri even more!!!!

Deadly Heat  
Chapter 24

 

Levi drank his tea quietly, sitting on Erwin's couch in his office. They had discussed what they had found out from Levi's uncle. Levi still wanted to kill him but Erwin was firmly set against him going near him again. Levi set his tea aside as he let out a sigh of frustration.

Pixis had picked up Kenny this morning, collecting all the paperwork from Erwin. The commander, Levi, and Eren were all due for an audience tomorrow afternoon with the King. Erwin decided that's when they'll let them know who the leader of the Omega trafficking is, when all the council members were gathered together in one place and Lord Balto couldn't escape.

Levi had been against Eren accompanying them, but apparently the King had made it very clear that the boy will be there. Levi grumbled, rising to his feet to make his way to the window behind Erwin's desk, idly gazing outside while Erwin did his paperwork.

"You need to relax. Your restlessness is driving me nuts." The blond man grumbled, shoving aside papers that he was done with.

"Worry about your work, eyebrows." Levi muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, you guys never told me who the rat was." Levi stated, absently watching the recruits on the training field.

He frowned when Erwin fell still behind his desk. He turned to look at him. Erwin let out a sigh, turning to face him in his chair. Levi studied the man and knew that he wasn't going to like who it was if the man was so hesitant to tell him.

"Who was it?" He demanded, straightening up.

"Before I tell you, I want you to be aware of a couple things." Levi growled in annoyance but nodded once in understanding. "The man came forward himself to inform us. He also helped us take Nile Dok down. Plus, he got a heavy dose of punishment from all your squad, Mike, and Hange. So the boy has suffered enough."

"Boy?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"It was Jean who was working undercover." Levi's eyes widened.

Out of all the people he had suspected, that two toned horse face was not one of them. His features hardened. He moved around the desk to make for the door. Erwin rose to follow him, trying to get him to calm down. He ignored him of course. He made his way out of the building to the training grounds.

Everyone stopped, looking at Levi as he stalked forward, his eyes glued on Jean. The boy looked confused at first, trying to figure out why Levi was so intently looking at him. As Levi got closer, he watched those eyes widen in understanding. The boy stumbled backwards a few steps before he pulled himself up. He straightened his back, bowing his head in submission to his fate.

Levi reached back with a fist and clocked Jean square in the jaw. The boy stumbled back, losing his balance and falling to the dirt, hard. He cupped his face in pain but still didn't look up at the Corporal. Erwin reached forward to hold Levi back but the shorter man just shrugged him off.

"You bastard." Levi hissed with venom.

"Cor...Corporal, I'm sorry." Jean mumbled, feeling like shit under Levi's accusatory glare.

"You will be when I'm done with you." Levi bit out, wrapping a hand in the man's maneuver belts. He dragged him off the ground so he was standing once more, their faces inches apart.

"Levi!!!" Eren's voice cut through the field.

Levi turned slightly to see the boy running up to him, followed by Marco and Armin. He pushed Jean away from him in disgust, staring at him with hatred. Eren latched onto his arm, staring at him with large turquoise eyes. He hated how his heart fluttered under their gaze.

"Please don't. He came clean and helped us. He's also Marco's bonded mate. Please take that into consideration." Eren pleaded.

"He put you in danger." Levi muttered, glaring hard at the boy next to him.

"He also protected me for you." Eren added softly. Levi flinched at the unspoken implication. Jean had protected Eren while he had been locked up. "Please, Heichou, go easy on him." Levi growled, turning his attention back to Jean.

"Honestly, I want to throw your ass out of here so fast it will leave your head spinning." Levi stated in a hard voice. "Thank Eren that I'm letting you stay. Just keep your distance Kirstein or I can't be held accountable for my actions." Levi grabbed Eren's hand and dragged the boy with him back to the fortress.

"Thank you, Heichou." Eren said, letting out a breath of relief.

Levi didn't respond. He was angry that Eren had protected the stupid horse face. He was also mad that all of this had happened and he hadn't been here to protect Eren from it. If it hadn't been for Jean, he would have never been thrown in jail in the first place. That thought almost had him pivoting to go back out there and kick the boy's ass all over again. He tightened his hand into a hard fist, resisting his urge.

"Why are you doing this? He deserves to be kicked out." Levi asked softly after they entered the building.

Eren's eyes shined with guilt as he glanced at him. "I'm not really doing it for Jean as much as I'm doing it for Marco. If you kicked Jean out, Marco would go with him. And that thought scares me considering I feel like Marco is a brother. Levi sighed heavily, pushing the door to his office open, motioning for Eren to enter.

"I understand." He muttered, still not thrilled. He went around the desk to sit in his chair. "Have you talked to Erwin at all today?"

"No I haven't. Should I?" Eren asked confused, leaning on the desk nonchalantly. Eren glared at him for a second. The boy was leaning his dirty pants on his clean desk. He thought about saying something but didn't. He leaned back in his chair.

"We are leaving in the morning to go to the capital. The King has requested an audience and he wants you to be there. I think it's pointless but if that's what he wants there is nothing I can do about it." Levi answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Why are we going in the first place?" Eren inquired, watching his mate.

"We found out who was behind the whole Omega mess." Levi looked up at him. "It was one of the nobles on the council, so we are going there to take him into custody. I think the reason why you have to be there is because the King just wants to make sure that you are safe." Levi rose from his chair, walking around the desk to come in front of Eren.

"You look pale." He placed a hand on the boy's cheek.

"Yeah, I woke up not feeling too well this morning. I should be fine by tomorrow though." Levi nodded, leaning forward to lightly kiss the boy.

"I've got some paperwork I have to go through this afternoon. Will you join me for dinner?" Eren nodded, leaning into the hand against his cheek.

"You know I will." Eren murmured.

"Did you get my room cleaned?" Levi questioned suddenly, causing Eren to pale. Levi's eyes narrowed. "Get it done, brat." He ordered.

Eren scrambled away from the desk, making a dash for the door but not before Levi swatted him firmly on the ass. He yelped, throwing the man a surprised look over his shoulder. Levi gave him a sexy grin, causing Eren to whine as he left the room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The morning was bright. The sun was already warm, which made Eren dread the day. He waited with Levi as the carriage pulled up. He didn't understand why they couldn't just ride horses. Erwin had stated so they didn't get their formal clothes dirty, but Eren really didn't care. He didn't want to be cooped up in a small space with a grumpy Levi and an over happy commander. He had a feeling he was going to have a headache by the end of the journey.

Levi helped him into the carriage. He felt his stomach turn as a wave of nausea rushed over him. He fought it back. He was really getting tired of the withdrawal symptoms. He was sick of being sick every morning, and it was only in the mornings. As the day wore on, his stomach would calm and he would be fine.

Levi sat next to him, followed by Erwin across from them. He felt bile rise in his throat as the carriage rocked into motion, signalling that they were on their way. Eren swallowed it down, cringing. Erwin tilted his head, looking at him in concern.

"Are you doing okay? You look like you're on the verge of throwing up your breakfast." Eren waved him off, focusing out the window.

Levi's hand came to rest on his leg. He glanced at his lover, offering a watery smile. The man's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. They travelled for quite a while before the nausea left him and he started to feel more human. He let out a shaky breath. Erwin was filtering through some files that he had brought, occasionally saying something to Levi, who grunted in response.

Silence would fill the small space until Erwin would break it again with a statement here or there. All together the ride wasn't as bad as Eren had originally anticipated. When they entered the gates of Senna, Eren was surprised to see so much activity in the streets. There were several shops set up. Kids laughing, running around the marketplace while playing games. Music filled the air, drifting to Eren's ears. Was there a festival today? He couldn't recall one. He had lived in Senna practically all his life so he was very familiar with all the festivities that happened in the city.

"What are they celebrating?" Eren glanced at the commander.

Erwin gave him a huge smile. "They are celebrating you."

"Wh... What?" Eren stuttered, looking bewildered.

"The King has announced that you will be his heir." Erwin declared.

"Why would he do that?" Eren asked in disbelief. "I didn't ask for this." Levi snorted.

"The King does as he pleases. You don't really get a say in it, brat."

"You knew about this?" Eren demanded accusingly. Levi just shrugged in response.

"We haven't even really talked about it."

"He did it to help protect you." Erwin tried to explain to the boy.

"Or make him a target." Levi muttered bitterly.

Eren stared at his lover as he realized why Levi was in such a bad mood this morning. He knew that this was going on and he knew that the King was going to announce this to the Kingdom. He felt his anxiety kick in until Levi squeezed his thigh softly, reassuringly.

Eren watched the people silently until they disappeared through the castle walls. The carriage came to a stop and was opened by a one of the royal guards. Pixis stood behind him with a friendly smile. Eren exited the carriage, offering him a small smile.

"It's good to see you again, my boy. You had the place in an uproar with your disappearance." Pixis greeted.

"You make it sound like it was Eren's fault." Erwin teased, shaking the man's hand.

"I don't know, was it?" He directed at Eren who looked confused and a little perplexed. 

"Enough, Pixis." Levi retorted, looking unthrilled with the old man's antics.

"My bad." The man laughed, patting Eren on the back. "Come. Your uncle is eager to see you."

They followed the old soldier into the palace. They were lead into the throne room and were immediately greeted by Fritz. The King rushed forward, wrapping Eren up in a tight hug. The boy looked like a deer caught in headlights but slowly returned the man's hug awkwardly.

"I'm so glad you are safe." Fritz told him softly, pulling away to look at his face. Eren smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, your highness, but it is all thanks to Levi and Farlan for their amazing work." The King glanced at Levi.

"Are you guys bonded now?" He demanded of the shorter man.

Levi rolled his eyes but nodded firmly. The King's face lit up in a huge grin. He pulled Eren with him up to his throne. The other three men followed quietly behind.

"So not only do I get to announce that you are my heir, I also get to announce your wedding." Both Eren and Levi sputtered at the statement.

"Wedding?" Eren whispered weakly.

"We are not having a wedding." Levi stated, looking a little spooked at the idea.

Erwin and Pixis looked at each other, trying to refrain from laughing but it was so hard because they both knew that Levi was going to react this way to the news. The King looked at both of them a little confused. He focused his green eyes on Levi, raising a thin greying eyebrow.

"Why would you not want a wedding?" Levi scoffed.

"Do you realize just how many people attend a royal wedding?" The King smiled.

"The whole kingdom of course." Levi shuddered.

"Exactly." Eren whimpered.

"I have to agree with Levi on this one, Uncle. I think that having such a big wedding is not ideal." The King looked disappointed at the boy's statement.

"I see." He said down casted, which made Eren feel extremely guilty.

"But maybe we could hold a small wedding for just our closest family and friends here?" He suggested, making the King light up again.

"Eren." Levi growled in annoyance, which caused both Erwin and Pixis to laugh without reserve. "Shut up you two." Levi hissed.

"Then I will arrange for a marriage within the week." The King declared happily.

"Within the week." Levi looked weakly at his lover, eyes flashing with frustration. "You just had to open up your big mouth, didn't you, brat?" Eren looked at his feet in sadness.

"Do you not want to get married?" He mumbled, causing Levi to place his face against his palm in defeat.

"Of course. I just wasn't expecting a big fiasco." Levi muttered so only Eren could hear him.

He glared at the three men behind him as he turned to face Eren. He stared at the boy in frustration before dropping down on his knee, taking Eren's hand into his. He could feel his cheeks heat, and hated everything at the moment for his weakness. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to look up at the boy with mesmerizing, turquoise eyes, which had widened to saucer plates as Levi kneeled in front of him.

"Eren Jaeger, um..." Levi looked confused, then cursed. "I have no clue what I'm suppose to be doing here." He muttered, pulling out the ring box from his pocket. He flipped it open with his thumb and held it out to the boy. "So how about we just skip all the fluffy stuff and you say yes." Levi stated, looking up into the tear filled eyes.

"Yes." Eren muttered, throwing himself into Levi's arms.

Their lips met in a desperate kiss. Eren clinged to Levi as the man held him close. They smiled against each other's lips before falling into another sensual kiss, tongues sliding against each other like they had all the time in the world and no audience. Levi was the one to break the kiss. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Eren's finger.

"It's perfect." Eren breathed, staring at the dark titanium band that had their initials inscribed in it.

"This calls for a celebration." The King declared loudly.

"No, it really doesn't." Levi muttered, burying his face in Eren's neck, causing the boy to giggle.

"We will have a feast tonight with dancing, singing, and lots of laughter." Fritz shouted joyfully.

"It doesn't sound so bad." Eren stated as they both stood up from the floor.

"Your uncle is very into being flamboyant." Levi muttered. "Everything is over the top with him." Eren giggled.

"Everything is over the top to you." The boy retorted and Levi couldn't agree more.

Erwin sauntered over with a shit eating grin on his face. Eren had the decency to blush. Levi glared at him, knowing that the man had some kind of smartass comment. But the man surprised him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I never thought the day would come when I would be congratulating you on getting engaged." Erwin smiled fondly.

"Yeah, well, I never thought I would." Levi muttered, looking embarrassed.

Eren slipped his hand into his mate's, smiling. "I was convinced we would never be together like this." Eren said softly.

"Yeah, well, I decided I can't live without you, brat." Levi declared, squeezing the boy's hand.

"Well it looks like this is a day full of all kind of surprises." Erwin stated, watching the council make their way into the throne room.

The good mood suddenly dimmed as the three of them stared at the short, pudgy man known as Lord Balto. Eren stiffened, moving closer to Levi's side. The movement caught the fat man's attention and the color seemed to drain from his face. Levi went to move forward but both Erwin and Eren held him firmly in place.

"Relax, he will get what’s coming to him." Erwin stated in a low voice.

"I want to rip his heart out for selling Eren and the other Omegas." Levi growled.

"We all do, but this is not the time nor the place." Erwin warned his friend.

Levi sneered but held fast as he watched the men take their seats. His eyes never moved from Lord Balto. The man squirmed in his seat as he glanced nervously at the three men watching him. The King took his place on his throne and the meeting was commenced. They talked about the normal politics of running a Kingdom. Nothing exciting as far as Eren was concerned. This was what he had to look forward to when he was king. The thought was sobering. He didn't want to spend his life stuck in a castle. He would rather be at headquarters with all the people he loved.

"Enough of the boring stuff." The King finally bellowed, rising to his feet. "I have two wonderful announcements to make." The King moved to where Levi and Eren were sitting. "This is my nephew and future king, Eren Jaeger. Some of you might remember his last name because his father was one of our greatest doctors and scientist. As of today, he is the heir to my throne."

Murmuring broke out among all the people sitting. Eren looked down at his hands as his cheeks flamed in embarrassment of being the center of everyone's attention. The King ignored the commotion like he hadn't just dropped a hand grenade in the middle of the room.

"I'm sure you are all very familiar with Corporal Levi Ackerman. As of today, all charges against the Corporal are officially dropped."

The reaction to this was outrage. People started yelling their displeasure at the news. Several of the noble men rose to their feet in utter disbelief. Eren couldn't believe that so many of them had been against Levi, even though the man had spent his whole adult life protecting these people. The King leaned down so that he was close to Eren's ear.

"This is the fear that being a Ceannaire Alpha has over these people. I was included in that number." The King gave an apologetic look to Levi. He straightened back up, staring at the council men. "Are you guys done yet?" He demanded. It took a few more protests but finally the men quieted down. "Corporal Levi is also Eren's mate. They are bonded. That being said, by the end of the week, Corporal will also be royalty and I expect you all to treat him as such." Levi placed his face in his hands, growling in irritation.

"Shit." He muttered loud enough that only they caught it.

Eren looked over at Lord Balto as the man tried to discreetly get up from the table, to move to the side entrance that lead into the private quarters of the castle. Eren was going to say something until he saw Pixis smoothly block the man's exit.

"Lord Balto, are you going somewhere?" The King called out.

The man slowly turned to face the King. His face had splotches of redness and other places were pale. He shifted nervously as everyone turned to focus on him. He looked at the King apologetically.

"I was just going to step out to use the bathroom." He squeaked out.

"I think not." The King answered as he moved back to his throne. "For the next bit of business we have includes you." He sat down as Erwin rose to his feet.

He moved around the table to the other side so that he was staring directly at the council men. Levi also rose to his feet, taking his place silently behind Erwin. Eren fidgeted in his seat, hoping that Levi didn't lose his cool. Erwin placed down the files he had brought with him from headquarters.

"It has come to our attention that the reason why Eren was kidnapped in the first place was because the kidnapper, known as Kenny Ackerman, had been aware that Eren is an Alfa Omega. After further investigation into this matter, we realized that the only people aware that Eren is what he is was the King, General Pixis, and you fine gentleman." Erwin flashed them his award winning smile. "On top of that, when Levi arrived to rescue Eren, Kenny had already been informed that Levi was let out of prison and was on his way.

"That, I am aware, none of you were aware of except for the two nobles that were around that day, that I had seen." Erwin flashed a hard look directly at Lord Balto who was now sweating profusely. "Still, we didn't have enough proof to figure out who it was. So after some heavy persuasion, five missing fingers, and both eyes ripped from his skull, Kenny so graciously gave us the name of the noble that sold Eren for one hundred thousand dollars." A sound of shock rolled over the council. Erwin leaned forward with a tight smile. "Do you want to come forward or should we call you out?"

Everyone looked at each other nervously. That's when Lord Balto made a run for it as fast as his fat legs could carry him. Levi let out a bark of laughter as he sprang into action, easily taking the man down halfway to the door. The man landed face first on the ground from the impact of Levi tackling him. Levi managed to stay on his feet with finesse. He placed a booted foot on the man's head, forcing him to remain in place.

"Why, Lord Balto, I don't think I've ever seen you run so fast in my life." Levi taunted. "It sure looked like you were running because you are guilty." Levi leaned down closer so he could growl at the man. "Are you guilty?"

"I swear, I'm innocent. Kenny has no clue what he is talking about." The man babbled continuously as he looked completely terrified. "I never even knew about Eren. I had no clue that he was a special Omega. Please, your highness, you have to believe me." The man was practically desperate at this point.

"Save it for your trial."Levi growled, releasing the man from the floor only when Pixis came to collect the man.

"Let this be a lesson to you all for the future." The King bellowed, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "These are the type of people we have serving the throne." He made a motion to both Erwin and Levi. "And one of them will also be your King." Fritz offered a devious smile which made the council squirm in their seats. "Commander Erwin Smith and Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, I want to thank you both from the bottom of my heart for a job well done." The King dropped to his knees, bowing to the men before him.

Slowly everyone in the room followed suit until every single person was bowing to Erwin and Levi. The commander turned a smile to Levi, making the shorter one roll his eyes. Eren rushed forward to stand next to Levi. Erwin slowly lowered himself until he was bowing in front of both Levi and Eren.

"What... what are you doing?" Eren cried in bewilderment. "Get up."

"From this day on I pledge both my allegiance and my loyalty to both of you. I will forever protect you both with all the resources I have. I will protect the family that you will have with every breath I take." Erwin stated loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"You're really doing this now, eyebrows?" Levi demanded as embarrassment flooded his cheeks.

"No better time than the present." Erwin joked, winking at them.

Suddenly, the throne room doors burst open, drawing everyone's attention to them. Hange came flying in, the arms above her head waving excitedly. Several guards were tripping all over themselves trying to stop her but she dodge them easily, laughing like a lunatic.

"What are you doing here, shitty glasses?" Levi growled as the woman danced around excitedly, dodging hands that were grabbing for her.

"Eren! Eren! Oh my god, Eren!" She shouted, gleefully ignoring Levi's question. "You won't believe what I found out from your lab results."

"This couldn't have waited until we got back?" Erwin asked, shaking his head in disbelief at the woman's antics.

"Absolutely not!" She shouted, looking flabbergasted. She came to a stop directly in front of Eren, grabbing his hands firmly. She gave him the biggest smile as she squeezed. "Eren, we're pregnant!" She squealed happily.

"Oh shit." Levi hissed as the world tilted and he went down hard.

 

The End---- Maybe


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So god damn fluffy! Here it is. The final chapter! This is indeed a sad day, but on that note I started a new Ereri fic. Check it out!!!!

Deadly Heat  
Epilogue

 

Eren watched his son and daughter run through the field outside Survey Corps headquarters, their cries of joy and laughter filling the air around him. He smiled contently, watching how the older of the two lifted the younger into the air. They had their son six years ago. He had a military style cut, like Levi's, but his hair was brown like Eren's. He was tall for his age with light grey eyes that danced playfully.

Their daughter came second and she was four now. She had long, black, glossy hair that fell to the middle of her back. She giggled loudly, bright turquoise eyes filled with happiness as her brother spun her around in the air until they both fell on the ground shrieking with laughter.

Eren chuckled at the two of them. His heart swelling in joy. They were his life. Levi had given him two gorgeous children that helped keep his sanity as he continued to learn what he needed to become a good ruler.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to find Levi approaching him. The man was holding two sack lunches for the kids. Eren smiled sweetly at the gesture. Even though Levi was a little rough around the edges, it was things like this that proved he loved his kids.

"Hey, brat." Levi greeted, sitting down next to him.

"Hey." Eren leaned over, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Hmm." Levi leaned back so he was laying in the grass. "Most of it."

Eren stared down at his mate as his heart skipped a beat. This was the man he loved. This sexy, short man had given him this happy life. He felt giddy as he laid down next to him. The man glanced at him.

"What are you so happy about?" Levi asked.

"Everything." Eren answered, laughing.

Levi made a sound of playful annoyance. He looked back up at the sky, the clouds moving slowly overhead. Eren pointed up at a bundle of white almost directly above him. He squinted as he studied it.

"It looks like a cat head." Eren stated.

"I guess." Levi muttered, studying it. The boy was right. It did look like a cat.

"DADDIES!!!!!" Came the squeal of their daughter's voice.

Levi looked up in time to see his daughter flying at him. He caught her against his chest with a grunt from the slight impact of her tiny body. She giggled, kissing him on the cheek. Their son came over, sitting cross legged in between the two men.

"Are you cloud watching?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Cloud watching is for babies." The son scoffed, making Eren smile at how much he sounded like Levi.

"No it isn't." Their daughter snapped at her brother before snuggling up into Levi's side.

"I brought you brats food." Levi told them, handing a bag to his son and pulling his daughter up with him into a sitting position.

She happily took the bag and dug in to get the sandwich. "Thank you, daddy." She looked up at him happily.

Levi placed a hand on his daughter's head, ruffling her hair affectionately. The kids chatted happily to them as they consumed their lunches. Eren bit his bottom lip as he watched his lover interact with the siblings. God, he really loved this man with all his heart. Levi glanced up at him, frowning.

"What are you staring at, brat?" He inquired.

"You." Eren purred.

Levi's eyes darkened as desire spiked through him. He leaned forward, grabbing Eren by the shirt to pull him closer. He gave his mate a chaste, loving kiss. Their kids made sounds of disgust then laughed as they danced off to play some more in the field.

"You're lucky it's the middle of the day." Levi growled playfully.

"I wish it wasn't." Eren breathed which earned him another soft kiss on his lips.

Levi placed a hand on Eren's slightly protruding stomach. The younger blushed, placing a hand on top of Levi's. He smiled in contentment. He was already four months pregnant with their third child. Levi hadn't been as surprised with this pregnancy as he had been with the first two. In fact, he seemed kind of excited at the aspect of another little one.

"Can you feel it moving around yet?" Levi whispered.

"Not yet." Eren murmured.

"Do you want another girl or boy?"

"I don't care either way." Eren answered with a shrug. "What about you?"

"As long as it looks like you, I'm happy." Levi murmured.

Eren laughed at his comment, feeling more heat rise to his cheeks. He turned his attention to the kids chasing after a butterfly. He could feel Levi's eyes still on him so he turned back to look at his mate. He tilted his head to the side, smiling softly.

"Do you even realize how much I love you?" Eren inquired softly.

"Not as much as I love you, brat." Levi retorted with a sexy smile.

Eren laughed, leaning forward once more to share a lingering kiss. Levi cradled his head as he deepened it, their love overflowing with the touch of tongues sliding against each other. The kids let out a cry of happiness, causing them to pull apart.

"Uncle Erwin, Aunt Hange!" Their son yelled, flying past them.

"Hey, kiddo." Erwin smiled, lifting the boy easily into his arms. "Who wants to go for a horseback ride?"

"I do! I do!" Their daughter squealed happily as she reached up with both hands.

Erwin knelt down, pulling her up into his other arm so that both kids were propped on his hips. Erwin turned his attention to Eren and Levi, giving them a soft smile.

"Do you mind if I borrow the kids for a few hours? I need to head into town with Hange for some things."

"By all means." Eren said with a laugh. "You would make their day."

"Good." Erwin turned to head back in the direction he had come, with the kids laughing at his jokes. Hange waved and winked at them before she followed after her commander.

"Now that we are alone." Levi murmured, nipping at his mate.

Eren let a small, knowing smile creep onto his face.

"Bedroom?"

"Now!" Levi growled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon showing each other just how much they meant to the other.

 

THE END!!!!


End file.
